


The Price　——対価——

by Nelyo3



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drama, Fix-It, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Torture, Japanese translation, M/M, Magic, Mysteries, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Resurrection, Romance, Sex, ソーロキ, リバ, 日本語訳
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 251,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelyo3/pseuds/Nelyo3
Summary: Arkさんが2018年に発表された"The Price"　の日本語訳です。インフィニティ・ウォー後のミッドガルド。ソーはサノスに殺されたロキを死から連れ戻す。かつて口にすることのなかった愛を遂に打ち明け合い結ばれた二人は、未だ残るアベンジャーズと共に荒廃しつつある世界を助け、サノスのスナップによって失われた者たちをを元に戻すために、不可能ともいえる挑戦に立ち向かっていく。ソーがロキを取り戻すために払った対価は、そして世界を救うために二人が払わねばならない対価とは……。
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Price](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945965) by [Ark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ark/pseuds/Ark). 



> ・R18 作品です。以下特記事項
> 
> ・リバあり 具体的な性描写 ・男性同士の性行為描写 ・男性×女性の性行為描写 ・兄弟間の性行為描写 ・種族差別的発言 ・性別が流動的なキャラクターを含む。 ・妊娠に関する会話 ・死について、また死に関する経験を述べる描写   
>    
> ・この作品は、ＩＷ後の世界とキャラクター達を描いた作品です。  
> ・この作品は元々、ＩＷ後・ＥＧ以前に発表された作品の為、ＥＧの時系列・ストーリーラインとは大きく異なります。またＥＧにおける設定やセオリーは採用されていません。また、ＥＧの公開事前情報で明らかになった、幾人かのキャラクターのスナップにおける生死はＥＧ設定とは異なります。（シュリ、ペッパー・ポッツ等） スタークは終盤に少し登場するのみで、本筋にはまったく関わってきません。 登場キャラクターの体型・体重はＩＷ時点のものであり、その後変化することもありません。

ロキは息をしようと足掻いている。

まるで肺の中に入ってくるのが空気ではなく水であるかのように、彼は咽る；それは濃く重く屈しない。空気は彼の中に入りたくないように、だが外からの圧力によって少しずつ彼の中へ押し入ってきて、五呼吸目にようやく薄くなり空気らしい感じがしてくる。

彼は呼吸する、震えながら。だが彼は呼吸する。

目を開けるのは努力を要した。彼は寒い、いままでに感じたことがないほど寒い、ヨトゥンがこれほど寒さを感じられると思っていなかったほどに。彼の睫毛は氷の結晶の三角柱。彼は瞬いて視界をはっきりさせようとする。視界は頑固に揺れるばかり。

彼の目に映るのは彼の上に聳える背の高い姿、その姿が憂慮を浮かべているのを感じるのに顔をはっきり見る必要はない。ロキは力を抜く、認知に、このような状態で目覚めたことに対する恐れがその体から流れ出ていく。

「ソー」 彼はそう言おうとする。彼の声はひび割れ壊れ、荒れ果てている。それは掠れた音として出てくる。

「ロキ？」 兄の声にはロキが今までに聞いたことがないほどの切迫した響きがある。だがソーは昔から気短だった。

もしロキにちゃんとした声が出せたなら、彼はきっともっと鋭く不機嫌そうに言っただろう。彼は息を呑み、その喉は砂漠だ。「他に誰が？」

ソーは締上げられたような音を立てる、半分笑うような、半分、泣き声に近いような。「久しぶりだな、弟よ」 その手は温かく——とても温かく——ロキの肩を抱えて起き上がらせようとするその手は。「起き上がれるか？ 水があるぞ」

「どうしても必要ならば」 とロキ、このような状態で気難しくなることを拒みつつ。彼の全てが凍っていて無力症に痛み、まるで彼の筋肉がどうやって使われるかを忘れてしまったかのように。彼の視界はゆっくりとだが頑固に晴れはじめ、ソーの姿はその栄えある境界からだんだんとハッキリしてくる。

彼らは二人だけで科学者の研究室とおぼしき薄暗い部屋にいる：ロキは外科手術かまたは検視に使用されるような金属のテーブルに横たわっている。彼は震える。彼はとてもとても寒い。

ロキはソーに引かれるままに半身を起こし、どうやって手を上げるか、その手でどうやって水の入ったグラスを掴むか思い出す。水が彼の口から溢れてしまうのではないかと彼は恐れる、それを呑み込むのは克服しがたい挑戦ではないかと、だが最終的に彼は数口ちゃんと啜ることに成功する。

それはこれほど偉業と感じられるはずではない、だがそうだった。そしてソーは事の成り行きをまるで今まで彼が目にした最も信じがたい行為のように見ていて、それでロキは幾分宥められた。  
  
それからしばらくの間、ソーの剛健さに傍らを支えられ、彼はただ座って、呼吸している。それから彼は言う。「教えてくれ」

「おまえは死んだ」 とソー、ただ事実を淡々と述べる。

「なるほど」 とロキ。「それはどうやら繰り返し起きる状態のようだな」

「おまえはなにを憶えている？」 ソーの声音は険しいが断固としている。

ロキはそのことを考える。彼の脳——彼の記憶——は彼の筋肉と同じく使い慣れていおらず、だがいま彼の全てが解氷しつつある。彼は考える。

彼は見る：炎に包まれた世界。失われたアスガルド。見渡す限り死。死は必然。邪悪の顔、膿んだような紫色の、全てを覆い隠し。

ソー以外の全てを——ソー、拘束され、必死の、身を守るすべもないソー、その目でロキに彼がいまからしようとしていることをしないでくれと嘆願している。ソー、いまもまだ希望をその身に宿している。ソー、希望そのもの。

「サノス」 ロキは囁く。求めずして、彼の手が首へと素早く動くが、しかしすべては不可能なほどに完全だ。彼は無傷だ。死んでいたことを除けば。

ソーが頷く。その目はロキの動きを追っている。「シュリ王女がおまえの体の損傷を修復した」 彼が説明する。「彼女はミッドガルドの偉大な治療師かつ指導者だ。その後、おまえはワカンダという国で腐敗を防ぐために低温凍結されていたのだ」

「素敵」 ロキが言う。「おそらくわたしは感謝すべきなのだろうな。ほんの少し傷んだ感じがするだけだもの」 彼は咳払いをする。その名を繰り返したとき彼の口内はいやな味がする。「サノス？」

ソーが目を逸らす。彼の目がロキから離れたのはそれが初めてだ——それまでその目はむさぼるようにロキが生きている証しの全てを、ロキには理解しがたい激しい飢えで追っていてたのだ。

「我らは奴を止められなかった」 ソーが言う。その手が拳に握りしめられる。「俺にはできなかった。俺は必殺の一撃を見舞いそこなったのだ、俺が奴の目を見て奴に引導を渡したのが誰か知らしめたかったからだ。俺はおまえやヘイムダルやみなの復讐を求めていた、そしてそれが我らが破滅となった」

「咎めはモンスターに置こうではないか、そもあるべきところに」 ロキはやんわりといった。「モンスター討伐者に置くよりは」 しかしソーの言葉が染み込み、もしロキの頬に色があったとしてそれは退いていただろう。「奴は——ガントレットを使ったのか？」

「俺は利己的だ」 ソーが言い、それは予想外の返答だ。ソーは俯き、握りしめた拳を眺めている。「俺はほんとうに利己的だった。願わくばいつの日か俺がしたことをおまえが許してくれるように。俺はおまえを哀しみと絶望しか知らぬ世界へと連れ戻した。おまえがどこへいたか俺は知らぬが；だがおまえは感謝はしまいよ」

「奴はガントレットを使った」 ロキが言う、震えあがり、そして感銘して。もし彼の唇が口笛の吹き方を憶えていたならそうしただろう。「サノバビッチ」

「イエス」 ソーは目を上げ、再びロキを見返す。ロキの視界は影に隠されていたものを見分けるぐらいにはよくなっていた。兄は疲労の極を越えている、目の下に半月状の隈、兄の全てが縫い目から綻びようとしている。擦り切れ使い果たされ、それは彼がいままでに見たことのないソーの姿だ。「全銀河の半分の命が消滅した。どこも混沌と哀悼に支配されている。残された者たちは——俺たちは反転を探している、だが我らの尽力はすべて潰えた」

「なぜわたしを連れ戻した？」 ロキは純粋に好奇心から聞く。それは非・打倒サノスの方向へ向けるにはあまりに無駄なエネルギーの支出のように思われる。集中しているべきソーの気散じではないか。

「俺はそうしなければならなかった」 とソー。「俺にはおまえが必要なのだ、ロキ。俺には見えない解決策を示してくれるおまえが必要なのだ。かつてのように俺のために考えてくれるおまえが必要なのだ。もし俺たちが勝てるとすれば、それはおまえの力添えによってだと俺にはわかっている。俺にはわかっているのだ。夜の闇の中、眠れずに横たわっている時、おまえが唯一の答えなのだ。俺の夢もそう告げている」 彼は深く息をつく。「俺はずっと利己的だった、だが俺にはほかの道は見えぬ」

ロキは瞬く。瞬きは落ち着きを取り戻し遂行するための素晴らしい行動だ。「それはなんというか光栄だよ、兄上」 彼は注意深く言う。「わたしに信念を置き過ぎではないかと——」

「俺は自分のためにやったのだ」 ソーが言う、出し抜けに。「それは俺のためであったのだ。俺は疲れていた。俺の傍におまえいなくてはこれ以上続けていきたくなかったのだ。この考案——おまえを復活させる手段を——それだけが俺の束の間の休息だった。俺は多くの世界へ行き、数多の魔術師や司祭やイカサマ師と会い、おまえが信じられないほど多くの本を読んだ」 これが他の状況ならソーは笑んでいるだろう、だが彼の唇は真一文字だ。「これだけが俺が望んでいたものだ。他の——ほとんどの者は希望がどんなものだったかもう忘れている」

「そうか」 ロキが言う。彼の心臓は胸の中で締め付けられることで再び動き出したことを証明しようとしてるようだ。それから痛いほどに鼓動する。彼はソーを見据える、怯まずに、ソーが再び目を逸らさぬよう確実にするために。「で、対価はなんだったのだ？」

「どういう意味だ？」 子供のころからソーは嘘が下手だった、そしてこの騒乱の時期もそれを変える役には立たなかった。その悪意のない表情は他の者を欺くか気を逸らしたかもしれない、だがロキはまったく動かされない。

「対価だ、ソー」 ロキが言う。彼は胸の前で腕を組み、腕を折り曲げるというようなことを成し遂げたことに少しばかりワクワクすることを許す。彼の筋肉は生きているということがどういうことか思い出し始めている。「わたしを連れ戻したことの。どんなことにも対価がある」

あまりに長い間、黙って彼を見つめるものだから、ソーは答えないのだろうとロキは確信していた。それから兄は言った。「それは俺が払う対価だった、そして俺は喜んでそうした。俺はなんだって差し出しただろう」

「だが——」

「他のどんなものよりもおまえを愛しているのだ、」 ソーが言う、そして本当に、並外れて疲弊しているのだろう、なぜならソーは今までに見たことも聞いたこともないほど剥き出しだ。「どれほどかをおまえを三度目に失ってやっとわかったのだ。だが俺の全ての悲嘆をして俺は一つのことで幸運だった：おまえはサノスのガントレットの犠牲者ではなかった——おまえの死はその知識をもつ者の手によって反転することが可能だった。

「俺は勇敢なる我がラクーンの友の助けを借りておまえの体を探し取り戻した、そしておまえは保存されていなかったなどと俺には言えぬぞ——つまりおまえは我らが船の破壊からも無傷だったからだ——そしておまえを元に戻すことができるかもしれぬと。神々はアスガルドに残酷であったが、しかし彼らは俺におまえを見つけ取り戻させてくれた。彼らは俺にそれだけの慈悲を示してくれた」

ロキよりももっとずっと強く、自己陶酔度がずっと低い者でなければ、このソーの愛情の深みに影響を受けずにいることは難しかっただろう。本当のところ、彼はいささか面食らっていた；ソーが彼を大事に思っていることは死ぬ前から知っていた——良かれ悪しかれ、彼らは常にお互いに縛られ過ぎていた——だが彼の前に示されたこれはまるで違うものだ。彼の最も大胆な夢の中でさえこんなものは想像だにしなかった。ソーはいまにも崩壊しそうで、ロキは彼をそこへ押しやる者にはならない。今はまだ。

「よろしい」 とうとうロキは言う。「そのことはまた別の日に話そう。あんた、勇敢なラクーンがわたしの体を見つける手伝いをしたと言ったか？」 彼は小首を傾げる。「あんたが最後に一晩ぐっすり眠ったのはいつだ？」

「おそらく今夜になるだろうな」 ソーが言う。その雄大な肩が安堵に下がる。「長い話なんだ」

「わたしは他の予定に欠けているようだし」 ロキが言う。「なんといっても死んでいたのだから」

ソーは寄り掛かっていたロキの傍らのテーブルを離れて、彼の前に立つ。ロキは、ソーの支えなしでも横倒しにならなかったことを非常に誇りに思う。

ソーが屈みこみ、額をロキの額に合わせる。ロキは驚かされた馬のようにびくりとしなかった自分をとても誇らしく思う。それよりも彼は皮膚に感じるソーの肌の熱に集中する、どんなふうにソーの熱がロキの血管に染み通り、氷を追い払ってしまうかに。

「俺がどれほどおまえに会いたかったかおまえにはわかるまい」 ソーが言う。

「最初から始めるんだな」 ロキが助言する。「いなくなったところから」

***

彼らはアベンジャーズ本部基地にいるのだった。おそらく鎖に繋がれているのでもなければ、ロキはこのような建物の内部を見るなど考えたこともなかったし、ソーの腕の中から彼は通り過ぎる様々な空いた部屋部屋を興味深く観察する。

彼の脚は未だフラフラしていて；移動するには車椅子かソーに抱えられるかで、ロキはむしろ後者の光景を楽しむ、アスガルドの王がロキを最も尊い宝物かのように抱えて廊下を通っていくのを。そうやってソーは彼を抱えていて、兄の不安げな顔はロキのどんな不快さも見逃すまいと探っている。

「復活を目撃する観衆はいないのか？」 好奇心から、ロキは聞く。落胆しているわけではない——公正なるソーの友人たちに、もはやおまえたちの都市を破壊する気は失せたと説くだけのエネルギーをいまの彼は持っていない。

「みなはワカンダにいる」 ソーが言う、滑らかな足取りでロキを揺すらないように注意深く階段を上がりながら。「ワールドリーダー会議だ。俺は残らせてくれと頼んだ。彼らは数日後に戻ってくる」

「あんたがやろうとしていたことを彼らは知っているのか？」 いまやロキはさらに興味がある。

「知っている」 ソーが言う。「俺のことを信じていたとは思わんがな。確かに疑っていた」

ロキは咳をする、繊細に。「きっとわたしのような者を連れ戻すという叡智において意見の不一致があっただろうな」

ソーは肩を竦める、その動作で腕の中のロキに影響を与えないように軽く。「俺とバナー博士の証言が彼らの懸念を鎮めた。おまえも俺の友人たちの寛大さをわかるようになるだろう。みな過去において誇りに思わぬような決断を下しているのだ」 角を曲がる、決然と；その顎は固く引き締められている。「みなサノスのせいで大きな損失を被った。我らの誰もが、愛し失った者たちを取り戻す方法があれば躊躇する者はおらぬ」

「不公平に思われるのだが」 とロキ、理性的に、ソーがドアを肩で押し開ける間。「わたしが戻るのがだが、多くの偉大なヒーローたちが回復不可能なままなのに」

「俺にとっては不公平ではない」 とソー。

それについてロキは何も言えない。ソーが運んできたのは、広く、風通しがよく、二面の壁に陽射しを入れる窓の並んだ部屋だった。ロキ、それまで亡くなっていた、その前は宇宙を漂う窮屈な船の中にいたロキは、自分が太陽を恋しがっていたことに気がつく。

部屋はおよそ飾り気がなく、広い寝台が一方の壁なす窓の傍に、もう一方の壁の傍にはゆったりとした濃い革のの肘掛け椅子が据えられている。肘掛け椅子の間のロウテーブルの上には瓶やグラスが散らばっている。

書類や電子タブレットが散らかった机、その横には本が詰め込まれた書架がある。開いた衣裳箪笥の扉から行き当たりばったりに積み上げられた鎧の山がこぼれだしている。寝台のヘッドボードの上の棚には巨大な斧が置かれている。

弱ってはいるが、この距離からでもその偉大な力を感じ取るに充分なだけの魔力がまだロキには残っている。斧の鋳造に関するソーの話はロキに首を振らせた——武器を得るために死にゆく星のフルパワーを受けるのが妥当な取引だと考えるのはこの無鉄砲な兄ぐらいのものだ。しかし彼は賞賛せずはいられない。

「これは俺の室だ」 ソーが言い放つ、まるで他の誰かが兄の衣類をこうも無秩序に残しておけるかのように。「おまえが自分の部屋を持てるほどに回復するまでは、共有したほうがよかろうと思ったのだ」

「アベンジャーズ本部基地にわたしの部屋」 ロキはそっけなく言う。「奇跡はやむことがあるだろうか？」

「そうでないことを願う」 とソー、未だ彼を降ろそうとせずに。「おまえはなにを望む？ 横になりたいのなら俺は引き上げよう。腹が減っているなら俺は食べ物を用意できるぞ。おまえがいない間に起こった沙汰をお前に見せることができる電子装置もある。おまえが好むかもしれないと思った本を俺は集めてある。俺は——」

「ありがとう」 とロキ、ソーのナーヴァスな言葉の流れを断ち切り、兄の表意に感謝しそして己の稀な誠意に触発されて。「本当に、ありがとう。わたしがいま望んでいるのは熱い風呂に三日間程度浸かることだ」

その答えにソーが微笑む。「俺が湯を用意する」 ロキをそっと下ろして肘掛け椅子の一つに包み込ませる。それから兄は備え付けの浴室へと消える。

水の流れる音はどんな饗宴よりもロキにとってはえもいわれぬ。ロキは顔を後ろに傾け、肌の上に感じる日光がどんなものだったか自分に思い出させる。

彼は目を閉じ、それから素早く開く。暗闇は彼が見たいと思うものではなく、そして固いつかえが胃の中を落ちていく感覚に気分が悪くなる。丁度ソーが戻ってきたときに、彼はパニックを顔から消し去り体を真っ直ぐに起こしている。

ソーはまた彼を抱き上げ、いとも簡単に、そしてロキは突然の恐怖をどこか退廃的な微笑の影に隠す。「これに慣れてしまいそうだ」 ソーに抱えられて風呂へ運ばれながら、彼は言う。

ソーは嬲りを取ろうとしない。「慣れればいい」

ロキはずっと言葉を失い続けている、それは彼にとって本当に奇妙な状態だ。彼はそれを死んでいたせいで錆びついていることにする。彼らが浴室に来て初めて、ソーからの支援をますます要することにロキは気付く。だがソーが平然としているなら、ロキも同じように振る舞う。

ソーは彼の脚を降ろし、腕はロキのウエストに回したまま彼を支えている。もう一方の手がロキの酷使された革衣の留め金に伸びるが、ロキはその手を払う。

「そのぐらいはできる」 ロキは言う、ソーとの距離の近さに赤面するのを拒みながら——晒したところで彼が恥ずかしがるようなものは何もない。ソーは胴着を開いて脱がすのを手伝い、それから脚衣を剥ぎ取るのを手伝い、そして彼の葬送の衣裳となったものから解放されるのはなんとも喜ばしき安堵で、ロキは裸になれて嬉しくてたまらない。

なんといっても彼とソーが何千回と浴室を共有していたことがなかったわけではない。通常であれば、しかし、ソーはこれほど近しくなく、彼を抱きしめてもおらず、白熱の眼差しでロキの顔を見つめてはいない。突然、このぴたりとくっついた状況をロキは意識して、それを避けるためにくるりと風呂へ向かう。

最後の一歩はソーの補助が必要だった、そして浴槽入るための支え手が、そしてロキは香りよい湯にすっかり溶け込む。それは至福；初めて湯が彼の頭上を覆って、他の全てを押し流し、音さえも、それは再び呼吸するよりも気分がいい。彼はソーが心配するだろうことに思いあたってやっと湯から顔を出す。

しばしの間、ソーは扉口に立って彼を見守っているのだろうとロキは思う。これが彼らの人生の別の時であれば、この付きまとう注目をロキは恩着せがましいと、あるいは耐え難いと感じただろう；これほどソーの助けを必要とすることに彼は平静でいられなかっただろう。だがいま、彼とソーのどちらも長い間お互いから離れているつもりは無いようだ。ソーが留まることを選んだとしてロキは気にしないだろう。

彼はそれを口にするところだった、だが同時にソーが言う。「他に入用はないか？」

「イエス」 泡の中でだらりとしながらロキが言う。彼は床の上の革衣の山に鋭い視線を投げる。もう身に着けていないのにまだその焦げた匂いを嗅げるような気がする——これほど離れていても血が乾いて固まった場所が見える。「あれを燃やすと約束してくれ」

答えるソーの笑みはほとんど獰猛なほどだ。兄は問題の衣服を床からかき集め、腕の下に抱え込む。「喜んで、弟よ」 そしてドアを閉める。

***

三日間ではなかったが、ロキは少なくとも三時間以上、湯に浸かっていて、湯が冷えるたびに蛇口から熱い湯を足した。

彼の手指と足指はふやけていたが、しかしそれはほとんど気にならない——彼の体に損傷がなく再び機能しているという素晴らしい証拠だ。まるで彼の肌がまだ完全にフィットしていないかのように、彼はちぐはぐな感じがする、だがこの奇妙な乖離の感覚は小さな対価でしかない。

対価。ロキのためにソーが払った代償は推測もできない、熟考したくもない、だが考えは彼を消耗させる。そこにはソーに有利に働く取引などあり得ないことを彼は知っている。

生と死の境界線はほとんどの魔術師が手出しをしない障壁だ。それは危険な領域、そして常に酷く厳しいものだ。彼の心は無限のシナリオを走らせるが、そのどれも楽しいものではない、そしてソーがドアを叩いて顔をのぞかせた時も、まだ彼は頭を悩ませているところだった。

「夕食の用意ができてるぞ」 彼はまるでビルジスナイプを倒して調理でもしたかのように、誇らしげに胸を張って言う。

ロキは片眉を上げる。「アスガルドの調理場の恐怖」 彼は言う。「この目で見なければ信じられない。わたしはむしろ味わうのが恐ろしいよ」

ソーは”え、俺が？”という顔をしてみせる。「調理場を火事にしたのは俺のせいではないぞ」 と抗議する。兄はシンクの下の戸棚からタオルと長衣を取り出す。ロキは立ち上がり浴槽から自分の力で出ることで充分回復したことを示す。「調理人がちゃんと正しい方法を教えてくれてさえすれば——」

「彼らがそうするわけにいかなかったことは知っていただろう」 タオルで体を吹きながらロキは舌打ちする、そしてソーが掲げてくれた長衣を羽織る。「それは妥当ではないのだ。父上がどうなさったことやら——」

「ばかげた儀礼だ」 ソーが言う、千年前と同じムッとした口調で。「どこの世界に客のための簡単な食事も出せない王子を持つ誇りが？」

「まったくだ」 ロキが同意する、かつてのように。彼はソーの夜の調理場への冒険の意欲的な共犯者で、笑いに笑った後で炎を魔法で弱めたのだった。

彼は向き直り、長衣の紐を締め、ソーと目を合わせ、そしてそれから二人はどうしようもなく笑い始め、体を震わせ、倒れないように互いに寄り掛かりながら笑う。

二人は長い間笑い続ける、ヒステリーと言ってもいい状態で、そしてヒステリーを通り過ぎて笑い続ける；もはやそれは調理場についてではない；それは悪魔を追い払うような感じだ。 

ついに、顔に涙を流しながら、彼らは腕を組んで浴室からよろけ出る。ロキは自分の足で歩けることを発見して非常に満足していたが、しかし彼がソーの腕を強く握りすぎていたとしてどちらもそれについて言及しない。

ディナーは肘掛け椅子の傍のロウテーブルの上に並べてあった。それはクリーム状のソースをかけたミッドガルドの小麦麺と、ガーリックバターを塗ったパリッとしたパン——シンプルな食事、だが衝撃的にいい香りがする、ソーが用意したことを考えると、そしてロキは飢えている自分に気がつく。

彼は長衣のまま椅子の上に丸くなり、皿を腕の中に抱えて、死から連れ戻された者のみが奮い起こすことのできる味わい方で食べる。ソーは喜んで階下へ二皿目を取りに行き、それから三皿目も、そしてロキが食事と同じぐらいかそれ以上に熱心に摂取する上質の赤ワインのボトルも持ってくる。

彼らは昔の、それは遠い昔の気楽だった時代と場所の話を生き生きと交わし、ロキが長い間思い出しうる限りの最も心地よい時間を過ごす。

それはまた、名も知れぬ数々の夜を除けば、ソーと彼が共にした最もカジュアルな食事でもある、あの狩りや不運な冒険の、ワインの革袋を間において焚火の傍に座って過ごした夜。

ロキの心が痛む、突然、鋭く、鋭すぎる痛み、肋骨の間に刺さる短剣の痛み。すべてが失われたことに痛みを覚える。彼らから奪われてしまったすべてのこと、そして彼が自らの意思で失わせたもの。

「ソー」 彼は口を開く、そしてソーは彼の表情の変化を見て取ったのだろう、なぜなら兄はあまりに素早く身を乗り出し、ロキの膝に手を置くからだ。

「今夜だけは」 ソーが言う——乞う。「我らにはこの先何日も、先立つものはなにか、そして何が起こったのか、話し合う時間がある。今夜一晩だけはおまえとの穏やかな時間を俺にくれぬか」

ロキは頷く。いまの彼にどうして兄の願いを否定できるだろう。否定したいとも思わない。「よろしい」 彼は同意する。「ワインを回してくれ」

***

二人はシーツをめくりもせず、ぼんやりと、クスクス笑いながら、寝台に倒れ込む。ロキは長衣を脱ぐのに苦労し、ソーが彼に手を貸し、その手はロキの肌の上で烙印のように熱い。

「あんたは本当に熱いな」 ロキが感嘆するように言う。「わたしはまだとても寒い」

ソーはその大きな体をすぐさまロキの周りに巻き付け、ロキを腕の中に引き入れる。それはまるで炉と寝所を共にしているみたいで、ロキはその感覚にただ喉を鳴らす。

「ましになったか？」 ソーがロキの髪に向かって聞く。

「ずっといい」 ロキが承認する、彼の言葉は、自身で思う、やや不明瞭なだけだ。

「憶えているか……」 だがソーの声は途切れる、夢見心地で、甘く、酔っていて、記憶の中へ入っていくように。

「わたしははいろんなことを憶えているかもしれぬ」 とロキ。「もっと具体的に言ってくれればな」

ソーが彼に向けて笑う。「俺は、昔こんなふうに一緒に寝ていたことを、大人になったふりをしていたことを思い出していたのだ」

「誰かさんはまだふりをしているな」 ロキが言い、ソーがまた笑う。「ああ、わたしも覚えている」

「俺が初めておまえに口づけたとき、」 ソーが言う、瞑想するように。「おまえは俺を引っ叩いた」

「我が若かりし日の最良の思い出の一つだ」 ロキが同意する。

「俺が思うにあれが様式を確立したのだな」 ソーが言い、今度はロキが笑う番だ。

「我らは馬鹿げた子供たちだった」 ロキが欠伸をしながら言う。

「或いは我らは我らが思っていたよりも賢かったのだ」 とソー。

「わたしはな、いずれにせよ」 とロキが受け入れる。

ソーがロキの顎下にやさしく指を添え、彼の顔を見られるようにロキの顔を仰向ける。ソーの頬はワインのせいで薔薇色で、だがその目はロキが戻ってきて以降と同じ燃えるような激しさを湛えている。「今おまえに口づけたら、俺を引っ叩くか？」

「おそらく」 ロキが言う、まるでそれが完璧に穏当な質問であるかのように。

ソーはとにかく身を屈め、唇をロキの頬に押し当てる。兄の口は濡れて温かく、そしてロキは身を捩り、笑い、兄を蹴る。

ソーは身を引くが、ロキを抱く腕に力を籠め、二人の間にどんな隙間も残さないようにロキの体の曲線に己の体をぴったりと沿わせる。「おやすみ、ロキ」

「おやすみ」 ロキの目にソーはすぐに眠りに落ちたようで——兄の疲弊は誇張抜きに酷いもので、そしてその眠りは差し迫っていて深い。

ロキはその後も長い間じっと横になって、ソーの呼吸を背中に感じ、自分自身が呼吸しているのを感じていた。

***

背後でソーが引き攣るように動いてロキの目を覚まし、彼の体に回されていたソーの腕は発作的に締め付けたあとリラックスする。

「兄上？」「弟よ？」 二人は同時に言葉を発する。

「ロキ」 ソーはロキの首の後ろに顔を押し付け、息を吸いこむ、まるでロキの匂いを取り込むことで安心するかのように。「昨日起こったことは全て夢だったという夢を見ていた。それは最も残酷な夢だった」

ソーの腕の中でロキは向きを変え兄の方を向く。ソーはまだミッドガルド製のジーンズを履いていて、それは彼がわざわざ脱ぎもしなかったからだが、いまは皺が寄ってくしゃくしゃになっている。シャツは夜のうちに引っ張られたのか、彼の胸は露わでその筋肉は無限に広がるようだ。

ソーの髪は乱れ、ロキの記憶にある限り二人が小さかった頃から初めて兄はおびえているように見える；兄の顔は、その額に重くの圧し掛かっている世界を背負う疲れにもかかわらず、奇妙に若く見える。

その光景にロキは優しさに動かされている自分に気付く。彼は優しさがどんなものだったか覚えていることに驚く。彼はソーの手を捉え、己の首の脈打つところへソーの二本の指を導く、そうすればロキの脈拍の反響がソーの指先に伝わるから。

「わたしは本当にここにいるよ」 ロキが言う。

ソーの荒い息遣いがだんだんおさまる、だがその視線は明々とし、あまりに油断ならないままだ。「おまえはかつてそう言った、」 兄が呟く。「だが俺はやはりおまえを失った」 聞こえるほどに息を呑む、断固として。「おまえを失うものか。二度とおまえを失うものか」

「そんな約束は不可能だと知っているだろう」 彼にできうる限りの細心さをもってロキが言う。そのような容赦のない愛着の焦点となるのは不安を掻き立てるはずではない——彼はいつだってソーからのそれに飢えていた、兄の注意を引く他の全てに嫉妬していて、そして彼はソーがこれほど激しく完全に彼に集中していることにすっかり浸っている。

「そんなことはない」 とソー。「約束はすでに成された」 その充電された瞬間、ソーはとても近くてロキの柔らかい喉の肌にスパークを感じられるほどだった。それからソーは自分が帯電していることに気付いたかのように身を引き、ロキを離し、仰向けに横たわる。

ロキは離れない；彼は起こした頭を片手で支え、ソーの顔を観察する。「そんなに酷かったのか？」

「想像を絶するほどに」 とソー、そしていったん話し始めるとダムが決壊するように溢れてくる。「今我らがもっているこの時間は異例なのだ——我が友人たちからの贈り物だ。まもなく我らは静かな時など持てなくなる。我らが接触できた世界はみな破壊されていた、ロキ——それぞれが異なる断層にある。全ての統率者を失ったもの；労働者たちを失ったものも；科学者や芸術家、聖なる者たちを奪われたところもある。みな失われたのだ。みな。サノスに打ち破られなかった魂などどこにもない。

「奴が喚起したのは嘆きばかりではない、果てしない悲劇もだ。このミッドガルドだけでも、操縦士を失った飛行機が墜落した：船が転覆し海に沈んだ；車が衝突し、そうして反転の見込みのない多くの死を引き起こした。狂気は今やありふれたものとなった——虚ろな目で通りをよろめきながらすすり泣き、嘆き悲しんでいる人を見るのに瞬きをする必要はない。もし外に出てそのような光景を目にしないならば奇妙だ。多くの世界で秩序は崩れ、生産は崩壊し、戦が勃発した。愛し、そのために生きていた者たちが失われた世界で法や規範が何の役に立つ？ アベンジャーズも、また、他の多くと同じく、バラバラになった、だが我らは休息はしない、そこには必ず成さねばならないことがあるからだ」

語りの終わりにはソーは喘ぎ始めていて、そしてロキはソーの手首を握り、引き戻そうと、その苦悩から解放しようとする。

ソーは頭を傾けて彼を見る。「連れ戻したことをおまえは俺に感謝しないだろうと言ったろう。おまえを安らぎのうちにおいておくほど強くなかった俺を許してくれ」

「親愛なる兄上」 とロキ、「それだから黙れ。わたしがどこにいたかあんたには解らないだろう——また、確かに、わたしも憶えていない」 彼は認める。彼の体に引き戻されたとき彼が知っていたのは暗闇に落ちていくことだけだったとは彼は認めない。他の何も彼は思い出せない。「わたしはむしろあんたと一緒にここにいる、この時——世界が終わったあとに」

ソーは目を閉じ、あたかも大きな重荷を放つように息を吐く。「幸福がどのようなものだったか忘れていた」 そっと言う。兄は目を開ける。「おまえの姿を目にするだけで、俺は言葉を発せないほどの喜びに満ち溢れる」

ロキは——頬を染める、まるで若者のように、まるでソーの全開の魅力に突然あてられた乙女のように。いまの彼は遥かによくわかっているはずなのだが、だが彼は決して学ばないのだ。「ソー、」 彼はそう言いかける、確信を持てずに。

——————「ロキ、頼むよ」 ソーが言う、輝く瞳で、二人の下には踏み拉かれた草の甘い香り。二人はアスガルドの青い空の下に横たわっている、雲のない完璧な日、二人はお気に入りの木立で他の目から隠されている。彼らはもう少年ではなかったが、まだ成人とは言い難かった；それでも、このようなゲームはもう通り過ぎる頃だと十分にわかっているべき年頃だった。「練習せずにどうやって我らは学べるのだ？」

「おお、いいだろう」 ロキが言う、寛大に、まるで彼の全身全霊がソーに続けて欲しくて震えてなどいないように。彼が望んだのはソーが頼んでくることだった。「もう一つか二つの口づけ——そのぐらいは許してやる、あんたがもし舌遣いにもっと気を付けてくれるなら。涎塗れにされるのは御免だよ」  
  
そしてソーが聞きたかったのはそれだけだ——兄はロキの首の後ろを掴んで彼をぐいと引き寄せ、そして、二人は笑って、草の上を転げまわって——————

ロキは何世紀もの距離からソーを見つめている。「我らは子供だった」 彼は言う。「我らは何をしているかわかっていなかったのだ」

「俺にとっては遊びではなかった」 とソー。いま兄は近すぎる。「おまえはそうだったのか？」

ロキの運命はナイフの刃の上で不安定にバランスを取っているようだ；どちらかに傾こうものなら即座に傷を負うだろう；だがそこには二つの異なる傷の選択がある、どちらも痛々しく深く、紛れもなく致命的な。

「ノー」 自分が何を言うべきか決める前に、ロキは自分がそう言っているのを聞く。「ノー、わたしはそうではなかった」

ソーの表情は嵐を割って輝く太陽のようだ。「いま俺が口づけたら、おまえは俺を引っ叩くか？」

「それは場合によるな、」 ロキが答える、心臓が喉元で脈打っている。浮かべようとした笑みはそぐわず、顔から滑り落ちてしまう。「舌遣いはましになったのか？ 涎塗れにされるのは御免だぞ」

「おまえはましになった俺を見出すと、俺は思うぞ」 ソーが言う、その声は低くなる、そして——二人の間のギャップを埋めるように動いてきて、だがすぐさまロキに口づけようとはしないのだった。

否；ソーはまずロキの顔を両手で挟んで、親指を彼の頬に走らせるその目は明るく輝いている。それから屈みこんで、ロキの頬の片方に口づける、それからもう一方の頬に、それから顎の付け根に、それから耳の柔らかい場所に、ロキがこの奉仕に震えだすまで口づける。彼の耳を辿る舌の動きが兄の技術が驚くほど進歩したことを証明している；ロキは喘ぎを抑える。

そしてやっとソーが彼の唇を捉える。それは彼らが幼いころに交わした好奇心旺盛なものとは似ても似つかない；それは直截であり切望だ、まるで長い間抑えられていて遂に解き放たれたかのように。

ソーの唇は彼の唇に激しく押し付けられ——粗野ではない、だがこれを兄弟の口づけと解釈する余地を残さない。その切迫にロキは口を開き、そしてソーは彼の口の中を巧みに舐め、習得した素晴らしい技能の全てを実演するのに熱心だ。

すぐに離れなくてすむよう鼻で素早い呼吸をしながら、ロキはすぐにそのセンセーションに眩暈がする。彼の脳は騒々しい声明の交響曲、あるものは”これはソーだ”と言いそしてあるものは”これはおまえの兄だ” だがそれよりもさらに”これがおまえが愛するすべてでおまえがいままで持っていたもの”そして”これこそがおまえがずっと持っていたものでこれからもずっと——”

ソーはロキの下唇を優しく啄んでから離れていく。ロキは薄れていくキスをすぐさま追いかけたい、だが彼はじっとしている。これは二人が順応するには大きすぎる、一度にあまりに多すぎて、そしてまた充分ではない。

「おお」 ロキが囁く。

「イエス」 ソーが同意する。「俺はむしろそう思っていた」

彼らの目は彼らの心や彼らの口がこれまでにできたよりも深い討議をしている；それでもロキはなにがしかの明確な声明を求める。

「どのくらいの間、ソー？」

「おまえに対して持つべきではない感情を抱いていなかった時を俺は思い出せぬ」 ソーがあっさりと言う、まるで何度も何度も頭の中で繰り返してきた為、臆することなく浮かび上がるように。それは扱い難い宣告だ、だがロキはそれを聞いてぞくぞくする。

ソーは話し続けている。「我らが同じ血を分かち合っていないと知った時、俺の罪悪感は幾分減じたが、同時に煽られもした、それはおまえが俺の弟であるという事実を減じはしなかったからだ。だが俺が感じた安堵はどれほど大胆に欲しているかを俺に知らしめた。おまえがアスガルドを後にした時、おまえは俺の心の中に抱いているものを見て、それで俺から逃げ出したのだと、俺はしばしば思っていた」

「愚か者」 ロキが鋭く言い返す、懐疑が彼を酷薄にする。「もしわたしが知っていたなら、わたしは去らなかっただろうに」 言葉が彼の口を離れた途端、それが無情な真実の響きを持って、そして苦痛と無駄にしたものに二人は共に怯む。

「ならばどこか別の世界の枝で我らはずっと以前にお互いを見出し、そして幸福だったかもしれぬ」 ソーが言う。「我らはここで過失を犯し徒に時間を浪費した。真実俺が感じていることを理解させられたのはおまえが再び死んだからではない——それは隠されたままにしておいた方がよかったただの欲望ではなかったのだ。俺から奪われたのはただ俺の弟というだけではない、だが俺の伴侶、我が半身。今、おまえに再び戻ってきてもらうためなら俺は何でも——何でも——喜んで差し出しただろうと言った意味がわかるか？」

ロキの中にあった暗くギザギザとした場所がゆっくりと閉じてゆく。彼の喉は悲嘆と目の眩むような感覚が混じりあっていっぱいだ。彼は瞬いて燃えるような涙を押し止める。

「愚か者」 ロキがもう一度言う、今度は息を切らしながら。「わたしは一生をあんたのくびきの元に過ごしてきた、そしてあんたはわたしのことなど見ないと思っていた。あんたが見てくれるかもしれないという望みのもとに、わたしは卓越したことも酷いこともしたのだ」

ソーが手を伸ばしてきて——その手が不安定なのを見て幾分ロキは嬉しく思う——そして指でロキの髪を梳く。「共に許しを見つけようではないか」 と言う。「すべてのことは別の人生にあったこと」

「イエス」 ロキはただそう言う。「そうだ」 彼は触れてくるソーの手に顔を寄せる。ソーの手首に唇を押し当てることを突然許されるとはなんとも気が遠くなるような感じだ。

「さて」 ソーがやがて言う。その声は一度砕け散ってまたかけらをつなぎ合わせたようだ。「朝食は何がいい？」

***  
  
それはロキがいままでにとった最も奇妙な食事だった。彼は厨房のカウンタートップの傍のバースツールの上に座り、ソーがちゃんと食事の用意をするという驚くべき光景を見ている。

だがソーもまた注意散漫で、用意は途切れ途切れに、ゆっくりと進行する。卵を一つ割るごとに彼はロキに二度キスしなければならない。トマトをスライスするたびに、またキス、またはどこであれロキの肌がのぞいている場所を見つけては指先を走らせなければならない。

卵が焦げてしまうところだった、なぜならソーは彼の口中を味わうのに忙しすぎるからだ。

彼らの振る舞いは——まるで子供のようだ、そうロキは思う、陶然としながら——いや、それは揺るがぬ至福を確信している新婚の一組により近い。その考えはあまりに馬鹿げているので彼はすぐさまそれを押しやり、だが彼はソーを押しやりはしない、兄は屈みこんでロキの首にキスをするという任務途中だから、それは途切れさせない方がいいだろう。

皿を片付けたあと、ロキは散歩に行ける程度に気分がいいと言い、そしてソーは新鮮な空気が彼のためにいいだろうと同意する。  
  
二人は腕を組んで歩き出す、この度の姿勢は完全に意図的なものだ、そしてソーは彼を窮屈すぎない程度に傍近くに引き寄せている。二人は、今のところ、過去にどこで互いを酷く誤ったのかを思案しすぎないよう同意していた；だが現在には多くがありロキにはわかるだろう。

ロキがこの安泰を破る気になるまで、二人は心地よい沈黙のうちに本部基地の周囲の緑の原を散歩する。新鮮な空気は確かに驚くほど良い効果をもたらす——陽光の下、彼は一歩ごとにより強くなるのを感じ、そしてついに彼は自身に言わせる；「あの船。生存者はいるのか？」

ソーはこの質問に驚いた様子はない、だが苦悶と憤怒が彼の眉を曇らせる。「充分ではない」 兄が言う。「乗船者の半数は脱出した——そしてガントレットがまたその半数を奪った。俺はヴァルキリーに民の導きを任せてある。彼女はよくやっている。彼らはロケットがよく知っている星に避難している、遠く離れ他から隠された安全な場所だ。俺は民をここに連れてきて危険にさらすつもりはない。ミッドガルドはこれから長い間戦場になるだろうと俺は怖れている」

「アスガルドはまだ生きている」 ロキが言う、ひそやかにそして感嘆して。彼はこのことを聞くのをとても怖れていた； ソー、とても打ちひしがれていたから。

「そうだ」 ソーが言う。「やがてそれは大きくなるだろう。我らが知っていたことの記憶は——我々がなんであったか——受け継がれ忘れ去られることは無いだろう。そのことは俺に大きな癒しをもたらしてくれた」

「あんたは再び統治する」 とロキ。「この全てが終わり、そしてあんたの民——我らの民が戻ってきたときには」

ソーは彼をちらりと見て、それから真っ直ぐ前を向く。彼らは流れの速い小川に掛かる短い木製の橋を渡る。

「ノー」 とソー。

「なんと言った？」

「俺は退位した」 とソー、その言葉がまだ馴染まないかのように、兄の腕がロキの腕に対して動く。「俺の最後の布告は君主制を廃することだった。アスガルドにはもう王座や王はいない」

ロキは危うく躓くところだった——あまりに仰天して彼の足が前に動かなくなる。「兄上、何のために？」

「俺はアスガルドの凶運だった」 ソーが冷めた口調で言う。彼がこのことから自身を遠ざけるために努力してきたのは明らかだ；それはソーの肩でさえ背負える重荷の数には限りがあるのだと明らかだ。「スルトがそう告げ、そしてその通りになった。俺の責だった。父上の責でもあった。我らが姉の責でもあった。おまえもだった。我ら家族は長い間、民に対して害悪を成した。俺はそれを切り離したのだ」

「ソー ————」

「終わったのだ、そして元に戻すことはできぬ」 ソーが言う。「もう期限は過ぎた。ヴァルキリーがこの危機の時が過ぎるまで先頭に立ち、それから先は民の意によって統率者が選出されるだろう。ごく簡便で、いい方法、そして残されたアスガルドの民はこの変化を支持してくれた。もう成されたことなのだ」

ロキの心は兄の民主的推論の健全さと千五百年にわたる王族としての訓練の間で苦闘する。「あんたは王になるべくして生まれた」 彼は言う。

「おまえもだった」 ソーが繰り返す。

ロキはぴしゃりと口を閉じる。

「今、我らのどちらもそうなることはない」 とソー、歩みを進めながら。「それは、おそらく、俺たちに見えなかった唯一の解決策だったのだ」

ロキは首を振る、だが議論をする気は失せていた。彼は艫綱を解かれたような、生に戻った時よりも地が不安定な感じがする。彼は何らかの立場でアスガルドの王座に関係しない未来を滅多に想像したことがなかった。

かつて、彼はそれを掴むことを考えた；のちに彼は掴んだ；さらにその後、彼は自身の人生をソーの片腕と、彼らの離散した民が進むべき道を助言する立場と考慮することで満足していた。アスガルドを救うどんな道が他にある？

「だがあんたは何をするんだ？」 ロキはなんとか言葉を発する。

「する？」 ソーは彼らを主道から外れ、狭い、高い松の木とごつごつした岩に挟まれた、もっと眺めのよい道へと導いていく。

「この全てが終わった時に」 ロキが言う、どれほどナイーブに聞こえるかを意識しながら。彼は手ぶりをしながら話す。「サノスの敗北。ひとびとの帰還。秩序の回復」

「おまえはそれらが可能だと考えている」 予期せぬ微笑みと共にソーが言う。「おまえの口から楽観主義を聴くのは妙だな、ロキ、だが俺は気に入ったよ。そのようなことが実現するとして、そして我らが生き延びたとして——俺と友人たちが幾度となく逃してしまったそのような先の夢を見るのは、難しい」

「だが、以前もやったではないか」 ソーの顔に浮かぶ遠くを見るような眼差しを読みながら、ロキが言う。ロキの腹の中に突然不安の花火が光る。「何なのか話してくれ」

ソーはロキの方を見ていない。その視線は緑の地平線を眺めている。「そうだな、思うに、しばらく旅をしたいものだ」 ソーが言う。「ロケットは熟達した船長で、俺が見たいと願う多くの場所の話を俺に話してくれる。それに今は幸福が失われし地にそれが回復するのを見たいとも思う」

「それから」 ソーが続ける、あの遠くを見ていた目が突然ロキの上に注がれる。「俺たちで学び舎を開くかもしれない、ここかまたは我らの気に入った場所に、そして我らに与えられた天賦を他のものに教える。その考えは多くの若者が我ら双方の技能の研鑽を積んでいるのを見て俺にきたのだ、そしてそれはもっとも喜ばしいものだった」

ロキは、彼がこれまでの人生で一度もあったことがない者のようにソーに向かって瞬く。「学び舎」 彼は繰り返す、その概念が彼の胸の中に温かく花開くのを無視しようとする。

ソーは頷き、二人を森の奥深くへと導く。

「学び舎」 ロキが再び繰り返す。「あんたが。引退して師範に。あんたが」

ソーが肩越しにどこか傲岸な眼差しを投げる。「おまえは俺には無理だと考えてるのか？」

「そうではない」 ロキはすぐに言う。「だがわたしが思うに、数百年もすればあんたはじっとしていられず、おかしくなるだろう、そして冒険へ、銀河を救いに戻っていくだろう」

彼らは木の茂みを突き抜け、草と黄色の野花が密集した空き地に出る。それはまるでロキが休息を必要とし、だがそれを求めるには誇り高すぎると、ソーが感じ取って故意ににここへ二人を導いたかのようだった。

ソーが最初に腰を下ろす、手足を広げて、それからロキを座らせようと気遣う手を伸ばす。彼はロキを腕の下に抱え込む。もう一方の手は草を、花をぼんやりと毟っている。

「それなんだがな、弟よ」 ソーがゆっくりと言う。「俺たちには数百年はないのだ」

鋭い恐怖がロキの背骨を貫く。彼は顔をさっと振り向けてソーの横顔を見る、だがソーはただ下を見つめて、毟った花びらを観察している。

「ソー、」 ロキが言う。「あんた何をしたのだ？」

「対価はこうだ、」 とソー。「我らは他のものと同じ寿命を生きる——アスガルドやヨトゥンに与えられた年数ではなく、人間の寿命だ。俺たちは年を重ね老いる。俺とおまえは互いに結び付けられている；片方が滅びればもう一方が続く、そして、ロキ、知りおけ、魔女が俺にこの取引を告げた時、俺は彼女の顔に向かって笑ってやりたかった、それは俺にとっては対価というより遥かに褒美と思えるものだったのだから」

ロキは草の中のソーの前に跪いて、兄の肩を揺すっている自分に気付く。「ノー、」 彼は言う。「ソー、ノー。よくもそんなことを？」

ソーの目——ロキがずっと知っている青、ともう一方の、新しい、琥珀色——は悼むように彼を凝視する。「俺が思做すには過ぎるとわかっている」 そう言う。「おまえの歳月を奪いそれから、かつての俺たちにとっては瞬きの間に過ぎたであろう長さの時を俺に結び付けて。言っただろう、俺は酷く利己的だったと。すまない」

「わたしに謝るというのか？」 ロキは再びソーを揺する、今度はより乱暴に。「この大ばか者——この徹底的に純然たる愚鈍。これからあんたが成すであろう多くの善きことをあんたは宇宙から取り上げるのか——これから数千年も闇に対するだろうあんたの光を、数千年だぞ——あんたが救うであろう数多の命を、あんたがもたらすであろう変化を、討ち果たす悪を——わたしのような者のためにあんたはこのようなことをしょうと思ったのか？」

ロキは息を喘がせている。彼は前日と同じ感覚を、酸素に溺れているような感覚を覚える。彼はソーを引っ叩きたい、兄を殴り、血を流すまで引っ掻きそして時間の始まり以来誰もこれほどひどい決断をしたことはないと解らせたい。ソーはただ彼を見つめ返す、腹立たしいほど沈黙のまま。

ロキは今や叫んでいる。「わたしは無価値だ、あんたにはわからないのか？ わたしはつまらなくて狭量で執念深くて——わたしはなにももたらさない——わたしは恐ろしい事々をした——わたしはただあんたに破滅をもたらすだけ——神よ、今や本当にそうだ、完全に——どうしてそんなことを？ よくもそんなことを？ 長くても、六十年か？ 無価値だ、それは無価値だ——わたしは無価値だ——わたしたちには一年か、それもないかもしれない——狂気だ、あんたは頭がおかしくなったんだ——」

間違いなく無秩序に陥ったのはロキの方だ——言葉は彼から裂き取られる、彼がソーを揺さぶりソーの不動の胸を、まるでいくらかの常識をソーの心に叩き込め直せるかのように拳で打ち据えるあいだに、言葉は彼の喉を爪足掻き出る。

しかし、やがて、ロキの手はソーの手に捉えられる、その両手の中に彼の手を閉じ込めて；そしてソーもまたいまは跪いて、草の上でロキと向かい合っている。

「ロキ、」 ソーが静かに、容赦ない攻撃へと入る。「俺はたった一日のためだけでもそうしただろう」

ロキは苦悩と憤怒の啜り泣きに苦しみながら、ソーに倒れかかる。ソーの腕が彼を包み込みしっかり捉まえる、そうして太陽が頭上を回り沈み始めるまで長い間そうしていた。

「おいで、」 やっとソーが言う。その唇はロキの髪に押し当てられている。「冷えてきた」

ロキが取り戻したと思っていた力は手足から去ってしまったようだ。ソーが彼を腕の中に抱き上げて歩き出した時も、彼は抗議しなかった。

ロキはソーの顔を見なくて済むようにその首筋に顔を埋める。「あんたが憎たらしい」 彼は激しさを込めて言う。

ソーはほとんど面白がっているようだ。憎たらしい奴。いまいましい奴。「これがおまえに昨日話さなかった理由だ」 と優しく言う。

「わたしはあんたを嫌悪する」 ロキが言う。「あんたはわたしがいままでに会った最も愚かな者だ」

「これは不可逆だ」 ソーが言う。「おまえは俺を煽って俺の心を変えることはできない」

ロキはソーの腕の中に更に沈み込む。「何故だ？」 彼はやっと言う。「理由を教えてくれ」

「俺は既におまえに多くの理由を話した」 ソーが言う。「どれほどおまえに会いたかったか。どれほどおまえのを助言を心から願ったか。どれほど深くおまえを愛していると気付いたか。全てにおいてどれほど俺が利己的だったか」 彼を保持するソーの腕が固く締まる。「問題の真実は、おまえと過ごす人間の一生の見込みはおまえなしで過ごす十万年より貴重なのだ。計算は簡単だ」

「あんたは計算が酷く苦手だった」 ロキが言い返す、彼の頬は燃えている。「あんたは教師たちが二度とあんたに教えを強要しないよう三人の教師をアスガルドから完全に去るよう追いやったではないか」

ソーの笑い声がロキの全身に広がる。「俺はそれを忘れていたよ」 と彼が言う。「そして最終的に、四人目の教師の試験に合格するに充分なほど俺の鈍い頭に叩き込んだのは誰だったか？」

ロキは皮肉な切り返しを舌の上で凍らせる、なぜならソーが唾をのみ息を吸って再び話し始める準備をしているか聞き取れるからで、そしてロキにできるのはただ彼にしがみつくだけだ。

ソーが言う。「わからぬか、弟よ？ 俺は戦いの最前線にいるかもしれぬ、だが俺が偉大な勝利を勝ち取った時、俺にはいつもおまえの支えがあった。おまえなしで俺がどれだけうまくやったことがある？ おまえは数えきれないほど俺を救ってくれた——危険から、俺自身から、或いはもっと頻繁に二人合わせて；おまえの助言に従わずに俺が出くわすであろう危険から。おまえが俺の元から去ってしまうと俺は自分が誰なのかわからぬ、そしてそうやって生きることを強いられた時、生は安っぽく無益に感じられる。そこに俺たちが一緒にいられる可能性があるならば、俺はいつだってそれを追求する」

「あんたは鼻持ちならない、哀れな、治しようもなくロマンティックだ」 ロキは呟く。

「それは本当だ、」 とソー。「それがどれほど正しいか俺はまだおまえに示しておらん」

ロキは震える、そしてそれは寒いからではない。彼らが本部基地に帰り着いた時、彼はまっすぐ寝台へ運ぶようソーに頼む。

ソーは明らかに彼をそこに残して休ませるつもりだった、だがロキは彼の手首を掴む。「では、示してくれ」

ソーの驚いた表情には、明らかな欲望と溢れるような警告が混在している。「おまえはまだ充分に——」

「たわごとを」 ロキは吐き捨てる、まだ痛みを憶えていてそしてとても、とても怒っていて。激怒はソーがしたことに直面して感じる無力感より遥かにいい。彼はミッドガルド製の衣裳を脱ぎ始める。ソーの友人たちから寄せ集められたばらばらの衣服は彼にうまく合わない。「あんたがわたしをファックする間、わたしが横たわっていられないと思っているのか？」

ソーの目が暗くなる。「いや、だが——」

「いいや、だがは」 ロキは意地く歌うように返す。彼はシャツをできる限り遠くへ投げ、トラウザーズを降ろしに掛かる。「あんたはわたしを求めるあまり神としての命を諦めたと言ったな、」 彼は言う、言葉は喉の中でまるでガラスの欠片のようだ。「じゃあ、わたしを抱くんだな。褒美をとるがいい。わたしが思うに取引はむしろ不足だとあんたにもわかるだろう。つまり、勘違いしないでくれ、わたしはベッドではいいんだぞ、だが不死の命を放棄するほどよくはないぞ、わかるか？ どう思う、兄上？ あんたがどうやってそれを手に入れたかを考慮すると、あまりたいしたものではないだろう、わたしは？」

「おまえは俺がいままでに見たもっと息を呑む光景だと思うよ」 ソーが言う。「空虚な夜に独り横たわり、おまえが目の前にいてくれさえすればと願った俺をもしおまえが知っていたなら、おまえも理解するだろう」 兄はベッドの横にしゃがみ、ロキの手を取って手の平に口づけた。「ロキ、我が愛、このような形ではなく」

ロキはソーの顔をきれいに殴ってやりたい。その鉄をも溶かすような灼熱の瞬間、ロキの中に生じるのは、彼にはソーを滅ぼすことができる、今、ここで、これを最後に二人の間を終わらせることができると。彼に必要なのはただ自分を滅ぼすことだけ、そしてソーがそれに続くだろう。

その代わりに刺すような涙が目を脅かす感覚に彼は恐怖に襲われる。彼の視界が歪む。

「では、どうやって」 ロキが唸る、そしてソーは立ち上がり、首を振る、ロキは叫ぶ。「どうやって！」 背を向けた姿に、だがソーは既に扉を出て後ろ手に閉めている。

それからロキは呆然と横たわり、身動きもせず、流さぬ涙に喉を詰まらせ、なぜ素晴らしかった朝が悲惨な宵へと変じてしまったのか理解しようと努める。

その中で彼は考えようとする、ソーが取った選択から可能な限りの意味を理解しようと、ソーが払った対価を、だが彼はただ猜疑と怒りを滾らせるばかり。彼は努める——

扉が音を立てて開き、廊下からの光で扉口にソーの姿が浮かび上がる。電光がソーの指先で音を立てて爆ぜ、その手が拳を握ると消える。ソーは戦場に乗り込むように寝室へ大股に入ってくる。

「よかろう、」 とソー。「おまえが乞うたからには」

本部基地の外の空に雷が轟き響く。

ソーは歩きながら己の服を引き剥がし、寝台に辿りつくころには裸になっていて、寝台に上がりロキの体の上に跨る彼は、どんな叙述も記せぬほど巨大で裸で豪奢だ。ロキの心は空白になり、記述のためのどんな言葉も失う。彼は口を唖然と開けてソーを見上げる。

「どうやってかおまえは知りたいのか？」 ソーが言う。「俺がどんな風におまえを俺の寝台に迎えると考えていたか——おまえを失ってからの数か月、そしてそれ以前の俺の生涯にわたって？ ならば教えよう、ロキ、」 頭を屈めながらソーが言う。「ようく聞け。俺はいつもおまえの首筋から始める——まさにこの場所、俺がなんども触れていた場所、触れるべきではないと俺がいつも思っていたところだ」

ソーは言葉を行動に移し、ロキの首筋に沿って口づけ舌を這わせ、肩との境目を激しく吸って血のような痣を咲かせ、あまりに激しく吸うものだからロキが喘ぎ、呻く。この予想外の急襲にどうしていいかわからず、ロキは恥も外聞もなくソーの下で弓なりになる。

「そうだ、」 彼の喉元にソーが言う。「それがおまえがたてるだろうと想像していた音だ；だが想像よりはるかにいい。それからな、弟よ——おまえ、聞いているのか？——それから俺はできうる限りおまえを口で俺のものとする、そして俺はおまえのあらゆるところを覆えると確信している；そして誤解の余地なくおまえが俺のものであると、多くの印を残していく」

「ソー ——」

ソーの唇は一時にいたるところにあるようで、熱くそして独占欲を露わに、留まるのはまさしく赤紫の痣を加えていくためで——ロキの腰に、腿の内側の柔らかいところに、手首の脈打つ部分に、足首の腱に。

ソーは往々唇と舌に続けて歯を引き摺り、そしてロキが立てる音は頻繁でまとまりがなく、彼の世界は肌を這うソーの唇の周回へ狭まっていく。

ソーは彼の両腿を再び広げ、そしてその間に滑り込んでくる、そしてさらに下へと滑り降りていく。ソーが彼の上に跨って以来固くなっているロキの陰茎にゆるゆると口づける。そしてソーが言う、「時々は俺は口でおまえの陰茎に数時間費やす、おまえは懇願するが決しておまえを果てさせず——だが今日は焦らすための日ではないと俺は思う。おまえも同意するか？ イエス？ それでは、俺が手に入れる最後の部分が一つ、」 そしてソーは舌をロキの窄まりに差し入れる、注意深さと溢れる自信を同時に合わせて。

ロキは自身の拳をあまりにきつく噛んだため血を滲ませる。どうすることもできず、ソーがより深くいけるよう彼は脚を広げ腰を持ち上げる。ソーが触れるたびにまるで肌の下で爆発が起きているようで、そしてロキはそのような余波の波に揉まれるあまり、もはや静止していることができない。

彼はソーに手を伸ばす、彼が掴めるだけ兄の全てを感じて、必死な手で髪を握り、励ますように引っ張る。そして彼にそうされたソーが舌をあまりにも意地悪いやり方で動かすので、ロキは勃然、脳内で星が弾けるという表現と懇意になる。

「ソー」 ロキが言う、それから切迫さを増しながら、「ソー」

ソーが身を引き、彼に目を上げる。その表情は集中していて獰猛だ。「俺は今忙しいのだ、ロキ」

「兄上、お願いだ、」 ロキが言う、突然それ以外の全てを気に掛ける地点を過ぎ、他のことを全て忘れて。「次に起こるのは何？」

「常に先を急ぐ奴だ」 ソーが嗜める、懲らしめにロキの腿の肉を噛むが、それはただロキに鋭い声を上げさせるだけだ。

ソーが立ち上がり浴室へ消える、そしてその中断された、衝撃の瞬間、ロキの脳はオンラインに戻ろうとする、だがソーが小さな瓶を手に戻ってくると、接続は不安定になる。

「次は、」 とソー、語り口を続行して、「次におまえは俺の指を受け入れる。おまえは何本受け入れられると思う？ 想像の中で俺は四本で止める、だが止めなくてもいいわけだ」 それから濡れた指がロキの肌に触れる、まるで検討中かのようにソーが親指でロキの入り口を撫でまわす。

ソーの視線がロキと合ったとき、いくばくかの虚勢は消えている。「これをしたら俺は後戻りできぬ」 静かに言う。「俺は決して元には戻れないだろう」

「おお、なるほど」 ロキが言う、その誠意に目をくるりと回して、予想外のことではない、実にソーらしくて彼は笑わないようにしなければ。「あんたの舌はあんたを確信させるに十分ではなかったのか？」

たとえ煽っていてもソーの指が初めて彼を割って中に入ってくるのは驚嘆の、啓示だ。ロキは感情をこめて、「ファック」と言い、そしてソーは、愕然とした声で、「弟よ」と、そしてソーが指を推し進める中、二人は眩暈のするような沈黙のうちに見つめ合う。

「このことを考えていた時、」 彼の膝の間でソーが呟く、長い時間がたったように感じられる、そしてとうてい充分な長さとは言えないような後に。「おまえがこんなにきついとは知らなかった、だのに俺のためにこれほど美しく降伏するとは」

「お世辞はあんたの指をもっと増やさせるぞ」 ロキが言う、そしてソーは、驚きを笑みにかえて、ロキの膝に口づけてすぐさま応じる。

ロキはその途方もないセンセーションに集中する——途方もない認識——熱心に動いているそれがソーの達者な指で、ソーの巧みな指が彼を喜ばせようとしていると、彼を喘ぎ悶えさせるのに成功していると。

彼が見おろすとそこにはソーがいる、とても素晴らしくとても愛されて。そこにはソーが、彼のために多くを諦めた、あまりにも多くを諦めたソーが。そこにはソーが、待っている、いつもそうだったように、二人ともずっと待っていたように。

そしてロキはソーが選んだ選択を遂に理解できると思う、ソーが彼から失われていたなら、彼自身そうしたであろうという完璧な確信のもとに。どれほど喜んでそうしただろう。どれほど簡単に。

「ここへ来て」 ロキが言い、ソーがそうする。

ソーはロキの上でバランスを取っていて、陰茎は二人の間で固く太く用意ができている。ロキは瓶に手を伸ばしソーの棹を自らぬめらせる。その長さはかなりのものだ——ロキの手は行き来し続けるが、平素の軽口はロキの喉に引っかかって出てこない。

ここにあるのはただこれだけ；ロキはソーを自身の中へ導き、そしてソーはゆっくりとそして深く押し入る。その間二人とも寡黙で、だがソーは彼に口づけ、そしてロキはソーの唇を噛む。ソーの陰茎が想像を超えてロキの体を押し開き、ロキは脚をソーの腰に巻きつけ、腕を体に巻き付け、ソーの全てを受け止める。

「ロキ？」 動きを止めて、ソーが言う。

「イエス、兄上」 ロキが答える。「イエス」

そのあとは彼らを抑えるものは何もない、二人の間にはもう障壁はない、そしてソーは慎重であろうとする、だがロキがすぐに通り過ごせと促す。わたしが最近死んだからなんだというのだ、と彼はソーに言う、彼は今まったく予想外にそして華々しく生きていて、そして彼はどんな優しさも望んでいない。

すぐにソーの抽迭の勢いのあまり寝台が壁にぶつかり始め、何度も何度も何度も何度も何度も、このままだと彼らは寝台を壊し壁を倒してしまうだろう。

ロキは気にもかけない。彼の体は今まで決してなかったふうに生きていて、ソーが絶対的にあらゆるところに、あらゆる触れ合いが電流なのを意識している。 彼はまた、どんな形であれ発声を抑制するのを、気にかけるのを止める。ソーが然るべく動くたびに彼は呻き、それはしばしばだが、そして時折彼は乞う；彼はソーの首の塩辛い汗を舐める；彼はソーの下唇を歯の間に捉える。

彼は狂おしいほどに、そう気づく、ソーに触れたいと——一度始めればロキを止めるものはない、彼は何世紀にもわたってこの二の腕を探索したかった、そして肩甲骨を千年も；ソーの大理石を刻んだような尻は彼の手にぴったりと合い、そしてソーの陰茎は彼に実によくフィットして二人のどちらもどうしたらいいのか判断がつきかねる。

「おまえはとても……」 幸運なことに壊さすに済んだがしかし多大な凹みを壁につけたスタミナの示威の後に、ソーが言う。「表す言葉を俺は持たぬ」

「いい言葉か、それとも悪い言葉？」 ロキが聞く、ソーに合わせて腰を回しながら、最初の衝撃で失った機知を取り戻したことを嬉しく思う。

「いい方だ」 とソーは、ロキがソーの肩に歯を食いこませる気を起こさせる突き上げを加えながら言う。「とてもいい言葉だ。並外れた言葉」

「ただ”並外れた”と言えばいい」 ロキが提案する。

ソーがニヤッとする。その髪は汗で黒ずんでいる、兄の全てがてらてらと輝いている；このような奮闘が兄をさらに息を呑むように見せることができるのは不公平だ。「ノー。つまりそうだ、という意味だが、だがそれは違う」

「稀にみる」 ロキが助け手を出すように挙げる。「驚異的。絶品。比類なき」

「イエス、イエス、イエス、そしてイエスだ」 ソーが同意する、一言ごとに傑出した——ロキは傑出したを選択肢として勧めるべきだったろうか？——突き上げる動きで句読点を付けながら。「だが俺は——おまえの中にいる感覚を表す言葉が存在するのかどうか俺は知らぬ」

「完成」 ソーの肩にくぐもらせながら、ロキが言う。

「いま何と言った、弟よ？」

「わたしが言ったのは、のらくらするのを止めて、ちゃんとわたしをファックしろ、ソー。わたしには到達すべき場所があるのだ」

「どんな場所だ？」

「場所だ」 ロキが言う、「おお」 喘ぐ。「そうだ、そんなふうに」

「おまえにはまさしく場所がない、」 ソーが言う、「俺がおまえを留めておくつもりのこの寝台の外には」

「それであんたの——ア、ア、アァ——あんたの友人たちが戻ってきたときには？」 ロキは知りたい。

「おまえは彼らに見てもらうのか？」

「わたしは本当に、本当にあんたを嫌悪する」 ロキが言う、そしてソーは答えてロキの命令に従って彼をちゃんとファックする；今や壁は危なげに揺れており、本部基地全体の構造統合性が脅かされているかもしれない。

「兄上、」 ロキがようやく口にする、「あんたが家屋全体を沈める前にわたしの中に果てて」

ソーはロキの陰茎を手で包み、彼らが作ったリズムに合わせて扱く。「では、一緒に果てるぞ」

「なんという自信」 ロキは試みる、だがそれはこけおどしでしかない——彼はリズムに身を委ね、彼の上に砕け散り彼にソーを締め付けさせるような、そして彼の名を詩神の霊感を祈る言葉のように叫ぶ兄の下で、純粋な快楽に降伏する。

ロキは二人の間に放たれる己の深遠なる解放を感じ、それが彼の腹の上とソーの指に濡れた筋を付けるのを感じ、唇がソーの名前を形作るのを感じ、どうやってソーがそれを口づけで盗むのを感じる。ソーが深く分け入る、最後にもう一度、信じられないほど深く、そして兄の熱い迸りはロキに寒いという感覚がどんなものだったか思い出せなくなるほど熱い。

彼らは長い間、互いに、暗黙の合意のうちに、そのままでいる。ついにソーが彼から引き抜いた時、ロキの最初の本能的反応は原則的にその動きに抗議することだ、だが最終的に彼はじっと横たわっているよう自身に強いる。それから彼はじっと横たわっている以外の選択肢がほとんどないことに気付く。

「ロキ？」

「どうしたいのだ？」

「弟よ、おまえは震えている」

ロキはなんとかソーに対して目を眇める、まるで何かを完遂したかのように感じられる行為。「あんたも豊穣（多産）の神と寝て、どうなるか試してみればいい」

ソーの声音は懸念から温かい可笑しみに変わる。「ではおまえはよいのだな？」

「”よい”を明確に」

「俺はおまえを喜ばせたか？」

「”喜ばせた”を明確に」

「ロキ——」

「おお、お黙り、ソー」 ロキが言い返す、彼の腕はソーの腹の上に伸ばされていて、その鑿で刻まれたような平らの上に乾きつつある自身の快楽の証拠の感覚に大いに喜ばされる。「あんたはそこにいた。どんな感じだったかあんたは知ってる。あんたの陰茎は魔法であり、わたしは生まれ変わったものとして出でたのだ」

「揶揄うな、この時ばかりは」 ソーが言う、だがぴったりと押し付け合ったロキの体の線に沿って笑っている。

「この時ばかりは、わたしは揶揄っていない」 ロキが言う。「それは真実だ、残念なことに」

「俺の陰茎は——」

「黙れと言っただろう、ソー」

「ロキ？」

「頼むから休ませてくれ。わたしは昨日死んでいたのだ。まだわたしが好むほどにはしなやかではないのだ」

「どれほどおまえを愛していることか」 ソーが言う。

「フン」 ロキは言う。だが彼はソーが彼を腕の中に包むに任せ、そしてソーの肩を枕に眠りに落ちる。

***

彼らが目を覚ました時ロキは大いにしなやかに感じている。ソーは彼に手と膝をつかせ背後から抱き、その歯はロキの首の根元に据えられていて、そしてそれはまるで彼らが常にそうしていたかのように二人の間で容易だ。

それはすごくいい。それはあまりにもよくて、一旦始まったら止めることは不可能に近く、二人は一日中新しくそして独創的な場所を見つけてはファックする。ソーが朝食のときに彼をキッチンカウンターの上で抱く、この度は卵を焦がしてしまう。ソーが彼を地下のビリヤード台の上に彼を横たわらせ、ロキは素肌に焼け付く緑のフェルトの感触を楽しむ。夕食の後の散歩ではロキがソーを木製の橋の上に押し倒し跨り、木が脅かすように軋むまで兄の上で激しく動く。

二人は三脚の椅子、本棚、ジムの鞍馬、そしてバナー博士の研究室にある、ありがたいことに空の、ビーカーをいくつか壊す。

「あんたはえらく困ったことになるぞ」 ソーからミーティングルームの傷ひとつない白い壁に押し付けられながら、ロキが言う。

「気にせぬ」 そして兄からのルール破りは非常に愉快で、ロキはソーが彼を抱え上げて壁に押し付けてファックさせるにまかせ、ロキの爪は壁の塗料のかわりにソーの背中を注意深くく引っ掻く。

「今日は俺の人生で最高の日であったと思う」 深更、最後の一戦の後、寝台へ移動するには疲れすぎて寝室の床に二人して倒れ込んだときにソーが言う。寝台からキルトを引っ張り下ろすだけで事足りる。

「なんと明日をがっかりさせるような」 ロキが言い、そしてソーは彼に口づける。

*********

真夜中に、ソーが目を覚ましロキを抱えて二人を寝台へと移した。ロキは眠り続けることに満ち足りていたが、ソーが柔らかい、驚きの感嘆を漏らしたとき片目を開ける。

彼女を見出してロキ以上に驚いたものはいない；彼女は別に、そのつもりはなかった、少なくとも意識的には、と考える、だがいま彼女はここにいる。

「わたしに向かって口をあんぐり開けるのを止めろ」 彼女が言う、シーツを引き上げて体を覆いたい衝動に抗いながら。「あんたは以前に裸の女性を見たことがあると思うのだが？」 

非難されて、ソーは頭を下げ、彼女の手の甲に口づける。「謝罪する、妹よ」 そう言う。兄が視線を上げた時、その目は燃え上がり、輝いている。「見たことはある、だがこれほど魅惑的なひとは見たことがない」

彼女がこの外皮をソーに見せたのはこれが初めてのことではない；だが、もちろん、外皮しか纏っていないのは初めてだ。

「おお、いいだろう」 ロキが言う、ソーの飢えた眼差しが彼女を貪ってしまう前に。「ならばそのような賛辞はそのぐらいにしておくんだな。次は実際にうまく働いた台詞を言ってくれ」

「おまえの姿は他の女性の記憶を追い払った」 ソーが言う。「俺は思い出せないと確信している」

ロキは彼の顔を枕で叩く。だが彼女は彼が彼女の上に這い上がるに任せ、彼の口がすぐに彼女の乳房を探し求めた時——男というものは——その愛撫が誘発する震えるような快感を隠すために溜息を吐く。いま、肌の上に感じるざらざらとしたヒゲの感触は信じがたい、彼女にはそれを知らせる気はないが。

ソーをやっと彼女の乳首から遠ざけられた時、彼の探索的な指先は彼女の腿の外側を辿っていく、ロキが思うに、不足なく紳士的に；彼女はその指が先へ敢行する前に自身の指を重ねる。

「わたしは、」 ロキが口を開き、止める、どれほど簡単に彼女の頬に熱が上がるかに逆上しながら。「ソー、わたしは——わたしはいままでだれともこの体で一緒になったことがない」 彼女が言う。「最初は気を付けてくれ」

彼女はこのことについて軽薄を装おうとする、だが彼女の鼓動は速い、そう気づく、そしてソーが身を引いた時もっと速くなる。彼女はそれを言うつもりではなかった。どんなに馬鹿げて見えるだろう。千五百年に及ぶ未経験。馬鹿げている。

ソーが再び手を差し伸べ、彼女の手を取る。彼女の手はとても小さく見える。「本当に、妹よ？」

「ノー」 ロキが苦々しく言う。「わたしは何世紀にもわたる処女を散らすという全男性の夢であんたを釣ろうと思っただけだ」

ソーはその発言に困惑したようで、そして彼女は結局彼に同情を示す。「もちろんしなかったとも」 彼女が言う。「わたしがあんたの他に誰を信頼する？」

甘美な敬愛と崇拝を湛えた彼の表情にロキは彼を得ると知る。彼を今欲しいと——彼女がいつも彼を欲していたように。彼女はそれ以上の前置きなしに彼を引き倒し始める、なぜなら正しい言葉は彼女にもまだわからないからだ。

「本当に良いのか？」 羽根のように軽い指先で彼女の唇と頬に触れるという、あまりにもひたむきな仕草と共に、ソーが言う。「おまえは俺にこの名誉を与えてくれるのか？」

「あんたがそういうことを言い続けている間はだめだ」 ロキが言う。「その口をもっと有効に使え」

そしておお、そして彼はそうする。そうするとも。ソーがとても長い間彼女の脚の間に顔を埋め、その巧妙な唇と熟達した舌がもたらす快楽の回数を数えるのを彼女は忘れる。

彼があまりにも非常に熟練しているので、もし彼女に、叫び声をあげ彼の髪に爪を走らせて彼の顔を導く以外のことが可能であれば、彼女は烈火のごとく怒りだしていただろう。

彼女は経験したこともないのによくもソーはこんなに巧みなのだ。これは、おそらく、彼女が兄について今までで最も力量が及ばないと感じることだ、だが彼の艶めかしい口と訳知りな指に苛まれ焦らされて、彼女は気に掛けることを忘れ続ける。

彼が遂に彼女の中に入った時、ロキはとてもよく準備され、満たされて手足は緩み、だから痛みはまったくない。ソーの動きは慎重で、過度に注意深く、そして彼女の顔に反応を伺っている、だが彼女は首を振り、そして止めないでと乞うように彼の名を口にする。

ソーは彼女に口づけ、そして口づけ、彼は彼女に口づけることを止めない、そして彼をこのように彼女の中に入れているのはどれほど違う感覚かに彼女は息を呑む。すぐに彼女は、いままで彼から聞いたことのない息を切らした呻き声を上げさせるよう彼女の中を締め付けるやり方を学ぶ。その力は急速に彼女を酔わせる。

初めての夜のように彼はゆっくりと寛いでそしてゴージャスに彼らを揺らす、今日一日の荒っぽいアクロバットとは変わり、手を彼女の脚の間へ戻しながら、彼の進入が退廃的かつ新しい歓喜をもたらす。

彼が彼女と用いる優雅な動きが彼女にはありがたい、ぶっ叩き切り裂くことを往々好む彼にして；それでも、もう一度彼女が喘ぎから降りてきた時、彼女は鋭い眼差しで彼を見据える。

「わたしが女性だからといって、脆き者のように扱う必要はないのだぞ」 ロキは彼に言う。

「俺がそうしたならば、それはおまえの肌が俺を欺いたからだ、そして俺はおまえが陶器でできているのだと思うた」 ソーが答える。

ロキはいくつかの理由で唸り声を上げる。「あんたときたら信じられない。頼むから女性たちが過去にはその荒唐無稽な言明に簡単に落ちたなどと言わないでくれ」

ソーは彼女の喉に微笑みかけながらそこに口づける。彼の腰が官能的な突きを与える：彼の陰茎は滑らかに深く動いていく。「女性たちが簡単におだてられたという意味ではないぞ、違う」 彼が認める。「それはゲームのようなものだ。女性たちは本当に洞察力が鋭い；だから俺たち男は愛の言葉で気を散じさせようと試み、そしておまえたちが我々を見抜いてしまわぬよう願って贈り物を携えるのだ」

「勝ち目のないゲームだな」 ロキが言う、だが彼女は微笑んでもいる。

「いかにも」 ソーが言う。「もっとも古いやつだ」

彼女の他の体に埋めている時より速く彼は解れつつある——彼女が思うにこれは、彼にとっても、彼女をこのように有するのは新しいのだろうと；そして彼は何時間ものあいだ彼自身の喜びを堪え、彼女に快楽を分かち合うために大いなる自制心を示した。彼女は脚を彼の背に絡ませ、彼の完走を促し、そして彼は謝意の、刺激的な音を立て；だがそこで彼の動きは詰まる。

「待て」 ソーが喘ぐ。「ロキ——安全なのか？」

彼女がこの形態をとったのはずいぶん久しく、女性であることの恵みと試練を彼女は大方忘れていた。彼女は短い頷きを与え、それはソーを納得させ、そして彼女の中に果てを追及させる——だが彼の陰茎と指と乳房に押し当てられた唇が彼に続きもう一度高みに誘う間もまだそのことを考えている。そして彼が種で彼女を満たしたときそれは単なる比喩ではない。

そのあとソーは彼女の傍らに横たわり、彼女の長い髪を指で梳いていて、そして彼もまたそのことを考えているのを彼女はわかっている。彼の無言の考えがあまりにも喧しいので、彼女は溜息で彼の頭の中で廻る錆びついた車輪の回転を切り離す。

「何も保てないだろう、」これについてどう話したらいいか自信を持てないまま、彼女は説明する。「わたしがそれほど長くこの形態を保つ選択をしない限りは」

ソーは唇を固く結び、頷く。彼の目が閃く。

「わたしに聞いてもいいのだぞ」 業を煮やして、ロキが言う。「あんたが爆発して自分を負傷させる前に」

彼は一本の指で彼女の胸骨から臍まで線を引く。「それはおまえがもしかしたら——おまえがいつの日か考慮するかもしれないことか、妹よ？」 今や彼の言い回しはぎこちない；彼らはこのことにとてもぎこちない、突然、二対の不格好な子馬のよう。

「死から蘇って七十二時間足らず、だのにあんたはもう腹に子を宿しているわたしを見ようと」 ロキは言う、ユーモアを試み、それはいつもは彼女を仕損じることは無いから——だが今は全てが彼女を仕損じる。これは異郷の地での未知の領域だ。

「俺はそうは言わなかった」 ソーが言う。彼の表情はあまりに真剣過ぎ、諧謔はまったく失われている。「我らが今いるような世界に、かかることを俺は示唆はせぬよ」

ロキは目を閉じる。彼女が目を開けた時、ソーは肖像画家の真剣さをもって彼女の頬の曲線を観察している。

ロキが言う、実際に言うまで何を言い出すか彼女自身も知らずに：「本当のところ、わたしにもわからないのだ。それは常に完全な不可能性のように思えた。状況を鑑みたとして——」時間；彼らにはわずかな時間しかない。「——わたしにはわからない」

「俺にもわからぬ」 ソーが言う。「その考えが存在するというだけで充分だ」

「そうだな」 ロキが注意深く同意する。

「ではもっと差し迫った業務へ、」 ソーが言う、その顔は満ち足りてそして自己満足の目の眩むような笑顔に割れている。「どうだろう、俺がおまえを喜ばせるのに成功したか、それとも俺はおまえへの奉仕に更なる努力せねばならぬかもしれぬか？」

「ノルン達にかけて、いい加減にしてくれ、」 ロキが言う。「兄上、わたしの形態がどうであれ、あんたはわたしにとって我慢がならないように条件付けられている」

「そして俺は、なんであれおまえを崇拝する運命にあるのだ」

「わたしが次に蛇に変わるかどうか見ていろよ」 ロキがぶつくさ言う。

「我が最も賞賛すべき蛇族の弟妹よ——」

彼女は狙いすまして彼を枕で叩く。

***

ロキは微かな夜明けの光に目を開ける。ソーは彼の傍で起きていて、彼の方を向いていて、眠る彼を見ていた。

「やれ、これはまったく不安を掻き立てないこと然り」 ロキは全身で伸びをしながら言う。

「俺は自分がどうしてこう幸運なのかわからぬ」 答えがわりに、ソーが言う。

ロキはソーの胸を指で突く；その胸がこれっぽちも屈しないという感覚がどれほど喜ばしいか告げはしない；ばかでかい筋肉の壁であることがどれほど壊滅的に魅力的か告げはしない。

「そのような鼻につく宣言はあんたの妹に取っておくんだな、」 ロキが示唆する。「彼女はそういうのを好む、もっともあんたには決して言いまいが」

ソーは彼に片笑みを見せる。「おまえの助言に感謝する」

「興があり、そしてまったく予想外の冒険だったではないか、」 どこか落ち着かないまま、ロキが言う。「わたしがとれるあらゆる姿を得るまであんたは満たされないのではなかろうか」

「その通りだ」 ソーはあまりにも容易に同意する。「俺は全てのおまえを追い求める」

彼はまだロキを見つめている、あまりにも真剣なのでソーの眼差しが骨から皮をはいでしまうのではないかとロキが感じ始めるほどに。

「それを止めろ」 ロキが言い返す。「いったい何のつもりだ？」

ソーは話をさらに続けるべきか検討しているようだった——それは彼がすべきでないという確かなサインだ。しかし論理と警告が彼を引き留めることはめったになく、すぐに彼は言いだす、そっと、「おまえは俺にヨトゥンの姿を見せたことがないな」

「ノー、」 恐怖にうたれて、ロキが言う。

不当にも、ソーは話し続けている。「俺はぜひおまえの姿を見てみたいと思うのだ」

おまえ、ソーがあえて言う、おまえと、それ、ではなく。モンスターではなく。おまえ。モンスター——

「ノー、」 ロキが言う、言葉は彼から捩じり取られる、彼を満たす胆汁のように苦々しい思い。彼は素早くベッドの上をいざる、ソーから遠ざかり、壁を背にして。「ノー。あんたは行き過ぎた」

「だが俺は——」

「あんたは自分が何を頼んでいるのかわかってない」 ロキが言う、唇をめくらせ歯を剥きだして。「二度とわたしに頼むな」

かつてであればソーは彼と論じただろう、なんであれ急いて傲慢に。彼は賢明に成長した、横たえた手をロキに向かって伸ばすに留めるほどに、そして彼は頷く。「静めよ、ロキ。済まない。それがおまえの願いなら、俺はもう言わぬ。おまえの気を害するつもりはなかったのだ」

「気を害する、」 ロキが繰り返す。「わたしの気を害するだと！」

「頼む、」 ソーが言う、その場に留まったままなのは兄にとって幸運なことだ。「俺には理解できない」

「そもそれがあんたの自然な状態だからな、思うにあんたは快適だろうよ」 ロキが残忍に言う、残酷である必要に駆られて。彼は笑う、ソーの面食らった顔に向かって、甲高く切り裂くように。

「あんたは自身をとても偉大で、とても高尚だと、マイティ・ソー、寛容かつ寛大、度量が広いと見做している——あんたはわたしを見てあんたが狩り立てた憎むべき敵、あんたが吠えながら血を溢させたものなど何でもないと思うのか？ 千五百年にわたって学んだ嫌悪と煮詰めた偏見が、わたしが何者であるかをあんたが務めてそして忘れ去ったから、アース神族の肌のわたしをあんたがファックできるようになったから、だから消えてなくなると期待してるのか？ 二日間のファックであんたは自分の中のこれらを修正できたと考えているのか？ そして青い肌の、黒い角に赤い目の、ミッドガルドの地獄から現れた悪魔のようなわたしを見て、あんたの胃がもんどりうたないというのか？ わたしはあんたの気を害しているか、兄上？」

「いかにもおまえはしていない、」 ソーが言う、彼はまるでロキが召喚できるよう心から願っている卑劣な魔術の疾風に吹き飛ばされたように見える。「俺はおまえのあらゆる言葉に値する。俺はかつての傲慢だった己に少しの誇りも持っていない——俺はそいつを断った、そして俺は与えられた時間のすべてを己の短絡さを贖うよう努めていくつもりだ。だが、ロキ、」 そして彼の青い瞳は愚かしいほどに、言葉が表せないほどに真摯だ。「己に忘れさせる気はない。俺は決して忘れない。おまえのあらゆることを何であれ失いはしない」

ロキの笑みは危険な、湾曲した短剣だ。「そうか」 と言う。「ならばあんたはヨトゥンをファックするという倒錯を持ってる、そうなのか？ あんたが殺したモンスターたちの何体とあんたは寝たのだ？」

ソーは立ち上がっている。「やめろ」 そういう彼は突然、ロキが今まで見た覚えがないほど怒っている。「俺がおまえに成した害悪についていくらでも言うがいい——そうしてくれと乞う——だが俺はおまえが自身のことをそのように話すのを聞きはせん。俺が誰であれ俺の弟についてそのようなことを口にするのを——おまえ自身でもだ——俺がただ黙って見ているなどとおまえは考えているのか」 彼は力強く前進する、そしてロキは、驚きに捉えられて、ソーが前に進むにつれ、口をぽかんと開け壁に向かって尻込みするばかりだ。

だがソーは通り過ぎ、隅にある書架の方へ向かう。彼は広範囲の本や巻物を棚の最上段からぐいと引っ張り出す。

ソーが集積した書庫を調査する暇が——彼らの他の活動を踏まえると——ロキにはまだなかったのだが、しかしソーが寝台の足元に戻ってくるにつれ彼にはそれら本の多くが古いと、恐ろしく古いものだとわかった、いまにも崩れそうだと；背表紙にはミッドガルドを遥かに超えた多くの世界の多種多様な言語で書かれているのが見える。

ソーはそれらの山をロキの足元に降り注ぐ。「おまえが俺の元から失われている間に俺にできた僅かなことは、時にはおまえをより近しく感じられるよう、」 彼が言い、そしてソーの声が涙で強張っているのを耳にして度肝を抜かれ、ロキは本から目を上げる。「おまえを最初に生み出した者たちの歴史と伝承を、俺が見出せるかぎりの全てを見つけまたは購いまたは交換し集めて読んできた」

「何、」 ロキが言う、凝視しながら。

「それは哀れな出発点だ、解っている、おまえが言った偏見の長い道のりから僅かな後戻りにすぎぬ、だが俺は——ロキ、わからぬか、今に至っても、おまえが俺の心に占めている場所を？ おまえがその全てを占めているのだとは？ おまえのことで俺が知りたいと思わぬことなどない、さすればより一層おまえを知ればおまえを尚々愛せるからだとは？」

ソーはそれから衣裳戸棚へと行き、盲目滅法に服を掴む；それから彼は踵を返し扉を音高く閉めて去っていった。

ロキは長い間、目を見開いて座っている。体を動かすことが再び選択肢のように思えた時、彼は本の山の上に鎮座している巻物に手を伸ばし、呆然としたままそれを紐解く。歴史の代わりに彼が目にしたのはぎっしりと綿密な筆記、見間違えようのない、ソーの走り書きの書体だ。

ヨトゥンは気高い種族でその血統を遡ること——

「ファック、」 掌で顔を擦りながら、ロキが言う。「ファック」

彼は本に一時間以上費やす、ページを捲り、音もなく頬を流れ落ちる涙を気にも留めずに。

ソーは戻ってこない——ロキは彼を責めはしない。いっそソーが二度と戻ってこないほうがよほどいいだろう。

とうとう彼は書籍のコレクションをまとめる——それは本当に、見事なものだ、そしてロキがどう取り組んでいいかわからぬ方法で彼の心を動かす——そして彼は本と巻物を書架へ戻す。

彼はおそろしく混乱している己の思考から気を逸らすためと気付いていながらも、効率よく組織的に本を整理にすることに心を砕く。それから彼は浴室へ行き、鏡の中の己に目をやることを拒否し、そして火傷しそうな温度のシャワーの湯に己を叱責させる。

シャワーを出てからやっと彼は鏡の前に立つ。彼の肌は湯温のせいで炎症を起こしたような赤みがかったピンクだ。寝台のシーツの上を転げまわったせいで縺れていた、濡れて雫を垂らす髪はすぐに滑らかに梳きつけられる。

彼はいつだって虚栄心の強い生き物だった、ソーとの差別化を図るために彼は体や外見に酷く気を使ってきた。誰もソーの隣に立ち彼を凌いで輝くことなど望めない；それは不可能だ；だがロキはくっきりと対照をなすことで立っていた。  
  
ソーのまとまりのない陽光のような金に対して、彼の髪は艶やかで夜のように黒い。

ソーが固い筋肉の塊ならば、彼の体は典雅でしなやか。

彼は贅沢なカットの布地と服装を好み、彼の女性らしさを際立たせるラインを選り好んだ。ソーはなんであれ最初に手に取ったものを身に着け、その鎧は不格好で実用的だ。

ソーの兜が羽根を装うならば、ロキは角を装って彼の隣を歩く。

アスガルドの廃墟から彼らを運ぶ船の中でソーは初めてロキに装いの助けを求めた。「俺は王としてこのような広間において何を着るべきなのかわからぬのだ」 ソーが言い、そしてロキはワクワクし微笑みそして正確に知っていた。彼はソーを黒革で包み、残された片目の輝きを引き立てる黒玉の胸当てと共に、そしてグランドマスターの配下が無神経に刈り込んだ輝かしい髪をどうにか整えた；彼が仕上げ終えた時、目の前には王が立っていた。

ソーが彼を生ある世界に連れ戻して以来ロキは魔術を使おうとはしていなかった。それは彼の体力と同じく枯渇していて、そして回復は遅い；だがいまそれが彼の中を流れているのを感じそして指先に溜まっているのを感じる。幻術はいつだって最も易しいものだった。

彼はもう一度鏡の中のおのれを見る、彼の体に張り巡らされた痣はソーの手が強く掴み、ソーの口が求め印したものだ。

それから彼は目を閉じる、そして彼が目を開けた時、彼は上質な濃い緑のベルト付きチュニックを身に着けている；彼がこさえたのはアスガルドの古風な装いとも、サカールのエキセントリックな装いとも、ミッドガルドの簡素なスタイルとも違う——彼は、と考える、彼らしく装っている。それがどういう意味であれ。彼には確信が持てない、持てたことがあっただろうか。

彼は足を裸足のままにしておいた。己がどれほど静かに動き回れるかが好きだ、いつだってそうだった。彼が階下へ降りていくとき、音はしない。

ソーは厨房にいる。洗い場に屈みこんでいる兄を見てロキが感じる安堵は彼に多くのことを告げる。ソーが去った後に彼は玄関扉の閉まる音を聞いていたから、そして兄が戻るのに長い時間を要したのだろうかと思い巡らす。

だがソーは確固と、秩序だった勢いで食器を洗っており——多分あまりにもかもしれぬ、カウンタートップには割れた椀がまだ濡れたまま置いてある——そしてロキは気付かれずに近づくことができる。

かつて、彼はこれを痛みを伴う優位に使っただろう、背後から短剣をソーの腰に見舞い、そして警戒をおろそかにしていると嘲っただろう。

今、ロキは彼の元へ行く。彼は額をソーの肩甲骨の間に当てる。腕を廻し、ソーはとても大柄だがそれでも彼が取り巻ける周囲だ。

ソーはビクリとするがしかし緊張はしない。兄は水道を止める。

「許してくれ」 ソーの背に向かってロキは言う。これは兄の表情を見ずに済む方が楽だ。「あんたは良すぎる。どうしてあんたはそんなに立派なのだ？」

ソーの手、濡れて洗剤に塗れて、彼の体に回されたロキの手を覆うために持ち上がる。「許すことなど何もない。俺の方が謝るべきなのだ、俺が考えなしにおまえに頼んだことを、あんなふうにおまえを残していったことを」

「この度はわたしに謝らせてくれ」 ロキが彼に言う。ソーは無言になる。最終的に彼は頭を下げて頷く。

どれほどの間、彼らがこうやって立っていたかロキには言えない。彼の腕の中にソーを抱きしめているのは奇妙でそして稀だ——逆の立場ではなく——ソーを慰め落ち着かせるために、そして安心させてもらう方ではないのは。

「座って、」 やがてロキが言う、もっとも兄を手放すのは気乗り薄だが。「わたしがなにか見繕うよ、なにしろわたしが朝食をこれほど遅らせたのだから」

ソーは彼の抱擁の中で向き直る。彼の目はロキの姿に見開かれる、そして親指と人差し指の間で滑らかな袖の端を擦る。「おまえは——良くみえる」 そう言う。「遥かに良いようだ。おまえの魔術——？」

「戻った、ある程度は」 ロキが言う、賞賛にほんの少し得意げになりながら。ほんの少しだけ。「だが、残念ながら、我らのために空中から御馳走を呼び出すにはまだ充分ではない」

「だがおまえは成した」 ソーが言う、ロキのチュニックの脇を両手で撫でおろしながら、下に降りた手はそこでぐずぐずと留まっている。

「座れ」 ロキはカウンターの向こうのスツールへソーを押しやる、だが彼は笑んでいる。

「おまえはいつ調理を学んだのだ？」 ソーが知りたがる。「おまえも調理場へは入れてもらえなかったではないか」

「学んでない」 ロキが認める。彼はイラクサと星屑から素晴らしい霊薬を調合できるが、スープを準備することはできない。彼は代わりにまずまずのサンドイッチを作るよう冷蔵庫の中から取り出しした食料を組み合わせることに取り組んでいる。彼は二人のために濃いコーヒーのポットを淹れる、朝の焚火の経験から二人がよく知っているスキル；電気の窯を使用してもさほど違いはない。それは霊薬作りとさほど変わらない。

ソーの前に皿とカップをセットしながら、ひとつの考えが彼の中に浮かんでくる。「あんたはどうやって身に付けのだ、先頃から我らのためにあんたがこさえたあれらは？」

ソーはサンドイッチにかぶりつく。「ジェイン」 一口目を噛みながら彼が言う。「彼女はとても忙しかったのだ。それはせめても俺が彼女のためにしてやれることだった」

ロキは特に聞きたいわけではなかった。かつてそうだったようには、彼の胃が恐るべき嫉妬に捩れないことに彼は驚く。代わりに彼はただ好奇心と、そして妙な寂しさを感じる。「彼女は——？」

「消失した」 ソーが言う。サンドイッチの残りは彼の次の、痙攣するような呑み込みとともに消える。「我らは彼女も引き戻す」 それは宣言よりむしろ嘆願のように口にされる。彼がどれほどそれを確認してもらいたがっているかをロキは聞き取れる。

「さすればこの世界は彼女の光輝からきっと恩恵を受けることだろう」 ロキは自然にそう言い、そして、彼は思う、むしろ和やかに。嫉妬を感じないというのはなかなかいいものだと。もしジェインが今ここに現れたなら彼は彼女のために茶を入れてやるだろう。

ソーの顔は悲しみに皺寄っていたが、その言にロキは柔らかい、驚いたような笑みを得る。

「あんたは彼女を愛していた」 ロキは言う。

「そうだ」 ソーが言う、躊躇わずに。「俺なりに最善を尽くして。彼女は俺よりもずっと賢かった。俺がかの女性に言った通り——女性がしばしばそうであるように、彼女は俺を見抜いていた」

フムと、ロキはコーヒーを啜る。「あんたにはタイプがあるな、親愛なる兄上よ」

「褐色の髪の天才、」 ソーが同意する。「俺はいつだってさり気なさとは無縁だった」

それはロキにこの話題をさらに興する気を与える。彼はマグを両手で包み、話すことがソーにとって良いと感じ取って、黙ったままでいる。

それでも、彼の次の言葉はロキをびくりとさせた。「おまえに対する俺の気持ちを彼女は知っていた」 ソーが言う、空の皿を矯めつ眇めつしながら。「スヴァルトヘイムの後、彼女は解っていた」

胸を貫く鋭い痛みをロキは感じる。彼の顎が落ちた時かちりと音がする。「彼女に話したのか？」

「彼女に何も告げる必要はなかった」 ソーが続ける。「俺たちが共にいる姿を彼女は目撃していた。頭の回転の速い彼女の気付かぬことなどほぼないのだ。俺は嘆きに半狂乱のまま戻った。しばらくの間、俺にはおまえを悼む以外のことなど何もできなかった。ある日、もしやそうなのかと彼女が俺に聞いた」

「おお、ソー」 ロキが言う。彼はコーヒーを置いて、兄の手を取る。「あんたはなんという愚か者なのだ。わたしは死んでいたのに」 それをあんたは知っていた、とロキは彼に思い出させはしない。

ソーは肩を持ち上げて竦める、非難を否定する気も見せずに。「ジェインと俺は友人として別れた」 彼が言う。「俺は彼女に最高位の敬意を抱いている。彼女には全く理解できなかった、と俺は思う、俺とおまえの間がどうであったか；だが彼女は見た、そして知っていた。彼女には終止符を打つ権利があった」 まるで薬湯を飲み下すかのようにソーはコーヒーを呷る。

ロキは唇を噛む、葛藤しながら、それから尋ねるのを彼自身止めることができない。「彼女に何を話したのだ？」

「おまえを何よりも愛していると、」 とソー。「俺はいつだってそうすると。死はおまえには容易く納まらぬと、そして俺がこの生涯で再びおまえを見出せるならば俺は決しておまえと離れはしないだろうと」

「まさに最愛の者がその不実な兄弟について力説するのを夢見るような発言だな」 時は目をくるりと回しながら言う。だが彼はソーの手を握りしめる。

ソーは突然立ち上がる。「外へ行こう」

「後に続くよ」 とロキ、ホッとして。

外に出ると呼吸がずっと容易くなる。彼らは沈黙の内に、だが指を絡ませながら本部基地の端から端までを歩き回る。ロキがこうしてソーとアスガルドの庭園を歩いているのを見せられるものならば、王座の要求や名声や悪名の夢を放棄したであろう時がかつてはあった。

良い天気は彼にアスガルドを思い出させる。ここ数日より暖かく、高く燃えるような太陽にほんの一握りの雲に煩わせれるだけの青い空。一陣の巻き上がる風が彼らの髪を撫でていく。

「馬に乗れたらいいのに、」 ロキは自身が物憂げに言っているのを聞く。 

それは彼らが最初から均等に伯仲していた異例の活動だった——まだ赤ん坊のころから鞍の上に投げ下ろされ、二人とも非常に熟練した騎手に成長した。ソーの剛健さもロキの計略もここではそれほど有利になることはなく、それにそうではないと証明しようと彼らが何年もかけて競争を募らせていたわけでもなかった。

ソーが瞬く。彼の顔がパッと明るくなる。「恐らくできるだろう、」 と彼が言う。「何本か電話をかけてくる」

「そうするのか？」 とロキ、愉快そうに、だが希望に溢れる感覚を楽しんでいる。

「本部まで競争だ」 ロキの手を放しながら、ソーが言う。

「馬鹿を言うな、」 とロキが言う、だがソーは既に走り出している、そして罵りと笑い声と共に、ロキは彼の後を追う。

乗馬という考えはまさに彼らをアスガルド時代に彼らを置く、そしてソーはどこへ行くにも常に彼と競争しようとしていた。

彼がソーの背後に迫り魔術の障壁で躓かせようとした——ソーはさっと避ける——時になってやっとロキは己がまったく息切れしていないと、呼吸が容易になったと気がつく。

玄関口で、ソーは二等賞の褒美とロキに口づけて彼の心を奪うのである。

***

「そうか、これがアベンジャーズの一員であるということか、」 物思いに耽るようにロキが言う、腕組みをして馬の運搬車が私道をゆっくりと後退してくるのを見ている。「何か奇抜なものを要求し、一時間以内に受け取ると」

ソーはさして熱のこもらない眉を顰める。「この提供は有償だ。俺はてっきりおまえが——」

「おお、そうだとも、とてもな、」 とロキ。「わたしは感銘を受けた、それだけだよ」

「ロキ、」 ソーが口を開き、そして躊躇する；兄は躊躇っている、電話を終えて以来、何かを隠している。

ロキは顎が引き締まるのを感じる。彼は頷く。「彼らが戻ってくる、」 と推察する。「あんたの友人たち」

「明日の夜」 ソーはそれ以上詳しく、話せない、かまたはその能力を欠いているようだ。

「活動再開、というわけだ、だろうな」 声を平静に保とうと努めながら、ロキが言う。これが長続きはしないことを、この盗まれた日々に終わりがくることを、彼は知っていた；それでもその日を迎えるのは難しい。

「俺はやらねばならぬ、」 とソー。彼は咳払いする。「おまえは俺の傍で働いてくれるか？」

ロキは彼を見つめる、あまりに驚いて彼は半歩たたらを踏む。「彼らがわたしを——なんだと！ 戦争犯罪者を地球の最強の英雄たちと？」

「我らの中には今ではそのような者が幾人かいる」 とソー、まるでそれほど簡単なことのように。彼はロキの腰の括れに指を掠らせる。「我らは有能な手と精神を求めている。おまえはそのどちらにも豊かに恵まれている」

それを考慮するという縺れた結び目を解く前に、ロキが頷いている己を感じるのは、ソーとのこの日々が彼にいったい何をしたかの証だ。

「そうあれるとあんたが考えるなら、」 とロキが言う。ノルン達よ、なんとソーは彼を瓦解させたことか。彼はここでアベンジャーズに加わる交渉をしているではないか。彼は軽率さを装おうとする。必死に。「コスチュームを貰えるだろうか？」

ロキは今ではまさにはっきりと滅茶滅茶かもしれない、だがソーが彼に投げかける眼差しはあまりに温かい愛に溢れているので、彼はなぜそんなことを気に掛けねばならないかを思い出すのを止める。

ソーは運搬車の到着に返事を返さなくて済んだ。運転手が運転台から飛び降り、そしてソーはクリップボードの上の書類で忙しくしていなければならない。

その運転手、欠けた歯を見せて笑む男は、頭頂部を覆う白髪に、農夫の荒れた手をして、さして好奇心も見せずに彼らを眺め、俺にゃあ関係ねえよという強い感覚を投影している。  
  
男はロキが戻ってきて以来初めて目にするミッドガルド人で、その男が運搬車の後扉を開けるために近寄ってきたときに初めて、思っていたほど年配ではないのをロキは見て取る——男は重みにひしがれているように曲がっていて、額の皺は新しく刻まれたものだ。空虚な笑みの上の目は憑りつかれている。サノスがもたらした犠牲についてソーは誇張してなかった、とロキは思う。

「夕方こいつらの迎えに来ますんで」 運転手が彼らに言う、それから運搬車の後扉の留め金を外し傾斜台を引き出す。「兄ちゃんたち、乗馬は？」

男は舌を鳴らし、そして二頭のサラブレッドが——一頭は鹿毛、もう一頭は青鹿毛、その足取りの揃っていること兄弟のごとく——歩道へ降りてくる。彼らの体の線は強く誇り高く、たてがみと被毛は健康そうだ；新鮮な空気の中に戻れて嬉しそうな嘶きをたてる；それらを見るロキの中に起こる名状しがたい気持ちが、幸福なのだと彼はようやく気付く。

「一度か二度」 とロキ。

ソーは彼の肩を少しばかり強くパンと叩く。「我が弟は洒落をとばしているのだ。馬は妙手の手にある」

「八時」 運転手が運搬車から鞍と馬具を取り出しながら、頷きと共に言う。男が世間話をする気分にないのは明らかだ、世界がこのようなときになぜ彼らが馬に乗りたがるのかと疑問に思うこともないらしい；どうやら雇われるだけで充分ありがたいらしい。出発の印に手を振ると、男は運転台に乗り込み走り去っていった。

ロキは馬のところへ行く。馬が彼を選ぶのであって、その反対ではない。彼らは互いを値踏みするように見つめ合い、それから鹿毛がひょいと頭を下げる。ロキは感謝の手で脇腹をポンポンと叩く。

「競争だ」 彼がソーに言う。  
  
乗馬に関するすべては二人の間で競争だった。二人が共に馬具に飛びついて取り出す前に、ソーが応じてニヤリとするのを彼は視界の周辺に見る。

彼らは戦闘のさなかでも、泥酔していても、片手であれ、後ろ向きであれ、目隠しをしていても鞍を付けることができる。ソーは速いがしかしロキはもっと精密だ。どのバックルもそれをつけている時、彼の手の延長のように感じる；馬勒と引手は正確に所定の位置に滑り入る；彼は一度も躊躇しない。それからソーが鐙にブーツを掛けるのと時を同じくして彼は鞍の上にひらりと跨る。

ロキは悦に入りさえしない。とにかく、それほどには。彼はにっこりと笑む。「わたしの勝ちだ」

「公平じゃなかったぞ」 鞍の上に落ち着きながら、ソーがぼやく。

「これは完璧に——」

「俺は気を散じさせられた、」とソーが言う。「そのように集中している時のおまえの表情がだな——」

「言い訳、言い訳、兄上」 ロキは言う、だが彼は馬をソーの傍らに寄せ、痣をこさえるような口づけにソーを引き寄せて二人と二頭を驚かせる。ロキが彼を離したとき、ソーの目は輝いている。

「これをありがとう、」 ロキが言う。ひたむきさはまるでチクチクする衣服のように彼にそぐわないが、だがそうする以外に他ない。

ソーは手綱を握っていないほうの手でロキの頬を包む。「礼を言うのはまだ早いぞ、」 と彼が言う。「おまえはまた負けるのところなのだから」 それから彼は襲歩で駆け出しロキが後を追う。

午後中、彼らは馬に乗って過ごす、野原を通り抜け敷地内の丘を越え、遠くに見つけた牧草地まで競争し飛び入る。

彼の馬が高い木の塀を完璧な弧を描いて跳躍したとき、ロキは喜びの笑い声を上げる。彼が向き直りソーが同じ優雅さで続くのを見ている中、風が彼の髪をはためかせる。  
  
ソーの馬が彼の傍らで並足に落ち着き、しばらくの間彼らの足並みはゆったりとしている。

「おまえのそのような笑い声を久しく聞いていなかった、」 ソーが言う。「ずいぶん長い間」

ロキはそれを否定したり注視を振り捨てようとはしない。「わたしに馬を買ってくれ」 代わりに彼はそう言う。

「おまえに厩舎を買おう」 とソー。

彼らは馬を水辺に導き、そしてそれからロキはソーを鞍から引きずり下ろし、丈高い牧草地の草の上に押し倒す。

彼はソーの腿の間に納まり、そして熱に浮かされた一世紀にも感じられる長きに渡り、ソーが唸り声と共に彼を引き離すまでソーの雄大な陰茎を窒息するまで咥え吸い舌を使う。ソーは彼の下にロキを仰向けにし激しく速く彼をファックする、彼らが馬を走らせていたように速く。

ロキは己の陰茎に手をやりソーの過酷な律動に合わせて自身を捌く。「競争だ」 ロキは喘ぎながら言う、そして彼の骨にまで振動が伝わるようなソーのびっくりした笑い声で報われる。

ソーは応じる、勿論——ソーは挑戦を発せられれば受けずにはいられないたちだ——そして彼の腰の速い動きは、ロキがもし己の手に、己の陰茎にこれほど集中していなければ、圧倒的だったろう。結局、共に勝利したということを除けば、彼らは明確に勝者を見分け難く秒を置かずに共に達する。

「引き分けだ、」 ソーが宣言し、尽力に荒い息を吐きながら草の上に仰向けに倒れ込む前に、ロキの鼻先に口づける。

どういうわけか、その小さな口づけだった。ソーが彼の中に埋めて狂ったようなペースでファックするのは、その気軽で愛情深い、親密でからかうようで優しいその行いほどには心を動かさない。

「愛している、」 ロキが言う。 一度言ってしまうとそれは取り戻せなくて、それでソーの目の中を覗きこまなくても済むようソーの肩に頭を乗せて、再び口にする——これはお伽噺ではない、そして彼らは求愛中の恋人たちではないのだ。「ソー。あんたを愛している」

ソーは震えるように息を吸い、それから吐き出す。彼の手は持ち上がりロキの髪を梳く、そして繰り返す、何度も。彼はロキがこの告白についての長い論議を望んでいないのを理解しているようだ、ロキがただそれを口にする必要があっただけなのを。

それがソーのしたことだ。彼はロキの周りに腕を廻し彼を引き寄せ、そしてロキは兄の勁い筋肉に長い間存在していた束ねられた緊張がほぐれていくのを感じとれる。近づく夕刻が再び騎乗するかさもなくば貴重な最後の数時間を失ってしまうと告げるまで、彼らは寛いでそこに横たわり。お互いを手離さない。

運転手が馬を回収に戻った時、ロキは溜息と共に馬の首を悲し気に撫でて彼の鹿毛を手放す。彼らは男と馬の両方に礼を述べ、そして依然ぴったりと寄り添い、互いの空間に端入りながら本部基地へ戻っていく。

「わたしはこのような日に慣れることができると思うよ」 肩を並べて食糧庫の中の缶詰から即興の夕食のようなものをこしらえながら、ロキは彼に言う。

「俺たちは馬を飼う、サノスが敗北した後どこであれ俺たちが住まうところでな、」 気を付けて焦がさないようにしている豆の上にオニオン・ソルトを振りながら、ソーが言う。「俺は確実にそうする、馬のいない星で俺が手ずから育てなければならないとしても」

ロキは二人のグラスにたっぷりとワインを注ぎ、思い切って続ける前にグラスの半分を飲む：「それでもしサノスを斃せなければ、兄上？」

ソーが答えるまでに少し時間がかかる。彼はここ数日で遥かにリフレッシュし安らいでいるようだ——ほぼ不断のセックスは気付け効果がある、ロキが思うに——だが目の下の影は彼がしばしばその結末を考えていたことを示している。

「他の者たちは——俺の友人たちは——そのような可能性に取り組むことを彼らは出来ないでいる。ガントレットのダメージを元に戻せるという希望だけが彼らを立たせているのだ」 ソーは顔を上げ、ロキを見る。その目は暗くなる。「俺はそういつも確信が持てるわけではない。俺は罪悪感を感じる、おまえを取り戻したことで、結果がどうあれ俺には前に進む道が見えるのだから」

今日一日の出来事は、概してロキに及ぼされるより遥かに感傷的になるよう彼に働きかける。ワインも役立つ、「わたしはここであんたに誓う——わたしの力の及ぶ範囲で能うものなら、わたしはそれを見出す」

「おまえが戻ってきたとき俺が言ったろう、」 とソー、その表情は並々ならぬ賞賛と感謝に満ちていて、会話がこれほど深刻でなければロキは赤面しているだろう。「おまえが肝要だと俺は感じる。俺にはわかっているのだ、ロキ。俺たちにはおまえの力が必要なのだ」

ロキは袖をまくり上げる——文字通りにも比喩的にも。「わたしたちがすぐにも目の前の努めに戻るからには、」 と彼が言う。「あんた達が試し不首尾に終わったことのいくつかを教えてくれ」

彼らはテーブルに座り、食べ飲み、そしてソーが話す。それは連なる悲劇的な話につぐ偉大な悲劇だ。サノスを捕らえ鎮圧するための構想、魔術を使う構想、強力な物体を使う、テクノロジーを使う、ミッドガルドとその同盟の裁量になる状況の逆転を促進する可能性のあるすべての道具。成功したものはどれ一つとしてなく、そしてそれぞれがアベンジャーズのエネルギーとイニシアティブをまんまと擦り減らした。

「奴を殺す、」 最初のワインボトルの澱を飲み干しながら、ソーが言う。「たとえ奴がやったことを我らが元に戻せずとも、いつの日か奴を殺してやる」

「それについてはわたしはほとんど疑っておらぬよ、」 ロキは穏やかに、心から、彼が今までに見たことがないような冷厳な覚悟を兄の目の中に見て、言う。「わたしはあんたを支援したい、少なくとも近くに立っていたい、笑みながらな」

「奴は我らが羊かのようにアスガルドを殺戮した、」 瓶を強く握りしめ、ワインをさらに注ぎならが、ソーが言う。「あたかも我らがめえめえ泣く羊にも劣るかのように。奴は我らの最上の者を家畜のように殺した」 注がれたグラスは一息に飲み干される。「死などサノスには勿体ない」

「ヘイムダルは勇敢に死んだ、」 ロキが言う、その痛みを自身に感じさせながら。「ヴァルハラであんたに最初に挨拶するのはきっと彼だろう」

ソーは何も言わない。それから彼が言う、ロキがいままでその強大な体から現れるのを聞いたことがないような弱い声で。「彼が恋しい、ロキ。俺は彼とヴォルスタッグとファンドラルとホーガンとシフが——」 そこで彼の声が途切れる。「我が恐れを知らぬシフ。俺は友人たちが恋しい。父上と母上と在りし日のアスガルドが恋しい。俺たちはどうやって全て失ったのだ？ 全てを？」

今にも壊れそうなソーを見るのは奇妙な光景だ、だがロキはしばらく前からそれを予期していた。ソーでさえ捌け口を持たずにそのような嘆きに耐えることはできない。特にソー、柔らかい心を持つ彼には。

ロキは手をテーブルの向かいの彼の手に差し伸べる。握りしめる。「全てが失われたわけではない、」 と彼は思い出させる。慰め役は彼に自然には馴染まないが、しかし異例ではない：彼らが幼かった頃、ソーの子供っぽい激怒と癇癪を彼は宥めていた。「アスガルドはあんたが見出した場所で、星々の中に隠されて、まだ生きている。あんたの家族と友人たちはあんたの心の中に生きている、そして——」 彼は躊躇う；感傷は表現するにとても難しい。「——そしてわたしの中に。我らは彼らをすぐには忘れはしない。我らは彼らを留める」

ソーの瞳は涙に輝いている。一筋が彼の頬を伝う。「おまえは俺の持っている唯一のものだ、」 彼が言う。「おまえが全てだ、ロキ」

ロキの心臓がおかしなことをする、それはせり上がり、そして非常に早く進み始める。そこにはあまりにも違った答え方があり彼の中で争う：皮肉に、軽薄に、ロマンティックに、残酷に、落ち着いて、冷淡に。

その代わりに、彼はソーの手を押し包み、そして言う。「で、あんたはわたしをどうするつもりなのだ？」

***

その夜の寝台でソーは違っていた。彼はロキが言葉に表すのにもがくような、宗教の多くの謎が定義から逃れるように、敬虔だ。

ソーが彼の女性姿に表示する甘やかな気遣いさえこれとは比較にならない。ソーはあらゆるタッチを通じで語り掛ける、なぜそれを届けたいのか、応答を教えてくれとロキに乞い、ロキの感じることを彼がどう感じるかを描写する。  
  
長い時間の後に遂に彼がロキの中に入った時、ロキはとても心動かされ、擦り減らされ、そして感情的に捩じられていて、自分がお返しをしているのを聞く。

ロキが言う。「あんたを抱きしめるのがわたしにとってどのようなものなのか、あんたは知りようがない、だから教えてやる。あんたはわたしに吟遊詩人の物語は遅すぎたと信じさせる、いまいましいったら」

ソーの瞳は見開かれ、瞳孔が青い凝視をほぼ黒に変える。彼は一回突き上げる、激しく、滑らかに、確信をもって、まるで促すように。「どうしてだ、弟よ？」

「わたしがかつて浅ましい世迷言だと思っていた全て、」 と、間違いなくワインを飲みすぎていてそしてそのことにまだ気づいていないロキが言う。「大いなる愛についての叙事詩、死さえも超越する愛。わたしはよく嘲っていた。覚えているだろう」

「覚えている、」 彼の額に口づけながら、ソーが許す。「おまえの批評は数人どころではない音楽家を涙と共に宮廷を去らせた」

「わたしは早まって物言うたかもしれない、」 ロキが認める、さらに近寄せようとソーの項を掴みながら。「わたしがどれほど間違っていたとあんたが証明したことか」

行為の後、絡み合って、空気を共有しながら、彼らは共に横たわっている。  
  
「明日のことでおまえが懸念を感じているのは分かっている、」 ようやくソーが言う。「俺たちの間では何も変わらぬ」

「全ては変わっていく、」 とロキが言う、「だが思うに悪い方向へという必要はないのだろう。代わりに約束してくれ、物事が暗くそして奇妙に見える時には、あんたはこの日を思い出すと、そしてわたしに思い出させてくれるよう」

「約束する、愛する者よ、」 とソー。「約束する」

***

「ハロー、」 とロキ。

それからの沈黙はピンの落ちる音さえ耳を聾しただろう。

彼に目を据えながらクインジェットから降り立ち、芝の上で彼らと対面した、残るアベンジャーズ。

反応はロキがおおよそ予期していたものだった。ナターシャ・ロマノフは無意味なことを許さない態度を介して、警戒している。彼女の手はベルトの武器を公然と弄ぶ。ジェームズ・ローズは疲れた好奇心と共に彼を注視する、首を傾け百もの質問を舌の上に乗せて。スティーブ・ロジャースが最も驚いている者だ。彼は瞬きもせずにロキを見つめ、そしてこれはロキが予期していなかった一つの局面だった——彼を見るスティーブの表情にこれほどの希望と飢えを見ることになろうとは。

「なんてこった、」 スティーブが息を吐く。「これを見てみろよ」

ブルース・バナーが最初に近づいてくる者だ。彼は真っ直ぐにロキとソーのもとへやって来て、挨拶の手を差し出す、それがどれほどに深く意義のある、どれほどに深く親切な意思表示か、ロキは後になって思い返す。

「また会えてうれしいよ、ロキ」 とブルースが言う。彼は他の者たちにニューヨークからどれほど時間が経過したかを思い出させる。「僕が最後に見た時より君はずっと良いようだね」  
  
ロキは差し出された手を取り、しっかりと握る、厳粛に。「そしてあんたも、ブルース」 両方の観点から、彼は言う。

ソーはまるで二人にキスせんばかりだ。

ブルースの歓迎は緊張を払拭するのに大いに役立つ——クリント・バートンがドタドタとクインジェットから降りてくるまでは、だが。

彼らの目が合った瞬間、ロキはクリントが彼の胸に射掛けたいと願っている矢を垣間見ることができる——彼はそれを見——それを感じ、そしてクリントもまたそうだ。クリントが頷く。ロキが頷く。その矢は常に彼らの間に存在するだろう。

だがクリントの顔は皆の中で最も悲惨な嘆きを湛えている；どんな者も彼が負ったものを負うべきではない、とロキは知っている。

クリントは芝の上の歓迎パーティに加わるために立ち止まりはしない。通り過ぎざま、しかし、彼は肩越しに言う。「俺の家族を取り戻すためにあんたのトリックを使うつもりか？」

今や皆が彼らを見ている。

「それがわたしの意図だ、」 とロキが言う、言葉がどれほどひたむきに現れるかに衝撃を受けつつ——彼に話を進めさせるのは単なる自己保持ではない。彼はソーに告げたことを彼らに告げる。「それがわたしの力の及ぶ範囲内であれば、そうなるまでわたしに休息はない」

「まぁいいだろう」 とクリント、そして彼は振り返りもせず建物の中へ入っていく。

緊迫したムードは小さな体が芝の向こうから突進してきてソーの足にぶつかった時に破られる。それはソーが笑って往なす、彼をひっくり返そうという企てだ。ロキは生涯に多くの光景を目にしてきた、だが直立した極めてお喋りなラクーンと、屈んで込み入った歓迎のハンド・ジェスチャーの数々を交わしている、このような兄の姿は稀だ。

「俺はロケット、」 彼の存在を認めてラクーンがロキに告げる。「アンタの死んだケツを救った責任の少なくとも七十五パーセントを俺が担ってる、そいで俺たちゃ後で適切な報酬について議論できるってわけだ。んじゃ失礼して、俺はちぃっとばかしＲ＆Ｒ保養休暇をもらってんでな。なぁここらへんでまともな酒を手に入れるにはどうしたらいいんだ？」 ソーの膝をふざけてもう一度突くと、彼も、また、本部基地の方へ消えていく。

次に凝った赤いドレスを纏った、威厳のある禿頭の女性がクインジェットから降りてくる。彼女はまるで体の一部のように槍を手に持ち、そしてロキがハッとしそしてすぐに興味をそそられるような、致命的な技量の雰囲気を纏わせている。彼女は無表情に彼を見つめ、彼の死は彼女の手によって容易く迎えられると無言で告げている。だが彼女の表情は、別の人間が彼女の前を通り過ぎると和らぎ、不動の姿勢を取る。

「ソー！」 飛行機から現れたのは少女だった：少女。ほとんど子供と言っていい、それでいて子供からは程遠い、とロキは見て取る：彼女の額には苦労して得た叡知があり、そして彼女の鋭い視線は多くを見過ぎている。悲嘆と多くの負担がその細い肩の上に重く圧し掛かっている、だがなにものも彼女の瞳から光輝を失わせはしない。

彼女は躊躇いを見せずに彼らの方へ向かっていて、生来の科学者らしさをもってロキを分析している——ブルースでさえ彼をそのように謎解こうとはしなかった。彼女が彼らのところへ到達したとき、彼女は彼を逆行分析した、とロキは思う。

ソーは彼女に向かって、母が誇りに思ったであろう、凛々しく礼儀正しいお辞儀をする。「王女」 彼は差し出された手にキスする。「シュリ、これが俺の弟、ロキだ、俺がよく話していた」

ロキはソーの例に続く——王族は王族だ、例えミッドガルドであれ、そして彼が礼儀作法を疎んじることは滅多にない。彼は深くお辞儀し、そして体を起こしたとき、彼女の目が輝いているのを見出す。

「ロキ、」 と彼女が言う。「ちゃんとお目に掛かれて嬉しいわ。たくさん質問があるのよ」

「わたしに及ぶ限りお答えできれば名誉に存じます、王女」 ロキは彼女に答える。「どうぞ何なりと」 ソーが彼を見つめるさまときたらこのような同席にはまったく不適切だ。兄の賞賛の笑みは大きく広がり彼を丸ごと呑み込みかねない。「わたしの現在の状態はあなたとあなたの国に感謝せねばならないと聞いております」

シュリは軽く頭を下げる。「私達がせめてもできることでした、」 彼女は優雅にいう、その賢い視線はソーの上に降りる。「ワカンダの偉大な英雄のために」

「なんだかグループ・ハグが必要って気がするよ」 とブルース、安堵を湛えて皆を見回しながら。

「夕食から始めましょう、」 後にオコエと呼ばれることをロキが知る恐るべき戦士が言う。「長い旅でした」

「それは、」 スティーブが、その概念に命綱のように飛びつきながら言う。「それは素晴らしいアイディアだ、将軍。このへんじゃまだピザの配達を頼めると思うかい？」

「ピザ、」 ロキが繰り返す。そのおかしな言葉は彼の舌の上でムズムズするようだ。

「オーマイゴッド、」 とローディ。

「オーマイゴッド、」 とナターシャ。「あなたニューヨークにいたのにいままで——」

「オッケイ、うん、僕たちはピザを頼む」 スティーブが、皆があまりにもニューヨークを反芻することから如才なく舵取りしながら、言う。彼はロキを傍に並ばせながら、先導する。ソーは振り返り、まるでこれほど誇らしかったことも喜ばしかったこともなかったかのように、ロキに頷く。「勿論、それはちゃんとしたブルックリンの一切れには及ばないだろう。そのためには、クラストが全てなんだ、そして何代も受け継がれてきたすごくいいソースと、それから自家栽培のバジルと、そしてチーズは——」

***

彼らは一ダースのピザを注文し、そしてロキはその美味しいミッドガルドの焼き菓子の真価を素早く認めることを学ぶ。溶けたチーズが筋となって垂れ下がるそれはこざっぱりとしてはいないが、そして手を使って食べるのは、いささか野蛮に感じられるが——しかしピザが到着したときには皆、空腹でそしてお祝い気分で、彼は気にしない。

彼はスティーブが見せてくれたように一切れを、半分に折って食べる。

ロキはナイーブには程遠い。この中の誰も彼を信用していないことを知っている——ソーでさえも、彼を信用しないほどに彼を知り愛しているソー ——そして間違った動きひとつで部屋の四分の三が彼の喉元に武器を向ける結果になるだろうことも、それらの多くが使用する理由を得て幸いだろうと。  
  
彼らはソーの為だけに彼を大目に見ているのだ、そして彼はそのことにどれほど相応しいと証明したいと願っている己に気付いて驚く。

彼は概ね黙っていて、かき鳴らされる会話が彼の周りで脈打つに任せ、直接の質問から得られるより多くのことをぞんざいな遣り取りから学ぶ。これらの者たちを、敵や利用すべき資産の代わりに味方として内側から見るのは奇妙だ。しかし、渋々ながら、宵が過ぎるにつれ、なぜソーが彼らをそれほど評価するのか、彼は理解し始める。

彼らは頭がいい、彼らの多くは、だが知性の下は全て深い感情だ。それがアベンジャーズの印のようだ。彼らを他から区別しているのは、なににもまして他の安否を気に掛ける必要性で、勇敢さや特異なな能力ではない。

かつてのロキはそれを愚劣と笑い嘲っただろう。そのような深く感じることは柔弱だと。だが彼はピザを食べているソーを見て、全ての彼の古い本能は舌の上で死に絶える。

彼らは完璧ではない、とロキは学ぶ。彼らは完璧には程遠く、大いに欠陥がある。彼らの強さはチームワークから来ていて、彼らの多くが資質を貯留していて、それで彼らは一緒になった時には離れている時よりずっと有為だ。彼らはサノスのしたことによって悲痛なまでに傷ついていて、彼らが互いを支えあっていて、憤りによって走り続けているのを、憤りを分かち合っているのを、彼は見る。

その夜はビール、ワイン、そして酒類が素早く注がれる、彼らが非番だと感じられる稀な機会だ。やがて気安さといくらかの笑いが流れるような会話に伴ってくる。

しばらくの間、ロキはソーが彼に目をやっているのを感じていたが、この時ばかりは兄も少しは常識が勝るのではと考えていた。だがそうではない。

宵も更けて、ソーが咳払いをする。「おまえたちに話しておきたいことがあるのだ、我が友たちよ、」 彼が言い、そして周りの騒々しい音が静かになる。

「言うな、」 ロキが押し殺した声で言う。「ソー。ここであろうとあんたを刺すぞ」

ソーは彼を無視して、手に持ったビール瓶で誇らしげにロキを指し示す。「ロキと俺は恋人同士だ、」 彼が披露する。「彼は俺の部屋にいて、これからも留まる」

沈黙。  
  
耳を聾するピンの落ちる音がすれば、ただ素晴らしいことだろう。

ロキには姿を消すに充分な魔力がある、そして彼は猛烈にそれを検討している。彼らは皆、まじまじと見つめていて、数多の顔を走る種々の当惑の表情に直面することが彼には出来ない。

遂にシュリ王女がこの状況に全く悩まされていないかのように優美にピザの一切れに手を伸ばす。彼女に続いてロケットがビールの栓を開け、そしてもう一本をソーに回す。

おしゃべりが彼らの周りで再開される。ソーは晴れやかに笑んでいる。ロキの顔は緋色だがしかし彼は消えてはいない。彼の高まっていた鼓動はゆったりとし始める。彼は信じられないと、ひっくり返されたように感じていて、だが闘争か逃走かという反応は不必要だと判明する。

「わたし、あなたに五十ドル貸しよ」 彼はナターシャがこっそりとブルースに言っているのを聞く。

***

「なぜあんなことをしたのだ？」 ロキは寝台へ入る用意をしながら鬱憤のままに、彼のチュニックを——黒で、この公式の機会のために新しくこさえた——を畳む代わりに椅子の背に投げる。「あんた完全に頭がおかしいのか？」

「おまえがそのように示唆したのは初めてではないな、」 と同じように寝支度をしながらソーは、不当なまでに落ち着いた声音で言う。ロキはソーの裸の胴体に、ダイアモンド・カットの筋肉と信じがたいまでに強くどこまでも続く肢体に、気を散らされるのを拒む。彼は断固としてソー以外のあらゆるところに目をやり、そしてソーは言う、「おまえは俺が彼らに嘘を言った方がよかったのか？」

「確実にあんたはファッキン嘘を言うべきだったのだ、」 ロキは言い返す、憤慨を枕に発散し、腹立たし気に叩いて膨らませる。「或いは何も言わないかだ。彼らは我らと違う、ソー。彼らには我らの来し方など理解できない」

ソーは肩を竦める。「いずれにせよだ、」 彼が言う、少なくとも要点を鑑みて。「どのみち彼らは早晩気がついただろう。それが俺の考えだった。俺がおまえを見る目を彼らがどうやって見逃すだろう、あるいは俺たちが部屋を共有していることを？」

「あんたは何も考えていなかった、」 とロキ。だが彼は降参しつつある己を感じていた、戦いは既に負けている。彼は言葉にできないほどやわになってしまった。彼は狼狽を呑み込み、顔を背ける。

「加えて、」 とソー、そして彼があまりにキッパリとした足取りで寝台を回りこんでくるのでロキは驚いて後ろによろけ、枕を手から落とす。「俺は恥じていない。俺が全世界に聞かせるために叫びたいことをなぜ隠そうとせねばならぬ？」

「あんたは狂っている、」 とロキ、断固として。彼は攻撃を避けるかのように両手を掲げる。彼は枕を掴んでいるべきだった。

「まさにそうだ、」 とソー。彼の目には雷光がある、雷光が彼の肌の下に、いまにも爆ぜそうな雷光が彼の体の線に沿う。「結婚してくれ」

ロキの心臓が止まる。動く。止まる。一時停止する。彼は頭を傾げ、逃げ道を探す。彼は視線を下げ、そしてソーを見ることができない。彼は呼吸の仕方を思い出せない。彼はあたかも空気が彼と介しないように息を喘がせていたことを覚えている。

「あんたは不可能なことを話している、」 やっと彼はどうにかして言う。

「そうか？」 とソー。近づいて、彼はとても近い。なぜここには彼ばかりなのだ？「俺の世界が終わる前に、おまえはオーディンソンと名乗り自身をおれに誓った。俺が忘れたと思っているのか？」

「わたしは——」 あの時、ロキは己の最期の言葉と知っていたものを釈明しなければならなくなるとは予期していなかった。「わたしにはそれがどう——」

「ロキ・オーディンソン、」 とソー、そしてロキの頭頂から爪先までを恐るべき震えが襲う。「それはおまえ自身の名前とおなじく俺のものだから、俺はおまえにその名を冠してもらいたい」

ロキは顔を上げる。言葉は捩じり引き伸ばされた沈黙の後に招かれずして現れる。「あんたが言ったように。すでにそうしている」

ソーは彼を壁に押し付け、その全身は燃え上がり熱を持ち、その目は一対の松明だ。「ならばおそらくそれを確言する儀式は必要ないだろう」

「そうなのか？」 からからに乾いた口で、かつてないほど眩惑したロキが言う。それでも彼はそれ以上の評なくただ引き下がり諦めるわけにはいかない。「それでは何が必要なのだ？」

「成就だ」 とソー。

彼は最初にロキを壁に押し付けて抱く、他の者たちを煩わせる危険があるのでロキの叫び声を抑える手助けをしながら。それからソーは彼を、もはやロキの叫びが静かではない寝台の上で抱き、そして最後に、陽が昇るころに、立ったままロキの手を窓枠につかせ、そしてソーの手がそれを覆い、そうして彼らは近づく夜明けを共に見ることができるように。

「一度だけ言ってくれ、かつておまえがそうしたように、」 動きながらソーが彼の耳に囁く、二人とも汗に塗れ、そして疲弊を認めがたくだが両者ともに限界を遥かに超えて。「頼む、俺の為に」

「ロキ、」 ロキが言う。長い間で初めて、その名は確信のなさや怒りで彼の口の中で燃えあがらない。彼が感じるのは只、安堵だ。ソーが彼の中にいる、彼を包んでいる、彼を前進させる。彼が感じるのはただ愛されているということだ。「オーディンソン。ロキ・オーディンソン」

「愛する者よ、」 とソー。「ロキ・オーディンソン。この夜、我らの間に通じたことを我らはどの者にも告げる必要は決してない、だが知っておいてくれ、俺は大司祭が我らを結び付けた如く誓ったのだと」

ロキはソーが口づけられるよう顔を横に傾ける。「おそらくしばらくの間は——他に告げるにはタイミングが妥当で無いようだから、」 彼は譲歩する、ソーの腕だけが彼を立たせているというこの陶酔に気付いて眩暈を覚えながら。「だがこの全てが終わった時にわたしが自分の宴を企画するチャンスを逃すと本当に思っているのか？」


	2. Chapter 2

ロキはアベンジャーズに加わる。

まぁ、彼は決してメンバーシップ・カードや適切なコスチュームを受け取らなかったし、シリアルの箱に載ったりすることは決してなかったが、彼は今や 彼らの隊列に入っている。彼はチームの一員だ。

彼が参加しているという奇妙さが関係者全員から消えるまで数週間かかる。彼らが常に彼に用心深い視線を向け続けるのを止めるにはもっと時間がかかる。

だがロキは熱心に、不満を漏らさずに彼らとともに懸命に働く。結局、彼らがニューヨークを忘れることは、そこでの彼の役割も、決してないだろうことは明らかだが、彼らはそのことについて彼を許したようだった。

初めて彼が任務中に公に写真を撮られた時、世界の未だ残っているメディアはヒステリックに攻撃した。醜くけたたましい大見出しが新聞に、そしてテレビの解説者たちは残存するアベンジャーズの正気について、そしてどれだけ早くロキを閉じ込め訴追すべきか熟考している。

ロキは二日間外へ出なかった。写真家たちが彼を求めて群がり叫ぶので、彼は己が危険な気散じになってしまったのではと恐れる。彼のスーパーヒーローとしての短いキャリアは、彼が信じるに、まず終わった。

スティーブ・ロジャースが記者会見を開く。その百万ワットの笑顔と金髪で彼は颯爽と会見場に入り、今やロキは彼らにとって、サノスとの戦いにおいて不可欠な稀有の知識と極めて重要な技量とで、そしてガントレットによってなされたことを反転するチャンスのために、戦略の重要な部分だとキャプテンが説明する。

「結局のところ、ここにいる我々全員が望んでいることじゃないか、みなさん？」 スティーブはずらりと並んだマイクとカメラに向かって問い掛け、そして異議を唱えるものは誰もいない。

その翌日、別の大惨事が発生する、大惨事が常に発生しているとおり；メディアは次に進み、新聞は彼のことを完全に忘れ去る。

「大事ないと、俺が言っただろう」 ここ何日かロキを寝室から出そうとなだめすかしていたソーが言う。「おまえは憂慮が過ぎるぞ、弟よ」

心配することは多すぎるほどあった。彼はアベンジャーズの一員かもしれない、だがこのような恐ろしいまでの責任が伴うならば、チームに加わろうと集結する者たちがほとんどいないのは不思議でもなんでもない。

スティーブとローディが残余する国連と合意を結んだ条件の下に、アベンジャーズは組織としての独立を維持しているが、U.N.の援助要請があれば応えると同意している。

U.N.は常に彼らを要請する。

ミッドガルドはほぼ完全な混乱状態にある。かつて、ロキはそのような無秩序を眺めるに興味をそそられると見出しただろう、その光景を享受し拍車を掛けさえしただろう。今、彼は混乱を手なずける任務を負っていて、無意味な暴力の誇示と彼が目にする苦悩を嫌うようになった。

毎日が何かしら違うそして酷いことをもたらす；暴動や火事や洪水、そして戦争はまさに始まったばかり、人々は食料の噂に倒れた者たちを踏みにじり、保守作業員が消えたために橋々が崩れていく。

通りでの殴り合いは数時間に及ぶ大衆の格闘に発展し、そこにはあまりにも多くの抑圧された嘆きがありそれはほぼ容易に鬱憤として現れる。

時折——極稀に——任務は純粋に人道的だ；彼らは必要不可欠な物資を届けたり、あるいは世界の統率者をどこかへ運んだり、両親が消えてしまった子供たちで一杯の孤児院を訪れ、その虚ろな顔に笑顔をもたらそうとする。

ロキが初めてそのような訪問から戻ってきた後、彼は服とブーツを身に着けたままベッドにもぐりこむ。

ソーはそのような彼を見出す。ソーもまた彼と同じく、傍に横たわり腕の中にロキを引き寄せる。

「すまない、」 ソーが静かに言う、彼の息がロキの項の細い毛をくすぐる。「俺は言ったな、このような世界に連れ戻したことをおまえは感謝せぬだろうと」

「わたしはあんたに過度に感謝はせぬかもしれん」 ロキはわずかに考慮したあとに同意する。「しかしわたしはここにいることをありがたく思う」

「我らの全ての生を通して、今日のおまえほど俺にとって美しく見えたことはなかった」 とソー、ロキの返答の後で彼の声音は軽くなっている。

ロキの驚いた笑い声は哀れなまでに小さく疲れた響きで、そして彼は寝台の中で向き直りソーに呼掛ける。「教えてくれ——煤に塗れた姿か、それとも後の泥に塗れた姿か、それがあんたが魅力を感じたことか、兄上？」

「孤児院でのことだ、」 とソー。「おまえがどれほど巧みに魔術を使っていたか。おまえが見せた色とりどりの火花に彩られた手品。おまえが寝台の周りを走り回らせた小さな動物たち。誰も見ていないと思っていた時におまえがどのように病室で癒しを施していたか」

「わたしは——」

「おまえをこれ以上愛せないだろうと考える度に、俺は間違っている」 とソー。彼は目を閉じる。「どれほどおまえを愛しているかそれは俺を怖がらせる」

その言葉はロキの内臓を不快にギュッと揺さぶる。「あんたを怖がらせる」

「イエス、」 ソーは目を閉じたまま、堅い声で言う。「俺のためでなければ、おまえはこれほどの戦慄のため我らの傍らにはいないだろうことを俺は分かっている。俺はそれがおまえをどれだけ擦り減らしているか見る、我々をかつての面影にまで擦り減らすように。責められるべきは俺のみだ。そして我らが危険に晒される時はいつも、何かが起こりおまえを俺から連れ去ってしまう可能性を考慮せぬわけにはいかぬ。おまえを失うという考えは俺にこれを最後とミッドガルドに火を放ちたい気を起こさせる。さすれば俺たちは少なくともいくばくかの休息を得られるかもしれぬから」

「ちょっと極端だな、不測の事態にしても」 とロキ。彼は両手でソーの髪をぼんやりと辿る。そのような恩着せがましい口上は——どれほど善意ではあっても——彼を激怒させただろう頃があったが、それはずっと昔の話で、そして彼らは二人とも疲弊しきっている。「ソー、わたしはあんたを愛している、だがわたしの決断はわたし自身のものだと信じてくれ。ことによるとわたしは、あんたが不覚にも死や凶運に向かって行かぬことを確かにするために行くのだ。思い出してくれ、わたしが特に注視しているのは、あんたの死はわたしの死をも意味するのだから。そのことをあんたは考慮してみたか？」

ソーの引き結ばれた口はよりリラックスした線に和らぎ、そしてロキは彼に口づける。

「終わりの見えない今、このことについて論議するのは奇妙だ、」 ロキは口を開き、躊躇い、そして話し通すに足るだけの機知を纏める、「そして我らがあれほど多くの必要と苦しみを目撃した日に。我らは絶対に成功しなければ、孤児院が空になるのを見るためだけにでも。しかしわたしは——わたしはあんたを見てもいた。あんたが子供たちといる様を」

寛大で思いやりがありてそしてとても、とても優しくて、小さな子供たちを彼の上に登らせ放題にして、ソーは筋骨隆々の、腹の底から響く笑い声の、彼自体が遊び場だ。彼は冒険好きな子供たちのためにはしゃぎまわる遊戯を考案し、それからもっと恥ずかしがり屋の子らのために床に座り静かに物語る；訪問の間中、彼の首や両足にしがみつく子らをぶら下げていなかった時はない。子供たちは暗黙の裡に彼を崇拝し、信頼するようだった。ロキは長い時間、ただ彼らを眺めて満足しただろう。

ソーの目がパッと開く。「妹よ、」 彼が言う。

彼は解けた髪を彼女の頬から払いのける。彼は、ロキが判じて、彼女が今まで見たことがないほどナーヴァスになっている。

「気を楽に、」 触れる手に擦り寄りながら、彼女は彼に告げる。自身どれほどナーヴァスなのかを彼女は覆い隠そうとする。「わたしはただ、あんたがわたしに考えてみてくれと言ったことをずっと考えていたというだけだ。そしてわたしは考えるようになった——我らの現在の状況が我らがこうあればと望む方へ大幅に改善されるならば——わたしはそのような合同事業に同意するかもしれないと考える」

「ロキ、」とソー。「ロキ」

「わたしは話すが、ソー、必ずしも完璧にとはいかない、」とロキ。「それは合意かそれとも不合意か？」

彼は彼女を激しく手繰り寄せる、その手は突然、彼女の体を彼の体に固定するというクエストに容赦ない。ソーは彼女の髪をかきあげ彼女の首に口づける、彼女の喉に、彼女の頬の傾きに、そして、まるで初めて二人が口づけた時のように、その熱情の素晴らしさで、彼女の唇を奪う。

「わかるか、ロキ、その名を口にするだけで打ち震えるほど俺の心の中に大切にしまっていた願いをおまえは話してくれた、」 身を引いてからソーが言う。

「これは、勿論、我らがこのことを再び論議するかどうかさえ遠い先のことだ、そしてそのような様態は不可能かもしれぬ、」 とロキは彼に思い出させる、だが深い感情を湛えた彼の反応は彼女を喜ばせる。「それでもわたしはあんたが知っておきたいだろうと思ったのだ」

ソーは彼女を顎の下に抱え込む。「おまえは俺に新しい風を与えてくれた。我らが明日直面する課題は、俺が思い描く将来の報いに比べればなんでもない」

「いかにも、」 ロキが言う、仄めかすように。「おそらくあんたは実習したいのでは？」

その夜ソーは長きにわたり彼女と愛し合う、二人とも揺るぎない熱情をもって大声で、彼らの熱狂が冷めるまでにブルースが彼らと分かち合う壁を一度でも、二度でもなく、三度もバンバン叩くまで。

「聞いてくれ、二人とも、あんたたちが大好きだ、だけど僕は睡眠も大好きなんだ、」 とブルースは最後の試みに壁越しに言う。

「すまぬ、すまぬ、」 ロキが大声で言う、笑いながら、だがソーは既に彼女を引き寄せて彼に跨らせている。彼女は彼を見おろす。首をかしげて。「我らはあまり思慮深くはなかったな」

「ならばおそらく、おまえは我らを静かにさせるために、とても、ともてゆっくり行わなければならぬな、」 ソーが示唆する、この時ばかりはその表情はうっとりするほど不道徳だ。彼女は様々な理由で彼を愛していることを知っていたが——折々に良いアイディアを持っているのもその一つだ。

***

「ニューヨーク、」 とロキ。

それは彼が切に避けてきた都市で、そして幸いにも彼の任期中にアベンジャーズが彼を呼ばなかった場所だった。しかしその日の概要は印刷されてはっきりと彼の目の前にある。彼は胸が締め付けられるのを感じる。

その日は始まりから何かがおかしいことを彼は分かっていた。彼が病気に罹るのは稀だ、それでも酷い頭痛と共に目覚め、コーヒーとそれからナターシャが薬戸棚から取り出して薦めてきた錠剤は、それを僅かに軽減したに過ぎない。

誰ひとりニューヨークの展望についてワクワクしていてはいない。その街には思い出と幽霊が詰まっている。

「運がよければ、迅速な出入りだけになるだろう、」 とローディ。「我々は安全に保管するためにスタークの倉庫からかなりのものを持ち帰る。最良の筋書きなら、梱包作業だ」 彼の顔は淡々としている、だがその瞳は寂し気で、それから遠くを見ているようで、トニー・スタークがいるかいないかもわからない遥かな場所のことを考えているのをロキは分かっている。  
  
スティーブが素早く沈黙を割って話しだす。「ナット、僕、そしてローディは倉庫を扱える。ソー、君とロキとロケットはストレンジのところへ行ってくれ」

彼らのワカンダからの訪問者はとうに帰国していて、だがロキはシュリ王女との週毎のヴァーチャル進捗確認を楽しみにしている。彼女の科学は只々別の形の魔術であり、彼らには話すべき多くのことがある。クリントは自身の副次的な探索行と並行して軌道から外れないよう任務とで、行ったり来たりしている。そしてロキは彼がいない時は多少なりとも安堵するわけではないと装いはしない。

「そして僕はここで砦を守るよ、」 とブルースが言っている。「いい案だ、キャップ。ニューヨークと僕は必ずしもいい間柄とは言えないからね」

「ストレンジの、」 ロキが繰り返す。

ナターシャが頷く。「だから私たちはそこにあなたが必要なの。大量の魔法の本や道具を扱うから。あらゆる種類のあやしいブツを明白にしてもらうために」 彼女は顔を横向けてロキに笑顔のように見えるかもしれない表情を送る。「あなたの仕事はそれらのあやしいブツのどれも吹っ飛ばないようにすること」

「待ち切れないな、」 ロキがそっけなく言う、だが実際、この任務は今では遥かに興味深いものになりつつある。

サノスが提示した問題に関する彼の魔法の研究はここではインターネット上で利用可能な情報に限定されており、そのうち四分の三は出鱈目で、そして彼が購入したり図書館に頼み込んで手に入れた文献で損傷してないものはごく僅かだった。アベンジャーズの一員であることは本を借りる点においては確かに便宜だが、しかし彼の資源はもどかしいまでに薄っぺらい。

ストレンジ博士の膨大なコレクションを利用できる、サンクタムに保管されている偉大な力を持つ品々は言うまでもなく——その可能性を想像するだけでも——

ソーが彼の足を踏む。「企てるのを止めろ、」 彼がロキの耳に囁く。「おまえが企て始めているのが俺には見えるぞ」

ロキは兄の方を見る。しかめつらしく瞬く。「謝罪する。古い習慣だ」

スティーブは彼らの囁きに邪魔されはしない。「ウォンは館を閉めているところだ。今のような状態では、コレクションが安全だとは思えない、」 と彼らに言う。彼の顎は固く引き締まっている。「ニューヨーク市が崩壊の危機に瀕している日をこの目で見る日が来ようとは思っても見なかった」

都市は居住者の半分が消えた時に大きな被害を受けた、地下鉄網に至るものは壊れ、道は塞がり、通りにはゴミが山と積まれ、武装したギャングが橋やトンネルを巡って戦争し、街に出入りすることは今や大いに価値あることだ。

より多くの警察、そして軍隊を呼び込もうとする試みは、事態をさらに悪化させ、その結果さまざまな自治区で大衆の暴動が発生した。クイーンズは完全に独立したと宣言し、スタテン島からの通信は届き難い。

「オッケイ、」 とスティーブ、見るからに自分を引き締め直して。「みんな、わかったか？」

「一つ質問、」 とロケット。「その魔法の骨董品。俺たちが話してるそれってどんくらい値がつけようがないんだ？」

***

結局、彼らがストレンジの住所へ辿りつくためにロキは隠秘の呪文を使わなければならない。

都市は報道よりずっと荒れている。ほとんどの通りや家は板囲いされ、舗道を徘徊しているのは重武装した者のみ。彼らの周りのビルや車はすべて燃え尽きた殻で、そこにはこの目で見ていなければ信じられないほど多くの汚物と惨めな苦難の兆候がある。

最後に彼とソーがここへ来た時は——一生分も前のことだ——ここはマンハッタンでも指折りのお洒落な界隈のひとつだった。今では彼らが御馴染みになってしまった戦争地域の一つのように見える。

呪文は唱え維持するに容易い。彼は魔術を任務で頻繁に使用していて彼のスキルはここ最近の数カ月でかなり成長している。だがストレンジのところへ近づくごとにロキの頭痛は悪化する。彼らが玄関に到着し入館を認められる頃には、彼は丸く身を縮められる暗い隅以外のものは何も望んでいない。

目前にはもっと切迫した業務がある；屋内ではストレンジの教団の見習い魔術師が大勢、本や道具を箱詰めしている。頭痛を抜きにしても、ロキはこの場所を少しも好きではない。彼が心から借りを返すと誓っていたストレンジのちょっとした小細工の、あの何の根拠も説明もなしに落ちて、落ちて、落ち続ける記憶を必死に消し去ろうと努める。

それはもう過去のことだ、とロキは己に思い出させる、そしてストレンジはここにはいない。

彼らは立って待っている、ソーは時折物をポケットに入れようとしているロケットを嗜め、ロキは頭が今にも真っ二つに割れそうな危機に見舞われてなどないという風を装うとしている。彼はたじろぎ、そしてソーの視線が、尋ねるように、チラリとこちらに向けられるのを見、だがその時だ、彼らの主人役が階段の一番上に現れ、彼らを迎えるために降りてきたのは。

ロキがウォンを見る時、彼はすぐに偉大な力とさらに大いなる叡知をそこに認める。魔法はみっしりとした層として彼から発せられ、どの層も明らかに長年にわたる研究、訓練、規律、そして実践を通して学ばれたものだ。

彼は、ロキが見て取るに、常に学び続ける類の魔術師、いかなる分野であれ停滞に甘んじることのない——彼の周りを取り巻く甚大で多様な知識を持つ力の特徴がそうであると証明している。

ウォンは、彼が階下に達する前にロキに敬意の印の会釈をさせる男だ。ウォンは思慮深くロキを看過していて、そしてロキはウォンが彼の中に何を読んでいるのだろうと思いを巡らすことしかできない。

ソーとロケットは両者をかわるがわる見ていて、明らかになにかを見逃し混乱している。

「魔法使いども、」 ロケットは傍らのソーに大声で言う。「あの手合いは一切が神秘って営みでイっちまう様な輩だからな。からっきしわからねぇや。俺がもし手ぇ振りまくだけでルビーを見せられるってんなら、俺が宙に浮かせたまんまにすると思うか？」

「ようこそ、友人がた」 このロケットの見聞に笑みながら、ウォンが言う。「あなた方の援助には大いに感謝しています。私達の収集品が安全に収容されるのを見届けるために私があなた方と同行してもかまわないだろうか？」

「是非に、」 とソー。「そして我らは喜んで力添えする」

彼が好印象を与えたいと思っている男にロキはよい第一印象を与えたとは思わない。彼の頭はなにか恐ろしく痛く、あまりに酷いので近づいてくるウォンの姿がだんだんぼやけてくるぐらいだ。彼は呻かないよう歯を食いしばる。こんなことは今まで彼に起こったことがなく、そしてタイミングは信じがたいまでに不適切だ。

ウォンはソーと挨拶の握手をし、それから屈んでロケットと握手する、そしてそれから彼はロキの方に手を差し伸べる。彼らの手が触れ——

真っ白な光がロキの視界を占める。痛みは耐え難い。彼は床に蹲り、頭を掴み、悲鳴を抑えることができない。その耳をつんざくような酷い音が彼の耳に聞こえる。

「ロキ！」

波が彼の上に砕け散るような音の奔流の上に彼はかろうじてソーの声を聞く。彼は外海へ引きずり出され、暗い水に運ばれていく。

「どうか下がってください、ソー、大丈夫です」 ウォンだ、すばらしく落ち着いた声。溺れる者に投げられる綱のようにロキは彼の声にしがみつく。「あなたの弟さんは予感を得ています」

予感？

彼は遠い岸に付着される。灰色の浜は銀色の大きな鏡を除いて空っぽだ。ロキは窓を透かすようにそれを覗きこむ。

彼はアベンジャーズ本部基地の倉庫を見る。それは書斎に変換されている。広い机の上で彼とウォンが古びた本を検分している。二人は顔を上げ、一対の深い興奮を湛えた表情でお互いを見る。

「これだ、」 鏡の中のロキが言う。

「ロキ、もう戻ってくる時だと思う、」 ウォンが大海の向こうから言う。 ひんやりとした指先が彼の眉間に置かれ、そしてロキは目を開ける、彼はストレンジの忌々しい建物の表客間の床に仰向けになっている。

ソーは、打ちのめされ、彼の傍に跪いている。ロケットは腕組みして、とりあえず余興を見られたなという風で成り行きを見守っている。ウォンはソーの反対側に跪いていて、彼の顔の小皺の隅々にまで好奇心が刻まれている。

「我々は話さなければならないと思う、」 ロキが言う。

***

クインジェットがありがたいことにニューヨークを後にする中、全員が額を突き合わせる。飛行機を操縦しているナターシャでさえも、自動操縦に切り替えて話を聞くために皆の方を向いている。

「よし、」 とスティーブ。「マジックといえばハリー・フーディニしか知らない僕らのためにもう一度」

「私と会ってロキは予感を経験した、」 他の者のためにウォンがゆっくりと言う。「彼と私は、彼が見たことが我々のサノスのダメージを元に戻すための努力に重要なことを証明するかもしれないと、同意している」

「予感はいままでわたしの能力に含まれていなかった、」 ロキは彼らに話す。彼は傍らのソーを含めるような仕草をする。「予言の恩寵は概してソーの領域だ。それがわたしが自分の状態に注意を払っていなかった理由だ。ながらもこれほど強くわたしに影響したからにはこの先見は重要なものに違いない——我らがニューヨークへ向かうことを知る前からわたしはその起首を感じていた」

ローディは二本の指で鼻筋を摘まむ。「いったい予感と予言はどう違うんだ？」

「予言はほとんどの場合、最終的に実現する、」 ウォンが説明する。「それは避けがたいものだ。予感は、何が起こり得るかについての感覚を我々に提供する——しかしそれが起こるという保証はない。例えば、この場合だが、もし私がアベンジャーズ本部基地を訪問しないという選択をした場合、ロキが見た光景は決して生じないだろう」

「アタマ痛くなってきたぜ」 とロケット。

「ああ、」 スティーブが同意する。「僕たちと一緒に来ることで、この突破口が起こる可能性は高くなるが、でもロキがその可能性をすでに見たから僕たちがその突破口を実現させようとしてるってことにならないか？」

ウォンが軽く頭を下げる。「そのパラドックスにあまり頭を悩ませない方がいいでしょう、キャプテン・ロジャーズ、」 慇懃にそう言う。「多くの魔術師がその考えを辿って正気を失いましたからね」

「オーケイ、そうね、」 とナターシャ。彼女は懐疑的そうで、眉を上げて、しかし許容する程度には興味がある。「あなたとロキが正しいとしましょう。で、どういう意味なの？」

「わたしはウォンとわたしが魔術の研究に従事しているのを見た、」 ロキが答える。「我らは共にある種の解答に辿りついたようだった。わたしはそれがサノスの行いを逆行させる、または少なくとも彼を滅ぼすものと推測する。わたしにこのような経験をさせたものがそれほどに重大な出来事でないとは、わたしには想像ができない」

サンクタムを離れて以来、ソーは不自然に静かだった、そして今彼は胸の前で腕を組み、むっつりとした表情をしている。「或いは計略かもしれぬ、」 とうとう沈黙を破って、彼が言う。

ロキは兄の方をちらりと見る。「何？」

「サノスならどんなことでもやりかねない、」 とソー。「あいつはおまえを最も残酷に使った。あいつは摩訶不思議な力を持つ配下を持っていることで知られている。これは我々の努力を永々止めるあいつの企みの一部かもしれぬ」

「おう、すげえ、」 とロケット。「もっと楽しい可能性だ」

「全ての道は検討しなければならない、」 頷きながらウォンが言う。「しかし当分の間、私達はこの提案に従うべきだと思う。ロキが見た部屋を最善を尽くして配置し、そして彼の許可を得て、私は研究を進めるために彼に助力する」

暖かさと感謝の気持ちはロキにとってまだ当惑する感情だ、だが彼はその両方の感覚に慣れつつある。「わたしは光栄に思う」

ソーはこのことを気に入らないとロキには言える——誰もがこの見通しについて大喜びはしていないと。しかし高まる興奮は彼の感謝の気持ちに連なる。

***

「この度のことが俺は嫌だ」 その晩、ロキが風呂から上がる時にソーが言う。

ソーは扉の側柱に寄り掛かって、彼を見守っていて、嵐を孕んでいる。湯に浸かった後でロキはこのうえなくリラックスし回復し、頭痛の徴候もすっかり消えた。髪を梳かしに行く時に彼はソーの一マイルはありそうな二の腕を気ままに愛撫する。

「わたしが最初にここへ来た時にわたしが戦いに役立つだろうことを信じていると言ったのはあんただったぞ」 とロキは指摘する。

ソーは眉を顰める。「それは今日おまえが悲鳴を上げて倒れるのを見る前だ、」 とソー。「ロキ、俺の心臓は止まった」

ロキは櫛を置くと彼の元へ戻っていく。彼はソーの顔を両手に挟み、口づけしやすいようその顔をほんの少し引き下げ、長くゆっくりと気持ちを込めて、口づける。

「わたしは大丈夫だ、」 彼はそう告げる。「実際、充分すぎるほどに大丈夫だ。わたしは目的を得たと——少なくとも、方向性を得たと——このことで初めて感じるのだ」

「俺は怖れている、」 ソーが認める。「様々なことを。だが俺が最も怖れているのはそのような探求がおまえを俺から連れ去ってしまうのではということだ」

「これからは多少の旅もやむを得ないだろう、」 とロキ、嘘を吐いたり和らげたりする理由がないのだから。魔法の書や巻物を追求するには——幻視で見た本を彼は最善を尽くしてウォンに説明したが、それはストレンジのコレクションの中には含まれていないようだった——他の場所へ旅する必要が判明している。「今や我らを分かつものなど何もないとあんたは知っているとわたしは思う」

「おまえを愛している」 とソー。ロキの体を滑り降りる、彼の手は、かろうじて抑圧された感情で震えている——雷を弱める試み。

ロキは片眉を上げる。それから彼は爪立ってソーの耳に囁く、「どれほどか見せてくれ」

彼らは冷たい浴室のタイルからその先の柔らかい絨毯の上にかろうじて辿り着く。ソーは横向きに、ロキの背後から寄り添い、ロキの足を持ち上げて、並外れた深い角度で侵入できるようにする。彼の唇はロキの項を這い、そこに口づけ、まだ濡れている肌を味わう。

彼の中へのソーの再進入はどれも中枢をつき確かだ——まるでソーの腰と陰茎が”これが今の我らでそしてこれからもそうあるのだ” と動きで告げているように、それでいてその律動には型にはまったところなどまるでない。ロキがそのリズムに慣れる端からソーは速さを、深さを、突き上げを変える。それから彼は引き抜きロキを仰向けにし、彼の腿の間に滑り込んで向かい合わせに再び彼の中へ入ってくる。

ソーは彼に口づけ、歯の間にロキの下唇を捉える。彼は押し入る、荒っぽく、独占欲を露わに、完璧に、そしてソーが言う。「俺はおまえの中から離れられない」

「あんたは上手くやっている、」 とロキ、呻き声の合間に微笑み、ソーの充溢した長さと硬さに背を弓なりにして。「おそらく、あんたは、もっと激しくやれるのでは——」

「弟よ——」 言葉はソーの喉から粗暴に引き裂かれ、そして彼の腰が転じ、彼は断じて床を打ち破り階下の居間へ二人を急落させるだろう、とロキは確信している。ソーは動きながら彼の手首を掴み、絨毯に釘付けにする。

「良くなった、」 ロキが賞賛するように言う。「さあ、もう少し早く動けるならば——」

「なんだか変だよ、」 ブルースが後に彼らに言う、 実験室の彼の設備をチェックして建物や地面が揺れている理由を調べようと向かいながら。「この地域ではいままで大きな地震活動なんてなかったのに」

***

彼の多くの人生の中で初めて、ロキは彼自身の友人を持つ。

若い頃はソーを友人をみなすことができただろうと彼は考えていたが、しかしソーは身内でもあり、だからあまり数の内には入らないのだった。それからもちろんソーの古い仲間たち、大声の、荒々しい、独善的でお節介な、まるで兄を好ましくない倍数に分割したかのような者たちが。彼らはソーのためにロキの存在を許していたが、そのあからさまな嫌悪はお互い様だった。

それからソーの新しい友人たち；アベンジャーズは彼を容認するようになった、そしてロキはこの時点で彼らのほとんどと気持ちよい会話と呼べるものさえ持つようになった。彼らは共に全面的な混沌の塹壕の中にありそこから這い出てきたのだ。古い敵意は双方ともに失われ、ある種の渋々した受容に置き換わった。

それらの中で彼の気に入りはナターシャだ。この女性のドライな機知と無駄を許さない態度はロキの感性に訴える、そして時には、彼は彼女の興味をそそり面白がらせていると彼は信じたい。だがナターシャ・ロマノフは彼の友達ではない。アベンジャーズの誰もそうではない。

シュリは勇敢で優雅でそして鮮やかに才気に溢れている；ロキは彼女のためにかなりのことを手放すだろう、と彼は考える、が誇り高い王女はやはり彼の友人ではない。彼は彼女を、知的芸術における稀な同僚と——相談を持ち掛ける者であって、秘密を許す者ではない。

ウォンは彼の友人だ。

ロキがあらゆる方向から、信用せず、疑う余地なくなくそこにはある種の欺瞞があるに違いないと目を向ける時、そしてそこにはウォンの穏やかで誠実な顔がそうではないと告げている。

彼らはロキの予感とそれを追求するという決断に結ばれて、まずまず友好的にスタートする。それから、彼らが魔術の知識を分け合い共有し始めると、彼らは互いに極めて異なる薫陶の魔術師であること、だが両者ともより多くを学びたいという不断の意欲に動機づけられているとを発見するのだ。

等しく飢えた二人の男性は、欠片を求めて互いに争うか、より価値のある滋養を手にするために団結するかのどちらかだ。ロキは彼らの傾向が後者の取り組みを採用するに至るので幸運だ。

彼らは過去に読んだものや経験したことについて何時間も話す；彼らを駆り立て続ける宇宙の性質についての質問；サノスとこの悪夢が始まる前に彼らが夢見ていた広範囲に及ぶ魔法の習熟の夢。

目にしたものをほぼ完璧に近く留める写真のごときその記憶力で、ウォンは魔術師としてと同じぐらい司書として優れている、そしてロキがウォンの古代のミッドガルディアン・アーツを聞くのと同じぐらい、彼はロキの無限宇宙の修練を拝聴するのを喜んだ。そしてついには、過行く日々を互いに連れ立つにつれ、彼らはもっと個人的な事柄について話し合うようになり、そして互いを友人と公然と呼び合うようになった。

彼の友人。

ロキはウォンの穏やかな厳粛さや、怯むことのない彼の教団への深い関与を高く評価する；しかしその献身の下には茶目なユーモアのセンスを持つ男がいる——自明だ、ウォンはしばしば悪戯ぽい陽気をひとしきり自身にもたらすのだから、とロキは学ぶ。

ウォンがロキの中に共鳴したのがなんだったのか、ロキにはあまり確信が持てない；おそらく彼は友人のストレンジを失った後、何カ月ものあいだ破綻をきたしている都市に閉じこもり、単に知的な同胞において孤独であったのだろう。

ウォンがロキの過去を知ってはいても決して立ち合いを奉じていなかったのも役立っただろう。ウォンは彼を改心したモンスターとして見るかもしれない、とロキは思う、だが彼は少なくともモンスターには決して会ったことがない。

アベンジャーズに与えられた資源と権威を使って、彼らは共に遠く離れた場所へ旅をし始める。彼らは崩壊しつつある図書館から値のつけようのない本を救い出す。彼らは民間伝承と神話の領域にのみ存在すると考えられていた図書館を発見する。ロケットの支援と、ソーの助けを借りて、彼らの旅は時に銀河系間にも及ぶ。

数多の夜、ロキは古い、古い本の匂いをまといながら寝台に倒れ込み、そしてソーはそこにいて彼に微笑みかけながら彼から埃を払い落す手助けをする。何週間もなんの危険の兆候もなく過ぎるうちにソーはロキの新しい使命について寛ぎ、そしてその文学的な冒険の物語で最も楽しまされている。

ソーは依然、彼の不在が何日にもわたるときには心配している；だが再会時の熱情は常に骨折りの価値があるようだ。  
  
兄が彼の友人たちにロキの発見を受け売り語りする時、ロキはソーの目に誇りを見出す。これみなそれだけの価値がある。  
  
本当に——特に彼とウォンが新たな導きを持っている今、彼は日課の狂気に至る任務からある程度免除されているからには——これはロキの記憶にある最も幸せな時かもしれない。

この考えが生ずる都度、彼は罪悪感としか言いようのない徒ならぬ感情をおぼえる；世界の大部分は悲惨で堕落し破壊されている。だが彼は自分が感じているものを元に戻すことはできない。

「あんたは正しかった、」 と彼はある晩静かに認める、ソーから三日間離れていた後でロキが三度の連なる快楽に解けるのをソーが確保する結果を引き起こした寝台の上で。ロキはあまりに疲れてそして快楽に酔わされていたので彼はソーの胸の上に乗せていた頭をかろうじて動かすことしかできない。

ソーはかなりのショックを受けているふりをする。「俺が、弟よ？ 何かについて正解だと？」 彼はロキの頭頂に口づける。「おまえ大事ないか？ まさかまた別の本を守護する悪魔に憑りつかれているのではないだろうな？」

「我らは今やもっと安全策を取っている」 とロキは彼に告げる。彼はソーの表情を伺えるよう顔を仰向ける。「わたしは遂にあんたがしたことに感謝する、ソー。あんたは正しかった。あんたと共にするこの生涯はどんな対価にも値する。あんたが失った歳月をわたしは今でも嘆いているけれど；だがわたしにとっては——こうして我らが生きている、このように、たとえ世界がこうであっても、それはわたしにはより値する以上のものだ」

ソーは静止する。それから、ロキの髪に唇を押し当てたまま、彼が言う。「俺がおまえに言ったように。俺にとっては対価よりはるかに優れた褒美だった」 彼の表情は喜びと安堵の色合いに変わり、それは心から素晴らしく、直に目にするにはあまりに美しすぎるほどだ。

「もしおまえが満足しているのなら、」 とソーが続ける。「俺はおまえを喜ばせるのに十分な努力をしていない。俺はいつだっておまえにそれ以上のもっとよいものを期待してもらうだろう。それが、ロキ、おまえが値するものだ」

***

ロキはウォンと共にカイロから貴重な借り物の本と古代のパピルスをを収めた箱を二人で抱えながら戻ってくる。

旅行は最も啓発的で魅力的だった、特にピラミッドの中のミイラや価値があるかもしれないいくつかの資料において。しかしサノスへの憂慮において彼らの調査があまりにも実を結んでいないことに高まる苛立ちの感覚を無視することは彼らにとって困難だ。

彼らは膨大な記録保管を纏め、何百もの呪文や儀式、そして助けになるかもしれない品の価値を識別した——しかしそのどれもそれだけでタイタンを倒す力をもつ物はなく、ガントレットが奪ったものを取り戻すこともできない。

あれ以来予感の兆候もなく、彼らが正しい方向を向いていることを示す軽い疼きさえなかった。

彼らがウォンのスリング・リング・ポータルを抜け出てきたとき、ソーが彼らを待ち受けている、それは今ではロキの好む旅をするやり方だ。クインジェットは比較すると酷く騒々しく粗削りに見える。

ソーの姿——彼をそのように見ているソーの姿——が心躍らせるものでなくなることは決してないだろう、とロキは思う、だが彼とウォンはこの数時間、最新の難問を解そうと袋小路に突き当たるまで費やしていて、なんであれ快哉を感じるのは難しい。

ウォンはソーに頷き、ロキに向かって片眉を上げ、そして本を詰めた箱を背後に浮遊させながら、自身を見送る。

「俺と一緒に来てくれるか？」 ロキの両手を取って、ソーが聞く。「おまえに見せたいものがあるのだ」

ロキはどうにか溜息を抑える、兄の笑顔は壁から塗料をはがしてしまうほどの魅力があるのだから、そして彼は本部基地の背後の道へ引き寄せられるままにする。歩んでいる間、彼は鬱積した苛立ちのいくばくかを声に出さずにはいられない：「またしても無駄な一日だった。あとどのくらい余裕があるというのだろう？ わたしは遂に有用になると考えていた、だがこれがすべて役に立たないことを証明する可能性が高いことを我々はいつ認めるのだろうか——」

「目を閉じろ、」 とソー。「さもなくば俺に目隠しをさせてくれ」

ロキは彼を見る、その脈絡のない発言と木の根にほとんど躓きかけながら。「何？」

「ロキ、どうか、」 ソーが言う。「とにかくお願いだ。サプライズなのだ」

ロキは格別サプライズが好きだったことはなかった——ことに暴徒の暴力やまったく予期していない時に本から飛び出す悪魔という形をとるこの新しい世界では。だがソーの表情は嘆願を湛えていて、どんな議論も失われると彼は知っていた。

「これがある種の祝いの集まりならば、」 とロキ、「わたしは怒るからな。わたしは幻術でまともな服を装うにはあまりに疲れているのだぞ」

それでも彼はソーが頼んだとおりに、目を閉じ、そして兄に導かれるにまかせる。地形は荒くなり、彼らが森に入ったことを示唆している。目を固く閉じソーに導かれているその祝福された数分間、少なくとも彼は何も考えずに済む。  
  
「ここだ、」 とうとうソーが言う。「目を開けてもいいぞ」

牝馬は銀の色を——もっとも際立った夜の月の色だ。

彼女はすべて優雅なラインだ、だが小作りな体型で、戦場ではなく軽々と走り跳躍するために作られている。彼女の被毛は贅沢に輝くまで梳かれていて、そして彼女の傍らの地面には共に濃い緑色に染められた革の、新しい鞍と似合いの馬具がある。地面に打ち込まれた銅の輪に繋がれた長い引き綱だけが彼女を留めている。

「おお、」 とロキが、そっと言う。

ソーが彼の手を放し、ロキは彼女のところへ行く。彼女は鋭い目をしていて、彼を推し量っている；遂に彼女は頭を下げ彼の手を鼻で小突く。それから彼女は前足で元気よく足を踏み鳴らし、そしてロキは彼女が彼のぽかんと口を開けた顔を笑っているのだという印象を受ける。

ソーはあまりにも大きな笑顔を浮かべているので、笑みに必要な筋肉を攣ってしまう可能性がある。「彼女はおまえのものだ、」 とソー。「借款はない」

「わたしの？」 ロキの喉はその言葉の周りでうまく働かない。

「イエス、」 とソー、「もっとも彼女には自身の意思があるが、この馬はな。だから俺はおまえに彼女を選んだのだ」

「ソー、」 ロキが口を開く。牝馬は彼に向かって瞬く、まるで彼に向かって彼女を拒否してみろと言わんばかりに。彼には出来ないとすでに彼は知っている。彼は途方に暮れ、全く愕然とさせられている。「これはあまりに。これは受け取るには」

「馬鹿げたことを、」 とソー。彼はロキの背後に来て、彼のウエストに片腕を廻す；もう一方の手は馬の鼻面を優しく撫でている。「彼女はおまえへの結婚の贈り物だ」 彼はロキの耳の中へ語り掛ける。

それから長い間ロキは何も言えない。その馬が——彼の馬——小突いている彼の手は震えている。彼はようやく声を出せるようになる。

「わたしは彼女を大切にするよ」 とロキは言う。

どういうわけかソーのとてつもない笑顔がさらに広がる。「本部基地の背後にある最も近い原に小さな厩舎と馬場を作ってある、」 と彼が言う。「おまえの目から建造を隠すのは大変だった。ウォンが助けてくれた」

「ほう、彼が、」 とロキ、半ば夢の中にいながら。

「彼はおまえの良き友人だ。彼は最も熱心だった」 ソーは地面の上の馬具を示す。「馬具を付けるのはおまえに残しておいた。おまえは自分の手で付けたいだろうと思って、おまえのほうが俺よりずっと早いからな」

「彼女は完璧だ、」 ロキが呟く。馬が鼻を鳴らす。彼が誓って彼女は喜んでいるようだ。

「おまえの厳しい好みを俺はよく知っているからな、」 とソー。彼はロキのこめかみに口づけ、彼を手放す、だがロキは向きを変え腕をソーの首の周りに巻きつけ、ぐいと引いて終わりの見えない熱い口づけをする。口づけはただ彼のかわいい馬が、注目を待ち切れずに、嘶くからだけで終わる。

「要求が多い、そうだろうあんたは？」 崇拝を込めてロキが言い、すぐに彼女の下へ取って返す。「彼女はなんと呼ばれているのだ？」

「ソーダ・ポップ、」 ソーはどうしようもないという風に肩を竦めながら言う。「ミッドガルド人たちは獣の命名について奇妙な考えを持っている。もちろん、おまえは、彼女を他の名で呼ぶだろう」

「断じて変えないよ、我が兄上殿」 とロキ。ソーダは尾をひらりと動かす。

「俺はナターシャとスパーリング・セッションがある、」 ソーが言う。「おまえは馬に乗るといい、」 そしてソーの声音があまりに深刻に沈むのでロキは彼を見上げる。「おまえは身を粉にして働いてきた。おまえは休息も取らず、我らの寝所の他には体を動かすこともない。その部分に関して俺は文句を言うわけではないが」 ソーの手は彼の腰の括れに温かい。「俺の望みはこのすべてのことから時には彼女におまえを連れ去らせてほしいということだ。俺たちが一緒に馬に乗った日、おまえの笑いは自由で気安いものだった。俺がどんなにその笑い声をもう一度聞きたかったことか」

「おそらくあとで聞けるだろう、」 屈んで新しい馬具を選別しながらロキが言う、かような幸福感が彼の中で泡立ち、かれは浮き上がることさえできそうだ。「わたしは一晩中あんたに感謝して過ごすつもりだから」

***

母と、兄、そして価値ある友人ウォンを除いて、ロキはこれまで彼の新しい馬に対してするように別の生命を大事にしたことは今までなかった。   
  
彼は可能な限り夜明け前に起きて彼女に運動をさせる；彼が本部基地にいる時には毎日、彼女に餌を与え、馬櫛で梳かし、馬房から汚穢を掻い出しさえする——やはり馬を重んじていた、王子ロキなら、鼻であしらっていた責務だ。

期待の重みや任務の余波が重すぎると感じた時には、彼は彼女を駆って野原や丘へ逃避する。彼女の火のような気質は彼によく合っている——どちらもが減速するべきと気付く前に彼らは走り続ける。

時折ソーは馬を借り彼らと一緒に来る、そしてそれは燦然たる、黄金の時間だ。

ある日、ブルースが恥ずかし気に馬場での乗り方を教えてもらえるだろうかと尋ね、そしてソーダは素晴らしく振る舞い彼を試そうとはしない——そして彼女の気高い佇まいは、ロキが思うに、素人との忍耐強い一興を仄めかしている。

ローディは本部基地に人参と林檎を木箱で届けるよう注文する。ナターシャは角砂糖を秘密裏に持ち込む。ロケットは近寄りたがらないがしかし彼は時折フェンスに腰掛け、ロキがソーダに能力を示させるのを見物し、彼らの馬術訓練に対して気のない拍手を提供する。

ウォンは乗馬に全く興味がない、どうもありがとうございます。だが彼もまた彼らの研究資料の束を持ち出し、外に来て、時にはロキに熟考してもらうよう質問やある魔術的原則の考察を呼びかけながら、調教を見物する。

クリントが本部基地にいたのはこの数か月間でほんの一握りの日々だけで、憔悴し亡失した様子でだが断固としている。そのようなある日に彼はロキとソーダが散歩しているところに出くわした。「なんてこった」 彼が言ったのはそれだけで、そして彼らが進めるように彼は脇に避ける。

彼らが見られているのに気づいたのは、黄昏時、ロキがいつも彼女にそうするように低い声で話しかけながらソーダをクールダウンしていた時だった。彼は、最も献身的な観客であるソーであろうと疑っていたが、ソーダが耳をさっと後ろに弾いたので兄ではないと気付く。彼女はソーをよく知っている。

彼は振り向き、馬場の門に寄り掛かっているスティーブを見る。驚いて、ロキは彼に頷き、そしてスティーブはフェンスから身を起こして歩み寄ってくる。

「きれいな子だ」 とスティーブ、五フィート離れた場所に立ち、背筋と肩を真っ直ぐに伸ばしていて、ロキはキャプテンを正さないよう舌を噛む；スティーブがミッドガルドで最も美しい馬を認知できないのは彼の咎ではない。スティーブは、彼が認める通り、訓練を積んでないのだ：「僕はあまり乗ったことはないんだ。二、三の訓練を軍隊で、大昔に。ニューヨークでは、僕が育ったころは、乗馬はだいたいお金持ちのやることだった」

「我らはは喜んで教えてあげよう、あんたがやりたいなら」 満足そうに嘶いているソーダに向けて身繕い道具の箱を開けながら、ロキが言う。彼はブラシを取り出し仕事に着手する。

スティーブは彼の身構えを最小限移すだけだ。「僕がここに来たのはその為じゃないんだ」 と彼は言う。

ああ。ロキはこのことをしばらく前から予期していた。実のところ、アベンジャーズが初めて本部基地に戻ってきて以来ずっと。これほど長い時間がかかったということが、この話題に取り組むのがキャプテンにとってどれほど難しかったかということを伝えている。ロキは彼に情けをかけ、そしてスティーブがそれを口にしなくていいよう定める。

「あんたはわたしの死後の経験について聞きたいのだな、」 視線を落ち着いた、均等なブラシの運びに据えながら、ロキが言う。「あんたはわたしが何を見て何を感じたかを知りたいのだろう——もし、おそらくは、その状態の時に他の者に遭遇したかを」

スティーブの頬の筋肉が跳ねる。彼は口を開き、そして口を閉じる、それからまた口を開く。「君、僕の心を読んだのかい？」

「それはわたしの才能ではないな、」 ロキは正直に言う。「わたしはあんたの哀しみを読んだのだ、キャプテン。あんたはあんたにとって大切な人を失った」

ソーはかつてワカンダの土の上に跪いていたスティーブ・ロジャースのことを、その灰に塗れた手を、その見つめる目が何も見てないのを、話してくれた。彼をその場から動かすよう説得するには何時間もかかったと。

「イエス、」 とスティーブ、返事を逸らそうとすることは彼の死者への抗弁になるであろうから。「ああ、そうだ」

ロキはソーダの首を手入れするために動き回る。彼女は静かに彫像のように立っている——彼の素晴らしい娘こ、この場を感じ取っていてそして騒ぎ立てないことを分かっている。「あんたにもっと話せたらいいと願う、」 彼は言う。「わたしは本当にそう願っている。真実はわたしが何も憶えていないということだ」

彼は決してスティーブには言わない——彼自身も知らないのだから——とどのつまりは、そこに何もないことを意味しているのかどうか。ソーが彼を生に引き戻したとき彼が覚えているのはただ落ちていく、落ちていくことだけだと、彼がスティーブに告げることはないだろう。

スティーブは顎を噛み締める。彼は頷く。自分のブーツを観察する。「正直に言ってくれてありがとう、」 そう彼はいい、そしてそれは充分真剣に聞こえる。だがスティーブはいつだって真剣だ。彼の声にはロキが理解できる深く根付いた痛みがある：全ての感情が彼に容易く届くものではないが、嘆きは彼がよく知りあまりにも認識しやすいものだ。「自分が何を期待していたかわからないんだ。いったい僕がなにを聞きたかったかもね」

「これだけは言える、キャプテン、」 ソーダの鬣を滑らかになるまで梳かしつけながら、ロキが申し出る。慰安への衝動はかつては奇妙なものだったろうが、もはやそうではない。スティーブはブーツから顔を上げる。「わたしはまた、痛みもなく、恐怖もなかったことを覚えている。処罰もない、わたしは審判の形勢を最も傾けるような生涯を導いてきたのだが。我が記憶にはなにも記録されていない、だが考えてみると——それは平穏であったと思う」

彼らは皆沈黙のまま立っていた、二人と一頭は。しばらくの後に、スティーブは馬のことで手伝えることがあるかどうか聞き、そしてロキは蹴られる怖れなく彼女の臀部を梳くやり方を彼に教える。ソーダが厩舎内で心地よく、そして彼女の装備が全て片付けられた時、彼とスティーブは本部基地へと戻っていく。

「君はいい奴だ、ロキ、」 スティーブが次第に深まる闇に向かって言う。「今までそう言われたことはないかい？」

「真面目な顔では、ないな」 ロキが答える、まるでソーダからの蹴りを胸にくらったような気分で。

スティーブはこの返答に小さく微笑む。「僕は、僕たちは自分の弱さや過ちの合計じゃないと思うんだ、」 と彼が言う、「それよりむしろ——そういったのが集計されたあとに僕らがそれをどうするか選択することだと」

「ありがとう、」 とロキは言い、それは辛うじて己を認識しがたいほど誠実だ。

「君はチームにとって本当に貴重な存在だ、」 スティーブが続ける。「いままであまり言ってなくて済まない。君が任務に費やした労力と、ウォンとやってる魔法のやつに感謝している。僕らみんなそうだ。君が僕らを助けるためにどれだけ懸命にやってるかみな分かってるんだ。君はそうする必要もなかったのに」  
  
ロキは首を竦め、髪が彼の表情を少なくとも部分的に覆い隠すようにする、そしてその表情はおそらく陸に上がった魚に似ているに違いない。この忌憚のない会話は、彼がずっと予期していた先ほどまでの会話からの、予想外の展開だ。

これではない。この賞賛、この認識、この親切ではない。彼はナーヴァスなエネルギーで生きていると感じ、そしてそれをどうしていいかわからない。「もちろん、わたしはそうするとも、」 とロキが言う。「ソーがわたしを連れ戻したのは、他の者たちが銀河を救っている間、わたしが怠惰に過ごせるからではない」

「君がそうしたからって彼が気にしたかどうか、」 とスティーブが言う。「実のところはね、君はソーを僕らに返してくれた。君はソーも取り戻してくれたんだ」

ロキはそのようなことをこれまで考えたことが一度もなく、そしてほとんど歩みを止めるところだった。彼は息を呑む；彼の喉はカラカラで、彼の心臓はあまりにもはためいている。

彼らは本部基地に近づき、そしてロキはこの会話の友好的な強烈さから悲鳴を上げて走り去りたい思いと、同時にそれを深夜まで続けたい思いに駆られる。

彼がかつてどんな生ける魂にも告げることなど夢にも思わなかったであろう、この他の者と会話し思いを分かち合うことの、なんという脅威だろうか。そのカタルシスはとてつもない。

「キャプテン・ロジャーズ、」 ロキが言い、そしてそれから、スティーブの眉を上げた顔に、「——スティーブ、一杯どうだろう？」

「そう言ってくれるのを待ってたよ」 とスティーブ。

***

ソーが後に発見したのがそのような彼らだった：ウィスキーの瓶を分け合っている——いや、その瓶は既に飲み干され、コーヒーテーブルの上で横に傾けられていて、彼らは別の瓶を開けている。  
  
ソーが共用の居間に顔を出したとき、スティーブは喚情的な仕草と共に、彼の戦争時のいかがわしい話をロキに語っている。ロキに対するソーの視線は半信半疑で、それから信じがたいほど喜ばしげになる。その目の奥には煌めきがある。彼の視線はロキに別の着想を与える。

「一緒しても構わぬか？」 ソーは聞き、そして二人の熱心な頷きを得て部屋に入ってくる。  
  
彼が近づいてくるとロキは手を伸ばしてソーを引っ張りカウチの彼の横へ座らせ、彼の逞しい躰の温かみに凭れかかる。彼らは公の場では身体的な愛情を滅多にあらわさない——ロキの決断、と彼は気付く。

ソーは横目でチラリと彼を見て、彼の気分を分析しようとする。それから彼は腕をロキの肩の周りにぴったりと回す。

スティーブは躊躇う様子も見せず続ける。「それでバックがモリタに言って、僕は神に誓って——」

「飲み会やってるなんて誰も私に言ってくれなかった、」 とナターシャ、一時間後に騒音と笑い声を調べるためにやって来て。「私はホントに飲むの得意んなんだから、あんたたち」 彼女は自分を指さす。「ハロー、ロシア人。招かれてないのを気を害さないようにしてる」

「ロシアで最高の飲み物は何かな、エージェント——ナターシャ？」 好奇に、ロキが聞く。

「おやまあ、」 とナターシャ、酒類を収めたキャビネットへ向かいながら。「その質問を私にしてくれて嬉しいわ」

「もし俺たちがアルコールにまかせてこの本部基地を破壊したら、トニーは——トニーに果てしなく言われるぞ」 とローディ、ナターシャが場にウォッカを導入した二十分後に腰を下ろして。「ようし、誰が注いでるんだ？」

部屋の入り口に現れた時、湧き上がる多くの歓呼に迎えられてブルースは瞬き、眼鏡を据え直す。「あんまり飲むのは僕にとっては最善の方法じゃないんだ、」 冷蔵庫へ軽いビールを取りに行きながら、ブルースが言う。彼は部屋を見回してにっこりとする。「これはとてもいいアイディアだけどね」

「これはお前さんらが初めて見せた常識の徴候じゃねえか、それを俺はあやうく寝過ごしちまうとこだったぜ、」 ロケットがぼやく。「俺がちゃんと追いつけるように、誰かお前ら飲んでるヤツを全部一本のボトルにミックスしてくれや」

居間の喧騒は、今では音楽と合わさり、今では互いに聞かせるのに楽しげに声を張り上げるほどに喧しい。だがクリントが入ってくると部屋は静かになる。「この辺じゃまったく休養もできないのかよ。少なくとも酒はもらえるんだろうな？」

クリントは彼らの赤らんだ頬を、数々の瓶を、ひっくり返されたグラスを、チップスの開いた袋を見て取る。彼の目は、隅のカウチでソーの横に丸くなっているロキの上に落ち着く。彼は目を眇める。ロキはしゃんと姿勢を起こし、彼の周りに回されたソーの腕が固くなる。

クリントは顎を突き出す。ロキを示す。「そいで、あんたらのけったいな宇宙のお城じゃいったいどんなものを飲むんだ？」

突然の騒音の後退はロキに耳鳴りを起こさせる。皆が見守っている。

「数多の素晴らしいものを、」 ロキが慎重に言う。彼は両手の間に呪文を織りなし、球状の緑の光を作り出し、それは背の高い銀のタンカードに変わる。「概ねミードだ」

彼はクリントに飲み物を差し出す。永遠に続くように思われる瞬間の後、クリントはそれを受け取る。それを味わう。

「悪くない」 とクリント。彼はナターシャに寄り掛かり、そしてタンカードを手放そうとはしない。

ロキは再び呼吸し始める。ソーはまるで彼に口づけるかもっと多大に込み入ったことをこの場でせんばかりに彼を見おろしている。ロキは密かに彼に肘鉄をくらわす。礼節。

「おまえはミードを作り出せるとは教えてくれなんだ」 とソー。

「あんたは聞かなかった」 とロキ。

「次は僕に頼むよ」 とスティーブ。

「もし魔法の酒を飲んだら、それは俺らを、えー……魔法に変える？」 ウオッカのグラスを手にローディが聞く。

「ノー、ミスター・ローズ、」 とウォン、腕組みをして壁に寄り掛かりながら。「それはあなたを酔わせる」

「わたしスティーブの次に魔法のミードが欲しい」 とナターシャ。

「ウォン！」 ロキは遅れて反応し、友人の姿に喜んで声を上げる——揺れる視界に映る二人の友人に。「何を飲む？」

「あなた達を朝に目覚めさせるのは大仕事だな」 とウォンが言う。

だが彼はカウチのロキとソーの隣に座り、彼らは皆、日の出まで起きているので、午後になるまで誰も起こす必要はないのだった。

***

「あんたの気を変える最後の機会だ」 ロキはソーの頬に囁く。

「決して変えぬ」 とソー。

ロキは徹底的にそして上手く努めを果たしたので、彼が陰茎を——痛いほどに勃起した陰茎を——位置に着けて挿入し始めた時、ソーは滑らかに濡れ、そして彼のために開かれている。

それでも彼の兄はきつい——とても甘やかにきつい——そしてロキがインチまたインチと与えるにつれソーは目を閉じ頭を反らし、喉のラインを曝け出す。

これは新しい、極めて新しい、比類なく新しい。ロキはこのようなことを試みようということさえに半ば狂乱し、歓喜に半ば譫妄し、己の欲望の強さに半ば盲しいた感を覚える。彼の計算は停止している、それを彼は知っている；ここで彼は確率を計算できない。

ソーは悪い方へ向かった任務から、血を流し満身創痍で戻ってきた——多くの民間人の死者が出た、そして、いや彼はそれを話すことを望まないと。隈は彼の目の下にくっきりと際立っていた。湯気の立つシャワーから一時間後に出てきた彼は裸のまま部屋を横切って寝台まで来て、ロキの手から本を取り上げ、そしてほとんど倒れるように彼の上に重なってきた。

それからソーは言った、彼の意図を否定しがたいようロキに視線を合わせて、「おまえに俺をファックしてほしい」

ロキは即座に勃起し——即座に用意が整い——即座に興味を抱いた。だが彼はソーの湿った髪に手を滑らせ、そして言った、「そしてそれは何故だ？」

「俺は何か新しいものを感じたいのだ、」 とソーは言って、二人の間に手を滑らせロキの陰茎を包み、その考えだけでロキが固くなっていることを発見して彼の目が閃く。「俺は、新しいものを感じるのがどういうことなのか覚えておく必要があるのだ」

それではソーは他の男とそのような形で交わったことは一度もないのだ。ロキは、時々、しばしば、自然な好奇心と骨の髄からの嫉妬の間で危く揺れる感情と共に、思い巡らしつつも答えを知らずに済むよう尋ねるのを避けていた。

ソーはロキの下に横たわり、事の重大さに彼の顎を働かせようと努めながら見上げている、彼は躊躇っていた。「それは——おまえは俺をそのように欲するか？」

「兄上、」 ロキはようやく弁じた。「それはより恐らくは、千年もの間あんたをそのように欲していたことをどのように表すかの問題だ」

それでロキは時間をかけ、彼の指にソーを慣れさせるために何時間も費やし、彼の指で幾度もソーを果てさせる。ロキの口ともう一方の手も大いに力を貸し、だからソーはこの感覚を全き、包括的な快感、他の全てを覆い尽くす快感とだけに結びつけるだろうから。

とうとうソーは領してくれとロキに希うまでに零落する、ロキの存在において最高の瞬間の一つに数えられたその嘆願、そしてロキは、結局のところ、今の彼の何も否定することができない。それでも彼はソーに否と囁く瞬間を捧げる。

むしろソーは脚をいっぱいに広げ、腰を持ち上げてロキを奥へと引き込む。ロキは呻き、彼の歯はソーの首の肌を掠る。彼はこのために落ち着いていようとする：だが雷神が仰向けに横たわり、その戦士の太腿がロキを抱き込み、ゆっくりと彼の中に押し入るロキの陰茎、このようなものは世の歴史の中にいままで決してなかった。

ロキは鬩ぎあう本能の間で引き裂かれる、ひとつは彼を非常に狼狽させるほど細心でありたいという衝動、もう一方はソーを完全に所有せよと彼に告げる鋭い独占欲の叫び声；彼を満たしファックしそして徹底的にロキの物と印せよと。

彼は両者の間である種の妥協を試みる。彼は顔を下げ、そして曝け出されたソーの首を口づけで辿り、耳に舌を這わせて呟く、「もっと、愛しいひと？」

ソーの目が忽ち開く。彼の首がビクリと小さく頷き、裏付けて、それでロキは、克己に汗を流しながら、さらに続ける。

「このようなあんたのなんと息を呑むような様か、」 ロキが言う、話し続けるのを必要とするのは叫び出してしまわないようにするためだ。「なんと壮麗にわたしを受け入れることか」

ソーの喉仏がごくりと動く。彼は口を開く、だが何も出てこない；彼はもう一度ごくりと飲みこみ、もう一度試みる。「俺を壊れ物ののように扱う必要はないのだぞ、」 と彼は言う。「俺が男だからといって」

ロキは思わず笑いだし、ソーの耳の付け根の柔らかい部分を歯で齧り、腰を入れて陰茎を奥深くまで挿入する。ソーは震えるような息を吐き、彼の手は弛緩する前にロキの背に掴まるために収縮する。

「兄上、」 ロキが促す。

「これは俺にとって奇妙だ、」 ソーが認める。彼はロキを見上げ、その青い目は夏の空の色と広さで、もう片方は太陽の黄金だ。「それでいて叶うならば俺はおまえを永遠にここに捉えておきたい」

「わたしを誘惑するな、」 とロキ、彼の背骨を駆け上がる電流のスリルに彼はソーが電光を放っているのではないかと疑問に思う。彼は別の突き上げを試み、激しくそして目的をもって、ソーが唇を噛むのを見ながら、それからソーの喘ぎを聞くために、心得た意図で角度を変える。

「ああ！」 ソーが叫び声を上げる。「そうだ、そこは——」

「ここか？」 ロキが聞く。「丁度このように？」

「神々よ、そうだ——」

ロキの頭の中の叫び声がより優しい衝動を凌駕する。ソーは彼の下で完璧に反応する、今やどのように彼らが快楽をもたらすことができるかを受けて密接に理解して、ロキの抽迭に応えようと熱心に体を弓なりにする。

ロキは自らの所有の必要を明け渡し、彼らのためにリズムを見出そうと、過酷ではない、そうではなく、だが全ての侵入毎にロキがどれほどより深く領する主張をしているかを、誤認することの無いように。

「あんたは何か新しいものを感じたいと願った、」 彼の舌が同じようなアイデアの主張を持っていたソーへの口づけから身を引いて、ロキが言う。「どうだ、兄上、どんな感じだ？」

「完成、」 とソー。

ロキは危うくリズムを失いそうになる。彼は仰向いたソーの顔をまじまじと見おろし、悪意のないそのラインを審理する。「わたしの言をあんたは聞いていたのだな」

それは質問ではない。それは半年ではなく一億年前のように感じられる。彼はその言葉を、奥に込められた真実はともかく、忘れていた。

「それはおまえの言で俺が今までに聞いた最高のものだ、」 息を弾ませながらソー、「我らの名をおまえが新たに名付けたのを除いて」

「今ここで唱えようか？」 とロキ、全ての障壁がこの押しと引きの間に毀れる。「或いは、いつの日か我らの子らが我らの持つ名よりずっとよい名を帯びるとわたしが語るのを聞きたいか——ソーソンとソードッティルは、思うに、もっと素晴らしい響きだと、そして穢されておらず——」

ソーは呻き、彼の目は震撼へと、彼の唇はロキの言に、そして精妙に狙いすました突きに開かれる、「ロキ。ロキ」

「またおそらくは、」 もっとも狡猾な笑みと共にロキが言う、思案を形作るためにソーの頬に凭れながら。「おそらくは、今やあんたがわたしの陰茎をこの上なく見事に受け入れるのを知ったからには、わたし自身ではなくあんたの体をわたしの魔術で変換させ、あんたに子を孕ませ、誇らしげに身ごもるあんたを見て——あんたはするだろう、どうだ？ ああ、あんたはそうするだろう」

「ロキ——」 ソーは彼の下で崩壊している、震え、その陰茎は触れられぬまま二人の間に精を吹き放つ。彼は頭を振りたて、その表情は解きほぐされた勢いに驚嘆している。彼の呼吸は荒々しく、不規則だ。嵐が彼の目の中に集い、そこで収束し、消えていく。

ロキは彼に口づけ、陰茎を埋めて早々と後を追うことによって彼のかなり圧倒されている兄に憐れを示す。後日、ロキはもっと、もっと長々とソーをファックすることを楽しむだろう——そうするとも、もう一度果てるまでファックして、それからもう一度；だがソーは彼を凝視していて、言葉を越えた場所へ行っていて、そしてロキはそこへ彼と連なるのを差し控えたくないのだ。

かつて彼の身に起こったことがないほどの、圧倒的で地を揺るがすような快楽を彼は追う。彼の陰茎を締め付けるソーは、ロキが確信をもって、ヴァルハラに迎え入れられるよりもいい；彼は既にそこにいる。彼は最後の獲得に向かって進む、種を解き放ち、ソーがどのように受けるかを見て取るために最奥に己を保持する。

彼は額をソーの額に合わせ、そして言う、「充分に新しかったか、兄上？」

「おまえをどれほど得たとて俺には足りぬよ、」 ソーが言う。

二人を分かつのは痛いほどだ——ロキの胸の中の痛み——だがロキは遂にはそうせねば、彼にできうる限りゆっくりと。

なんという世界に彼は住まっていることか。

彼は温かいお湯と柔らかいタオルを取りに行くために寝台を離れ、それから長い時間をかけて、ロキの奉仕を目で追っているソーが静められ清潔な体をシーツの上にゆったリと体を伸ばすまで、彼の世話をする。

「ロキ」 ロキが見上げるとソーの顔は、遡及的な罪悪感にうたれて心配そうな顔をしている。「俺はおまえのためにそのようなことをしたことがない」

ロキは肩を竦める。「誰もが甘やかしを必要とするわけではない」

ソーは笑む、ロキがそうあれと望んだように；二人の間の重い空気は、軽くなる。「もう一度やれるか？」

「一時間後には、あんたがしたいのならば」 ロキは容易く言う。「毎時ごとに、あんたがしたいのならば」

「愛している、」 とソー。「おまえをとてもとても愛している」

「驚くにはあたらないな、」 ロキが同意する。「わたしは素晴らしかった、わかっている」

ソーは彼に手を伸ばし、ロキを腕の中に引き入れる。「それを裏付けるのを俺は怖れているがな、おまえの頭が今以上に大きくならぬよう。お前は頭をもちあげられなくなるぞ」

「わたしの頭に何の問題があるというのだ？ 完璧に形作られているぞ。さて、我らは比例比率の観点からあんたの腕を批判しようでは——」

彼らは残る夜を寝台で過ごす——笑い合い、そして互いをいびり合いながら——毎時毎に、かなり他の方法で没頭している時を除いて。

***

ロキとナターシャはほぼ同じ瞬間に倒れる、痛む体で、すぐに痣が現れるであろう場所が床に押し付けられた時にたじろぎながら。

「引き分けね、」 とナターシャ。「ったくもう、もう少しであなたを捉えるところだったのに」

「貴女の技術は賞賛すべきものだ、」 依然起き上がれずにいながら、ロキが認める。「貴女はヴァルキリーの一員のように戦う」

「それ褒め言葉として取っておく」 とナターシャ。「ただあなたのケツを蹴り上げた唯一の女性と比較してるんじゃないってことでね」 彼女は片眉を上げる。「ソーとブルースがそのことを話してくれた。あなたに関する私のお気に入りの話の一つよ」

ロキは軽く頭を下げ、しかし彼女が彼に微笑んでいるのを見て彼も同じように返す、躊躇いがちに。「賛辞を意図していたのだ」 と彼は請け合う。「ヴァルキリーは無比だ。そしてアスガルドの女性たちは長きに渡り我らの最上の防御であった。我が母は稀代の戦士だった——母は魔術と剣を共に携えていた。わたしが最上の状態でも彼女に挑戦は敵わなかった」

「いい答えね、」 とナターシャ。「もう一戦行ける、それとももう少し休憩が必要？」

ロキは自身を引き上げ立ち上がる。彼らを囲むジムは散在する武器の混沌だ。彼は二本の長い杖を取り上げ、彼女は片眉を上げる。「わたしはこれらを用いる貴女の技術を学びたい、」 彼は言う。「貴女のより良い面をまだ見ていない」

「お世辞、お世辞、」 彼女は言う、だがロキが投げかけた杖を待ちきれない表情で受け取る。

「ただ——」 そしてロキはそこで留まる、天井の高い静かな部屋を見渡す。時折彼らが手合わせをするときには観客を引きつける。ソーはよくここにいる、辛抱強く彼の順を待ちながら、お気に入りのスポーツを観戦するように夢中で見ている。だが今日は彼ら二人だけだ。「貴女に見せても——貴女と共有したい或ることがあるのだ」

しばらくの間、ナターシャは彼らの典型的な遣り取りの如く、冷笑的な反応を返すように思われる、だが彼女は微妙なニュアンスを読み取る訓練をされたその目でロキの表情を透過する。彼女は頷く。

ロキは振り返り、視界を妨げることのないよう、今や長くなった彼女の髪を結わえ上げる。彼女の服もまた変化し、体の曲線に沿ってなだらかに落ち、そして身長は変わらないのだが杖の握り方は変わる；女性として彼女の重心が違う形の動きを求めているのだ。

ナターシャは瞬きする。それから彼女は言う、間を置いて、ゆっくりと。「結構なトリックね」

「これはトリックではない、」 とロキ。「幻術でもない。これはわたしだ」

ナターシャは彼女を観察し、このことを検討している。ロキの心臓は乳房の下で早鐘を打っている。彼女がこの自己をソー以外の者に見せてから相当の時間が経っていて、彼女は己の受容について全く確信が持てずにいる。

「あなた実はこう言いたいわけ、」 とナターシャ、そしてロキの心臓が激しく鼓動する。「ここらへんの果てしない野郎祭りから私は少しは救われることができたって、それをあなたはこれまでずっと私から隠してたっていうわけ？」

純粋な安堵がロキの中に溢れる、どんな酩酊させるものより素晴らしい。「わたしは貴女がどのように考えるか確信が持てなかったのだ、」 彼が認める。「わたしは他の女性と話すことに慣れていない。ソーだけがこのことを知っている」

ナターシャが目をくるりと回す時その瞳は煌めいている。「ええ、そしてあなたがその姿の時にいったいソーが何を話したがるか想像がつく」 彼女は杖を手から手へと廻す、すでに業務に戻り、だがそこには以前にはなかった理解が二人の間にある。「あなた、私のような戦い方を習いたいと、そういうこと？」

「わたしはこの姿ではあまり研鑽をつんでいない、」 ロキが説明する。「わたしは双方において技量が同等であることを望む」

「レイディ、」 とナターシャ、「私があなたとやり終えた時、男たちがなぜ煩わせたりするのか、あなたは疑問に思うわよ。彼らが銃やレーザー、それに爆弾や斧を好むのにはワケがあるの、そしてそれはね、徒手戦闘では、私達は毎回彼らを叩きのめすからよ」

「わたしは学ぶべきことが大いにあるような気がしてきた」 とロキ、喜ばしげな驚きを笑顔に込めて。

「防御を上げて、」 とナターシャ。「私達は杖から始めて、それから、その意見は自分の中に納めておいた方がいいわよな路上のろくでなしどもに、なんて言ってやるかで終り」

ずっと後になって、疲れ果てて、彼らは重い足を引き摺って厨房へ行き、太陽の下でのあらゆる話題について活気に満ちた会話を交わしながら、夕食の準備を始める。ナターシャはとても賢く実践的で、ロキは後世のためにノートを取ることができればいいのにと願う。

彼女がいたいだけ長くその体でいればいいと勇気づけたのはナターシャだった、そしてチームの他のメンバーが何を考えようが気に掛けるなと。

「あなたのこと彼らに知ってもらうの、」 とナターシャが言う。「彼らはドレスが似合うヤツを見られたらなって願ってるだけなんだから」

それで彼女はそのままでいる。他の者たちが夕食に降りてきたとき、最初は彼らは賢明にも何も言わない、もっともかなりな分量の凝視があるが。ソーは彼女を温かく、飢えたように、うっとりとした目で見つめる、常のごとく。

「ハッキリさせておくけど、」 とナターシャ、無頓着に、「あなた達のために料理してるのは私達が女だからじゃない。私達はめちゃくちゃお腹空いてるから料理してて、そしてあんたたちのことも嫌いじゃないから。あなた達も食べていいわよ。もし残り物があったらね」

この新しいダイナミクスの最初の奇妙さをやり過ごし全てを吹き飛ばすのは、ロケットだ。彼は同じ高さになるようロキの傍のカウンターの上に飛び乗り、彼女が今までお目にかかったことがなく、また二度と目にせぬよう願うような、猥らな表情を顔をに浮かべる。

「よう、ゴージャス、」 ロケットが言う。「誰かアンタに、アンタはソーよりもっといいやつ掴まえられるって言ったか？ ムキムキマッチョがどーのってのは把握してるがよお、だけどレディの扱い方を知ってるかってえところになると——」

「ラビット、」 とソーが警告するように言う、どうやら笑うか友を半分に引き裂くかの間で板挟みになっているようだ。

「何だよ？ 俺には目があっちゃいけないのかよ？」

ロキはナターシャをちらりと見る。ナターシャが言う、「これは私達のストリート・ハラスメントのシナリオとはちょっと違うわね、でもハラスメントには変わりない」

「オーケイ、オーケイ、オーケイ」 和平の印に前足を掲げながら、ロケットが言う。「悪かったよ。俺ァ綺麗なもんを見たときにはな、称賛するんだよ、」 彼は床に飛び降りる。「恭しく。遠くから」

彼女はもう一つの外見を装うときと同じぐらい快適になるまで、一週間ずっとこの外見のままでいる。スティーブは頬を赤らめ、時折彼女を”ご婦人”と呼ぶ、だがそれは最初の日だけだ。ローディは、ロケットが未だ習得していない、魅力的な敬意の表し方で接する。ブルースは彼女の転向能力に魅了され、物理的及び形而上学的質問を常に彼女に浴びせかける。

ロキは、ブルースが他の何かに変わる能力を共有していることに気付く、だが彼にとってその選択はほぼ自発的なものではなく、もう一つの姿は彼自身のようには感じられないのだと。彼女はブルースとそのことを介して会話に長い時間を費やす。

ナターシャは現代の女性の慣例を身につけている彼女の教師であり、そして急速に近しくなる恐ろしく愉快な腹心の友だ。ウォンは何も変わってないかのように振る舞い、身体は一時的なものであり精神の方がはるかに肝要だと言う。ソーダは彼女の姿を遠目に見た時、足を踏み鳴らすが、彼女が近づいた時、ロキは己の香りが変わらないままなことを発見する。馬はすぐに彼女に鼻を摺り寄せる。

ソーは変わらず彼女を愛する、忠実にそして激しく、そして毎日が世界の終わりになるかもしれないように。

***

合衆国政府は崩壊しつつある。それがこれまでまとまりがあったかどうかについては議論の余地があるが、だが中央部門は各州に、各都市に対する支配を急速に失いつつある。援助をなくし地方の郡はゴーストタウンになった。

世界の他の場所と同じく——他の多くの世界と同じく——アメリカは無法性と暴力へ凋落している。

さらに悪いことに：そこにはとてつもない絶望感が、かつて人々が組織をたて再建しようとしだろうところに、そして今や立ち直りの概念も、回復の見込みも地平線上には見えない。

重荷はまたしても彼らの肩に重く圧し掛かる。アベンジャーズの他に誰が失われたものを取り戻すことを望めるだろうか？

相対的に泡沫のような本部基地の向こうでは、状況はアベンジャーズが対向できる以上に急速に悪化している。彼らは壊れたダムに対し、素手で奔流を抑えようとしている。

ロキとウォンは探求の速度を増進させ、朝早くに起きそして深更まで働く。彼らが自由に使えるほぼ全ての供給源を訪れ、今や彼らの時間は有品を分類し文書を検分することに費やされる、彼らが既に何度も繰り返し読み、呪文を暗唱できるほどであっても。

時には彼らの発見を希望の持てる魔法の処方式へと繋ぎ合わせ、議論を行き交わす。

「もしあいつを古代チュートン人の催眠呪文で襲い、それからあんたがフェアリーから勝ち取った毒の護符、さらに加えてチベットのフルバー短剣を打ち込んだらどうだろう？」 ロキが聞く、椅子の背に寄り掛かり、彼が見た予感から構築した書斎の机の上に足を乗せて。

「常に本能的に突き刺すのだな、我が友よ」 ウォンが首を振る、微笑まないように努めながら。「それはバートンがこの数か月間やってきたように、我々がサノスを発見できると仮定してのことだ、」 と彼が指摘する。「その上に、奴が見つかったとして、そのような複雑な呪文を唱える時間を我々が持てるとの仮定に任じてだ。そして勿論、それはガントレットのダメージの問題には何の役にも立たない」

ロキが溜息を吐く。「よろしい。あんたの番だ」

「我らがアレクサンドリアの秘された図書館で読んだ還元の儀式、」 ウォンが示唆する。「充分に近い範囲からサノスとガントレットに使用すれば、効果を反転させることができるだろうとわたしは理論だてる」

「わたしはあんたの考え方が好きだ、」 ロキが言う。「だがあんたも知っての通り、それは単純な呪文の術や呪いに対抗することを目的としている。インフィニティ・ガントレットに対すれば間違いなく泡の如く弾けるだろう」

ウォンが口を尖らす。「ならばあれはどうだろう——」

彼らはこのようにして丸一日を、それから何週間もそして何カ月もこのように過ごす。折々、他の者たちが立ち寄り、彼らがまるでシュメール語を話しているかのように（時にはそうである）見つめ、それからすぐにぶらりと出て行く。

そして、彼らの手にあるさらに力ある品々を収めたトランクを、そのどれかが霊感を与えるのではとの望みのもとに、ロキが運んでくる夜になる。

そのトランクを机の上に置きながら、かつては、つい先頃までは、このような収集品は貪欲な考えや邪な計画を際限なく閃かせただろう時があったことに彼は思い至る。

だが彼が感じるのはただ疲れと、クインジェットが朝までに最新の任務からソーを連れ戻ってくるという望みを抱いているだけだ。これが現在の彼だ、とロキは思う；彼がなったのはこれだ。

弱さを感じる代わりに、こみ上げる誇りと幸福に近い何かを感じて彼は驚愕する。彼は当面の問題以外の何も考え過ぎないように、箱から簡素な銅のブレスレットを取り上げる。

二人はそれらの品々を、それらのパワーと原理をずっと研究してきて、よく知っている、だが彼らの専門分野が多様になるよう、彼らは仕事を途中で分割していた。

ウォンは複雑に彩色された中世の写本に一通り目を通す。そこに保持されている呪文は主に火に関するもので、彼らはこの唯一の写しを失火のために失うことを恐れていた。「魔術師のパワーを飛躍的に増加させるが、その者は一回以上使うことはできず、またかけた呪文を二度と使うことはできないという代償がある」

次にロキは柄頭に宝石を嵌め込んだ巨大な湾曲した剣を取り上げる。

「常に意図したターゲットに正確無比な一撃を加える、」 とウォン。「だが遣い手は敵に与えられるのとまったく同じだけのダメージを感じる」

「それは不毛な取引に思えるな」 ロキは言い、剣を置く。

ウォンが肩を竦める。「その条件を喜んで受ける者もいるだろう。あんたがこのようなものに頼ろうとするほど深く敵に縛られている時には、その向こう側にあんたのために残された命などあまり無いものだ」

ロキは身震いする。もしソーがロキの帰還前にこの剣を知っていたなら、兄がサノスに対して致命的な最後をもたらすためにこれを振るったであろうことは疑いもない。彼はこの武器を封じることを肝に銘じる。

次は、打ち延ばされ、ほぼ黒に変色した銀のボウルだ。

「覗きこめば過去の情景を見ることができる、」 ウォンが言う。「もしあまりに長く見つめ続けるとすっかり気が狂うという理解のもとで」

「素敵、」 とロキ。母の顔をもう一度垣間見るためなら何を差し出しても——おそらくは彼が悲しみをもたらすより数年前の、悩みなき、笑っている、そして生きている母の——だが彼らは彼らのために知恵を必要とする。これは自己耽溺の時ではない。「ラクーンは正しい。魔術師は根源的に変わった者たちだ」

「あんたは私と同じく、全ての物はバランスが取れていなければならないことを知っている、」 ウォンが優しく言う。「そのようなパワーと魔力と才は、代償なしに持つことはできない」

ロキは彼を見上げ、ウォンの理性的な視線に出会い、それから短い頷きを与えてまた目を逸らす。ウォンは知っている唯一の者だ——ソーが他の者に話していなければだ、そしてそうしたとは彼は思わない——ソーがロキを死から取り戻すためにどんな対価を払ったかを。

ウォンは椅子を押しやり、そして彼はロキの傍に来る。彼はロキの肩に、温かくそして承知と手を置く。「座って、」 彼が示唆する。「わたしの番だ」

ロキは座る。ウォンはトランクの中をかき回し、ほっそりした金のサークレットを引き出す。

「他人の考えを聞くことができるようになる」 ロキが彼に告げる。

ウォンはサークレットを手の中でひっくり返す。「で、反動は？」

「わたしは試さなかった、」 唇をつり上げながら、ロキが言う。「だがわたしが研究したかぎりでは、その反動は他の者の考えを聞かねばならないことだ」

ウォンはそれに舌打ちをする、面白がって。それから彼は瞬き、プラチナの鎖がついたアンティークの懐中時計を取り上げる。「これをどこで見つけたんだったか？」

「大英博物館の隠された遺物室でだ、」 ロキが答える。「それは——」

「使用する者を時間の中で後方や前方に送る、だがどちらの方向であれほんの束の間だ、」 ウォンがすぐに言う。「それに見覚えがある。ストレンジは、アガモットの眼を帯びて以来、時間を操ることに特別な興味を抱いていた。彼はその問題についていくつかの論文を書いた」 ウォンは注意深く時計を置く。「彼と私はそのように自然の法則を変える危険性について意見を異にした。しかし彼は切迫した状況ではそれは必要だと論じ、そしてそれが正しいかったことを証明した」

ウォンは行方不明の友人について滅多に話さない、そしてロキはスティーブ・ストレンジを嫌ってはいたが、彼はウォンが頻繁に与えてくれたのと同じ慰めを彼に差し伸べるだろう。

「ストレンジは才能ある魔術師だった、」 ロキは計らう、いつの日か彼に挑戦し、その才能がどれほど遠くまで及ぶのか拝見するのを楽しみにしていることには言及しないでおく。

「確かに、彼はそうだった、」 ウォンが首を傾けながら言う。「そしてなにしろ頑固だった。私が殺されたことを話したことがあったかな、そして彼が時間を逆行させて私と多くの者たちを連れ戻したことを？」

「ノー、」 ロキは瞬きながら言う。「その話をあんたは分かちあっていない」

「我らが一団の不首尾は、どうやら、私が特に話したいと思う話題ではない、」ウォンが言う。「その経験もね。あんた自身の経験を語ってくれたように、私はその後のことを何も覚えていない；しかし死に至る前の恐怖はよく覚えている」

「あんたは信じるだろうか、」 ロキが言う、「もしわたしがあんたに、サノスに対面した時に、奴がわたしの死だと分かっていて、私は怖れていなかったと言ったら？」

「あんたは私に嘘を言ったことがない」 とウォン、彼の表情は驚きと好奇を表している。

「わたしがビフロストから墜ち、そしてサノスがわたしを発見して以来、わたしは奴がわたしの最期を意味するのだとずっと分かっていた、」 ロキが説明する、あまり自慢たらたらに聞こえないよう、己の放胆さを和らげようと努めながら。

彼はその代わりに己の臆病さを語る：「わたしは随分長い間、奴から逃げていた、そして奴から隠れ、そしてなんとか策を弄して免れられるすべを見つけようとしていた、だからある意味では遁走を止められるのは安堵であった。周囲のあまりに多くの者たちが苦しんだことがわたしの唯一の後悔だ」 彼は、目の前にある机の上の写本を、炎が上がる城を表す緻密な線を見おろす。「わたしはソーの為にだけ奴らを怖れていた」

「それらは相応しき感じ方だよ、」 とウォン、そしてロキは形容詞の選択にビクリとするが、しかし黙っている。「いつの日か、ロキ、私はあんたが過去のことで自分を責めるのを止める日が来るのを見たいと願う。我ら誰しも不完全な人生を進むものだ——だがここで、憂鬱と絶望のさなかに、暗闇を押し返す選択したのは私達だ。それは無価値なことではない。それが私達なのだ」

ロキは息を呑み、喉が締め付けられているのを感じる；彼は頷きを描く。しばらくの間、彼らは喋らない。ウォンは物品をトランクに納め、魔法でしっかりと封じ、それから長机のロキの傍に着席する。彼は積み上げた本を引き寄せ、そしてロキが目を見開いて座っている間、無作為にページを捲り始める。

ウォンはいつだって彼に辛抱強い。ロキが言いたいことを纏めるには少し時間がかかる、そのような誠実な言葉は今でさえ彼の舌の上には容易に来たらないからだ。

遂に、ロキが言う。「わたしはまるで全く違う者のように感じる日が数多ある、かつての己を認識できぬかの如く。そして彼の姿を垣間見た時には、わたしはたじろぐ、なぜなら彼は自身を憎んでいたのだから、そしてわたしもまた彼を憎んでいるから」

「我々は完全に新しいものになることはできないと、私は思う、またそうあるべきではないと、」 ウォンはしばらくの間、考慮したあとに答える。「しかしそのような変化は我ら自身で成しえるであろうし、他の者からもたらされることによって我らは再形成され、そして過去の我らは見知らぬ人のように見える。ストレンジもこのことを学んだ。あんたの場合、あんたが述べたことによると、それはあんたが常に持っていた強い性格のサインだと思う、しかし本当の形を見つけるのに時と試練を必要としたのだと」

「あんたの見識は言葉に尽くせぬほどわたしにとって意味あるものだ、」 ロキは口を開く、だがウォンが深く眉を寄せているのを見て止める。「どうしたのだ？」

「もしかしたら、我らはこれを間違ったやり方で行ってきたのかもしれん、」 とウォンが言う。「もしかしたら解決策は我らが発見するよう既に存在するものではない」

ロキは突然、氷の中に陥るように感じる。彼ははっきりさせようと頭を振る。「ではない？」

「おそらく、」 とウォン。「おそらく何か新しい物を作り出す問題なのでは——なにか我ら自身の呪文を。或いはすでに在るものを、我らの意思と剛毅を込めて、完全に他の何かに変えていく」

冷たさはロキの体中に急激に広がっているので、その冷たさが彼から放射されているのをウォンが感じ取れないことに彼は驚いている。それは痛烈な、酷い、ヨトゥンが冬の平原で感じるような快適なものではなく、彼の全身を凍った爪で引っ掻くような冷たさだ。

彼はこの痛みをただ、この冷たさを、以前に一度だけ、そしてそれは彼が目を開いた時でそれはソーが彼を——ソー ——ソー ——

ロキは息をしようと足掻いている。

どこか遠いところで、彼はどさりと倒れたことに、そして椅子から滑り落ちたことに気付いている。ウォンはすぐさまに彼の傍に来て、彼が震える間、彼を抱えている。

「ソー、」 彼は己が呻いているのを聞く。「それはソーでなければならない」

ウォンの顔は何の心配も見せぬよう注意深く形作られていて、それは平静で、励ますよう。「ソーが何をしなければならないの、我が友よ？」

「戻る」 ロキの歯は激しくカタカタと鳴っている。言葉は彼の舌の上で、まるで誰かが話すことを強制しているかのように異質に感じられる。「彼は戻らねばならない。ニューヨーク——」

「ニューヨークに何がある？ ロキ！」 今やウォンの声音は厳格だ、まるで断固たる教師が御しがたい生徒に話しかけるように、だがロキはもはや彼に応えるだけの息を持っていない。

暗闇が彼を引き摺り下ろし、そして彼は溺れているのだが、息をしようとする必要のないこの凍った水の中は、むしろ気を安らがせる。彼は氷の下へ行く。

***

ロキは目を開ける。寝室の灯りは弱めてあり、そして彼は気に入りの夜着を着て寝具にくるまれて寝台に寝かされている。彼は完全に元気で、だたどうやってここに来たかについてだけ混乱して——そしてすべてが蘇ってくる。

すべてが戻ってくる。

そこで彼が顔を横向け寝台の横に座っているソーを、頬は青ざめ、そしてその目を寸分の互いもなくロキに据えているソーを見た時、ロキは身体的な苦しみは感じないが、しかしまた彼は心臓が彼の胸からきれいに引き抜かれたように感じる。

彼は最善を尽くしてそれを隠そうとする。ソーは信じられないほど、驚くほど安堵したように見える——まるで彼自身の心臓が彼の中に戻ってきたように。彼は既にロキの手を握っている；今、彼はそれを握りしめる。「ロキ」

「兄上」 ロキが言う。「どれほど長くそこに座っていたのだ？」

「長すぎるひとときだった、」 ソーが答える。その美しく、大胆な、痛ましいほどに誠実な顔、あまりにも愛に満ちて、それはロキの破滅の元となるだろう。「数時間が経った。気分はどうだ？」

「良い、」 ロキは短く答える。彼は己を知っている：もしも彼がソーと二人きりでいたら、彼が届けなければならない使命を、彼は果たさないだろう。彼は良いほうへ変わったかもしれない、進化した者、善い者とさえ——彼の友人たちはそう言い続けている——だが誰であれロキが今必要としているほど善くはない。このことにすべて決着がつくまでは彼はソーの傍にいるわけにはいかない。「他の者たちを会議のために呼んでくれ」

「だが——」

「今すぐに、ソー。頼む」 ロキの表情は彼が感じているのと同じくらい酷いのだろう、ソーが異議を唱えなかったからには。

ソーは素早く動く、だが扉に辿りついた時、彼は振り向く、寝台へ戻って来て、身を屈めて、ロキが意識なく横たわっていたその長い時間に感じていたであろう絶望を物語る口づけにロキを捉える。

顔を背けるべきだとロキにはわかっている——分かっていてそれでも彼は自身にそうさせることができない。ノルン達よ助けたまえ、だが彼は口づけを返す、そして間隔が広がり、広がり、そして広がり続ける間、彼らは互いにしがみついている。

扉がソーの背後で閉まったとき、ロキは自分に泣くことを許す——だがただ一度だけの、体を震わす、魂を砕くような啜り泣きだけだ。このような嘆きの印を帯びて他の者の前に行くようなことはしない。

この無節制のあと、彼は素早く顔を洗い黒で身を装う：この嘆きを話すことができないのならば、また涙の跡を見せることができないのならば、彼は喪の装いに身を包む。それから彼は階下へ降りていく。  
  
ロキがやってきたとき、彼らは皆、一致する真剣な表情を浮かべてブリーフィング・ルームで彼を待っている。通常スティーブが取るテーブルの上座は空席だ。スティーブはその左に座っている。上座の右にはソー、疑う余地なく心配しているだろうに表さないよう懸命に努めている。

他の席はすべて埋まっていて、それで少しのためらいの後、ロキは上座を取る。

彼は話さなければならない；絶対に；そうせねば。このことについて曖昧さがあってはならない。彼は口を開く。

「わたしはガントレットのダメージをどうやって元に戻すかを知っていると信じる」

阿鼻叫喚。

あまりに多くの声が質問や感嘆となって湧きあがり、誰が何をと区別することは不可能だ。遂に、クリントの声が鋭く、歯切れよく、皆の声を圧して響く。「後生だから、彼に喋らせてやれ」

ロキは彼に感謝の眼差しを投げる。クリントが頷く。部屋は全き沈黙へと消えていく。墓場になる。

「どうやってかをわたしは知っている、」 ロキは話し始め、止める、かなり気違いじみて聞こえずにどうやって話したらいいか分からずに。おそらく彼は気が違っているのだ。己が気違っていることをかれは熱望する。「何故ならわたしはどうやって起こったかを覚えているからだ」

「そりゃ一体どういう意味なんだ？」 スティーブが強い調子で問いただす。

「ウォンがその過程において極めて重要な着想を提案したのは、わたしと彼が研究している時であった。彼が提案するとすぐさま、わたしは——何かに捉えられた、それが何かはわからぬが、」 ロキが認める。「わたしは今まで見たことのない出来事を思い出し始めた、だがしかしそれらが過去に起こったことであり、わたしは今でもそれを感じることができる」

「そりゃあ、最初のヤツより意味が分かんねぇぞ」 ロケットが言う。

ロキは彼を無視する。今これを外に出してしまわなければ彼は二度としないだろう。「起こったのはこうだ：我らが呼ぶところのニューヨークの戦い、ポータルがわたしの前に開き、そしてソーがそこから現れ出でた。このソーだ」 ロキは向きをかえて石のように無表情の兄を示すことができない、だが傍らでソーが緊張を発散しているのを感じ取れる。

「我らの間には——あー、——あの頃、確執があった。だがそれが策略ではないことをわたしに納得させた後、ソーはなぜガントレットが作られる前にインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊しなければならないかを理由立てて述べた。しばらくの後、わたしは彼を助けることに同意した」 ロキは部屋の中の誰をも見ることができない。彼は机の上で組み合わせた己の手をじっと観察する。「わたしは狂ったヴィランであったかもしれぬ、だがそのわたしでさえサノスがそのような完全なパワーを有し行使するのを見たいとは願わなかった。わたしは奴を非常に嫌悪していた」

「それで、それから？」 聞いたのはナターシャだ。

ロキは手を広げる。「これが記憶の範囲だ、」 彼は言う。「それはわたしの同意で終わった」

「俺には——」 ローディが指を上げる。「待った、話しを元に戻してくれ。それがまだ起こってないなら、どうやってそれを思い出せるんだ？」

「それはまた既に起こったことだからだ」 ロキは彼に言う。

「こりゃぶっ飛んでる、」 とロケット。「こいつァクィルがでっち上げそうなだぼらみたいに聞こえるぜ」

「パラドックスだ、ロケットさん、」 とウォン。彼はロキが、他の者がまだ気づいていないことをロキが願うような、深い同情を物語る表情でロキを注視している。

スティーブが言う、「仮に僕がこれを信じることにするとしよう。君の記憶がそこで終わるなら、それがうまくいくかどうかどうしてわかるんだ？ その次に起こるのが君とソーが飢えたチタウリに食べられちうまうとしたらどうなんだ？」

「もしそのようなことが起こったなら、わたしは今ここにいないだろうからだ」 とロキが指摘する。

スティーブが頭を掻く。ナターシャが言う、「いったいどうやってインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するの？ アレはワンダが持てるすべてを出して、それでも結局は充分じゃなかった」

「よろしい」 ロキは彼女に頷く。「それはわたしも主な問題点とみている。サノスが将来的にガントレットを構築できぬよう、我らは一つの石を取り除くだけでいい。あの時わたしはマインド・ストーンを所有していた、そして間もなくテッサラクトを獲得し、それとともにスペース・ストーンをも得た；片方を使い他方を破壊できるとわたしは確信している。もし出来ぬなら、ストームブレイカーにはその力があると私は信じている」

「俺は何も憶えておらぬ、」とソー。彼は瞬きもせずにロキを見つめている、ここまで微動だにせず沈黙していた。「もしそれが過去に起こったことならば、なぜ俺も憶えておらぬのだ、或いはここにいる他の者たちは？」

ロキは首を振る。「それはわたしだけに起こったことだから。それはあんたにとって非常に重要なのだ、時間を遡り、過去の自分と決して遭遇しないことが」

「最悪の類のパラドックス、」 ウォンが助け出を出して貢献する。「非常に悪い」

「我らはそのような計画を我ら自身に止めておいたとわたしは確信している、」 ロキが続ける。「多くの者が関わるにつれ、より失敗の可能性が高まり、そして——」 彼はほんの少し怯むだけだ。「あの時、あんた達はわたしに手を貸すほど信頼しなかっただろう」

反対する者はいない。目に希望を宿し、そしてどこか笑顔に近い影を浮かべたクリントは、確かに反対しない。だがクリントは唇を噛み、そして言う。「俺たち先を急ぎ過ぎてないか？ 俺たちにゃタイム・ストーンはないんだぜ。どうやってソーを送り返すってんだ？」

「タイム・ストーンは非常にパワフルだが、時間を操作する唯一の方法ではない、」 ウォンが言い、そしてロキは友人に対する謝意を広めようと努める。

ロキが続けずにすむよう、ウォンが話の穂を継ぐ：「おそらく我ら独自の呪文を作り上げるか、既存のものを変じるのが正しいアプローチではないかと私が示唆したあとに、ロキはこの記憶を獲得した。これが今後進むべき道のように思われる。今やなにが必要か分かったので、我らが必要とする魔法を生み出すのが難しいとは思わない」

ブルースはずっと静かに座っていて、メモを取ったり、目の前のテーブルに置いたメモパッドに式を書いたりしていた。ロキは彼を見守っていて、それでブルースが身を引き締め話しだそうとする瞬間を見て取る。

「重要なことは、みんな——、」 ブルースが話し始める。

ロキは立ち上がる、椅子をあまりに激しく後ろに押しやったので皆が彼の方を見る。「謝罪する、」 ロキが言う。「申し訳ないが、わたしはまた気が遠くなりそうなのだ」 この場に存在しないようにするために、そうしなければならないのなら彼は気絶するふりをするだろう；だがソーがすぐさま立ち上がる。

「上階まで俺に付き添わせてくれ」 ソーがすぐさまいう。

「もしウォンが助けてくれるならば、」 とロキが言う、兄の手の届かぬ所へすり抜けながら。「彼はわたしが最も気付け効果があると思う薬草の調合を持っている」

「勿論、」 とウォン、彼の方にやって来てロキに腕を提供し、ロキはぐったりと寄り掛かる。真の友だ。ウォンは理解している。

部屋から出て扉が閉まるまでロキは息をしない。ガラスの扉を通して、ブルースが立ち上がり白板に書きこんでいるのが見える。ソーは彼の後をじっと見ている、がロキは振り返らない。

視界の外に出ると、彼は背を真っ直ぐに起こし、ウォンの腕を離す。二人は共に静かに歩き、そしてそれからウォンは彼を階段のふもとに置く。

「私は本当に本当に気の毒に思う、我が友よ」 とウォン。

ロキは泣き、叫び、歯ぎしりしたい、そしてもし彼がそうしたとして、ウォンは彼と共にあり理解してくれると彼は知っている。

「わたしは臆病者だ、」 ロキは口に出す。「だがわたしは彼が気付いた時に彼の傍に座ってはいられなかった」

「あんたは恋をしている、」 ウォンが言う。「それは常に勇敢な行いだ」 彼の肩に置かれたウォンの手は歓迎される慰めだ。「あんたは今日、とてつもなく勇敢だった」

「これが唯一の方法だ」 ロキが言う。

ウォンが舌を鳴らす。「或いは——」

「我らは半年以上も虚しく探索を続けてきた、そしてこれらは我らの特異な徴候と手がかりだ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしと同じくあんたもこれが唯一の方法だとわかっている」

「休みなさい、そしてそれからまた話そう、」 ウォンが安心させるように言う。「私は——」

彼らは窓際に立っていて、だから空を横切る突然の稲妻の閃きと、それに続く本部基地の全ての窓枠を揺する雷の轟きを目撃する。ロキは目を閉じる。

「——私は会議へ戻った方がいいだろう」 ウォンが締めくくる。「行きなさい」

ロキは階上へ上がる、彼の心の全てが地雷原にある如く、彼の足取りは安定している。

***

集中豪雨は急速に増す灰色の雲から叩きつける。窓際の肘掛け椅子から、ロキは原が水浸しになるのを見ている。

彼は次に来たるべきを乗り越えるため、出来る限り多くの感情を押し込めようとする、一種の麻痺状態を求める。

だがこの嵐からソーダを守るために外へ行って確認しなければという考えが浮かび上がり、彼は砕ける。

彼は感情を表さずに椅子に座り、落ち着いて、巧妙に窓の外の雨を見つめている己をソーに見出して欲しかった。その代わりにソーは、圧し掛かる重荷に体を折り、頭を抱えている彼を見出す。

ソーはロキの傍の肘掛け椅子へ行き、どさりと腰を下ろす。彼はオゾンと雨の匂いがする、まるで最も激しい雨の中にずっと立っていたように、そして勿論彼はそうしていたのだと、ロキは知っている。

彼らはしばらく沈黙の中に座っている、壁の向こうの雷の激烈な言明がソーの代わりに語っている。

遂に、ソーが言う。「本当なのか？ 俺はおまえの唇から聞く必要がある、ロキ。ミッドガルドの科学にはしばしば欠陥がある」

ゆっくりと、ロキは顔を上げる、だが彼は未だソーを見ることができない。彼は雨を眺める。「ブルースの言ったことを教えてくれ」

「彼は——彼は——」 このようにソーの声が躊躇うのをロキはいままで聞いたことがない。「彼は、おまえが敷いた計画が成功するならば——ならば、この時系列は解かれると、言った。もしサノスがガントレットを決して構築しないならば、ガントレットのスナップが起きて以来、我らが生きてきた現実の全ては、あたかも決して起こらなかったかのように途絶えると」

「彼は正しい、」 ロキが言う、だが彼はそう言いながら咽ている。

稲妻があまりに窓近くで閃くので、ロキは瞬間、ソーが本部基地を炎上させるのではと怖れる。

「では俺は、そのような計画には一切関与せぬ」 ソーが言う。

今やロキは彼を見ている。兄は頭頂から爪先までびっしょり濡れていて、革張りの肘掛け椅子に雨水を垂らし、暗い水たまりをカーペットの上に広げている。ソーの髪は頭に張り付いていて、そして彼の目は、ロキは思う、もしことごとく雷で明々としていなければ荒々しかっただろうと。彼は恐るべきものに見える。彼はこれ以上に神らしく見えたことがない、ヘラを撃墜し、彼女の手先を子供の玩具のように蹴散らした時でさえこれほどではなかった。

「何？」 とロキ。

「俺の言ったことが聞こえたろう、」 ソーが言う、ロキの視線に目を合わせようとせずに。「繰り返そうか？」

「ソー、それは狂気だ、」 ロキが言う。彼の鼓動は痛いほどに速い。全ての可能性の中で、彼はこの答えを実際の可能性として考えてはいなかった——ソーはあまりにも英雄だ、常にそうだった。逃げ道を見つけようとしていたのは常にロキの方だった。「あんたはそれを見て取ることができるはずだろう？」

「狂気、」 とソー、雨があまりにも激しく振り始めたので、彼は原や道路に洪水を起こしてしまう。「狂気とは我が生涯の愛と我らが共に築き上げたこの生を諦めよと俺に求めることだ。狂気とはそれを喜んで行うのが俺でなければならぬと、俺に笑みを浮かべて過去へ歩んでいき、我が未来への希望を破壊しろと告げることだ」

ロキはできうるなら公然と、心破れて涙することを他の何よりも満喫しただろう。だが彼がそうしたなら、ソーの決意はさらに固くなるだろう。代わりにロキは言う、「参考までに、わたしの記憶の中でポータルから歩み出てきたあんたはまちがいなく笑んでいなかった」

ソーはそれに低い唸り声を上げる。

「この解決策はわたしが最後まで望まないものだ」 ロキが言う、そして彼は己が動いてソーの足元に跪いているのを見出す、雨溜まりなど気にするものか。動きは遂にソーに彼と視線を合わさせる。「その構想はわたしに己が砕け散るような感じを生じさせる。だが我らはたった二人の者だ、兄上。数十億人が失われた。世界は燃えている。ミッドガルドは転換点にあり、間もなく完全な混乱に陥るだろう。どうして我らが此処で幸福に暮らしていけようか——我ら二人がそれらのどれも生じぬよう確実な手段があったことを知っていながら？」

「俺には出来る、」 ソーが言う、どこか卑劣に、そしてロキは遠い昔の、傲慢な、妥協を知らぬ青年だった彼を垣間見る。

その思いは彼を眩まして微笑ませるところだった、彼はソーを誰よりも上手く扱えるのだから。彼は片眉を上げ、兄を見下す——まぁ、見上げるだが——そして言う、「そうなのか、陛下？」

ソーが瞬く。雷光は彼の目から薄れ、そしてロキが彼の前で床に跪いているのを見て眉を寄せる。彼はロキに手を伸ばし、彼の上に引き上げ、それでロキは彼の膝に跨り、彼らは顔を突き合わせている。

これが別の日ならば、これは期待を膨らませる位置だ。だが今日は、きわめて接近している必要に、彼らはただ互いに見つめ合う。ロキはソーの濡れた髪を梳く、そしてソーの腕はロキのウエストを取り囲み、しっかり掴んでいる。とても強く。

「彼らは我らにこれを頼むことはできぬ」 ソーが囁く、彼の怒りは不信へと流れ出ている。

「彼らはできるし、またそうするべきだ、」 ロキが言う。「もし状況が逆ならば、我らが他の者に頼むであろうように」

「おまえは始めから終わりまでを考えておらぬ、」 未だ頑固すぎる、ソーが言う。「広範な苦悶と嘆きが存在することは真実だ。だが俺とおまえの如く、無数の他の者達の生もまた前進している。新しい愛が見いだされた。子供たちが生まれた。友情が結ばれた。統率者たちが生まれ社会は変化した。或る者にとっては、生はまだ前途有望だ。我らがそれを、まるで決して起こらなかったことのように取り除けるというのか？」

ロキは唇を引き結ぶ。彼は己の引き千切られるような喪失感にあまりにも頭が一杯だったので、それよりほかのことを考えていなかった、それは事実だ。「ウォンならそこには大義があると言うだろう、」 彼はソーに告げる。「それら少数の望みは、命を取り戻すに値する何十億もの価値を上回ることはできず、またさらに数十億の悲嘆を上回ることはできぬと」

「だがおまえはまた、ニューヨークの時の流れを我らが変えた場合に転じる可能性の全てを考慮しておらぬ、」 新しい働きかけを試みて、ソーが言う。「ブルースはそのことについて詳細に話した。過去において一つを変えると、それがどれほど小さな事であろうが、それは爆発のようにあらゆる方面へ拡がると。我らが知っているその後に起きたあらゆることに影響を及ぼす。我らがこれから作動させる未来は皆目不明だ」

「或いはそれは輝かしいものかもしれぬ、」 ロキが呟く、ソーの肩に頭を寄せて、そうすればソーの、あまりに説得力のある、嘆願の顔を見ずに済むから。何故ならロキもこの部分を考慮していたから——極めて。「想像してみてくれ、マレキスの攻撃がなく。ヘラがなく。ラグナロクもなく、ソー」

「此処に母上の死を持ち込むな。それは卑劣だ、」 ソーが言い、ロキはソーの胸の中でその声が怒りにゴロゴロと鳴るのを感じ取れる。「ラグナロクは常にあるだろう。それが数年間延期されるとして——それが再び起こると考慮しよう、だが我らが救ったのと同じ程に救える立場に我らはない。全てのアスガルドの民が失われる可能性もある」

「だが——」

「ニューヨークが変えられたがために異なる進化を遂げる未来では、或いは母上と父上は長く生きられるかもしれぬ、」 ソーが承認する、そして彼の声音にはは静謐な物悲しさがある、だがそれは鋼に置き換えられる。「俺はいつの日か黄金の間で王として統治するかもしれぬ、俺が占めたいと決して思わぬ立場だ。そしておまえは——おまえは俺を嫌悪するようになる」

ロキは驚愕に体を起こし、ソーの肩から顔を上げる。「それが——それがあんたが真実考えていることなのか？」

「我らが至ったものを俺は失うことができぬ、」 ソーが言う。「失うものか」

もし話そうとすれば苦悶以外の何も現れぬことをロキは分かっているので、彼はただ手を伸ばし、親指でソーの顎の頑固な線を辿るに留める。己はこのために十分なほど強くない、とロキは考える。彼自身がもっとも欲しないことを、どうやって彼はソーに、これはなさねばならないことなのだと諭せるだろう？

ソーが最後には理性に耳を傾けることを、彼は知っている。兄の最初の憤怒の反応が崩れれば、彼の英雄的な本能が来たることを。他の者達が何日もかけて彼を説得する。ソーはその道理を分かるようになるだろう。ソーは犠牲を理解する、そしてついには彼もこれを受け入れる。それは時間の問題だ。

時間。

ロキはその認識に鋭く息を吸う。震えるような息を吐く。彼はソーが彼を見上げるようにソーの顎を片手で包む。ソーの眼には無言の涙が込み上げていて、ロキはいちどきに言わねばならぬと分かっていることを口にする前に、屈んでその塩辛さを舌の上で味わう。

「兄上、」 ロキが言う。「我が最も愛しきひと。今、わたしは理解する。これがわたしが払わなければならぬ対価だ。均衡を取るための因業な重責なくして誰も死から戻ってくることはできない；そしてあんたがわたしの為に諦めた事どもがわたしの背負う罪科だとかつては思っていたが、我らはそうではないと共に学んだ。あんたと共にある生涯は、たとえ短くとも、わたしが決して持ち得えなかった楽園だ。この人生はわたしが長く保ち続けられるものではないのだ。その美しさと真実を知ることは、一抹の味わいであれ、死んだ者が受け取るには遥かに過ぎたものだ。わたしは今、それを返さねばならぬ」 彼はソーを掴んだ手に力を籠める、手放すのを恐れ——すぐに避けられなくなるのだが。「これが確かに、徴候がわたしに送られた理由だ」

ソーの顔に浮かぶ表情はあたかもロキが短剣を胸に突き刺したかのよう——時折ロキが見舞った手柔らかな刺しではなく、死をもたらす一撃の。「ノー、」 ソーがそっと言う、それから語気を強めて。「ノー。ノルン達がそれほど悪意ではあり得ぬ」

「ノルン達は無関心だ、」 ロキが答える。「だがノルン達は賢明だ」 彼は体を傾け額をソーの額に押し当てる。「これは厚情だった、授けられた恩恵だ。ラグナロクの後、もし我らがこのような生を思い描けるかと、我らのどちらに聞いたとて、我らは病に至るほど笑っただろう。我らは密かに切望していた全てを経験し、壊れていた我らの間は癒された；これは起こり得ないチャンスだった。そして我らは今——」

「ノー」 ソーは依然聞こうとしない。彼は掴まれていたロキの手を解き、もっとも優しくだが、体の向きを変えロキを椅子に下ろし、立ち上がる。「済まぬ、弟よ。許してくれ、だが俺には過ぎる、そして俺はこれ以上聞けぬ」

彼はロキの頭頂に口づけを落とす；その口づけの間ロキは目を閉じている。ソーはストームブレイカーが据えてある寝台の上からその斧を取り、そして扉は彼の背後で激しく閉められる。

***

独り残されたロキの最初の反応は抑えの効かぬ恐慌であった。ソーは何をするだろう？ どんな盲目的な無謀が彼を運んでしまったのか？

彼は最も高い丘の上に立ち、サノスへの挑戦を吠えたてるだろうか、おそらくは、その挑戦が聞かれ応えられるまで？ 何かの無鉄砲な探求か、または彼自身の計画に乗り出すだろうか？ どのみち彼に死をもたらす——そしてロキの死も、かれらは結びついているのだから。

千年前の、丁度かつての戦場におけるソーのように：避け難き敗北にもかかわらずソーは戦うだろう、あるいは降伏もせず、ロキが彼を引きずり出しそれから解放するまで。同様に彼らが全てを失う前に、ロキは彼の性急な行動を止めなければならない、そしてそれと共に彼らは残された者たちを助けるために役目を果たさなければならない。

その時だ、彼は遠く離れた森の奥深く鳴り響くソーが斧を打ち付ける音を聞く——ソーはストームブレイカーを使い、ダメージがが回復不能にならぬようエネルギーを晴らしているのだ。  
  
ロキはじっと座り、砕けそして倒れる木の、規則正しい音を聞いている。彼は溜めていた息を吐く。ソーもまた変わったのだ。ソーは理不尽で衝動的かもしれぬが、彼はまったく不合理ではない。ロキはまだ彼を取り戻せる。

彼はもう一度己の表情を使いこなせるようになるまで、自身の嘆き、自身の怒りと憤慨と絶望ともに暫く待つ。それから彼はひっそりと階下へ戻っていく。

本部基地は唸りを上げる風と壁を打つ雨の音を除いて死のように沈黙している。アベンジャーズは考え抜くために自身の部屋や作業場に閉じこもっている。スティーブを例外として、ロキが彼を発見したとき、スティーブは暗い居間でカウチの上に座り、頭を胸に沈めている。

ロキが通り過ぎるとスティーブが見上げる；ロキは頷く、この数か月間、ロキにとって”スティーブ”だったのだが、突然、形式的であることがより許容されるように感じられる——会談で誰かと対面しているように、または墓場で。「キャプテン？」

スティーブは顎を引き締めたまま、かなり長い間座っているので、彼が応えるかロキには自信がない。しかし遂にスティーブが言う、「あれはどえらいことだったよ、君が僕達にしたことはね」

「アベンジャーズの為にだけではない、」 ロキが言う。天秤がこれほど明らかに銀河全体を救う方に傾いていなければ、彼はこれほどまでに自己犠牲の傾向になかったろうとロキは確信している。彼はこれを志願しないことを選ぶ。

「ああ、わかってる」 スティーブの髪もまた濡れていて、そして果たして何人のメンバーが、古いミッドガルドの凝りすぎた小説の登場人物のように、嵐の中を彷徨っていたのだろうとロキは思い巡らす。「僕はその倫理に取り組むのに苦労している。僕にはまるで今まで起こったかなりたくさんのことを帳消しにして——それから後はなにもかも偶然に任せるっていうような。僕は気に入らない」

「わたしは、最も熱烈に、他の方法があればと願う」 ロキが言う。そのような会話をソーと闘ったばかりの彼には、再びそうする意力がない。

「ただちょっと——僕はどうしようもなく、バッキーのことを考え続けてる、」 スティーブが言う。「バッキー・バーンズのことを、僕の——僕の友達の。もしニューヨーク後に全てが変わるんなら、僕は二度と彼に会えないかもしれない、彼がウインター・ソルジャーなんだって僕は見つけ出さないかもしれないって、彼を助けるチャンスを得られないんだって。彼は決してワカンダに行かなくて、僕が彼に決して言うことが——彼はハイドラに捕まったまま、残りの人生を拷問を受けて過ごすんだ。どうして僕が彼にそんなことをできる？」

ロキは軽く頭を下げる。「それは一つの可能性だ、そして恐ろしいものだ、」 彼は同意する。「だがあんたは、バッキー・バーンズが未だ救われる可能性が残っている場所で再び生きるか、それとも彼が永遠に逝ってしまった此処の、どちらがいいだろう？」

スティーブが眉をひそめ、そしてロキが言う。「あんたは既にその答えを知っていると思う」 それから、スティーブへの慰めと同じぐらい自身への慰めに、言う。「我らの生の中で、或る者たちは厳然と我らに結び付けられていると、わたしは信じる——そのように、我らの運命の糸は絡み合っている。我らは常にお互いを見出す」

ロキは背を向け始め、スティーブは、おそらく自身の思いとだけに取り残されたくなかったのか、聞く。「どこへ行くんだい？」

「たった今あんたに話したことをソーに告げに、」 ロキは彼に話す。「そしてこの度は彼が聞いてくれるよう願う」

「傘を持っていった方がいいぞ」 スティーブが穏やかに言い、そしてロキはこの悲惨な一日に目を覚まして以来初めて、笑い声を上げる。

外では雨が終わりなき幕のように降り、そして身を刺すような風は押し返すのが難しい。ロキのブーツは一歩毎に泥に埋まり込み、一歩一歩を足掻かせる。彼は周りの状況を緩和するために魔法を使うことができる、そう彼は知っている——だがおそらく彼はチームの他のメンバーと同じく、ゴシック・メロドラマに陥りやすいのかもしれない、何故なら嵐に曝されることは一種のカタルシスがあるからだ。

そして嵐は、ある意味、ロキの為のものだ：ソーが彼をどれほど深く感じているかの証拠は、無限の空に広がる。時々、ロキは立ち止まり、頭を反らせ、抱擁のように雨を己の上に駆け降らせる。

森に達すると進むのは容易になる。地面はここではそれほど柔らかくなく、雨はその一部が入り込むだけだ。彼は木々の中で歌うストームブレイカーの音に従う。ソーを辿るのは難しくない。

兄は小さな原の端の伐採を始めている、そこは一年と一生分も前に、ロキを死から取り戻すために払った代償をソーが最初に告げた場所だ。

ロキはなんと愚かに反応したことだろう。ここで彼らに与えらた毎日が贈り物であることを彼はすぐさま理解すべきだった、彼が過ごしていた時間はただ借りていただけだった。あれ以来無駄にしてきた全ての瞬間の為に、彼は悲哀に頭を垂れる。

ソーは荒廃の輪の中心に立っている。彼はシャツを脱ぎ捨てていて——彼にとってはむしろ自然な状態だ——そして彼の力強い体全体が木々また木々を切り倒す作業に撓められている。

ロキは立ち止まったまま、腕から肩を横切り背に伝うソーの波打つ筋肉の息を呑むような様を、一分かまたおそらくは七分は見ている。それから彼はソーを呼ぶ、斧と咽ぶ風が立てる音よりも声を高めて。

ストームブレイカーは木の幹の半ばで停止する；ソーは斧を引き抜く。木は不安定に半分カットされていて、ソーはただそれを押しやり、地を揺るがすどさりという音を立てて倒れるに任せる。彼は振り向いてロキが森の大虐殺の端で——今や野原と化した、未だ横たわっている、かつての彼らの木立の端で待っているのを見る。

ソーは激しく呼吸していて、彼の胸は汗と雨で輝いている、そしてその光景は、文句なしに、ロキがかつて目にしたことがなくまた今後も目にすることがないであろう、最も目を見張る素晴らしいものだ。

これは彼の決心を強める。彼は伐採された木や折れた枝を通り抜けてソーに近づく。彼がどのように感じているか表しているのだろう、なぜならロキが近づくにつれてソーから闘争か逃走かのどのような衝動も去ってしまうようだから。ソーはストームブレイカーを下ろして待っている。

彼がソーに触れられるほどに近づくと、風と雷の音は消え、雨は彼らの間に降り込もうとはしない。

ロキが言う、「あんたは怖れている、我らが過去を置き直したとき、この全てが二度と起こることはないだろうと。あんたは別の未来ではわたしがあんたを憎むだろうという恐れを表明した。あんたはわたしにそのようなことができると思っている、」 彼は両手を伸ばし、ソーの顔をその間に挟む。「あんたは間違っている」

ソーの眼は頭上の雲のように暗い。「弟よ、俺は——」

「わたしは争うためにここへ来たのではない、」 ロキが言う、彼の両手はソーの首へと滑り降りる。「ここへきたのは、わたしがあんたを愛さない世界などどこにもないと、あんたに告げるためだ、ソー。わたしがあんたを選ばない時系列などない。我らを引き離すに充分なほど広い宇宙などない」

「ロキ——」

彼の名がソーが口にできるすべてだ、なぜならソーは屈んでロキを激しく抱き締め、激しく唇を重ね、できうるなら二人の体を一つにせんとばかりにロキにしがみつくからだ。

それから彼は、暴力の境界線上にあるような強烈さで口づけながら、ロキを腕の中に抱え上げ、そしてロキは脚をソーの胴に巻き付けでそれを助け、ソーの髪を鷲掴みにして鼓舞し、同じ勢いでソーの口中を舐め噛む。

ソーはその体勢のまま木々の荒廃から元の木立へと歩いていく；草地に到達すると彼はすぐにロキを横たえ、それからロキに向きを変えさせ四つん這いにする、なぜなら地面が水浸しだから。

ロキは呼吸と身ごなしを取り戻すがはやいか、二人の衣服を消し去り、別の呪文を呟いて自身を準備する、だが一貫しているのはただ一瞬に過ぎない——ソーの手と唇と歯と舌が彼の体中を覆う、稲妻の速さで、だからロキはソーが次にどこを攻撃するのか決してわからない。

そしてソーの腿はロキの腿の後ろにどっしりと、ロキの腰を痣を残す強さで掴むソーの手は絶品で、そしてソーはこれまでになく激しくロキの中に挿入するので、ロキは濡れた髪を振り上げ、歯を剥きだし痛みと快楽に鋭い声を上げる、生きていることの痛みと快楽に。

「愛している、」 とソー。

「もう一度、」 とロキ。

ソーの陰茎は突進に無慈悲で、容赦なく、巨大だ；彼はロキを裂き開き、ロキを大地に植え込んでいる、その突き上げ毎にロキの手と膝をさらに深く大地へ埋め込んでいく。

その突き上げの一つ一つにソーは「愛している、」と言い、そしてロキは「もう一度、」 と言う。

これは愛し合うのを越え、ファッキングを越え、かつて彼らが交わしたことの全てを越えている。あたかも神聖な儀式のよう、彼らが作るこの完璧なリズム、この押し引き、押し引き、押し引き、は聞く耳を持つあらゆる神々への彼らの連祷の言葉だ。

「もう一度、」 ロキが息を弾ませ、そしてソーの腰がぐいと前に動く、ソーの陰茎は彼の中に埋められている：ほかに場所はない、それは其処に在るためだけに作られたのだ。「愛している、」 ソーはロキの項に息を吐き、そしてロキは後ろに押し上げ、彼をさらに遠く、さらに深く取り込む：ロキには出来る、何故なら彼はソーの為にこのように形作られているのだから：彼らは一体になってなお十分ではない、等分された一致だ。

ソーが草と雨の中に横たわり、ロキが彼に跨り、彼の陰茎の上に、二人の間で分かち合う全ての息が感じられるほど、それはゆっくりと沈みこんだとき、ソーが言う、「もう一度、」 そしてロキが言う、「愛している」

ソーの体が持ち上がり彼と合う、そしてそれは嵐に翻弄される海の中で波に乗るようなものだ。「もう一度、」 とソーが言う。

ロキは体を落としてソーの口に口づけ、ソーの鎖骨に溜まっている汗と雨を、どちらも甘い、飲み、そしてソーの首の肌に歯を沈める、そうすれば叶うならばロキは彼を貪るとソーが分かるだろうから。

「愛している、」 ロキが言う。

「もう一度、」 ソーが言う。

此処で解き放ちは目標ではない——結い絡まる一体感がそうだ、だから彼らは長い、長い間、放ちを遠ざけようと努める。ロキには、彼方から彼らを見ることができるようだ、二つの体が動いている、励む、滑らかに、せっせと——近しくにまだ足りぬ二体が、切望する密着を得ることを能わぬ二体が、ああ、だが彼らは挑む、挑むとも。

潮流をこれ以上一瞬たりとも留めておけず、遂にロキが達した時——それは、彼の考えでは、数時間経っている——ソーが舌で受け止める涙が彼の目と頬にある、そしてロキが上げる叫びは、喪失への啜り泣きと同じく肯定の誓言である。

ソーも彼と共に達する；今や彼がそうせずにいるのは不可能だ；そして放ちながら彼は沈黙だ、あたかも彼が立てるだろう音はまったく口にしてはならないもののように。彼らの上で空は突然の稲妻に明るく照らされる、あまりの明るさにその瞬間、昼と見まがうほどに。それに続く対位旋律の雷はミッドガルドの全土に告げられるほど遥か彼方まで轟き渡る。

「ひけらかしめ、」 自身を地に引き下ろし、ソーの腕に包まれながらロキが囁く、ソーを彼の奥深くに留めながら。

「おまえを愛している、」 とソー。

「あんたは再びそうするとも、」 ロキが言う。

***


	3. Chapter 3

木立での後、ソーは道理にもっと耳を傾ける気になっている、まだ完全に観念はしていないが。

彼は一、二時間以上ロキから離れている気はない、そして他の者たちは理解しているようだ。彼らは二人の邪魔をしないよう尽力し、数多の任務からソーを外し、彼らを掃除道具入れや洗濯室、或いはジムの床の上に発見しても礼儀正しく視線をそらし、そのことに言及せず、ある時には二人をクインジェットの中に残していく。

ソーはほぼ常に彼と共に在る、ロキが目覚める時にはいつもそこにいて、そして夜、眠りに落ちる時に最後に目にするのも彼だ。ソーは馬場でロキがソーダを乗り回すのを見ている、それは今やロキが決してスキップしない活動である；彼は彼女の技術がどれほど精密に進歩したかの賞賛を携えて彼の妹がナターシャとスパーリングをするのを見ていて、そのことをロキとナターシャともに感謝している；彼はロキとウォンが魔術の定理について議論している間、書斎への同席を伺い許可を得る。

かつてなら、そのような討論はソーを死ぬほど退屈させただろう、だが今や彼は注意深く耳を傾け、時折己の読書から顔を上げ、穏やかな声で助言を提供したり、または三人全員にとって歓迎される明確さを裏付ける質問をしたりする。

過去の新しい記憶と共に目覚めた朝、ロキは恐れていた、彼らが解決策を知った今、事は恐ろしく迅速に加速するのではなかろうかと。だが彼とソーは何日も、そして何週間も恩恵の日々を与えられていて、そしてこの度は二人のどちらも一瞬たりとも浪費を許さない。

彼らの信頼する輪の中では、ロキの計画に従うべきかについて著しい討論がある。ロキは、控えめに言って、驚いている、彼ら全員がガントレットの逆行をどれほど長く追及していたかを考えると、だが警戒は支配的な因子として現れるようだ。

シュリとブルースは、計画を始動させる前に彼らの間でそのような過程における全ての科学的な蓋然性を求める。計画を進めるべきだと考えているオコエは、また行動に移される前にそれをU.N.の下に、そして接触できる他の全ての世界の下に持ち込むべきだと言い立てる。

スティーブは引き続きその倫理的な問題に分断されている；ナターシャは不信の傾向にあり、スパーリング・セッションの間中、サノスまたは他の人知れぬ敵からの策略の可能性についてロキに問い質す。

事をできるだけ早く動かすのに最も熱心な支持者たちはクリントとローディとロケットだ、それは無理もない：彼らは時をリセットすることで得るものが多く、彼らの考えでは、現在を失うことで失うものは少ない。ウォンは彼らと意見を共有する傾向にあるが、しかし彼はロキの傍らでロキの為に悼む。

ある朝、朝食の後に寝室へ入ったロキは、背嚢に二人の衣類を詰め込んでいるソーを見出す。

ロキは腕を組んで扉口に寄り掛かり、ソーに口づけたいと、それ以上のことをしたいと考えながら、ソーが準備しているのを見ていて、そして兄がロキの最も気に入りで見栄えの良い物を選んでいるのを見て——実のところ、彼はソーがそれほどに審美的な注意を払っているとは思っていなかった。

「言わないでくれよ、」 ロキがゆったりと言う。「わたしを熱帯の休暇に連れていくのだとは」

「そうであればいいのだが、」 几帳面に畳む任務から顔を上げずに、ソーが言う。「俺がそれ以上に望むものはない」

「それでは逃亡するのか、我らは？」

「先の言明を取り消す。そのほうがずっといい」 ソーが鞄のファスナーを閉め、見上げる。どこか不安げなエネルギーがソーにある——ほとんどナーヴァスな、とロキは考えるだろう、もし彼がこれと比較するほどナーヴァスなソーを覚えていたならば——そしてソーが言う、「俺はおまえを探しに行くところだった。俺が送っていた一報にたいする返答を受け取ったのだ」

ロキの両眉が同時に上がる。「なんたる寒心、兄上。我らは何処へ行くのだ？」

「アスガルド」 とソー。彼が”愛している”というときのようにその言葉を口にする。

わずかな間、床が消えてしまったように、そしてロキは平衡を失ったように感じる。彼は、返答を与えることができず、ソーをじっと見つめる。

「ヴァルキリーが我らを招待してくれた、」 ソーが続ける。「彼らは、他の、我らが到達できるすべての者たちと同じく、我らの計画の可能性について接触を受けていた。彼女は我らに新しい国に訪れるよう請うてきた」

ロキが戻って以来、ソーは新アスガルドからの自己追放は、自発的かつ意図的なものだと、明らかにしていた。ソーは彼の影響が新生の辺境の地の一部にならぬよう、生残者にかつての王家一族から十分な距離を与えたがっていた。ソーからの耕作法への提言の支持のような些末事でさえ、民の意見をその方向に傾ける可能性があるとし、彼はそのような力を望んでいなかった。

だがロキは、同胞を訪れ再び彼らの間を歩むことを兄がどれほど希っていたか知っている。ロキは知っている、何故なら彼自身、魂の奥深くから同じように感じているのだから。  
  
故郷から切り離された者は、故郷を夢見ることを決して止めない、たとえその故郷が滅びたとて。どれほど長く滞在しようと、此処でどれほど温かく受け入れられようと、彼らは常にミッドガルドでは異邦人であるだろう。アスガルド人と共に在る時、彼は彼ら自身なのだ。

「いつ出発するのだ？」 ロキはやっと言う、今もまだナーヴァスに感じつつ、しかしまた興奮も高まりつつある、腹の中で蝶々が羽ばたいている。

「おまえの準備ができ次第いつなりと、」 ソーが言う。ロキの促す質問は彼の心を大いに動かすようだ。彼はロキを扉口から連れ出し、腕の中に抱き締め、そして非常に満足のいく口づけをする。「彼女からの一報を受け取った時、キャプテンが俺と共に居た。彼は我らに二日間の猶予を与えてくれた」

二日間など物の数にも入らぬ、だがそれは何もないよりも遥かに、遥かにずっと優れいている、特にこの、共に過ごすあらゆる瞬間が貴重な現在では。

「わたしはもうずっと以前から準備ができている、」 ロキは心からそう言う、そしてソーは彼の手を取り、背嚢を背に負い、そしてストームブレイカーに手を伸ばす：彼らは眩い光に呑み込まれ、そして彼らはもうミッドガルドにはいない。

***

ヴァルキリーが着陸時に彼らと会うが、彼女は一人ではない。

ロキが驚いたことに、最後にステイツマンの船上て見られたアスガルド人の多くが待ち受けているようだ——そして群衆には新しい顔々が混ざっている：彼らがいるこの惑星の、灰色の肌のハンサムな、オブララ人だ。

丈高く禿頭で、そしてほとんど超自然的に魅力的なオブララの民は、サノスの所為で最も若き者や最も強きものをその人口から多く失っていた。かつては繁栄していた、有名な惑星間市場のある肥沃な世界かつ重商主義の歴史をもつこの惑星は、アスガルド人を定住させるための交渉でソーとヴァルキリーの手助けをしたロケットによってよく知られていた。

オブララエは農業と職人技に献身な農村を混在させ、交易を通じて得た技術を駆使した洗練された都市で有名になった；彼らはまたこの和やかな惑星を守るための強力な防御を持っている。

あまりに多くの若者を失ったため、彼らはアスガルド人を両手を広げて温かく迎え入れ、労働の成果を分かち合うことと引き換えに、アスガルド人自身で自治的な街をつくるための土地を与えてくれた。

幾人かのアスガルド人は都市に移ることを選んだ、または完全に離れていった；幾人かは彼らの新しい恩人に感謝を示すために防衛軍に加わる；だがほとんどのものは、彼らの失われた故郷からは遠く離れていても、同胞に囲まれ、この新しい現実でなしうる限り安全なように住む場所を切り開くために残っていた。

周囲を見回すロキの目に明らかなのは、少なくない数のオブララ人がアスガルド人を隣人として受け入れている——禿頭に銀色がかった肌の赤子が多くのアスガルド人の膝の上であやされているのを、彼は見て取る。

ガントレットの破壊からのより回復の所産を彼が全幅に目撃するのはこれが初めてだ、そして彼はそれら新しく形成された家族を見過ごそうとする、さもなくば彼らがこれらを元に戻し奪うのだという知見に彼は引き裂かれてしまうから。

彼はヴァルキリーが傍らのソーに飛びついた時に起きた騒ぎによってその考えから気を逸らされる。二人は熱狂的な抱擁に歓声をあげながら前後に揺れている。

彼らの周りでは、ロキに少年時代を焦がれる様に思い出させる祭りの陽気な雰囲気がある：彼の爪の先までぞくぞくさせる音楽家たちが奏でる馴染んだ楽器の音色、花冠を被って追いかけっこをしている子供たち、最上の衣裳を身にまといゴブレットやタンカードを手にした大人たち、みな高揚に頬を紅潮させている。ソーがヴァルキリーを抱えて回転させると、民の間から歓声が上がる。

彼女がロキの方を向いた時、雰囲気は著しく静かだ。彼女は鎧を身に着けておらず、代わりに武器職人たちがかつて纏っていたような簡素なくすんだ革衣で装っている。彼女の階級の唯一の記章は彼女の襟元にある印判の色——金属製の糸で撚られた小さな弓型の虹だ。

彼女は彼に手を差し伸べ、そして彼はすぐさま手を取る。「ロキ、」 彼女が言う、「私達はあなたにもう一度会えて喜んでいる」

そしてそれから——彼は決してその音を忘れないだろう、そのあとに続く感情も——ソーに向けられたのと同じ歓呼が観衆の中を漣となって貫いている。

彼の生涯を通じて——彼の多くの生を通じて——これこそが彼が欲していたものだ：誇らしげに彼ら民に知られていること、傍らの黄金の兄と等しく在ること、彼自身の価値で歓迎されることが。彼の父の為ではなく、母の為でも、ソーでもなく——彼自身の、苦労してとうとう手に入れたもので。それが来たる今、ロキはかろうじて言葉を口にする。

「ブリュンヒルデ評議員、」 彼が言う。「アスガルドの情景に対する我が喜びは果てしない」 彼は手を彼女のに押し当て、そして放す。「我らを故郷に迎えてくれたことにわたしは礼を言う」

そのあとは、群衆が殺到し彼らを取り囲み、誰もが笑顔で、音楽より大きな声で興奮した挨拶を叫んでいる。かつて、かかる礼節と儀式の欠如は前代未聞であり、懲罰的でさえあったろう、だが今や彼らは自由の民なのだ。

この幸福な人々の洪水がロキとソーを連れ去る、そしてロキはかつての彼でなかったことをこれほどまでに喜ばしく思ったことはない。

彼らは巨大な山と煌めく淡水湖の麓にある、赤煉瓦造りの、瀟洒で小奇麗な新アスガルドの街を見て回る。多くの家は実際的な防衛とまた、釣りの見込みや行楽の帆走の機会の為に水辺に建てられている。オブララ人の伝統に則り、街には門や壁はない。

彼らは、ロキの心を切望に締め付ける商品に溢れた、活気に満ちた市場を訪れる。彼はいくつかの土産を買い求め、もし傍らのソーの存在が彼を地を足に着けさせていなければ、腕いっぱいに買い込んだであろう。彼らはアスガルドの伝統的な戦い方が継承され続けている訓練場を、そして芸術が依然栄えている劇場を検分する。

ヴァルキリーは、民の間では彼の劇が依然お気に入りであることをロキに知らせ、そしてロキは涙しない己を嬉しく思う。彼は去る前に一度だけ、劇場の使い込まれた床板に触れる。

街の広場の中央には彫像が掘られた噴水がある。時の経過と水によって既に風化している、シンプルな灰色の石像は克明だが華美ではない。それは恭順を示すことを意図したものではない、とロキはすぐさま見て取る、むしろそれは記憶への捧げものとして立っている。彼とソーは巡回を始めて以来初めてそっと放っておかれ、二人はその前で長い間立ち止まる。

フリッガはオーディンの隣に立ち、二人とも黄金の代わりに彫り込まれた葉冠を戴いている。彼女の差し伸べられた手から水が湧き出ている。過ぎる季節によって擦り減ってはいても、彼女の顔は、ロキがその石の頬に手を伸ばしそうになるほどよく似ている。

ソーの手は彼の前腕に掛かっている。彼らは、彼らの関係をアスガルドの民に明白にしないと決めていた、だが隠しもしないと。ロキにはこのかつての王家からの最後の奇行は、誰にも衝撃を与えないだろうと、彼らをよく知るものには、或いはただすれ違う者たちにとっても驚きではないだろうという感覚を覚えている。彼らは否定はしないし、聞かれない限り告げはしない；釣合いは適切なように思われる。

「母上が恋しい、」 ロキが静かに言う。「わたしは毎日、母上が恋しい」

「俺もだ、」 とソー。そしてそれから、少なからぬ休止の後、彼が言う、「母上はかつて俺に話してくれた——おまえがビフロストから墜ちてすぐ後のことだ——父上の要請に屈しなければよかったと願っていたと、そして父がおまえを連れ帰ってきた後、意図したように我らを育てればよかったと。兄弟としてではなく許婿いいなずけとして、我らの国々を一つに纏める王子たちとして」

ロキの中の最後まで引き裂かれていた場所が、一針、また一針と繕ろわれていく。彼は息を吸う。「母上がそう仰られたのか？」

「あの時の俺はあまりに取り乱していて母上の言う意味を本当に理解してはいなかった、」 ソーが言う。「混乱し、怒り、そして嘆いていた。なぜ母上がそのようなことを言われるのか俺には全く理解できなかった。だが今、我らが斥けてきたものを母上はを見ていたのだと思う、そして自身がより正しかったことを分かっていたのだ。母上の気がつかなかったことなどあるか、ロキ？ 母上は我ら自身より我々のことをよく分かっていたと俺は信じている」

「許婿、」 ロキが言う、あり得たかもしれない生涯に頭を振りつつ——己が何者であるかを最初から知っていた人生、生涯を通じて公然とそして誤りなくソーを愛していたかもしれない人生。それらに、かつて失われた多くのものを悼んだように、この新しい世界で失われるものを悼むように、彼の心は痛む。なんと無駄にしたことか。どんなにか。彼は喉を詰まらせる前に痛みを呑み込む。「あんたがわたしを勝ち得るまでに、わたしがどれほどあんたに挑戦したかを、ただ想像してみるといい」

「おお、したとも。いまもな、」 すぐさまソーが言う、彼の目は閃いている。「俺はそうし続ける、何故ならおまえは決して俺に挑戦することを止めぬのだから、そして俺は決しておまえを勝ち得たなどと決めつけはしないのだから。その名誉を追求することが我が心の目指すところなのだから」

ロキは彼を横目で見る、熱を込めて、そして腕に掛けられたソーの手を自身の手で覆う。石に刻まれた両親の視界でするにはいいことのように感じられる。「今や我らは誓った、」 ロキが、そっと言う。「母上がそれを見ることが出来たらと願う、そして彼女の最初の直感は正しかったのだと」

情趣だけで溶けることができるならば、ソーは石畳の上の広い水溜りになるだろう。「俺は母上ができると信じることにしている、」 ソーはやっとそう口にする、他の色々なことをするには、アスガルドの民のほとんどが遠くから彼らを見ているからには不適切であるから。彼らは宴の時が来るまで、共に並び立ち、最後の敬意を払う。

それは彼らの若かりし頃と同じぐらい壮大な宴だ——だがそれは贅沢なものでも、堅苦しくもなく、そして臨むための序列や儀礼もない。中央集会場は街の民全員を収容するに充分な広さで、そして彼らの訪問を祝うために拵えられ、テーブルの上には生花が飾られ、壁には明るい松明が並べられている。木製のテーブルは長い共有のもので、列をなし、高座は備えられていない；料理はビュッフェ式に置かれていて、各自が好みで皿に取るようになっている。

食事は賑やかで騒々しく、ロキが生涯で味わった最高の味だ。在り様はシンプルかつふんだん、非常に伝統的で、そして彼とソーは何度もおかわりをするので、テーブルを囲む者たちの間で、それから広間全体が彼らを見物するのが一種のゲームになったほどだ。

ほとんど忘れていたかつての気に入りの美味が彼の舌の上で風味となって爆ぜる。蜜ワイン、おお、蜜ワイン——どうして彼は今まで魔術でこれをミッドガルドで作り出さなかったのだろう？——彼は、兄のみが敵う熱気で、それを一瓶飲み干す。

宴を通してヴァルキリーは街の起源と進展、その試練と勝利について彼らに語る。彼女は、民によって選出された七人の男女からなる評議会の代表の位置についている；決定票を投じる権は彼女にあるが、しかしそのような軋轢の投票に来たった問題はそれほど多くないと、誇らしげに説明する。

彼女がミッドガルドのソーに宛てて送った一報の中に、新アスガルドはロキの計画を全面的に支持していると書いてきた。しかしロキが周囲の笑っている顔を見渡し、吹き鳴らされる音楽を聴き、広間の隅で遊戯に興じている子供たちを見、新生児たちがあやされているのを見て——どうしてそのようなことがあるだろうかと、彼には想像もつかない。

彼がつかえながら、彼女に問おうとした時、彼女はそのような議論は明日まで待つことができると彼に言う。今夜は、彼らは故郷にいるのだ。

テーブルの下で、ソーは彼の手を取る；そしてロキはその手を握りしめる、アスガルドでは決して得られなかったごとく。

***

彼らはこの晩を、住人が彼女の家族と共に最近オブララの都市の一つに引っ越して空き家になった商人の住居へと、落ち着かせられた。家には寝室が数部屋あり、街の誰も彼らがどこで寝るか知る必要がないのであり、そのため彼とソーがどうやって部屋を共にするかの問題をかなり正々と解決する。

彼らがそこへ案内されたときには、ロキは比類なく、壮観に酔っている；そして甘いワインはなにものも引き留めることができないまでに彼の舌を緩めている。扉が彼らの背後で閉じた瞬間、彼は詰るようにソーを指さす。

ロキは怒ってはいない——彼は淋しく、そして浮き浮きしていて、そして心がかき乱されていて、そしてもはや異質ではなく、否定できない、今や彼の一部である、多くの感情に満ち溢れている。これが彼だ、この動揺した、感情的な、落涙の危機に瀕している非常に不安定な者が。

「あんたはこれを意図的にやっているのか？」 ロキは兄を問い質す。

等しく酔っているソーは、転倒しないよう扉に対して斜めに寄りかかっている。「まずは、俺のしたことの何を非難しているのか話してくれ」

「わたしを此処へ連れてきて、」 とロキがなんとか言う、「わたしの気持ちを変えようとして」

「招待はヴァルキリーの発案だ、」 ソーが応える。「俺はただ、一度だけ訪れるのが我らによかろうと同意しただけだ、できなくなる前にな」

ロキはその場に座り込む——家の玄関の床の真ん中だ。彼は両手で頭を抱える。それは頭の中がぐるぐる回るのをいくらか止める。「どうして我らが？ 彼らが此処で築いたものをどうして我らが取り去ることができるだろう？」

ソーの手がロキの項に落ち着き、それから彼の兄は優雅さを欠いた動作で彼の隣に腰を下ろす。「我らは明日、彼らの論旨を聞く、」 と彼が言う。「我らが目にしたものの多くは我らに見せるために行われたのだと思うのだ、ロキ。偽ではない、そうではないが、いわば誇張された野外劇のようなものだと。おまえももちろん彼らの顔に哀しみを見ただろう——我らがかつて知っていた、多くの家族が、母や父や子供たちを欠いていたかを」

これがソーがより良い王となっていたであろう理由だ——常にそうだった。ロキの鋭い知性をして、彼は目の前にあるものを滅多に見ず、常により壮大な計画を求めていた。彼は誇示された劇を見、そして幕の背後にあるものを見ていない；笑っている顔々を見、そしてどれほど多くの顔が欠けているか数えていないのだ。

彼はソーに丸くなり、混乱に圧倒され、そしてソーは彼の額に口づけを押し当てる。彼らは酒精がいくらか燃え尽くすまで、そうやって並んで廊下にしばらく座っている。それからソーが言う、「寝台を選ぼうではないか？」

家は平屋で、そして必要な歩を進めるのに彼らは互いに寄り掛かりあっている。二人は一番大きな窓のある部屋を選んだ。窓は、一度は整っていただろう、家が放棄されて以来花や野菜や草が伸び放題の庭に向かって開かれている。だがその荒々しい緑の光景がロキは好きだ。二人は眺めに近寄るために寝台を窓の傍へ引っ張っていき、それからどうにか服を脱いでマットレスの上に倒れ込む。

昼間の活動と、疲弊、そして宵の飲酒にもかかわらず、二人のどちらも眠りにつけない、そして彼らは何時間も目覚めたまま横たわり、手足を絡ませ、低い声で別のアスガルドのことを語り合う。

「俺が自分の寝台でどれほどの落ち着かぬ夜を過ごしたか知っているか、そしてもし俺がおまえの寝室の扉の前に立つ勇気があったならばどうなるだろうと考えていたことを知っているか？」 ソーが聞く、話を突然、昔の教師についての回想から転じて。ソーの手はロキの髪をぼんやりと撫でている。

「ふむ、」 とロキは同意し、それからその情景が彼の心の中にあまりにもはっきりと浮かんだものだから、彼はソーに物語る。「あんた、若い顔の、金糸の髪と、そして新しい真紅のマントのフードを被って、どういうわけかそれで他の視界から隠れられると思い込み、真夜中に宮殿をこっそりと横切ってわたしの部屋の扉を叩いて。わたしが扉を開いた時、あんたの頬がどれほど真っ赤だったことか」

彼の傍でソーが静かな笑いを漏らす。「いかにも、」 彼は同ずる。「そしておまえに呼掛ける時、俺の心臓は今にも飛び出しそうだ」

「あんたは何と言っただろう？」 ロキが尋ねる。此処、新しいアスガルドで、ソーの傍らにたくし込まれて、決してあり得なかったことの痛みは、むしろゲームのように感じられる。

「俺は拝謁を求めただろな、」 ソーは躊躇せずに言う、「それから、部屋へ入ったなら、俺が真実感じていることをこれ以上お前に話さずにはいられないのだと告白する。おまえはあの、俺がおまえから剥ぎ取ることを切望していた綺麗な部屋着の一つを身に纏い、腕を組んで、苛立たしげに足を少し踏み鳴らしながら——おまえは不適切なときに起こされるのをいつだって嫌っていた」

こんどはロキが笑う番だ。「そのとおりだ、」 彼が認める。「だがわたしは最も興味をそそられ、そして希望を抱いていただろう、あんたからそれを隠そうとするがためだけにな」 彼は顎でソーの胸を小突く。「それで、あんたは何を感じていたのだ？」

「主として淫欲だ、」 ソーが彼に言う。「我らの子供時代の口づけ遊戯が終わった後の、俺たちが若者だった頃。おまえの念入りな衣裳が、おまえの法外な媚び戯れがどれほど俺を狂わせたか。後には愛人たちの列が。俺はそれらに決闘を挑むことを切望したが、しかしそれに値する権利をまだもたなかった」

「そしてあんたがそのような行動を庇護として提示しようとしたなら、わたしはあんたを殺していただろうな」 ロキが指摘する。

「そしてお前は俺を殺していただろう、」 ソーが同意する。「だが俺がどれほどおまえを欲しただろう。一度は魔術師の協力を得て、他の誰かに見せかけるよう幻惑を創り出し、おまえの注意を引く試みを考えたことさえあるのだ。結局は、それは許されぬ欺瞞であり、そして満足できないものだと決めたのだ、その時には俺はおまえの身体以上のものを求めていたのだから。俺はおまえの心の全てを求めていた」

ロキは二人の手を、最前から絡めていたのだが、唇に引き寄せてソーの手に口づける。「同様の目論見はわたしの心にも過った、」 彼が認める。「それもしばしば、わたしは他の助けなしに自分の姿を変えられるのだから。何度、わたしは豊かな胸の女官の姿に己を変え、あんたの部屋に忍び込まんばかりだったか、数えるに堪えない」

ソーは笑い混じりの息を吐く。「我らがそのような夜を過ごしたなら、俺は何世紀に渡ってその女官を探し出そうとして不首尾に終わったに違いない」

「我らには知り得ぬことだ、だがありそうなことだな、」 ロキがぼそりと言い、ソーは再び笑う。それからロキが言う。「部屋の中でわたしの前に立った時。あんたはその淫欲についてどのように話すだろうか？」

「つっかえながら、」 とソー、「そしておまえが俺を軽蔑するのではと刻々恐れおののき、あるいはいっそう悪い——俺は爬虫類か何かにかえられてしまうのではないか、あるいは——良心に照らして受け入れがたいと——そのような侮蔑に俺は弟を永久に失ってしまうのではないかと。だがもし俺がそのような勇敢さを持っていたなら、俺はおまえに、他の何よりもおまえを欲しているのだと告げただろう、そしてずっとおまえを欲していたと。俺はおまえに告げただろう、尋常一様の在り方ではないと分かっていると、だが俺たち二人とも尋常なことなどひとつもないと指摘しただろう。そして時折、俺はおまえの眼の中に報いる愛情の可能性を見たと敢えて夢見たのだと」

「そしてもしわたしが追認したなら？」 ロキが聞く。

「すぐさまお前に口づける、」 ソーが言う。「このように」 彼はロキを引き上げ、口を開いて口づけ彼の口内を舐める。

「それから？」

「おまえの寝台へ上げてくれと懇願する、」 ソーが言う、「そしてそこから二度と離れることを許さぬよう懇願する」

ロキがにこりとする。「あんた、動きが早いな」

「そして俺は自身をお前に誓っただろう、」 ソーが彼に告げる。その目は真剣で、据えられ、ユーモアは消えていく。「たとえ生意気で傲慢な、アスガルドの全てとその栄光は己の為にあると確信していた俺であったが、おまえに対する俺の気持ちは唯一不変のものだった、ロキ。俺は誓っただろう」

ロキは息を吐く。「なぜあんたは決して扉を叩かなかったのだ？」

「俺は怖れていた、」 ソーは躊躇なく答える。「拒絶を、だがまた容認もを。俺はおまえの心を知らなんだ；俺は激しくおまえを欲していて、俺はおまえを秘密のうちに得るかもしれぬが、しかしおまえが他から求愛されまた求愛するのを見守らねばならぬという考えは俺を苛んだ。俺は、俺たちのどちらかまたは二人とも同盟などの為に婚姻させられるだろうと、我らのその強制的な別離に耐えなければならないだろうと想像した。俺が若く愚かだった時には、おまえを我がものとせぬことによっておまえを失う危険を避けるのが、いっそうよいだろうとおもえたのだ」 ソーの手は彼の髪を再び撫で始める。「それで、何故おまえは綺麗な女官として俺の部屋に来なかったのだ？」

「わたし自身であってほしかったのだ、」 これまでになく正直に、ロキが言う。「幻術はわたしを楽しませた——気晴らしだった。交合の為にあんたを誑かすのは実に容易く見えた、だがあんたも言ったとおり、欺瞞では満足しなかっただろう。そしてわたしも、また、いつの日かわたしは傍らに立ち、あんたの婚姻を見守らねばならないのは間違いないと、我らの別離を恐れ、嫉妬を恐れていた。だが結局はもっと単純なことだった。わたしはあんたに、わたしだということを知っていて欲しかった。わたしを選んで欲しかった。あんたがそうするとはわたしは思っていなかった。わたしが時にはあんたと同じように感じていると敢えて夢見ていたと言ったな。わたしはそれは不可能だと極めて確信していた」

ロキが話していくに従い、ソーの表情は閉ざされ、嘆きになる。「我らは長きにわたって同調していた、そしてそれを知らなかった、」 ロキを強く抱き寄せながら、ソーは訝るように言う。「我らは共にとてつもなく頑固だった。あまりに多くの時間を失った」

「別の将来では、ニューヨークの後に我らはもっと早くそうなれるかもしれぬ、」 ロキが呟く。

彼を抱くソーの手は掴みかかるに近いものに変わる。「俺は未だに耐えられぬ、」 彼が口を開く。「俺は——」

「しぃぃ、兄上、わかっている」 ロキは言い、そしてソーの唇を己の唇で覆い静かにさせる。身を引いた時、彼は言う、「そのことは考えまい。此処アスガルドでは。我らが誰であったかを思い出し、我らが決して持ち得なかったことを過去の我らに与えよう。我らは過去の我らに平和を与えることができる——そして解放することが」

その意を掴んだ時、ソーの目は輝く。「どのように行うつもりなのだ？」

「見ていろ」 ロキの笑みは悪戯に満ちている。その考えは彼の胸に花開き、己の高まる興奮と高まる心拍を通してそれが良いものだと知っている。彼はソーに跨り体を起こして座り、それから己の顔を両手にくぐらせ、指を髪の中に通し、指先で髪が短くなるのを感じる。

息を呑むソーが、幻術によって歳月がロキの姿から払いのけられたことを告げている。どんなにか若く重荷を負っていないようにように見えることだろう——数百歳の、ソーをそれほどに悩ませた愛人たちの列を彼が取り始めた年頃。彼は、その愛人たちはまさにソーに見せびらかすためだけだったのだと言及するのを怠っている。

その代わりに、彼はソーに手を伸ばす。その幻術は己のものよりも作り出すに易しい、なぜならこれこそはロキが初めて愛した顔なのだから、これがかつて彼を圧倒し彼に憑りついて離れなかった顔だったのだから。他の誰かが快楽をもたらす間、目を閉じて思い浮かべていた顔なのだから。

今やロキは目を閉じ、そして彼が目を開いた時、自信満々の若者のソーが生き生きと彼を見つめ返している。その太陽のように輝く髪は肩にこぼれ落ち、その頬は物憂れいた皺から解き放たれ滑らかで、そして琥珀の眼は再び昔の目の覚めるような青だ。

「おお、そうだ、」 ロキが言う。「これはわたしの最良の趣向のひとつだ」 彼はすぐさま幸せな溜息と共にソーの甘美な髪に両手を絡める。「わたしがどれほどこの髪を惜しんでいたことか」

「俺は再び伸ばそうかと考えていた、」 とソーが防御的に言う、そしてそれは彼がこの顔を装っていた時の断定的な物言いで、完璧に合っている。ソーは手を上げ、己の張りのある頬に触れる。「俺は恐ろしくて鏡を求めることができん。俺は自分を引っ叩くだろう。俺はなんと粗野だったことか」

「我らは互いの鏡となろう、」 ロキが彼に応える、それから片眉を上げる。「そして引っ叩くのはわたしだ」

それは何に劣らず始めるのによい地点だ。ロキはしたたかにソーの横面を張り、その音は静かな部屋の中に大きく響き、そして彼の顔を傾ける。

彼は誇り高く、横柄で、甘やかされ、うんざりとした、企みに満ちた顔をしている——彼が別の様で知られるようになる前の、完全にかつての顔だ。「あんたはわたしに自分を申し立てると見做すと、兄上、そしてわたしの寝台へ入るのを得ると——だがわたしが容易く屈するなどど、あんたは期待することはできぬぞ。そのような考えをなぜわたしが嗜まねばならぬか、自分の言い分を述べよ」

ソーは、平手打ちの勢いで横向いていた顔を、元に戻す。彼の目は赤くなった頬の上で光る。「気を付けよ、」 彼が言い返す。「俺は翌朝に父上との評議会があるのだぞ、おまえの手形を装って出席するなど、最も見苦しいではないか」

おお、だがソーは絶妙だ、彼がこの年頃に気取っていた傲岸不遜な低い音域に声を変えてさえいる。ロキが彼に口づけたいほど——だがそれでは役を壊してしまうだろう。まだだ。その代わりに、彼はソーがそのような形で彼に話しかけた場合にすぐさま取るような行動をする。彼はもう一度引っ叩こうとする。

彼の手が届く前にソーが手首を捉え、強すぎる指で締め付ける。ロキは軽蔑するように笑う。「見苦しい！ 見苦しいとは、弟の寝台に裸で入りファックするよう求めることだ」 彼は体をずらし、彼の下で囚われているソーの陰茎を僅かな摩擦で焦らす——平手打ちに忽ち固くなった陰茎を。ソーの唇は無音の”オー”の形に開かれる。「だがあんたがわたしを室の扉にもたせて口づけた時に、我らは礼儀を置き去りにしたと間違いない。それゆえ。わたしに乞え」

ソーはロキの顔をうっとりと見つめている、それは彼の演技と外観が十分に説得力があるという意味だろうとロキは考える。もし彼がこの時代にソーに執着していたなら、ソー自身の告白によれば兄も等しく突き動かされていたのだ、と彼は思い当たる。

それはソーが、ロキの手首を放し、目に見えて自身をじっとさせていることに明らかだ。「確かに、俺はおまえと争うために此処へ来たのではない、ロキ」 彼はより柔らかい声で言う——善き、優しい面も彼には常に在って、それをロキは何と比べても劣らぬほど慕っていた。ソーはそれを知っていただろうか？ 「おまえがこれほど遥かに俺に調子を合わせてくれたことが俺を大胆にし、希望を抱いて無謀にし、そして俺は自分を逸した。俺を部屋に入れてくれた時におまえが言ったとおりだ、」 そしてソーは手を伸ばし、ロキの滑らかな頬を掌で包む。「欲するということがどういうことか知った時からずっと、俺は何よりもおまえを欲し、そして遂げた。それ以前でさえもだ。我らが子供部屋をかろうじて巣立つかの頃に、おまえに口づけようとしていたのは俺だったことを、おまえは思い出すがいい」

それは本当だ——そのようなことを仕掛けようまでに厚かましいのはソーだった——とはいえロキが彼を思い留まらせたことはないが。ロキは首を傾け、ほんの少しだけ確固とし、それから素っ気なく頷く。

「あんたはそう言うが、」 ロキが慎重に言う。「そしてあんたが抱いていると主張するその深い欲望とやらをもしわたしが欲しいままにさせるならば、あんたは——なんだ？ 恩着せがましく、時折あんたの忙しない寝台の輪番の予定表にわたしを加えるのか、あんたは非伝統的な征服に悦に入って、そして明日はまた何事もなかったかのように剣術の練習に戻るのか？」

ソーの完璧な青い目は完全に狼狽している。「ノー、」 彼がすぐさま言う。「ノー、決して。それは秘密にしておかねばならぬだろう、必然から、だがもし俺をおまえのものにしてくれるならば、俺は約束する——おまえに誓う、ロキ——俺は決して他の者に触れぬ。俺は既におまえのものだ。俺を留めおきたいか選ぶのはおまえだ」

ロキは目を眇める。「もしわたしがそうしたなら？」

「ならばアスガルドに俺以上に幸福な男はかつて存在しなかった、」 とソー。「そしてもしおまえの許しを得るなら、俺は夜明けまでおまえを愛し、そして毎夜、そして以後、毎夜明けまでおまえを愛する」

「説得力のある議論だ、」 ロキが認める。それから彼は己がそうするだろうと思うようにする、やっと：軽蔑的な外面を少しばかり外し、そして彼のもっとも隠された、絶望的な願いが叶うかもしれないと信じ始めることを己に許す。「夜明けまで？ あんたがそれほどにたくましいと、わたしは説得されるべきなのか？」

「翌日の夜明けにしよう、」 かつてロキを等しく激怒させもし、そそりもした、鉄面皮な、不快なまでの自信でソーが答える。「それでも俺はおまえの中にいるだろう」

今やロキの反応は、唇を噛み、硬く待ち構えている陰茎に見間違えようもない。彼は笑う、笑いというより息を切らすに近く、そして屈んでソーの唇にキスを押し当てる——躊躇いがちに、焦らすように、まるでこのようなことを今までしたことがないかのように。ソーは彼の下で瞬きさえしない、まるで突然の動きがロキを驚かせ、彼が気を変えるのでは怖れているかのように。

「いいだろう、」 ようやっと二人が分かたれたとき、ロキが言う。「わたしはあんたを今夜試してみるとしよう」

彼の下のソーが波のように急上し、忘我とロキを腕にかき抱き、首に口づけ——それから身を離す、葛藤を彼の若々しい額に浮かべて。「だが言ってくれ、俺はおまえに乞う、おまえも俺を欲しているならば、弟よ」 と彼が言う。「おまえが俺を見つめているのを見たと考え、折々俺はうぬぼれていたのだ、だが俺は知らねばならぬ——」

ロキは目をくるりと回す。千年前の振りをして、そして幾分かのダイナミクスは決して変わらない。「おお、お黙り、ソー、」 彼が言う。「謙虚さはあんたに似つかわしくない。まるでこの世界であんたを欲しない者がいなかったかとでも言うかのように」

ソーは赤面を奮い起こすことができる。彼がそうするのをロキは何世紀も見ておらず、そして彼の頬から赤面を舐めとってしまわないよう己を律しなければならない。「何処の誰がなんと考えようが俺は気にせぬ。俺は知らねばならぬ——」

「わたしは誰にも触れていない、」 ロキはすぐさま言う、「彼らがあんただと想像しないでは、誰にも触れさせていない。これはあんたの質問に充分に答えているか？」

この度はソーは驚きを装う必要はない。「本当に？」

「イエス、」 ロキは波立つ息を吐く。彼の過去と未来の自己は融合しつつある、なぜならそれは長い間、彼の真実だったのだから。「もう一度聞く：それは充分か？」

「弟よ、」 ソーは言う、が、それ以外に何も言うことができないようだ；おそらく過去と未来のソーもまた心動かされている。「弟よ」

そして彼はロキに情熱的に口づける、ロキがソーに口づけて欲しいとずっと欲していたように、それは半狂乱に境するほどに過激で飢えた口づけだ。かつて、ロキはそのような吐露を声高に告白するなど想像もしなかっただろう。それでも、彼とソーがこれ以上失うものなどあるだろか？ これ以上得るものが？ ソーは完全な真実を知るに値する、ロキが長い間感じていたその深さを。

「ではどのようにおまえを抱けばいいか言ってくれ、」 ソーは口づけを止め、目標の首筋に向かって口づけながら、彼の耳に囁く。「俺はおまえのものだ、そしておまえの命令下にある」

おお、だがそれは彼等の若かりし頃にロキを興奮させたに間違いない言だったろう、そしてとても、とても危険なことだ。おそらく彼らが以前にここに到達しなかったのは銀河にとってより良いことだったのだろう。それでも、ロキはやり遂げる。

「全てにおいてわたしのもの、ソー？」

「そうだ」

「わたしのために殺すか？」 ロキは知りたい、ソーの耳にその蜂蜜色の金髪の一筋をかけてやりながら。

ソーの顎が引き締まる。「おまえが頼むならば」

「わたしのために略奪するか？ 罪なき世界を襲撃し奪うか？」

「おまえが彼らの宝石を欲するならば、俺はおまえの足元にそれを置くだろう」

ロキはそれを考慮する。彼は指をソーの肩から始め、その壮大な胸部から乳首を越え、くっきりと刻まれた腹部、若々しさの幻術など必要としない平らな胃の上を辿る。

「わたしの為に愛するか？」 ロキは彼のもっとも誘惑的な声で聞く。「我らが引きつけるかもしれぬ注意と不審を逸らすために。わたしが選んだ者に求愛するか、目眩ましのために、その者に偽り、その者と臥し、あんたがその者を崇拝していると思わせるか？」

ソーは瞬く——その一天四海に未だ試されていない、豪奢な、ナイーブな顔は、経験の浅さと利己的さ、そして際限のない希求だけを示している。その考えは若かりし頃でさえソーを苦しめたであろう、とロキは分かっている。だがソーは躊躇しない。「おまえが俺の真実の臥所であるならば、その場所を保つために俺はなんであれするだろう」

「非常によろしい」 とロキ、その言葉をあたかも遠きスリリングな痛みとして聞いたことがあるかのように感じたかもしれぬように。「ならば、わたしを好きなように抱くがいい、親愛なる兄上。あんたが王家の純潔な花嫁をファックする練習の為に、わたしは仰向けに横たわろうか。それともあんたは、わたしがうつ伏せの方を好むか？ イエス？ そこらの獣のようにわたしに圧し掛かるか？」

「ロキ、」 ソーは唸り、そして二人の体制を入れ替え、ロキをうつ伏せにしそして覆い被さる。彼はロキをその体重で押さえつける。「おまえがかかるけだもののようなことを言い続けていると、俺はそうするぞ」

「ふむ、」 ロキが囀る、彼の唇は邪な曲線を描いている。彼は依然ソーを挑発する、勿論；だがその年頃のソー、己の能力に増長しながら歩き回り、その力を試すに、そして血気を証すに熱心なソーを、彼はどんなにか挑発することを享受しただろう。「どうだろうな、もしわたしが抵抗したならば、わたしを制圧し奪うだけの気概があんたにあるだろうか——最も欲しているとあんたの言う褒章を真に獲得するだろうかと」 彼は肩越しに、この出された挑戦にその目を輝かせ、燃え上がらせ始めたソーを見やる。「あんだがそうするとはわたしは思わぬ」

その言葉と共に、ロキはソーの側頭に向けて烈しい肘突きを繰り出し、半ば用意のできていない彼を捉える、ソーが打撃の半分を避けることができたからだ。肘をくらわされてソーは叫び、動けないようロキの腕を掴むが、だがロキは本当にソーを跳ねのけるべく、既に彼に対して背を撓め、するりと自由になる手段を見つけようとする。

ソーはすぐさま格闘に突入する——そしてロキはあの頃と同じく今の彼も興奮させると知っている。戦い以上に兄を招くものはない、そしてこのような報酬を賭けて、寝台の中で裸で戦うものは、ソーに素早く彼自身の技量の全てを持ってこさせる。

彼らは激しく、無我夢中で取っ組み合う：ソーの方がはるかに強いが、ロキは遥かに卑劣で、ソーの弱点を暴きそれを活用し、破ることが不可能なはずの押さえ込みから身を捩って逃れる。ロキの勝利の呵々は二人の耳に鳴り響く、それは別の挑発だ；そして戦いの狂乱へと押し進むソーの呼吸は乱れ荒々しく現れる。どれほど長く取り組みあっていたかロキにはわからない、アドレナリンの奔流に流されて。

遂にソーはマットレスの上に再びロキをうつ伏せに抑え込むことに成功する、ロキの大腿部に跨り、その不動の手がロキの肩の間を抑えて。

「降参しろ、」 ソーが要求する。

「そのようなことをするものか、」 ロキが歯を剥きだして唸る、そして球状の緑の光を溜めた手を閃かそうとする。

ソーは、ロキが叫び声を上げるほどの激しい力で彼の手首を握り、呪文は彼の舌の上で絶える。それからソーはもう一方の手首も掴み、ロキの両腕を背にぐいと引っ張り、より強力な鉄のごとき力で、ロキの腰の窪みで両手首を交差させる。

「不正はなしだ」 ソーが言う、その声は危険なほどに低い。

どれほど彼が努めようが、ロキは束縛を解くことができず、ただ彼を息切れさせるのみ。それは快適ではない、両腕を後ろに捻じり取られ、肩は引き攣れ、ソーは彼の脚の上で重く、ソーは彼の手首を血流を止めんばかりに強く捉えていて——快適ではない、そしてロキはまた、最後にこれほどに興奮したのがいつだったか覚えてない。

「おまえは何と言ったか、弟よ？ 俺にその気概がないだと？」 ソーが聞く、だがそれは質問ではない、なぜなら彼の二本の指が、太く無遠慮で、そしてただ唾液のみで濡らされた指が、それ以上の前置きなしにロキの中に押し入ったからだ。

ロキは彼を罵り、彼が見つけることのできない力点へと急いて——それから演技の必要のない喘ぎと共に指を深く受け入れる。「ああ！」

「降参しろ」 ソーが繰り返す。

「自分を遣るんだな」 ロキは食いしばった歯の間から、甘やかに示唆する。

「俺の意図は別の遣り方だ、」 ソーは彼を乱暴に開きながら、言う。そのあまりに乾いた指の動きは、焼けつくのと同程度にロキに電流を走らせる；彼らはこの時点においてお互いに全てをやり遂げている、だがこの手筈の荒々しい親密さ、そして今彼らが装っているこの顔は、これをまったく別のものにする。

ソーはすぐには進展させず、代わりにこの一年に渡って得た知識で（そして不正のことを言っていたのはソーではないか！）、ロキが歯をきつく食いしばり、鼻で呼吸し、唇を引き結んで、再び叫び声を上げるという満足をソーに与えないようになるまで、確実にロキを喜ばせ、そして同じぐらい彼を苛む。

だがソーが彼を三本の容赦ない指で彼を押し広げ、それから四本、そしてそのようにして延々続けるものだから、ロキはどうやって叫ぶかを思い出すことすらできず、短く一声唸る。

「あんたは熟達したけだものだ、」 ロキはなんとか喘ぐ。「それをよく証明した。だのにあんたは此処へ来たという誓いを遅らせ続けている。おそらくあんたの能力は、結局みなが言うほどのことはないのだろう。おそらくあんたの陰茎はそれほど伝説的ではなく、そして目前の課題をこなすに足るだけの堅さを維持できないのだろう」

ソーは指を捩じり、そしてロキは口に含んだシーツで叫びを覆う。ソーは前に移動し、その結果、巨大で、驚くほど固い彼の陰茎が、ロキの尻の割れ目に乗る。

「もう一度言ってみよ、弟よ、」 ソーが呑気に示唆する、だがロキは依然シーツを噛んでいる。それからソーは、残酷な、残酷なソーは、瀬戸際にあるロキから指を一気に引き抜き、その喪失でロキを打ちのめされるままにする。

「おまえの手を片方放そう、」 ソーが彼に告げる。「油を用意しろ。企もうものなら、俺はそれなくおまえをファックする方法を見つけるからな」

ロキはかつてそうであっただろう通りに反応する：純粋な興奮と期待と憤りに震える。彼は短い、冷ややかな頷きを与え、そしてソーは彼の弱い方の左手を解放し、右手首を捉えているソーの手はさらに締め付けてくる。

然るべき呪文をロキが思い出すには数瞬かかる、この偽りなき芝居にあまりにも揺さぶられ、時に時代がぼやけてくるようであるから。時に彼は、なによりも彼を愛し、そして彼が等しく愛を返すソーに確信している現在の彼自身だ。そして時に彼は性急で独善的な兄を遂に彼の寝台に得た、自惚れと懐疑心に満ちた、いま彼が装っている顔の若い男だ。

あまりに気がそぞろなロキは手の込んだものを作り出せない、だから油は彼がしばしば魔術で作り出したような繊細な吹きガラスではなく、単なる粘土の器として現れる。ソーはそれについて何も言わない、が、ロキの手を再び背後へ強いる；それからソーは指を油に浸し、四本の指を全てロキに、それに備えていなかったロキに、その壮麗な辱めに呻き声を上げるロキの中へ、滑り込ませる。

「蛮人め、」 ロキは満足げに吐き出す。彼は掴まれた腕を曲げる、が、何ものもソーの握りを動かすことはできない。「それで、あんたはわたしをこのように抱くのか——征服者がその囚人を奪うように？」

「俺に挑んだのはお前だったのだぞ、俺にその気概がないと言ったのはお前だ、」 ソーが彼に思い出させる。彼は指を引き抜き、改めて器から油を救い取って彼の陰茎に塗る。「俺は気概を欠いてなぞいない、ロキ。俺が半生を通じてずっと欲してきたものを捉えた今、俺が掴まないとでもおまえは思っているのか？」 ソーの亀頭が彼の中へ侵入していくる、続いて、ソーが空いている方の手でロキの腰を掴んで留めておかねばならぬほどの、そしてロキがなすすべもなく受け入れるしかない、急激な尺が続く「もしおまえがそう信じていたならば、おまえに対する俺の寛容をおまえは実に過大評価しているのだな」

ロキは返答ができない、充たされ、そしてさらにもっと陰茎に満たされ；彼の中でソーがこれほど巨大で、揺るぎなく固く感じたのがいつだったか彼には思い出せない——兄の欲情はこのゲームでやはり急騰しているのだ。

そもこれはもはやゲームだろうか？ おそらくこれは悪魔祓いだ。

これがなんであれ、此処で彼はソーの下に組み敷かれ、完全に捉えられ、完全に兄のなすがままで、そしてソーは慈悲を見せる気配もない。彼は陰茎を、ロキが描写したように、容赦なく突き入れる、あたかも捕虜の敵を罰するかのように、そして——

ロキはハッと振り返り、鋭く集中しているソーの顔を、その厳しい、そのみずみずしく若い口元に似合わぬ決意に強張った顎を検める。

「おお、」 すぐさま理解して、ロキは数多の理由で唸り声を上げる。「我らはもはやこの顔に相応しい時代にいないようだな。推察するに——？」

彼は集中に目を閉じる、ソーがこれほどに深く彼の中に進入している今や事実上不可能だ。しかし幻術は常に最も容易い。彼はソーが驚きと希求のの鋭い小さな、不明瞭な音を立てたのを聞き、己が正しいことを知る。

おそらく彼らは久しくこれに到達すべきだったのだろう——あたかも太陽を直視するのを避ける如く、二人が話し合うのを避けてきた半生のこの時期へ。

ロキの裏切り、彼の数多の裏切り、彼の極悪非道な転落、彼の酷い犯罪行為。ソーが望んで見知らぬ者たちと共に彼と戦い、彼を倒し、彼を服従させ、鎖に繋いで故郷へ引き摺って行く。

怒りと嘆きのみが、ロキがなり果てたものに対するソーの恐怖を上回った。己に対するロキの恐怖は、頑なな侮蔑と装われた興の下に隠された。今、彼はそれらの全てを二人の外見に返す、彼らが遂に腹蔵なくそれを直視できるかもしれぬから。

ソーの容貌は艱苦の年月によって厳しく、だがそれでも彼は美しいままでロキの心はかつての時と同じ程に痛む。彼の亜麻色の髪はさらに長く伸び、そこここに儀式用の編み髪を装っている；重立つ喪の編み髪はロキの黒髪と撚り合され、かつての時と同じく、あたかも充分なだけの呼気を取り入れられないようにロキに息を呑ませる。若き日の済んだ青と異なり、ソーの瞳は影に憑りつかれている。

ロキもまた、変わった：彼の髪は長く、乱れて首に纏わりつき、彼の肌は虜囚の身に青ざめ、彼の頬骨は通り過ぎてきた試練によってさらに目立っている。彼の唇には、長い間感じていなかった、それでも形作るに馴染んだ嘲笑がある。

彼はソーに話していない——決して話すことはない——彼がビフロストから虚空へ落ちたあと何が彼に降りかかったかを、だが彼は分かっている、かつても分かっていたのだ、それらの拷問でさえ彼がその後に選んで成したことの言い訳にはならないことを。ロキは、己の最も暗い、最も混沌とした衝動、彼の中に醸されていた悪辣な不道徳さへの関心に己を屈服させた；サノスはその手段を提供したに過ぎない。

そして彼は、彼がかつて獲得した、手首を縛る手錠と鎖を出現させる。彼が獲得したこの罰——そしてまた、彼が望んだ如く、贖いの機会をも獲得したのかもしれない。もしソーが彼の英雄的資質で停まり、そして彼自身にそれを持たせたとしたら？

或いは別のニューヨークの後に、彼らはそれを見出すであろう。

今やそれは芝居であるが、だがそれは必然である。ソーが彼を、沈黙の内に図るように見つめている中、ロキは冷たい声で言い放つ。「さて、兄上？ わたしはあんたの正義の慈悲の下にある。それを供給するに気を変えたのか？」

手首をつかむソーの手が強くなる——鎖の周りで反射的に締め付ける。それから彼は陰茎を引き抜き、そして挿入したときよりはるかに激しくまた突き入れる。「いや、変えてはいない」

「なんたる驚き、」 その無慈悲な突きに、そして次の、そしてまた、都度唸りながら、ロキが煽る。「あんたにかかることが可能だと知ることの、なんという完全無欠な喜びか。あんたはあまりに単純でわたしはあんたの全てを知っているとばかり思っていた。これほど長きに渡ってあんたがわたしへの欲望を隠していたと想像してみろ。あんたが、欺きを！ 実に素晴らしい」

「我らのどちらもかつて見做されていた者ではない、」 ソーが同意する、そしてロキは、兄の重く、物憂いた、決然とした声音に震える、かつてそうしだろうように。ソーは片手をロキの縛られた手首に、もう一方はロキの腰骨に食い込ませ、ゆっくりでも速くもない、野蛮でも優しくもない、だがその尺の一寸一寸をロキに感じさせるよう強いるペースでロキをファックし始める——それは毅然とした、揺らがぬ、正義の送達に他ならない。

「あんたは、」 この判決にこうべを垂れつつ、ロキは苦慮しながら言う、「あんたはファックでわたしの中に善を注ぎ込めると思っているのか、ソー、あんたの陰茎の重みで、わたしを変えられると、わたしのしたことを変えられると？ わたしが何者であるかを謝罪するとでも思っているのか、許しを乞うと、なぜならあんたわたしをずっと以前から扱うべきだった方法で遂にわたしを扱うと決めたからか？」

それはほとんどあまりにも——あまりにも酷く今の彼らに近すぎる、ようやく手に入れた二人の奇跡のような一年をもってしても。遠い青年時代を演じるのは一興だ；これは焼灼の望みのもとに深手を覆った止血帯を切り裂くようなものだ。

しばらくの間、ソーは何も言わない、協調した彼の陰茎の動きの他は何もしない。彼は今やロキに対して冷淡で、無慈悲で、できうるかぎり自身の快楽を駆りたてている、繰り返し、繰り返し。

「俺はそうは思わぬ、」 ようやくソーが言う。「俺はそれほど愚かではない、おまえはおまえだ、おまえをファックしたところでなにも変わらぬし、それでお前を変えようとも思わぬ。今おまえをファックしているのは俺がそうしたいからだ、俺がずっとそう欲していたから、そして自身を否むに飽いたからだ。おまえの行動によって、おまえは他のいかなる捕虜に及ぶであろう人道的な扱いを失ったのだ」

「神々よ、」 ロキは呻く、役を演じる必要など微塵もなく。

「正義と呼ぶがいい、」 抽迭の速度を増しながら、ソーが続ける。「あるいは不正と免罪符と呼ぶがいい。俺にとってはその全てだ、そしておまえが言わねばならぬことなど俺は気にしない」

それに対してロキは沈黙のみでしか答えられない、そして彼の降伏した体はソーの強硬なリズムに屈する。それから彼は敢行する、「どうやら——おお！——わたしはあんたを過小評価していたかもしれぬ」

「おまえが再びそうしないことを俺は願っている、」 とりわけ揺るぎない突き上げ心がけつつ、鎖に繋がれたロキの両手を引っ張り彼の肩を後ろに強張らせながら、ソーが彼に告げる。「そして次におまえがかかる不埒への嗜好を感じた時には、是正の代わりに俺のところへ来るだろうと」

涙が彼の目を刺すのをロキは感じる、熱と恥と欲望にあまりにも圧倒され、彼は触れられずして達しそうだ。「ソー、わたしは——」

「おまえに話す許可を与えた覚えはないな、」 ソーが言う。「俺は親切にも口枷を外してやった、だがもしおまえを箝口せねばならぬなら、俺は他の方法を見つける」 彼はロキの腰から手を放し、三本の断固たる指をロキの口に押し付ける；そしてロキはびくりとし、また彼の本能の半ばが抗い噛みつけと告げるのだが、彼は指を受け入れる、そしてその指を吸い、息を詰まらせる。それは彼の体の味が、そしてソーの味がする：大地と雨の味が。

「イエス、」 ソーが言う、そしてソーがいとも熱心に体制を入れ直したのでロキは前に倒れれかかる、そしてソーが握っている鎖が彼を留めていなければ倒れてしまっていただろう。「このように、おまえが沈黙している時、俺はおまえを見て、かつて俺には愛していた弟がいたことを思い出せる」

涙は今やロキの頬を伝っている、彼の胸の奥の酷い痛みと全きカタルシスによって生まれた涙が；彼らはずっと以前にこれを取り上げるべきだった、ロキが還ってきた、最初の時に。だがこの、全ての終わりに近づいた、新しいアスガルドの彼らの寝台の中で——これはまだ重要だ、これは彼らを真っ二つに壊すのと同じくらいに彼らを癒している。

そのようにソーは彼をとても長い間ファックする、ことによると過去から現在に至る全ての歳月の間；ロキにはそのように感じられる。途中から、ロキはただ受け入れるのを止め、兄に合わせて動き始める、彼を引き入れ、もはや鎖に抗うことなくだがそれを力点として利用する。やがてソーは指を離し、そしてロキにできるのはただ己の感謝と絶望を叫ぶことだけだ。

「お願いだ、」 とロキ、どうやって話すかを思い出したときに言う。「お願いだ、もっと」

「おまえは俺を驚かせる、ロキ、」 ソーが言う、そして今ではロキは彼の声のあらゆる調子をよく知っているので、彼が果てる寸前であるのを分かっている。「おまえが降伏するとは俺は思ってもいなかった」

「これを勘考するんだな、」 ロキが言う、彼がしたかもしれぬように。するべきだったように。したであろうように。彼の唇に浮かぶ嘲笑は消えている。「あんたはまだ勘考していないが：わたしは、あんたがそれを提供するのを欲していたのと同じ程にあんたの報復を受け取ることを欲しているのだ」

ソーの空いた手がロキの汗に湿った髪を梳き、一握りの束に集め、そして最後の、猛々しい突きで自身をロキの中に埋めて放つ。

放つは欲望と憎しみ、愛と憤怒と苦悶と思慕と苦渋と献身、放つは彼らが何であったかの全て。それは懲罰と香膏としてロキの中を熱く脈動し、そして彼は目を閉じてそれを感じ、決して忘れないと、そして二度と彼を支配させないようにする。

終えたあとソーは彼の中から引き抜く、今や優しさばかりで、ロキの手首と腰に益々明らかな痣の上を気づかわし気な指先で鎮める。

「済まぬ、」 ソーが言う、夢から覚めたような声音で、まるで己のしたことをたった今気付いたかのように。「ロキ。許してくれ、つい夢中になってしまった。俺は——」

「黙れ、」 ロキが言う、彼の目は未だにギュッと閉じられている、ソーにさえこの解放の感覚を台無しにさせたくなくて。「黙れ。撤回しようなどとするなよ」

ソーは黙り込む。ロキが目を開けた時、兄は彼と視線を合わせる。頷く。彼らが避けてきたことは概ね、貫かれ死んで打ち負かされて二人の間に横たわっている。

ソーはロキの腿を撫でる。「幻術を取り去ってくれ」

それは容易に成し遂げられる、そして彼のソーが視界に入ってくることの安堵——若かりし頃と同じくらい強く、否、より強く——彼のソーの刈り込んだ髪、そして琥珀の瞳、露をおいた、えもいわれぬ髭をたくわえた頬、疲れた目の下に隈を湛え、世界の重みを額に抱えたソー、理性を越えて彼を愛しているソー ——ロキはそれに眩暈がする。ソーがこれほど美しく見えたことは今までない。

ロキの拘束もまた消え、そして彼は起き上がって座り、あらゆる動きが彼をたじろがせるのを享受する。彼が手首を曲げ、感覚を取り戻させようとすると、ソーが彼の手を自分の手の中に包み込み慎重に筋肉を揉む、温かさと優しさを込めて。しばらくの間、二人は口を開かず、だがただ並んで座っていて、いたるところに触れながら、共に俯いている。

「おまえに感謝する、」 ソーが遂に言う。「我らが始めた時におまえが何と言ったか——我らは過去の我らに平和を与えることができる——そして手放せると？」

「イエス、」 ロキが応える。「我らが何処へ向かうのか、誰になる必要があったのか、わたしは知らなかったが、だが我らのしたことは重要だったと思う、そして彼らが失ったものをわたしは悼まない。わたしは喜んで彼らを埋葬する」

「俺もだ」 ソーは彼の頬を手で包み、親指をロキの頬骨に走らせる。「俺はこの顔以外の別の顔をおまえが装うのを見たくはない、俺が愛しているこの顔、そして俺が愛している妹の、な」

ソーは、今ではあまりきちんとしていない寝台の枕の上に寄り掛かり、ロキを腕の中に引き寄せる。「同意する、」 ロキが彼に言う、それから声にいくらかの揶揄いを含ませる。「幻術はもういい。もっともあんたの髪は本当に栄えあるものだったがな。あんた、本当にわたしに霊薬を作ってほしくないのか——」

「勿論だ、」 ソーはほんの少しだけイラついたぶっきらぼうさを滲ませて言う。「あのソーはもういない。そしてこのソーにはもっと重大な懸念がある」

「どんな懸念だ？」 ロキは知りたい、なぜならソーの手がロキの放っておかれた陰茎に伸びていて、その確固たる握りはすぐに彼を充溢した勃起へと促す。ロキは彼に対して弓なりになるが、ソーは横へ移り、ロキを枕の上に横たわったままにする。ソーの忙しない唇と舌がロキの体を下へと辿り、そしてロキは掴み引っ張るための取っ手に足るだけの髪をソーが未だ持っていることを見出す。

「俺がおまえを俺の口の中で続けざまに二度果てさせた時には、おまえは朝には思い出すかもしれん、」 ソーは、一旦止めて舐めながら、ロキの陰茎を示しつつ言う。「我らが三度、或いは四度まで到達できるかどうか俺は興味がある。見出そうではないか？」

***

彼らはほんの数時間の睡眠だけで起きたが、二人が夜間に共有したことの後では辛苦とは到底いいがたいものだ。彼らは、どういうわけか一人用に作られた浴槽で、一緒に入浴する、もっともかなり床を湯浸しにしてしまったが。

彼らの遣り取りにはまったく新しい気楽さがある、それは彼らがこれまでに通過したすべての試練の後でさえ存在していなかったものだ。ロキの提案で、ソーはミッドガルドの衣裳を身につけず、だがヴァルキリーが装っているような伝統的なダークレザーの衣裳に、アスガルド・スタイルの堅牢なブーツ、飾りのない銀の腕甲といった、愛に溢れたロキの魔術で彼を包ませる。

そのような衣装にソーはすぐさまより寛いで、鏡の中の己に微笑み、そしてその様があまりにも喜ばしくまた美味しそうなので、ロキは手を一振りして衣裳を消し、タイル張りの壁にソーに押し付けられて抱かれる。

遂に彼らの用意が整ったとき、ロキは、今や彼の習慣であるように、全身を黒で装い、彼らはヴァルキリーが朝食の為に彼らと会うよう手配していた、街の中央にある酒場へ行く。

彼らが到着したとき、彼女は隅にある静かなテーブルで待っていて、他のテーブルは彼らに空間とプライバシーを与えるためにずっと後方に設置してある。暖かい朝食がすでに用意されていて、そしてロキとソーがあらゆる熱意をもって食事に着手するのを、彼女は座って面白げに見ている。

「あんた達がよく眠ったかどうか尋ねないことにしておく」 唇をクイッと上げて、彼女が言う。ソーは長い間、彼女と連絡を取っていて、そして彼女は彼らがお互いにとって何であるかの真実を知っている；そのようなことを大切な友人から秘しておくなどソーには思いもよらなかっただろうし、ロキが思うに、彼女は全く動じていない。本当に、何が彼女を動じさせるのか彼には想像もつかない。「あんたたち二人は食べて、で、あたしが業務の話をする。腹が満ちてる方が楽だと思うのよね」

ロキとソーは視線を交わし合い、それから彼女の指示に従い、整然と食事を平らげていく。ヴァルキリーはタンカードを手にしている、まだ辛うじて夜が明けたばかりだというのに、そして彼女は話し始める前に瞑想的にそれを啜る。

「簡単に決断できることじゃなかった、」 彼女は彼らに言う、「新アスガルドが安気に辿りついたものでもね。あたし達は何日も議論を重ねた、そして最後には、公正かつ最終的なものにするために、票決。圧倒的多数がロキの計画を支持する方に入った」

ロキは怯む、計画が彼のものでも彼の名を帯びる必要もないことを非常に願いながら。テーブルの下で、ソーの手が彼の腿の上に置かれる、心強く、安心させるように。

「あたし達が此処で成し遂げたことを鑑みたら、あんた達は驚いてるだろうけど、」 彼女が続ける。「あたし達はそれをなかったことにしたいわけじゃない。あたしたちは懸命に働いた、そしてあたし達は心の温かい民よ、そして大勢がこのオブララで愛と落ち着きを見つけた、グランドマスターの船を離れた時には想像もできなかったことにね」

彼女は頑固な顎を上げる。「あたし達は生き延びた、そして才覚がある——アスガルド人はいつだってそうだった。だけどあたし達は喪失から簡単には立ち直れない。あんた達はあたしをサカールで見つけた、何千年もの哀しみの後に、それでもまだあたしは嘆きを紛らわせられないでいた」 彼女はタンカードからまた飲む、反射的に、そしてこの宣言が続く。「アスガルドを失うのは、残存する皆が一緒だった時には耐えられる悲劇だった。サノスの最初の攻撃があたし達を断絶した。そしてそれから、恐怖と苦悩しか知らずに、あたし達が行き場もなく宇宙を彷徨っている時に、あのスナップが来て再びあたし達の半数を奪った」

この度の飲酒は深く、長く続く。「あたしは言わない——出来ない——もう充分奪われた者たちがお互いにしがみつきながら、友や愛する者たちや子供たちが塵になっていくのを目撃するのが、どんなだったか全てを詳しく話したりは。目を閉じるたびにあたしにはあの叫び声が聞こえる」

ロキの脚に置かれたソーの手が引き締まる、そしてこの度は兄が慰めを必要としているのをロキは分かっている；彼はソーの手の上に己の指を置く。ソーは目を逸らす、壁に、虚に、彼が感じている、この辛苦に民と共に在れなかった罪悪感に、彼らを守ることも助けることも、その場に立ち会ってやることさえできなかったことに。

ロキはおよそ食欲をなくしていたが、だが依然、彼はバターを塗ったトーストを一口口にする、そうすれば何かしていられるから。彼らがこのことに返す言葉はないことは、そうすべきでないことも、明らかだ。ヴァルキリーは続ける。

「それであたし達が此処で切り開いた新しい人生にもかかわらず、此処にいる誰も完全じゃない。あたし達はあまりに多くを失った、あまりに多くの者たちをね。そこに起こったことを元に戻すチャンスがあるなら——たとえあたし達が作り上げたものを犠牲にしてでも——あたし達はそうしたいんだ。そのあとに何が起こるか知りようもないってことは分かってる、もしかしたら新たなラグナロクかも、より避けられない損失かも。だけどもしサノスから奪われた者たちと一緒になれるなら、あたし達は別の未来の予測のつかなさなんてほとんど気にしない」

今やソーの手はきつく締め付けていて痛いほどだ、そしてロキは同じだけの力で彼にしがみついている。彼は兄が己のエールから一口啜るのを見守る、ソーが考えを纏めているのを見守る。とうとう、ソーが言う、「それが新アスガルドの意ならば、我らはその後押しをありがたく思う」

ソーが関わりたくもない計画への承認を表明することはソーにとっては困難だ。ロキは彼の手を握りしめる。彼はテーブルの向こうのヴァルキリーを見る、彼女の落ち着いた無駄を許さない表情、彼女のきちんとした服装、彼女の要職の記章を。彼は己を抑えられない：ロキはあまりにも好奇心がある。

「それであんたは、」 ロキが言う。「あんた自身の考えはどうなのだ、あんたが民を代弁していない時は？」 彼は頭を傾ける。「別の時系列では、我らは決してサカールを訪れることなく、そしてあんたはあそこに留まり続けるかもしれない」

彼女は眉を上げる、だが彼女は聞かれて侮辱されたというよりはもっと内省的で、それは彼らがみなどれほど遠くまで来たかの印だ。「あたしは、世界の終わりがどんなだか以前に見たと思う、そして今度のはもっと酷い、」 彼女は率直に言う。「此処であたし達はできる限りのことをした、だけどどの世界も暴力と狂気の犠牲に陥ってる。この状況は持続不可能だ。もし逆行が、あたしの惨めな一生をサカールのあのクソ野郎の為に働くことになるってんなら、それは取るに足らない対価だよ。あたしはあんときはかなり観念してたんだから」

彼の傍らで、ソーはその”対価”という言葉に唇を噛み切りそうになる、そしてロキは唾を飲む、彼の口はカラカラになる。もし彼女がそれに気付いたとして彼女は留意しない。「あたしが聞かされたところによると、だけど、あたし達はまた絶対的なことは話してない、」 彼女が言う。「そんなことが可能かどうかわかってないんでしょ？」

「ロキがその方法を見出す、」 ソーが答える、まるでロキの能力にそれほどまでに自信が持てなければいいのにと願っているように、だが益々そのことに観念しているように見える。彼に口づけたい必要にロキは圧倒される。

ソーは躊躇い、それから言う、「他に話し合いたいことがあるのだ、ブリュンヒルデ。アスガルドが繁栄してきたからには——そのこといついては、神々に感謝する——我らの計画がもっと決議されるまで、お前に此処を離れるよう説得できはしまいかと、そのことも尋ねに来たのだ。このところ俺はアベンジャーズの義務を怠っている、そして彼らはお前の助けから多大な恩恵を受けるだろう。お前の叡知と経験が我らの他の尽力へも助力になるであろう、というのが俺の希みだ」

ロキは兄に対して瞬く、この要請に驚いて、つまり彼はそれについて何も知らなかったのだが；ヴァルキリーもまた瞬く、もっとも彼女は度肝を抜かれたようにはおよそ見えないが。

彼女は口をゆがめた笑顔をソーに向ける。「アンタ、あたしから鍬を取り上げて、剣をまた持たせるっていうつもり？」

ソーが頷き、彼女は喜ばし気な大笑いの声を上げる。「ずいぶんかかったじゃないの、」 彼女が言う。「あたしはホントにひどい農夫なんだ。行政官としてのほうがずっと役立つ、それは認めるよ、でも新アスガルドはあたし抜きでもしばらくはやっていける——でもそれが選挙の肝心なところ、あんたが求めてた議会のね、ヘイ？」 彼女はタンカードを置く、今や二人に向かってニヤリとしながら。「どうやらあたしたち昔のチームが復活するみたいだね？」

ソーは顔を輝かせる——ロキが過去の記憶と共に目覚めた朝からロキが見ていた姿よりずっと幸福そうに見える。ロキはこの差配の実用性を極めて理解している。ソーはアベンジャーズを放棄することなくロキともっと一緒に過ごせるよう、腕利きの身代わりをきちんと計らっている、そしてヴァルキリーはまさしく賢明であるのと同じぐらい恐るべき存在だ。

だが彼は、もしやこれはもっと深いものがあるのではと思い巡らす：最近では、彼らの全歴史を理解しているとソーが確信できる者などほとんどいない。ロキがウォンを非常に大切にしているように、そして考えを交換し合ったり内密なことを話したりするように、ソーは、いつだって懐深い仲間たちの中心にいたソーは、友人を切望していたのだと、ロキは悟る。関わる全ての者にとって今は試練の時だ、そしてソーは最後の最後にやっと手を差し伸べて支援を求める者だ。

「さあ、」 彼女はソーに言う、まるで彼女もすぐに、そう解釈したように。「腹に詰め込むのが終わったんなら、あたしのちゃんとした装備を探しに行こう。武装庫まで競争だよ」 彼女が言い、そしてロキをテーブルに残し、二人は共に弾のように出て行く。

彼は首を振り、笑みをコーヒーのマグの後ろに隠し、穏やかに彼の朝食を済ませる。

***

ヴァルキリーは滑らかにアベンジャーズに解けこんだ。まるで彼女は最初から加わっていた様に。

彼女がどれほど容易に本部基地の生活に滑り込んでいったか、他の者たちに受け入れられたか、英雄的任務をうまくこなしているかについて、ロキはほんの少し嫉妬するだけだ。己が異なった学習曲線を持っていたことを彼は分かっているし、そして彼女を此処に得て彼は感謝している。

ソーは彼女の存在にとめどなく元気づけられ、彼女と森の中への長いハイキングに行き、思慮深く落ち着いて戻ってくる。ブルースは再会に歓喜し、耳を傾けてくれる誰にでもサカールでの冒険を話して回り、そして彼女に隣の部屋を取るよう言い立てる。かつてのリベンジャーズ・チームは確かに再集結し、上階の廊下を共有している。

スティーブとローディはこれほど高度に熟練した戦士が彼らの隊列を支えてくれることに充分喜んでいる；ロケットは飲み比べに対抗できる酒飲み仲間を見出してぞくぞくしている。ウォンは彼女の長く波乱にとんだ生涯に魅了されていて、彼の図書館の為にぜひとも本を書いてみたいものだと言う。なぜ彼がその本を書かないのかは口にされない——その本はすぐにもなかったことになるだろうとの思惑からだ。

ナターシャとロキは彼女をスパーリングセッションに招待する、そして彼女たちと戦っているうちに、ロキは銀河系で最も熟達した二人の女性戦士によって訓練されているのだと彼女は思い至る。

ロキが初めてこの体で彼女自身を見せた時、ヴァルキリーは瞬きの為に停止しようとさえしなかった、だが彼女の態度はすぐさま変わる。彼女はロキを途方もなく口説く、ロケットのあの前奏さえも恥じ入らせるほどに、だが絹のような優美さと暗示的な猥雑さを織り交ぜて行うので、ロキはそれについては永続的に赤面の状態だ。許されたときにはソーは今ではいつも彼らのセッションを見るためにそこにいて、彼らにノックダウンされるための粗暴な戦士の役目を喜んで引き受ける。彼は、ここにいるのはブリュンヒルデに彼のレディを連れ去られないためでもあるのだと冗談を言うが、それは半ば冗談ではない。

この姿の方がよりいいと言ったナターシャは正しかった：ロキは素早く、つかみどころがなくそして致命的で、あらゆる攻撃が対戦相手に当たるまで予測不可能になることを学ぶ、そして、彼女の教師の賞賛的な観察の下、ソーを武装解除することに成功したその午後は、彼女に思い出せる長い歴史に及ぶ戦闘の中でも最上のものだ。

ソーはロキの刃を喉元に、膝をついてセッションを終え、そしてナターシャは口笛を吹き、休止の声をかけ、勝者を宣言する。これを恥辱とせず、彼女の腕前に高揚し、妹によって打ち負かされたことは彼が夕べを通じてに誰彼かまわず誇らしげに繰り返し語ることであり、その夜の寝台で彼女にまた打ち負かしてくれるよう乞うことは、ソーの誉れである。

朝になり、陽射しがブラインドから差し込み始めてもまだ、ソーの腕に包まれたままロキは起きている。

身じろぎ、欠伸をし、それからそのような彼女を見て、ソーの眉は憂慮に寄せられる。「ロキ？ 大事ないか？」

「まずまずだ、」 彼女は彼に言う。「わたしは一晩中、このことについて話す言葉を見つけようとしていたのだ」

ソーは寝台の中で彼女の傍に座り、目を擦って眠気を払い、それから謹直な表情で彼女を見返す。「俺には何なりと話せるとおまえは知っている」 彼は彼女の手を取る。「時には正しい言葉などない。おまえが感じていることが何であれ話してくれるよう、俺は乞う」

彼女は溜息を吐く、休息の欠如とあまりにも多くの精神の体操から。「あんたの弟が言ったことは真実だ。わたしがあんたを選ばない時系列など存在しない、ソー。そしてわたしは請け合う、あんたと彼が結ばれた時には、あんたはわたしをも知るだろうと。つまるところ、わたしたちは同一のものなのだから。わたしはそのことを懸念していない」

「ならばおまえが憂慮しているのは何なのだ？」 別の将来に——どの将来であれ——彼らは再びこのような形に辿りつくだろうというロキの継続的な保証に、どうにかソーは宥められたかもしれない、だが彼の唇は真一文字だ。来るべきことを話すのは彼にとっては難しいことだ、今でさえ、そして彼女が言おうとしていることはあまり助けにならないだろうことをロキは分かっている。この夜はずっと、このことを口にするべきかどうか彼女は内心葛藤していたのだ。

「あの——我らの合同作業の問題だ、」 ロキは遂に言う。「わたしは我らの間にどんな秘密も嘘もあって欲しくない、そして真実は、一連の非常に特殊な出来事が我らにそのような提案をすることに可能にしたのだ。わたしはあんたに、わたしが再び同じ決断を下すだろうと約束することはできない、また実現可能な位置に我々が至るかどうかも。考えてみよ、例えば、あんたはアスガルドの王だ。我らが曲がりなりにも一緒になれるだけで充分だろう。あんたは妹に私生児を儲けさせはしないだろう」

ロキはこの会話がソーのもう一つの限界点になるだろうと——怒りを、逆襲を、涙を、罪のない家具へ暴力がもたらされることさえ予期している。だが彼女を非常に驚かせるに、彼は彼女の手を取ったまま、静かに彼女の傍に座っている。

話し始めた時、彼の声は柔らかく穏やかだ。「そしてなぜいけないのだ？」 ロキは口を開ける、だがソーは続ける。「勿論、そのような状況では我らは婚姻するだろう；我らの世継ぎ以外の者が我らの跡を継いでアスガルドを統治するなど俺には見えない。我らの間に生まれる子についてそのような粗雑な言葉を使わぬよう、俺はおまえに頼む、何よりもまず神である子に、そして俺に出会える想像しうる限り最も素晴らしい存在に。だがもしおまえが怖れているのがアスガルドの儀典と審判ならば、ロキ、俺は怖れていないとおまえに約束する。俺たちは共に統治するか、さもなくば俺は再び玉座を返上する、それも喜んで。それが俺が自身に見ることを許す、そして嘆きのあまり正気を失わないでいられる、唯一の代替の未来だ」

彼がこの部分をそんなにも未知の先まで考慮していたとは、彼女は知らなかった；彼女が彼に与えることができるものを彼がどれほどひどく焦がれていたか、二人の子のことをを彼が話すのを聞くまで彼らの約束がどれほどに彼女にとって意味があるか、彼女は今この時までわかっていなかった、ソーの表情が完全に変ずるまで。彼女の鼓動が胸の中で速くなる；彼女の心が痛む。

「ではわたしは憂慮をおさめよう、」 ロキは彼に告げる、「そしてこれから起こることについてのあんたの信念を信頼しよう、あんたが弟を信頼したように」

ソーは言葉の代わりに彼女の手を親指で愛撫する。彼の口はどうやら声に出せない言葉で一杯のようだ、そして彼女自身も酷くもがく。

まだ時間があるうちに、ロキは彼にこれを言う。「済まない、兄上、それが今生の我らにあるものではないことを。本当に、済まない」

「俺もだ、」 とソー。彼の瞳は光り輝き、濡れている。「彼女はとても美しかった」

もし彼が彼女の胸に手を伸ばし彼女の心を引き裂いたならばまだよかった；そのほうがまだ痛みは少ない、とロキは思う。「彼女？」

「数日前に俺が見た夢だ、」 ソーが彼女に言う。「それは預言のように感じられた、だがそのようなことがありえるだろうか？ 我らは我らの間で小さな女の子の手を握っていた。彼女は青い目と黒い髪を持っていた——彼女がおまえに似ていたので俺は安堵した——それから彼女は笑った、そして俺に肩に担ぐようせがんだ、そして俺を父上と呼んだ」

「ただの夢だ」 ロキは囁く、だが彼女はこみ上げる咽び泣きを、あるいは叫びを、抑えようと、空いた方の手で口を覆う。

「わかっている、」 とソー。「それは現実のように感じられた——俺のラグナロクの夢と同じ程に、だが炎と死の代わりに光と愛だけでできていた。しかし我らは此処に我らの為に残された預言などもうないと分かっている。俺はこの幻視はある親切な神からの、贈り物だったのだと思う、或いは残酷な神からの、嘲りだったのかもしれん。どちらにしても、俺は娘に会えて嬉しかった」

「あんたはこのことを一言も言わなかった」 ロキが言う。

「おまえが言ったように、」 とソー、優しく、なぜなら二人ともにここでは優しさが必要だから。「ただの夢だ」

彼女は彼の胸に寄り掛かる、そうすれば彼の眼が、とても確信的で悲しい眼が、彼女の視界から隠されるから。ソーの腕は彼女にきつく回され、自然のどんな力も彼らを分かつことはできないだろうと、ロキは思う。

ロキは目を閉じる、想像した方がいい。「我らの娘についてもっと話してくれ」

それには少し時間がかかる。ソーはロキの長い髪を梳く、一度、二度、もう一度。咳払いしてこみ上げている涙を払う。「彼女の容貌はとても素晴らしかった、」 と彼は始める。「彼女はよく笑むようだった。彼女は青いドレスを着ていて——」

***  
  
「ウォン！」

ウォンが、呆然とした面持ちで、スリングリング・ポータルからよろめき出て来ると、ロキは友人の傍らに駆け寄る。机の端では、更なる援助の為に駆け付けられるよう、ソーが立ち上がっている。

「大丈夫だ、大丈夫だ、」 ウォンが彼らに言う。「わたしはただ腹が立ってるだけだ」 彼は席に辿りつき。それから彼の手の中の骨董品の懐中時計を極めて慎重に机の上に置く。

ロキは溜息を吐く。「だめだった？」 

「わたしの推計では、わたしは三日前に戻ることができた」 ウォンが言う。「わたしは厩の後ろに身を置いて、あんたが馬場馬術の練習をしているのを見た。あれは水曜日だった、そうだろう？」

「イエス、」 ロキが声を上げる、彼の眼は見開かれている。高揚と恐怖が均等に彼の血管を駆け巡る。「イエス！ 我が友よ、あんたはやったのだ」

「わたしは三日やった」 彼が失敗と見做していることに不機嫌そうに、ウォンはこめかみを擦る。「わたしはすぐに体力を使い果たした。その長さでも私は無謀だった。わたしは元に戻れないのではないかと恐れたよ」

ロキは口を引き結ぶ。彼はウォンに思い出させはしない——何故なら彼は誰にも思い出させたくはないからだ——彼らの最終的な計画では戻りの旅のことなど心配する必要はないからだ。ソーと過去のロキが一つのインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するのに成功次第、戻る場所は無くなってしまうだろう。

「わたしがいなくなっていたのはどのくらいの時間だ？」

ソーが時計管理の担当だ。「12.4秒、」 彼は即答する。

「わたしは少なくとも二時間かそこらはいた、」 ウォンが言う。「帰路の体力を取り戻すために」

「興味深い、」 とロキ、本気で。彼らの計画が実行に移されるのを見るに彼の極度の躊躇にもかかわらず、これは彼らがこれまでに達成した最大の突破口だ。

何日ものあいだ、彼とウォンは大英博物館からの懐中時計に掛けられていた呪文を変じるために朝、昼、夜と働いた。それは極めて繊細な勤めだ、他の魔術師の魔術を宥め操作し彼らの意のままになるようにするのは、特にその主人が既に亡くなっているからには。

それはしばしば骨の折れる、そしてまさに髪を引き抜きたくなるような苛立ちの、外科手術的な正確さの操作であり、ロキは実際にストレンジが此処にいればと望んでいる己を見出したぐらいだ。だがこの時計は彼らの持ち物の中で、すでに時間を牛耳る能力をもつ唯一の物で、そしてそれは最も論理的な出発点のように思われたのだ。

共に、そして時間があまりに長く伸びた時には交代を交えて、二人はゆっくりと時計の能力を、一瞬だけ前後に移動するのではなく、だが際限なき年月へと移動するよう説き伏せ、曲げ、形作り、成形し直していった。もし彼らの改変が正しいと判明したならば、あとは魔術師の技とそれを使用してどこへ、ではなくいつへ行くかという魔術師の意志の問題だけである。

旅路を円滑にするために彼のスリングリング・ポータルを使用するのはウォンのアイデアだった。実在の構造の裂け目は既に通常の空間次元に反し、そしてそれは時計の力を増幅するかもしれないと彼は仮定した。時計を手に通過することによって、彼らはポータルを別の種類の距離に折り畳むことを目的としていた。

ロキは同意した。記憶は益々薄れつつあるが、彼が見たソーが過去から通り抜けてきたポータルは、ウォンが作り出したものと同じ形であることは非常に可能性があると彼は考えた。

そして今や、成功：遂に、時間を通り抜ける旅。しかし多くの問題もまた同時に供され、そして彼とウォンは机を挟んで向かい合わせに座り、時計を前に、難題を解こうとする。

ソーは静かに再び席につき、本を開く。それは大きな埃っぽいヨトゥンの民間伝承の書だ。ロキは兄の読書の選択について考え過ぎないよう懸命に努力する、さもなければかかる重大な考慮事項の時にあって彼は全ての集中力を失ってしまうだろうから。

「わたしが見るところの最大の問題は、」 ロキが言う。「どうやってそれほど遠くへ戻るためのパワーを生成するかだ。あんたは師範級の熟練者だ、我が友よ、そしてそのあんたがたった三日しか戻れないのなら、我らが必要としている年月に対してどれほどの希望があるだろう？」

ウォンが頷く。「充分なエネルギーの問題もまた私にとって大きな懸念だ。なおさらに、ソーが通り抜けられるよう、ポータルが意図された箇所に正確に開くことを確実にしなければならないからだ。わたしは何度かコース修正をしなければならず、そして着地を促進するために私が知っている呪文を即興で行わなければならなかった。ソーは魔術師ではない。彼にはそうすることはできないだろう」

「ソーはかれこれ夕食の時間だと示唆する、そしてそれらの問題はタコスの夕べの後に取り組んだ方がよいのではないかと」 とソー、ページを繰りながら。

二人は共に彼を無視する、どちらもソーの無作為な傍白にはとうに慣れているのだ。「成功させるためには、我らは互いに才略を分かち合わねばならぬ、」 ロキはウォンに言う。「これはひとりの魔術師のみでは達成できないことは明らかだ。あんたは安定した次元のポータルを作成し維持する達人だ。ならばわたしは時計に向かうべき何時を指示する呪文を掛けることができる。これは最も理に適っている、何故ならわたしは最もよく知っているのだから、わたしが何処にいたのかを、つまり、わたしの片割れだが、そして彼に独り近づける時を。わたしの魔法が彼の場所を特定するにより精密である可能性が高いだろう」

ウォンが少し前屈みになるが、それはだが熱意を示す姿勢だ——彼の眼は突然輝く。「イエス、」 彼が言う。「素晴らしい。そしてあんたが我らの持っている腕輪を使うならば、あんたのパワーを高めるに著しいだろう。この時計がはるか遠い時まで到達するのを確かにするに充分かもしれん」

ロキは銅の腕輪のことをほとんど忘れかけていた。ロキはこのちょっとした問題解決にウォンの両頬にキスしたいぐらいだ。彼は次の部分を話すのを厭うていたが、しかしそれは言われなければならない：「ならばソーは、彼自身が指揮するに魔術師である必要がないほどに魔術を託されたこの時計を持っていく。ポータルを通り抜ける時、彼はただそれを保持していればいい」

「おお、よかった」 とソーから。「ソーはそれを達成できるかもしれぬ」

ロキは兄に愛情のこもった憤慨した表情を投げる、それから彼を無視して再開する。「可能性はある」 彼はウォンに言う、望みを抱いて、だが追認の考えにほとんど震えながら。「うまくいくかもしれない」

「それでもまだポータルの安定性の問題は残る、」 ウォンが言う。「もし我々が必要な行先の他端に開かれることを確保できなければ、ソーはその時系の世界の何処へでも——或いは別の世界に、行きついてしまうかもしれん。または時計の呪文が、または我々の側で、何か上手くいかなければソーは決して出られないかもしれない」

「ソーは異議を申し立てたい」 とソー。

「私は自分の限界を知っている——今、このテストの後では、これまで以上にね」 とウォン。「自分が通り抜けるのでなければ、ポータルの出口点を保証することはわたしには不可能だ、そしてたとえ私が彼の後を付いていったとしても、わたしのパワーだけでそれほど遠くまでを維持するには充分ではないと思う」

ロキは唇を噛む。「あんたは試みるべきではない。わたしの記憶の中で通り抜けてきたのはソーだけだった。そして他の者が彼と一緒に来たならば、わたしは自身がさらなる攻撃にさらされていると考え襲いかかるだろうと、わたしは極めて確信している」

彼のその時の憤怒はほとんど耐えがたいほどだ；彼らはとても近く、それでいてあまりにも遠い、そして彼は解答を焦がれてはいるが、だがそれでいてロキはまたまったく望んではいない。彼の心は厚く塞がり混同しているように感じられる。机に頭を打ち付けるのは、突然心を引きつけられる展望のようだ。

「もし錨を持っていいたらどうだろう？」 ソーが聞く。

これは闖入が行きすぎだ。「兄上、お願いだ、これは重大な岐路——」

「ロキ、」 机の向こうでウォンは彼の兄に顔を向ける。「いま何と言った、ソー？」

「錨。正しい時間と場所へ行っていると確実にするための」 ソーはウォンをちらりと見、それからもっと躊躇いがちに、彼を凝視しているロキを見やる；それからソーはゆっくり立ち上がる。彼は古い伝承の書を手に、机の端に近づいてきて、二人の間へ書を置く。

「俺が今読んだ物語の一つだ。ヴァン神族（※九王国のひとつヴァナヘイムに住まう種族のこと）の男と恋に落ちたヨトゥンの娘がいた、そして彼も彼女と。彼らの両親は結び付きを拒否し、彼らを引き離していた。だが彼の妹は兄に同情していた。その妹は強力な魔法使いで、そして彼の為に二つの金のランプをこさえた。そのヨトゥンがランプを燃やし続けている限り、ヴァン神族がランプを灯す度に、彼は彼女の室に現れ、そうして彼は恋人を訪れるのだ。さて、そもランプを彼女に届けるところが彼にとっての冒険だ、そして後に、ランプが発見されたときには、彼女の母はそれを砕いてしまう、そして彼は消え去り、二度と姿を見られることはない。俺は、これは欲しいものを手に入れたあとのヴァン神族の移り気についての教訓になるのだろうと思うが、だが、俺は考えたのだ——」

ロキは手を挙げ、兄の教訓についての話しを続けさせまいとする。彼の手は震えている。「ソー、」 彼は言う。彼はそれ以外に何も言えない己を見出す。

「それはよい思考だよ、」 ウォンがソーに言う。「確かに、対になった物体は長距離の移動によく使われてきた、もっとも時を遡るに移動ついては私は考えていなかったが。物体が過去の何処に何時に存在するかを知るのが難しいということ、そして現在にその複製を持つことの難しさがある」

「かかる錨として機能するには、その物自体が強力な物である必要があるだろう、」 ロキが言う、それぞれの音節が彼から引き裂かれるように感じられる。それは彼らが最も必要としている解決策のようだが、それでいて不可能だ。「我らは単にランプを灯すことはできない。それが子供向けのお話の所以だ」

ソーは後ろをちらりとも振り返らず、一言も口にせず書斎を去る。最初ロキは、手助けを願っていた兄の感情を彼があまりにも害したので、ソーは部屋から自身を去らせたのだと思う。だがこのような瞬間にソーが出て行くには、彼らはあまりにも多くのことを乗り越えてきた。

だからロキは待つ、神経質な手を机の上に重ねて。彼の心は急転している。彼の口はカラカラだ。彼は紅潮しているよう、火照っているよう、過熱しているように感じる。

「それはよい思考だよ、」 彼を観察しながら、ウォンが再び言う。彼は椅子をロキの傍に引っ張って来て、二人が並んで座るようにする。彼はロキの肩を、気を散じるように、慰めるように叩き、それからソーが読んでいた書に手を伸ばし、物語の挿絵を吟味する。ヨトゥンの娘がランプの上に忠実に屈みこみ、揺らめく炎を維持するために油を満たしている。

「分かっている」 とロキ。

ソーが部屋へ戻ってきたとき、彼の顔は青ざめているが彼の肩は決然と固められている。彼はロキの視線にほんの一息だけ目を合わせるが、だがロキにとっては彼らが過ごした一年が二人の間を過ぎるように思われる、そして彼の心の眼の中に最初の夜以来ソーの腕の中で過ごした数百夜が振り解けていく。

それからソーは絹にくるまれた包みを開いた本の上に置く。絹は砂色で極めて清潔、頻繁に扱われていないことを示している。ソーはひらりと包みを開く。

「彼女ならおそらく助けになるだろうと俺は思うたのだ」 ソーが言う。

破砕されていてもムジョルニア（※彼女＝ムジョルニアは女性名詞）はその光輝を失ってはいない。ギザギザの縁が光を捉えて反射し、絹に対して宝のように輝いている。柄を失い粉々になった本体に、バラバラになった一盛りのその死を、彼らの父を、ヘラを、自身の一部を失ったソーの顔を、ロキが見ずにいることは難しい。ロキは唾を飲む。目を閉じる。時を旅する。

それからロキは目を開ける。それはまるで夢の中で起きたようだ：彼とウォンが本を、損なわれたハンマーを見おろし、そして彼らは深い興奮の視線を交わす。

「これだ、」 ロキが言う。

まるで夢の中にいるように、或いは予感の中に、或いは悪夢の中に。

彼がストレンジの客間の床の上に横たわり、この場面が展開されるのをニューヨークで見た時に、彼が見ることを許されなかったのは——彼が見なかったものは、机の傍らに立っているソーだ。彼らが至るところを探していたパズルの最後の部分を提供する、ソー。

ソー、俯いて静かに立っている、そしてその目に世界が既に終わったような眼差しを宿しているソー。

ロキは立ち上がり、そしてどういうわけか彼の足は彼をソーのもとへ連れていく。彼は手を伸ばすというより兄に衝突し、ソーの胸に埋まり、彼の顔をそこに隠し、空気の代わりにソーの香りを吸いこむ。ロキは息を喘がせている。

ウォンはこの展示から彼の眼を礼儀正しく避けるために、ムジョルニアの破片に対する彼の興味を捏造する必要はない。「この状態でも、ここにはまだ多大な力が残っている、」 密接した検査から身を引いた時、彼が二人に言う。「ルーン文字のいくつかはまだ損なわれていない」 彼らが奮い起こすことができないことをウォンがわかっている臨床的な超然さで、彼は破片を取り上げ明かりにかざして観察する。

ソーは小さな、震える溜息を漏らす。ロキは兄が長い間、粉々になったハンマーがそれでも彼のみに忠誠を保っているかどうだろうか疑問に思っていたのだろうと推測する。もはやそうではないようだ；もしくは、ウォンが極めて相応しいかで、それについてロキは軽視はしない。

「私が理解するに、ニューヨークの戦いの間、あんたの片割れはそこにいて、そして同じ武器を持っていたんだね？」 ウォンがソーに聞く。

「その通りだ、」 とソー。彼の腕はロキのウエストを掴まえている；彼の唇はロキの髪を刷いている。「彼女はポータルがそこへ確実に届くよう役立つだろうか？」

「私はそう信じる、」 ウォンが答える。「互いに呼び合うだろう、これほどの距離を越えてもな」

ロキは完全に呼吸を止める。ソーが言っている、「サノスの後、俺は残されていた破片を取り戻した。再鋳造は不可能だと心の中で俺は分かっていたのだが、だが俺は彼女を土の中に侵食させるにまかせることなどできなかった。破片が俺以外の帰結になるだろうとは俺は思ってもみなかった」

「これほどの無限の効用と歴史を持つ品に、完全な消滅は困難だ、」 ウォンが言う。「かつての魂は未だ残っている。だからこそ肝要なのだ、あんたが——あんたが破壊するインフィニティ・ストーンが本当に破壊されるのを確実にすることが。でなければサノスはまだ成功する可能性があり、この全ては無駄になってしまう」

「イエス、」 とソー。「今や我らには俺をそこへ運ぶ手段があるからには、我らはストーンの破壊のための戦略を議論せねばならぬだろうな」

この現実は耐え難い、あまりにも——

——全てをこの終止へとロキは必死にそして熱心に取り組んできたのだが、そこへ到達するのは断崖絶壁から足を踏み出すようなものだ。彼は自分が落ちていくと感じ、手掛かりとソーにしがみつく。彼は底知れず落ちていくだろう。それは新たな落下だ。

「私は他の人たちに我々の計画が進んだことを伝えに行こう、」 ウォンが言う。「もちろん、我々は更なるテストが必要だ、それに、あんたも言ったように、戦略についてもっと話さねばならない」

「ありがとう、」 ソーが二人の為に言う。

扉が優しくかちりと閉まる。

ソーが言う、「弟よ、これは時間の問題だと我らは分かっていた」

ロキは彼を離すことができない。できない。本当に離さなければならないのか？ 時間。時間。時間。時間なぞファック。ノルン達とそして神々なぞファックだ、アベンジャーズなぞファックだ、ミッドガルドなぞファックだ、アスガルドとニュー・アスガルドなぞファックだ、そして何よりもファックサノスだ。

「ファック、」 ロキがはっきりと口にする。

ソーはこの応答にびっくりして危く笑うところだ。「それは解説を意図しているのか、それとも要求か？」

ロキは手離さない、だがソーを見られるよう身を引く。「あんたどうしてこれをそんなにうまく対処できるのだ？」

「何故ならば俺が最初にこれを知った時に、そうせねばならぬとおまえが言ったからだ、」 片手でロキの顎を上げながら、ソーが彼に言う。「そしてもし俺がそうしたいと思う如く反応するならば、俺はこの本部基地と周囲の広範な土地を跡形もなくしてしまうだろうからだ、そしてそれは助けにならないと感じるからだ」

確かに、ロキがソーの顔をもっと詳しく検める機会を得た時、彼は噛みしめられた顎を、神経質に引き攣る頬の筋肉を、瞳を脅かす雷光を目にする。ソーは辛うじて自分を抑えている、だが彼はロキの為に落ち着いて静謐と立っているのだ。

ロキは彼に口づける、ぶつかり合う唇の、怒りと絶望とだがそれよりも、とりわけ——「愛している、」 ロキはソーの唇に言う。「愛している。愛している」

ソーは彼をしっかりと掴まえ、彼に口づけそして口づけて、ロキを彼らの現在へ引き戻し彼をそこへ保つ。

ロキは捉えられ、落ちるのを止める。しかし彼はそう言うのを止めはしない。彼は二度と止めない。「愛している」

「おまえは再びそうするとも」 とソー。

***

その夜の夕食は最初は控えめな出来事である。

それはすぐに戦略会合へと転じる——それ以外にはなり得ようもない。ロキはそれを聞こえなくできればいいと、ソーを掴んで止むまで彼と共に上階の寝台で待っていられればいいのにと願う、だがそれは不可能だ。

二人は絶対不可欠であり、そして旅が成功するかどうかという計画の全てはソーに掛かっている。彼にできるものならば、ロキは兄からその重荷を取り去るために何だってするだろう。

彼にはできない。そのために彼の頭はズキズキする。彼は、歪な線に沿ってゆっくりと引き裂かれている一枚の紙のように感じる。

常の如く、ソーは挑戦を受けて立ち、あらゆる議論に関わり続け、質疑や応答やなんであれ人々が彼に対して言っていることに応えて真剣に頷く。

彼の最善の意図にも関わらず、事実、ロキは音を閉めだしている可能性がある。

彼の脳は空電で一杯だ。彼は、実際は壁を見つめていながら、どうやってあたかも注意を払っているように見せるかの、優れた模範を提供しているかもしれない。

ディナーテーブルの上には地図があり、計画が引かれていて、そしてブルースは彼の愛する白板を引っ張ってきている。ヴァルキリーは既にほろ酔いで、そしてロキはぜひとも彼女に加わりたいものだが、しかし彼は手をカップの周りに置いてそして口に運ぶという動きの間をうまく統合することができない。

多少どころでなくありそうなことは彼が正気を失っているということだ。彼は以前にそうしたことがある。

彼は空電音だけを聞きはじめる。

「ロキ？」

彼の名。ファック。彼はそれが数回言われているのだという不運な感覚を抱く。スティーブが彼の顔の前で手を振り、そしてロキはスティーブの手を掴んで折ってしまわないよう己に言い聞かせねばならない。それは彼がするべきようなことではない。

言葉。言葉を言うのだ。彼らは言葉を彼から求めている。

「……イエス？」

イエス。イエスは功を奏する言葉だ。彼は集中する必要がある。彼は此処で重要なのだ。彼らは皆、彼を見ている。

ソー以外の誰も問題ではない。彼らなど何でもない。ソーは彼を見ている。ソーはいつも彼を見ている。彼はソーを連れていくべきだ、彼らを此処に残し、他の全てと同じく塵と砕けるに任せるのだ。

声。スティーブが——彼はスティーブだと思う、だがローディかもしれない——言う、「僕が言ったのは、ソーがどうやって過去の君を説得したのか教えてくれるかい？ このことでは彼は時間との競争で動かないといけない。彼がより速く動けるよう我々が——」

「ノー、」 ロキは嘘を吐く。「申し訳ないがわたしはその詳細を知らない。それは不明瞭だった、だが最終的にわたしが同意したことは知っている」

ソーは再び彼を見ている。彼が嘘をついていることをソーは知っている。ソーは眉を顰めている。ソーが眉を顰めるのが彼は嫌いだ。

「私、ストームブレイカーがストーンを破壊するのに必要なパワーを理論的に計算してみたの、そして多くのシュミレーションを実行してみた、」 シュリが言う、まるでより役立つ一連の探索の方へ彼らを促したがっているかのように。おお。王女がいたことに彼は気付いていなかった。彼女はどこだろう？ 部屋の中に彼女の姿は見えない。おお。タブレットがテーブルの上にセットしてある。ミッドガルドは時折役立つ魔術を持っている。滅多にない。充分ではない。

「私はそれが最後の手段としてあり得ると思う、」 シュリが続ける。「その行為がソーを危険に晒すことになるかはわからないけど、でも彼には多大な負担がかかるでしょうね」

ソーがそれについて何かを言う、おそらくは何か勇敢で善きことを。ロキは己の手を見つめている。ロキは善き者ではない。彼らは皆ずっと彼に嘘を言っていたのだ。嘘つきだ、皆。

ブルースはインフィニティ・ストーンについて彼に質問をしている、ずっと尋ね続けている。最終的に、尋ねるのを止めさせるために、ロキが言う。「マインド・ストーンはわたしが知る何よりも遥かに強力だ。それはあんたのマキシモフ達とあんた達がヴィジョンと呼ぶ者を変質させた。あれは彼らに甚大な能力を与えた。わたしは——つまり、もうひとりのわたしだが、テッセラクトを、それと共にスペース・ストーンを破壊するためにあれを使いわたしのパワーを高められると信じている。彼がそうしたければ、ソーはマインド・ストーンを破壊しようとするかもしれん。一つより二つのストーンが消失するほうがいい、より安全を期するならば。だがそのための時間があるとは考え難い。スペース・ストーンが消失次第、この全ては存在しなくなる。そしてソーもだ」

それはいかにも賢く聞こえ、そして彼の心が溶けて耳から流れ出しているようではない。そうだ。彼らは再び彼を独り放っておく。ソーがポータルを通過する時にはロキは再び独りになり、そして彼は決してここに存在しなかった者となるだろう。

ソーのように親切で魅力的でそして記念碑の如く堅固な者が無に帰してしまうとは信じがたい。ここにはそんなにも彼が在るのに。彼はどこへ行くというのか？ 彼はロキを愛している。時が止まる時、愛はどうなるのだろう？ 愛はどこへ行くのか？

ソーはどうなるのだろう？ ロキは、過去のロキ、このロキではなく、否、別のロキ、彼が嫌悪している者、彼ら皆が、ソーでさえ、嫌悪している者——あのロキはまるでかつて存在したことがなかったかのようにソーが消えるのを見なくてはならないのか？

それは暫くかかるのだろうか。ソーが不透明になり、それから半透明になりそしてついに消失するのか、それともいちどきに起こるのだろうか？ ロキは別のロキを嫌悪しているのだが、この故に気の毒に思う。彼はそれを見取りたくはないだろう。

幸運なことに彼は存在しなくなるだろう。

スティーブは今やソーに囁いている。彼らは彼のことを囁いているのだ。ロキは知っている。他の誰でもあり得ない。彼らは彼が発汗しているのを見ているに違いない。彼ら皆が再び彼を見ている。更なる囁き。彼らは未だに彼を信頼していない。彼は彼ら皆を滅ぼすことができる。おそらくそれが理由だ。

そこには喋るラクーンがキッチンのカウンタートップに座り、スパークリング・ワインのボトルを飲んでいる。

ロキは笑うのを止めるために口を手で覆う。それは彼の全生涯において見た最もおかしなことだ。ソーはロキの命の為に取引をして彼自身の生のほとんどを諦めたのに、だがそれでは足りなかったのだ。

このすべてはなんたる壮大なジョークだったことだろう。彼はソーに、死んだ者を本当に戻ってこさせることできないのだと、そもそもから茶番だったのだと言えただろうに。彼はソーに警告したであろう、その時彼が死んでいたのでなければ。ミッドガルド人の言う、鋲釘のように死んでいる、そも鋲も釘も生きてもなければ死んでもいないのだから奇妙なことだ。

ロキは死んでいた。死は、彼が嘘であったことをを発見した後に落ちた虚空であり、彼は落ちて落ちて、サノスが彼を見つけて彼を損なうまで落ちて。それからサノスはまた彼を見つけ、そして彼は再び死に、そしてそれからまた彼は落ちていてそしてそれから——

ソー。ソーが彼の傍に、彼の腕はロキの周りに回されて彼を抱きかかえている。ソーは今またそれをやっている。時は無限の円環でありすべてが何度も何度も何度も起こる、此処で起こったこと以外は、それは止まるのだから。ソーは二度とこんなふうに彼を愛することはない、たとえ彼ら二人が嘘をついて彼がそう言ったとしても。多分それはソーが今までに語った最初の嘘だ。

「ロキ。おまえは高熱があるではないか、弟よ」 ソーが言っている。霜の巨人はロキの方なのに、ソーは彼の額に触れている。ソーの手の甲は冷たく感じられる。大した巨人ではないか！ もし彼がそれほど小さくなければ、彼らは彼を捨てず、そして敵に見出されて嘘として育てられることもなかったろう。ソーは彼を愛していると言うが、だがソーは再びロキを愛するとも言う、彼らはニューヨークに戻って行ってそして其処ではソーは彼を憎んでいたのに。否、ソーはあの時も彼を欲していたのに彼はそれについて自身に嘘をついていたのだ、だから彼はロキがモンスターかそうでないかについてもロキに嘘をついているのだ。おそらくロキはソーから最初に嘘を吐くことを学んだのだ。「上階へ行こう」

「それは不合理だ、」 ロキは彼に言う。彼の手はセイズ（※ Seiðr 古ノルド語で魔術）で緑色に屈曲する。それが何処を意味するのであれ、彼は上階へ行く意図はない。「あんたは嘘を吐いている。私は生涯において一度も病気になったことなどない、わたしが死んでいた時を除いてな」

「心因性発熱、」 ブルースがヴァルキリーに診断をしている。「慢性的なストレスや非常に感情的な出来事にさらされることで引き起こされる」

「誰もあんたに聞いておらぬ、」 ロキが噛みつく。ブルースもまたモンスターで彼もまたそうありたくはないのだが、しかし彼が緑色でない時には彼は優しく感じがよくソーのようで、そしてロキはそうではなく、だからロキが純血であるのに対しブルースは半モンスターなだけだ。

「あるいは両方同時にね、」 とヴァルキリー。おお、もし彼が務めるならばロキはどれほど彼女を憎めただろう。彼は、小さく小さくそして跡形もなくなるまで、彼女を粉々にすることができる。彼は、彼女がソーを見る目を見て、もしロキが此処にいなかったならソーは彼女を振り返ったであろう。ロキは全てを見て取る、なぜ彼らは理解しないのだ？

スティーブが突然彼の隣に座っている。彼は静かに話す、ロキが感謝するに、ただロキの為だけに。「僕が君に決して嘘を吐いたことがないの、知ってるだろう、ロキ？ そんな理由はなかったからね。で、本当なんだよ、相棒、君は熱を出してる、そして君——僕たちはそれを戦争神経症って呼んでた。ソーに上階へ連れて行ってもらおう」

ロキはスティーブの低い声へのお返しに、寄り掛かって彼の耳に囁く。「あんたは自分自身にのみ嘘を吐く、キャプテン」

なんと楽しい！ スティーブは彼らのゲームを続行しないが、だが今やソーは他の誰かと話していて、それは彼に対する陰謀だと、ロキは知っている。これ以上進んでしまわぬうちに彼は消えるべきだが、ただ彼はそうできない。

「私は彼の魔法を長くは削げない」 ウォンがソーに言っている。この裏切りはこたえる。傷。怪我。痛み。出血。彼はウォンを裏切者と目していなかったがだが彼らは皆裏切者で、皆嘘つきだ。「私達は彼を休ませてこの譫妄を破らねばならない。私は睡眠の呪文を知っているから——」

「エト・トゥー、ウォン？」 ロキが詰問する。（※Et tu ラテン語で「ブルータス、おまえもか」の、おまえもか）

カウンタートップの上のラクーンがそれを笑い、そしてロキは一緒になって笑う、まったくラクーンが笑っているのはとてつもなくおかしい光景だからだ。そのラクーンはまたズボンを履き銃を帯び、それがさらに光景をより滑稽に、そして明らかに馬鹿げたものにする。

「やってくれ、」 とソー。最後にはソーさえも彼を裏切る。ロキは知っているべきだった。

ソーが彼を愛するのを止める時、時は止まり、惑星は太陽の周りを周回するのを止めそして太陽は止まる。太陽は再び我らの上に輝く、彼はソーに言った、だがそれはたわごとだ。ロキには深い意味などなかった。彼はただソーの気を引き立て、そして正直なところ、サノスが彼を永遠に止めるからには彼は暗闇に陥るばかりであり、彼はその詩的な対比を気に入ったからだ。

もはや陽の光はない、もはや陽の光と同じく輝かしく善なるソーはない。ソーがポータルを通り抜ける時、太陽は消える。既にもう暗い。

暗くなる。さらに暗く。ロキは眠りに落ちる。

***

彼はとても、とても腹が減っている。

ロキを意識のある状態へと駆り立てたのは彼の胃がぐうと鳴る音だ。かつてある儀式が長き日々にわたって食糧なしで過ごすよう彼に求めた、だがこれはそれより悪く感じられる。彼はサンドイッチを頼むために重い瞼を持ち上げる。

ソーは窓際の肘掛け椅子に座り、彼のヨトゥンの民間伝承の書を読んでいる。ブラインドは下ろされていて、ロキには時刻がわからない、または思い出せないようだ。

「朝食の時間か、それとも夕食の時間？」 ロキは兄に聞く。彼の声はかぼそく現れる。彼の口はカラカラで、唇は舌で試してみると、乾燥しすぎている。

ソーはさっと顔を上げ、そしてロキが二度瞬きに入るよりも早く、彼は寝台の脇にしゃがみこみ、両手の間にロキの手を握っている。

「ロキ、」 ソーが言う、気がかりな視線がロキの顔を探っている、飢えた目が——ロキの空腹より飢えている——彼を貪っている。「気分はどうだ？」

「いつもの快活なわたしではないな」 ロキが認める。まるで何マイルも何マイルも休みなく走っていた様に、全身が痛む。彼の肌はじっとりとして、夜着は彼の肌に張り付いている。刺すような頭痛が彼の眼のすぐ後ろに生じている。「概ね空腹だ。我らはこのように目覚めるのを止めなければ。どうやらまたしてもあんたは子守女役をさせられたようだな、もっともわたしは患者の扱い方に感謝しているがな。これはまた別の予感だったのか？ わたしはあまりよく——」

霞んで穴だらけの記憶が、段々と漉し戻ってくる。彼らの突破口を思い出す。続くタコスを食べるつもりのソーとそして戦略の話を思い出す。長きに渡った彼らの探索が遂に終わったという安堵と、全てを覆い尽くす、何が彼らの前途に横たわっているかへの吐き気のするような恐怖が、彼を完全に押し潰すのを思い出す。発汗と、言葉に苦闘し、言葉で闘ったのを思い出す——彼は思い出す——

「何がわたしに起こったのだ？」 

ソーは彼の手を押し包む。「ブルースによると、甚大なストレスによって引き起こされる類の発熱があるのだそうだ。彼の意見では——もっとも彼は専門家ではないと念を押していたが——発熱は特にヨトゥンにとって生物学的に脅威だと。ミッドガルド人にとっては差し障りにすぎぬであろう高い体温が、おまえには早々と危険なものになり、そして速やかに進行した。おまえの——道理は——最初に冒された」

ロキは顔から血の気が引くのを感じる。「わたしは何をした？ 誰かを傷つけたか？」

ソーは奇異な横流しの目線を彼にくれる。「間違いなくしていない。危険はおまえ自身へだった、おまえが魔術を使って我らからそっと去るだろう様に。おまえは混乱し、朦朧としていた。我らは熱が下がるまでおまえを眠らせていた方がよかろうと思うたのだ」

「で、それはどれほどの間だったのだ？」

「四日経った、」 とソー、そしてロキはぎくりとし、彼を見つめる。「おまえは快方へ向かう前に悪化した」

ソーは努めて顔を無表情に保とうとしているが、ロキは行間を読まずにいられないほど彼をよく知りすぎている。その眼の下の濃い影はソーがロキの対応をしていたことの証であり、同じだけの日々、彼がほとんど寝ていないことの証である。

「あんたを危懼させて済まない、」 ロキは彼に言う。彼は空いた方の手でソーの頬を包む。「あたかも、かかる時に我らが更なる紛紜を必要としていたかのように。そして随分時間を無駄にした」 それから彼は目を伏せ、手を落とす。彼は苦々しさを味わい、感じる。「わたしのなんと悉に哀れっぽいことか」

「いま何といった？」 ソーは腹を立てているようだが、それはロキの為だ——あたかもロキを非難する言葉は、たとえそれがロキの言葉であっても、彼自身にに対する侮辱であるかのように。

「わたしは挫けた、ソー、」 ロキが言う、「それも意識的に意図すらせずに。少なくとも壮観なる憤慨の激発ならば満足がいくし、よりわたしから期待されるものだったろう。否；わたしは弱く、その弱さの下に挫け、自身をさらに弱くしたのだ。わたしは全てを危険にさらした」

「おまえは何日も朝から夜まで——時には夜明けまで——勤めてきた、」 ソーが言う。「おまえは何カ月も解答を探すという重責を担ってきた。我らが成さねばならぬことの苦痛を最初は受け入れられなかった俺に、おまえは俺自身を取り戻させてくれた。おまえは痛み直ちにを負い、それから怯みはしなかった。おまえに弱いところなどどこにもない、弟よ、おまえは俺よりも強い」

ロキはそれに対して何を言うべきかわからない、そしてその概念そのものを面と向かって笑ったなら、ソーはいっそう動揺することだろう。「わたしは何か食べるものをもらいたい、」 彼は言う、ソーがこれ以上の恐ろしく見当ちがいな声明をする前に。「それからあんたにわたしの横で休んでもらいたい、そしてあんたがわたしに与えたくないと願っている便りを教えて欲しいのだ」

「おまえどう——」

「あんたは、わたしには章々たるものだよ、愛しいひと、」 ロキが言い、そして彼に読み取れるソーの表情は、崇拝と悲劇を取り混ぜたものだ。悲劇的なまでの崇拝だ。「そして我らのどちらもどうあるべきか知っているからだ」

「まずは食料だ、」 とソー。

彼はロキにスープとパンとチーズと新鮮なジュースを運んでくる、それからそれらすべてが摂取されるまで傍に付きまとっている。「他の者たちはおまえの具合がよくなったと聞いて喜んでいる」

長く起きているにつれ、更なる熱に浮かされた記憶はロキにとってより容易く得られる。「わたしの振る舞いを彼ら皆に謝罪しなければならない」

「誰ひとりとしておまえを責めてはおらぬ、」 ソーが言う。「皆おまえの健康状態を心配しており、そしておまえの回復に寄与したのだ。シュリ王女はワカンダから癒しの科学技術と彼女自身の専門知識を持ち来たりて、それが転機となったのだ」

「シュリが此処に？」 ロキは驚きに口を開く。閉じる。

「彼女が是非にと、そしてそれ以外に説得されなんだ、」 空になったロキのトレイを取って机の上に置きながら、ソーが言う。「彼女とオコエ将軍が助力に来た、そして彼女たちは我らの最終協議まで在留する」 ソーは寝台へ戻り、兄がまさしく何日も眠っていないことをロキに告げる安堵のため息とともに、彼の傍へ倒れ込む。ソーは手を再び伸ばし、彼の掌を上向けてそこにある掌線を矯む。「おまえの友人たちはおまえのことを深く気に掛けている、ロキ。彼らの行動がそれを物語っている、だがおまえが尋ねるなら彼らは同じことを言うだろう」

ロキにはそのような概念に対する即答はない。「ソーダは？」

「彼女の世話と運動は俺が手ずから見ておいた」 ソーが彼に言う。「おまえではなく俺が現れる都度、彼女は不機嫌だったが、しかし彼女は壮健だ」

「ありがとう、」 ロキは言う。「彼女にどう別れを告げたらいいかわからぬ。或る意味、彼女が理解できないことをありがたく思う」 彼の喉は締め付けられるようだ；彼らは同様に他のことも表に出してしまうかもしれない。彼は横になり、寝台の上で向きを変え、ソーも同様にするよう誘い、彼に向き合う。「あんたの沙汰を話してくれ」

ソーはゆっくりと息を吸い、さらに長々と息を吐き出す。「U.N.は票決した、そして我らが到達できうる限りの世界から応答を集めた。いっさいが計画を進めると支持している」

ロキは頷く。彼は頷く、さすれば彼は涙を流さないだろうから。涙を流す時はやがて来る、と彼は確信している、だが今はその時ではない。「異論の一件もなかったのか？」

「ノー、」 とソー。

ロキは再び頷く。「で、我らはいつ試みるのだ？」

「ウォンは新月の時を推奨した。ある種の惑星配列のエネルギーについての何からしい。俺は、おまえならよりよく理解するだろうと信じる」

ロキは頷く。彼にできるのはただ頷くことだけだ。

「それは来週になる。木——木曜日に」

「吉兆だ、」 ロキが指摘する。「まさしくあんたの成し遂げる日となるであろうな（※木曜日Thursdayの語源は "Thor's Day"といわれることから）」 一週間足らず。世界が終わるまで一週間足らず。彼らが終わりを迎えるまで。彼はそのことに吐き気をおぼえる、すでに横になっていなければ転倒していたかもしれぬ。彼は平衡を取るためにソーの上に手を置く——ソーの素晴らしい二頭筋に、並外れた剛さの髭に。できるものならば、彼は今からその時まで全ての時をソーに触れることに費やすだろう。

「弟よ、」 ソーが言い、それから躊躇う；それから彼は決心したように、そして突き進む。「あまりにも多くが俺の成就に掛かっている。もし何かが過つたら——」

「そうはならぬ、」 彼が感じているより遥かに大いなる確信をもって、ロキは彼に言う。ソーは己の役割に対する疑心を抱えて進み入っていってはならない。

「だがもし——」

ロキは言う。「もしあんたに何かが起こったならば、アベンジャーズとここにいる者たち、そして他の世界が再編成し他の解決策を求めるだろう、或いはガントレットのダメージはいかんともし難いのだと断念するだろう。だが我らはあんたがわたしのために交わした協約の条項に縛られている、そしてもしあんたが何らかの最期を遂げるならば、慈悲深くも、わたしは後に続く、そしてあんたのいないこの人生を知ることはないだろう。それは慰めだ」

「ロキ、」 ソーは彼を優しい口づけに引き寄せる、柔らかく、甘く、そして悲しく。「ロキ。おまえをどれほど愛していることか」

「で、それはどれほどだ？」

「終わりなく、」 とソー。彼は二本の指でロキの頬に触れ、沈黙のままロキの顔立ちを辿る。「おまえは発熱している時に、俺が過去のおまえに何を言い俺の手助けをするよう納得させたのかを聞かれた。おまえが言わなかったのが混乱のせいなのか、またはほかの理由なのか、俺は知らぬ；だがおまえは憶えていると思う。話してくれるか、弟よ？」

「正気であれ、またそうでなくとも、わたしは嘘を吐いただろう、」 ロキが確言する。「なぜならそれは我らだけのものだからだ。単純なことだ、本当に、そしてあんたを驚かせることではないはずだ。あんたはわたしに告げる——彼に——」 あの者をまったく別の者として考える方が気が楽だ。「——あんたは彼にこれを告げる」

そして彼はソーに寄り添い口づける、最前の口づけより少なからぬ情熱的な切れ味を含ませて。

彼が身を引いた時、ソーはロキの口元を見ている。「全てを？」

「あんたにできうる限りの全てを、」 ロキが言う。「あんたがより詳細を提供すればするだけ、彼はそれがサノスからの奸計や罠や試練などではないと信じるだろう。彼は最初はかなり懐疑的だろう。だが彼は説得される——あんたは実に説得力がある、兄上——そして彼はあんたを手助ける。その決断がなされた後に何が起こったのかわたしは知らぬ、だが相共に、あんたと彼が任務を誤りはしないと私は信じなければならない」

ソーは頷く、だが彼の瞳は去りがたき疑いに曇っている。「我らは——あれは我らにとって低点であった、」 彼が言う、それはそつのない言い回しである。「そしておまえは大変危険な状況にあった。我らは既に闘っていた。俺は、正しい言葉を持っていないのではと、そして何か不適切なことを言っておまえを——彼の気を害するのではと恐れているのだ」

「彼は驚くだろう、」 ロキが言う、そしてそれは穏健な言い様だ。彼がソーに伝えるであろうことはもっとある、だが彼には出来ない、今はまだ——そして彼が新たな嘘を紡いでいるのを兄が捉えるのを望んでいないからには、彼は真実を話す。「衝撃を受けさえするだろう。だが最後には彼はあんたを信じる。彼はあんたを選ぶ、ソー」 ロキはソーの顔を両手で挟み、その底知れぬ瞳を完全な信念を持って覗きこむ。「わたしはいつだってあんたを選ぶ」

「そして俺は、おまえを」 ソーは彼に寄り添い、彼らの額が合わさる。彼らは長い間、目を閉じ、互いの空気を分かち合いながらそうしている。

「わたしが寝ていた間、あんたはなにをしていたのだ？」 ロキは知りたい、話題を変えたい。「眠らずにわたしを見つめ過ぎている時間を除いては」

それを聞いてソーは小さな笑顔へと和らげる。「俺は意外性がない、」 彼は言う。「眠らずにおまえを見つめているほかには、戦略についての数多の話があった、時にスパーリング、我らの友の一人が俺を此処から引きずり出せた場合には、或いはウォンかブルース、または王女がおまえを診ている間に俺を去らせたときには。任務——我らの計画に最も反対している者たちは血と金に貪欲な犯罪者たちだ、そしてかつての日々に戻るを良しとせぬ輩だ。動乱があった」 ソーはロキの髪を梳く、そしてロキはそれが少しばかり控えめな表現だろうと思い巡らす。「だがほとんどの場合、俺はおまえを見ていた、そして静かな時には、読書をしていた」

「物語を聞かせてくれ、」 とロキ。

ソーは休止し、彼の頬は桃色だ；彼は狼藉や炎や血なまぐさい争いよりも、そのような要請を求められることに顔を赤らめるようだ。「幸福なものか、悲しいものか？」

「全ての物語は幸福かつ悲しいものだ」 ロキが言う。

「俺は沢山読んでいたのだ、」 いわば懸命に考えていることを表すよう眉を寄せながら、ソーが彼に言う。「これは俺が昨夜読んだものだ——どのように進んだか俺は思い出せると思う。ヨトゥンヘイムの王には一人娘がおり息子はいなかった。成長するにつれ、彼女は非常に賢く、非常に強く、そして非常に公正なことを示した——ヨトゥンの民と同じく、王は彼女を賛美した。因習曰く、夫なくしては彼女は女王にはなれない。それでいて彼女は誰とも縁付こうとせなんだ。彼女に求愛しようと訪れた全ての男は意に満たぬと証明された」

ロキはソーに寄り掛かり、温かい兄の腕の輪の中に抱かれ、彼の頭はソーの心臓の鼓動が聞こえるようその胸に預けられている。

ソーが話す、「今では彼女の顧問である幼少からの友は、競技会とすることを提案した。彼女を娶ろうとしたものは皆来たりて、強さばかりでなく叡知をもって互いに挑戦し、そして勝者が彼女を勝ち得る。他に選択肢はないことを見て、彼女は遂に同意した、九つの世界のいたるところから数百もの高貴な生まれの男たちがなだれ込んできた。ヨトゥンの姫は彼らを遠くから眺め、その誰も彼女を喜ばせぬことを見て取った。彼女のはその満る人数に恐れを抱きはじめていたが、彼女の顧問はすぐに人数はすこぶる減じるだろうと請け合った。

「彼女の賢い友は恐るべき障壁の道を築くよう求めた、その渡ること油断ならぬまた難しいのを見てとるや、男たちの半数は旅出った、何故なら彼らは王国への機会にもまして己が命を貴んでいたからだ。他の者たちは不満を漏らし不公平だと言い、それでかの顧問は自ら障壁を踏破し不可能ではないことを示した。その後には、多くの者たちが試みた；そして多くの者たちが怪我を負い、不具の身となり、ある者は命を失った。ただ三人のみが踏破した、みな高貴な生まれの、みな課題に血を流して：一人はヨトゥン、そしてアスガルド人、それからもう一人はヴァン神族だ」

ロキは欠伸をする、退屈からではなく大いなる満足をもって、ソーの懐にさらに深く擦り寄る。「話がどのように進むか私には分かっている、」 彼が言う。「彼らのうちの一人は騙して競技会へ入り込んだ価値ある農夫で、そして勝利し、それから遂には失われた王の息子として認められるのだろう」

「俺に話をしてほしいのか？」 ソーは憤慨を装って聞く。ロキは彼の声に笑みを聞ける。

「今この時、他に望むものなどないよ」 とロキ。

「彼らの叡知を試すに、かの顧問は一人一人が王女の同伴として一日を過ごし、彼らにできうる限り彼女のことを、そしてまた彼女が彼のことを学ぶべしと取り計らった；そしてその知識から彼女をもっとも喜ばせる贈り物を持ち来たるべしと。彼女はそれらの誰も贔屓はしなかった、だが遂に同意した：なぜならどの男が最も注意深く、そしてその意図において誠実で、彼女の王冠という褒章を越えて最も彼女を愛するかを試すであろうと彼が説明したからだ。この贈り物の選択は誰が最も強く、或いは速く、または高貴な位かよりも、と彼は言った、夫として遥かに重要であろうと。なれば彼女は一日を彼らそれぞれとの討論に費やし、そしてその後に彼らは贈り物を探しに行った」

「正しい答えは通常は塩だ、」 とロキ。「それとも私は神話を混同しているだろうか？」

ソーは滑らかなひとつの動きで彼の上に乗り上げ、彼の体重がさして負担にならぬよう両肘を立てて体を支える。ロキは、この進展に魅了され、欲深い手足でソーを素早く包み込む、その間、兄は笑いながら言う、「この場合、それは正しい答えではないな、もっとも彼女が香味ある食料を非常に嗜んでいた故、ヴァン神族は稀かつ珍奇な香料を贈り物として持ち帰ってきたがな。それらは常に満杯であるよう魔術の収納箱に納められて到着した」

「わたしは実に惜しいところだった」 ロキは嘆く。

「アスガルド人は彼女に、黄金が彫り込まれた、美しい槍を持ち来った、その槍は常に狙い過たず、何故ならば彼女は自身熟達した戦士であったからだ。ヨトゥンの男は彼女の為に輝く宝石に覆われ、魔術を掛けられ常に最も美しい歌を歌う鳴禽の像を彼女の為に見つけてきた、なぜなら彼女は音楽をいたく重んじていたからだ」

「ふむ、」 とロキ。「みな良い選択だ。彼らは注意を払っていたに違いない。ヴァン神族が自身の声以外の音を聞けるなど誰が知っていたろう？」

ソーは顔を下に傾けて、彼を静かにさせるために彼の唇に口づける。それから言う、「その夜、贈り物とその男たちを慮るため、王女は彼女の顧問と共に座った。彼は其々について議論を立てた、最善を尽くして、彼らを公正に提示し、どの者も贔屓はしなかった。彼は、彼女以外に最終決定を下せるものはいないと述べ、そして彼女は何よりも彼女の心を信じなければならないと述べた。その後、彼女がやっと眠りに落ちた時でさえ、彼女の夢は苛まれ、彼女は寝返りを打った、彼女は選べない、だが彼女はそうしなければならないのだ。遂に、朝になり、答えは彼女に降りてきた、そして彼女は決心した」

「わたしはハラハラしているよ、」 とロキ。

ソーは、この時ばかりはロキは皮肉屋でははないことと、彼の顔を観察し、再び口づけ、身を引く。「翌日、宮廷は謁見に呼び出された。彼女の父王は皆の前で選択は彼女のものであり、誰も異議を申し立ててはならないと誓った。王女は民に語り掛けるために立った、そしてどの求婚者も迎えないと告知した」

「賢い女性だ、」 とロキ。「わたしはこれがヨトゥンの女性の権威発揚の物語になるとは思っていなかったよ」

ソーは彼に三度目の静かにさせる口づけをする。「宮廷は騒乱となった。辱められた求婚者たちは言い争い、王は狼狽し、民は混乱に騒めいていた。王女は話し続けた。彼女は、しかし夫を迎えることを望む、と彼らに告げた。そして彼女はかの顧問、常に彼女の傍に立っていた、彼に結婚を申し込んだ」

「おお、それこそは力を与えるな、」 とロキ、喜ばしげに。「もっと多くの王女がそうするべきだ。それこそ公正というものだ」

「その通りだ、」 ソーが同意する。「彼女の古くからの友はすぐさま彼女の前に跪き彼女の手にキスした。彼女は宮廷に、彼が候補者たちの中でもっとも勇敢であったことを、踏破できることを他の者たちに示すために恐るべき障壁の道を最初に危険を冒したことを明らかにした。それから彼が彼女に世にも稀なる贈り物を彼女に進じたことを：彼女のみが彼女の心を知っているという完全な信頼、そして欲の代わりに愛という場所から来たりた求婚者を選ぶ機会を。そして最後に彼は自身を最も相応しいと証明した。なぜなら彼は、共に過ごした歳月を自身彼女を秘密のうちに愛し、彼女もまたそうであったが、最後まで其々について忠実かつ無私に論じたからだ」

「わたしは彼が気に入った、」 とロキが言う。「わたしは彼であるべきだと最初から考えていた」

この度はソーは頭を反らして笑い、そして彼の壮麗な全身がロキの上で揺れる。ロキが彼に身を寄せると、ソーはロキの首筋に気散じられてそこへ口づけていく。

「それで、それからどうなったのだ？」

「彼は受諾した、その心に喜びばかりを湛えて、」 ソーがロキの首筋に語る。「彼らの結婚式は何千人もの人々が参加した壮大なものだった。三名の相応しくなかった求婚者たちは夫婦の信厚い相談役となった、なぜなら彼らは皆、たいがいの者たちより強く叡知あると表したからだ。そして女王と彼女の王は、彼らの統治の時が至ると、善良でありあらゆる恵みを維持し、全ては繁栄した」

「あんたは最後の部分をでっちあげたと、わたしは思うな、」 とロキが言う。「ヨトゥンの民間伝承にしては骨齧りがあまりに少ないではないか」

それに応えて、ソーは彼の首を齧り、そしてロキは驚きに目の眩むような嬉しい悲鳴を上げる、それからすぐに耳にソーの優しい唇と絹のような舌を受けて黙らせられる。

「君たち大丈夫かい？」 壁越しにブルースが叫ぶ。「医療援助が必要かい？」

「絶好調だ」 ロキが応え返す、そしてそれは心からだ。

ソーの瞳は光り輝いている。「話を気に入ったか？」

「気に入った、」 ロキが彼に言う。「しかしながら、語り手が大好きだ。わたしはいったいどのように彼の功労に報いるべきかな？」

「弟よ、」 ソーが言う、待ち切れなさと節度を一遍に。「おまえは回復したばかりだ。我らはただ——」

「ソー・オーディンソン、」 ロキが宣告する、明瞭な発音で。「我らの生涯にはあと五日間残されている。もしわたしが考えうる瞬間の全てをあんたにファックされ、またあんたをファックするだけの器量がないと、あんたが考えているのなら——まあ。あんたはわたしのことをまったく知らないのだな」

「ロキ・オーディンソン、」 それに対してソー、彼の海銀の瞳は欲望に昏くなる。「俺はおまえをよく知っている。おまえが挙げたその日々の終わりには、俺は己を知るよりよりさらによくおまえを知るつもりだ」

「我らが同意するのがわたしは大好きだよ、」 とロキ。


	4. Chapter 4

主要な戦略の大部分が決着し、関係統治機関との会合も終わり、アベンジャーズとそのゲストたちは彼らの沙汰に収まりを付け始める。

ロキはシュリと共にソーダの馬場で陽気な午後を過ごす。王女は熟練した、そして最も見事な馬術家であり、ソーダでさえ彼女を崇拝するように従う。二人は何時間ものあいだ交代し互いの巧妙な技能を披露し合い、そしてひけらかし合う。

最初は彼らの観客は柵に腰掛け見守っているソーとオコエからなっていたが、すぐにロケットとローディが加わり、そしてナターシャは、ちょうどソーダをクール・ダウンしている時に現れて落胆しているようだ。

それが翌日シュリとオコエが出発する前に開かれるだろう特別なスパーリング・セッションへの約束を促す——女性のみ、わかるだろう——男性陣から何の助けにもならない不平の声が上がった声明である。

他の者たちが夕食の準備へと立ち去るも、シュリはロキを手助けてソーダの手入れをし寝かしつけるために留まる。

「あなた、私達とスパーリングするって言ってたわね？」 王女は、ロキとはもうおしまいだと言わんばかりに彼女を見つめているソーダの首を愛おしそうに叩きつつ、礼儀正しく尋ねる。

ロキはシュリが此処にいなかったことを——彼のその部分を彼女と共有していなかったことを忘れていた。「イエス、」 と彼は言う、シュリの並外れた頭脳がこれをどのように処理するだろうかと思い巡らしながら。「わたしは——わたしは二つのシステムを、一つのプログラムで実行されているのだ」

彼女は微笑み、頭を傾ける。「わたしに見せてくれる、ロキ？」

「勿論、」 ロキが言う。今ではその外皮に滑り込むのはいとも容易い、まったく考えるまでもないことだ。

シュリは瞬きさえしない、その大きな瞳がさらに大きく、そして彼女の笑顔が広がる。彼女が言う、「おお、でもあなた私にもっと話してくれないといけないわ。私、全てを知らなければ」

「それはかなり長い話になるな、」 ロキが言う。彼女はシュリに腕を差し出し、そして王女がその腕を取る。彼らは本部基地への曲がりくねった道をゆるゆるとそぞろ歩く。「貴女はフロスト・ジャイアンツについて何を知っている？」

***

その夜遅く、己自身を発見した若き日々についてシュリに語ったことを考えながら、ロキがソーに言う、「わたしが最初にあんたに見せた時のことを覚えているか？」

ソーの呼吸は荒く、汗みずくで、いまだ彼女の中に深くうずまっている。「何だと？」 ソーが言う、極めて骨の折れる努めから放心状態で。しかしながら、満点の務めだ。彼女は彼の髪をくしゃりとかき混ぜる。

「この姿だ、」 彼女が言う。「我らは——」

「かろうじて百歳というところだった、」 とソー。「一緒に狩りに出かけていた。おまえは、弓は女子の方が優れていると、彼女たちの指はより器用だと言い放ち、そして俺がおまえの方を向いた時には、おまえはおまえだった」

ロキの心の中に隠されていた氷の層に亀裂が入る。彼女は是認するように彼の背中に爪を走らせる、「あんたは長い間何も言えなかった、」 彼女が言う。「わたしはあんたがたじろいだのではと思うた」

「俺は舌を飲み込んでしもうた、」 ソーが言う。「俺は言葉を失うていた。おれはあれほど愛らしい娘を見たことがなかった。だがおまえ覚えているか、遂に俺が話す意思を回復したときには、俺は言った——」

「我らの競技は既に失われた、妹よ、俺はそのような利点を持たぬからだ、」 ロキが復唱する。彼女は笑む、鋭く歯を見せて、あの時そうしたように。「わたしはあらゆる牡鹿であんたを負かした」

「おまえはそうした、」 ソーが言う、感嘆と。彼女の耳にある彼の声は囁きだ、秘密だ。「俺がどれほど絶望的に森のあの場でおまえを欲しいと思ったことか」

「ハ！」 とロキ、面白がって、そして同じくらい心動かされて。「あたかもあんたがわたしとどうすべきか知っていたかのように」

「俺があれ以来学んできたことを実演し続けることだけを許してくれ、」 ソーが言う、彼の低い声音が切願に変わる。

ロキはそれを許す。

***

本部基地はこのようなスパーリング・セッションをかつて目にしたことがない。彼らはチームを選ぶためにくじを引き、そしてロキとオコエが組んで、ヴァルキリー、ナターシャ、そしてシュリのトリオと対する。

新しく買い入れられたばかりの束から杖を選びながら、オコエは彼女にガラスを切るに充分なほどの鋭い流し瞥をくれる。だが彼女はロキの外見についてなんの評説も提供しない。「他の人たちはずっとあなたの教師でチームメイトだった。ベストを尽くしてあなたの攻撃で彼女たちの弱点を私に教えなさい、それで私がどこを狙えばベストかわかるから。相手は二重に攻撃を受けやすくなるでしょう」 彼女は顔を下げる。「シュリは私に任せておいて。私が彼女に全てを教えた。だから彼女があの中で最も挑戦的だと予期している」

ロキは頷き、それからにっこり笑う；この惑星で最上の戦略家かつ経験豊富な戦士を彼女の側に持つことは、攻防戦への好ましいスタートのように思える。二人は開始前にちょっとした実習の打撃をお互い試すために身構える。

「本当のところ、」 とオコエ。「最初にあなたを連れ戻すというあなたの兄のプランを聞いた時には、私はそのうちあなたを殺す必要があるだろうと確信していた」

ロキはオコエに、またはその言葉に、彼女の防御を崩させたりはせず、激しい攻撃を押し返す。「我らが会った時、あんたの顔がそう語っていた、」 彼女は答え、およそ応えるような笑みを得るところだ。「それで、現在のあんたの評価はどうなのだ？」

「あなたは世界に——銀河に——偉大な大義を成し遂げようとしている、」 ロキの脚を捉えようと杖を低く振り廻し彼女を高く飛び上がらせながら、オコエが言う。「あたが私達にティ・チャラを取り戻し、私達の王国をサノスが来る前の状態に回復させることに成功するならば——そうね。私達がまだこの時系列にいるならば、わたしはあなたをワカンダの名誉市民に推薦するでしょう」

「高き称賛だ、」 ロキは喘ぐ、今やオコエの杖をかわしての一撃をひとつももたらせずに；オコエはあまりに素早く手の届かない位置へ回転する。そうだ、確かに勇気づけられる戦いの始まりだ。

「最上級です、」 オコエが言う。「用意はいい？」

「将軍、」 とロキ。「それは妙手のあんたの意見に任せよう」

「充分でしょう」 とオコエが言い、そしてこの度は束の間の笑みを得る、がそれはすぐにヴィブラニウムのごとく厳しく揺るぎないものに変わる。ロキは非常に感銘を受け、最善を尽くしてその表情を再現しようとする、そして公平な審判となるローディが笛を吹く以前に、対戦相手を不安にさせることに成功したと彼女は思う。

ロキは、ソーがロケットとブルースの間に座っていて、スティーブとクリントとウォンがその後ろに立っているスタンドを一瞥する。ロケットは巨大なポップコーンのボウルを膝の上に乗せ、お喋りに興じている——推測するに、賭けをもうけて受けようとしているに違いない——だがソーは彼に注意を払ってはいない。彼の眼は最初から離れずにロキの上にある、そしてその視線は試合を通して決して離れないだろうことを彼女は知っている。

彼女が見ているのに気づいてソーが親指を上げる、それがそんなに気を散じるものでなければ、愛らしいほどに愛情を感じさせるものだろう。彼女はあまりにも彼を愛している。もし愛だけが戦いの燃料になるならば彼女は誰にも止められないものになるだろう。

幸運なことに、彼女には、自然の驚異たることを証明した、オコエがいる：荒々しく、無慈悲な力だ。これは簡単ではない——簡単からは程遠い——それはロキの生涯において最も入り組んだ難しい戦いになるかもしれぬ。ビフロストの上での兄との戦いは、この解き放たれたヴァルキリーの一団に比べれば子供の遊びだ。

本物のヴァルキリーは一団の中で倒すのが最も難しいことを証明する、だが世界で最も致命的な暗殺者と誕生以来戦士になるべく訓練されてきた王女は——そしておそらくロケットの賭け対象に違いない——互角の勝負を与える。

ナターシャとヴァルキリーはロキのこの躰が知る全ての最高の動きを教えた、そして彼女は彼女たちの動きを受ける前からおおよそ予測できる、彼女たちの弱点をよく知っているように。最後には、彼女たちはあまりによく彼女を訓練しすぎたのだと判明する。

何故ならロキは武器遣いの魔法使いとペアを組んでいるのであり、そしてソーの視線が彼女の肌を稲妻のように追っているのを感じられるからだ；彼女は誰にも止められなくはないにしろ、彼女は疲れ知らずである。ローディが試合終了を告げた時、彼女にできることはただ発火しないでいることだけだ。

***

シュリとオコエの出発に際して別れを告げるのは難しい、彼ら全員がこれが最後の出発であることを考慮に入れなければならないからだ。

オコエは近づくに哲学的だ。彼女がロキの手首を、また彼が彼女のを握った時、彼女は言う。「私達がいつの日かまた共に戦うことを願っている」 彼女の握りはしっかりと確かだ。「願わくばね、そしてあなたを殺そうとする必要がないことを」

それは真面目な、澄んだ、思慮深い眼差しで言われたのだが、しかし笑みの微かな兆しが彼女の唇を再び過っている。分かち合った勝利が二人を結び付けている。

「それはわたしもまた大いに願っていることだ、将軍」 ロキが言う。

シュリは遠慮なく両腕を彼の周りに投げかける。「ロキ、」 彼女は彼にそっと言う、「あなたは私にとって良い友達でした。あなたが知ってることをたくさん分かち合ってくれてありがとう。わたし、どうにか覚えておく方法があればいいのに」

彼は抱きしめることに慣れていない、それで彼女の肩をぎこちなく握っているが、しかしこのような素晴らしい人物が他の友たちを差し置いて彼を抱擁するのが、彼の体の芯を温かくするのを否定はしない。ソーだけがこのような抱擁を受ける側にいる。

「貴女はそのようなことを一つも必要としない、」 ロキが言う、身を引き、だが両手を彼女の肩に置いたまま。「貴女にはこの先、学ぶための数多の年月がある、そしてあなたは再びもっと学ぶだろう——貴女が忽ち凌いでしまうだろう、より良き教師たちから。かかる偉大さが前途であなたを待っている」 手離す前に、彼は彼女の肩を握りしめる、この度は少しばかりぎこちなさを無くし。

シュリは振り返り、ワカンダの飛行機の搭乗口から、全員に向かって手を振る；彼女の、通常は積もる嘆きを湛えた、輝かしい眼差しは、勇気だけを表している。彼女は飛行機の中へ消え、それから空の彼方へと、遠ざかる光点となっていく。

***

ロキとウォンはデスクを挟んで向かい合って座っている。常のごとき積み上げられた本や散らばった古代の事物の代わりに、チェスボードが二人の間に横たえられている。彼らはそれを二度目にトルコへ行ったときに、他の者たちとは分かち合わないこととしたジン（※アラブ世界における魔人や精霊のこと）との恥ずべき事件の直前に見つけたのだ。

ロキが二度勝ち、ウォンが三度、そして六度目の勝負の時にロキが言う、「あんたはわたしが今までに得た最高の友だ」

ウォンの穏やかな表情は揺れることなく、その目もまたボードから離れはしない。「あんたが私の気を逸らしてそれで私のビショップを捉えようというのなら、」 と彼が言う、「私にはお見通しだよ」

ロキ、ほとんど涙ぐみそうだったのだが、その代わりににっこりとしている己を見出す。「あんたはいつもそうだ、そもそもの初めからな、」 彼は言う。「あんたなしでは、わたしはこれを成し遂げ得なかっただろう」

「もちろんあんたはやれたとも、」 とウォン、ビショップを守るためにポーンを所定の位置に押し進めながら。「ただしおっそろしく遅いペースで、そして楽しみは遥かに少なくね」 大事な駒が安全になり、ウォンが彼を見上げる。「あんたを知り得たことは私の人生で最も偉大な喜びの一つだ、ロキ。サノスの後で、私はこのような形で役に立てるとは、またこのような友を得ることも期待していなかった。あんたは両方の点で間違っていることを私に証明した」

「あんたは間違っていることを嫌う、」 彼のナイトを盤の上を飛び越えさせながら、ロキが言う。彼の喉には幸福な塊りがつかえている、もし喉に使える塊りが幸福なものになり得るなら。なり得る。

「私は例外を設けよう、」 ウォンが言う、それから舌を鳴らし、ロキの守られていないルークをクイーンで詰める。「拙い。千五百年もの経験があればあんたはもっとましだろうと私は思うがね」

ロキは笑い声をあげる。「わたしはあんたを勝たせているのだ。これは最も友好的な行いだ」

「それはあんたが今まで私についた初めての嘘だ、」 ウォンが言う。

「わたしが長い間疑問に思っていたことを聞いてもいいだろうか、ウォン？」

「どうやったらあんたを止められるか分からんね。あんたは本の上で眠ってしまったときに質問をやっと止めるだけで、私に無情な扱いからその本を救い出させることを強いる」

ロキは腕を組み、盤の上のピースを検める。「酷く狭量なことなのだ、わかっている、だが——わたしは知らねばならぬ。もしわたしがストレンジと一対一で対決したなら、あんたはどちらが勝つと思う？」

「ストレンジは周到な魔術師だった、」 ウォンが言う、質問に全く驚かされたようには見えず、だが片眉をほんの少し上げてどう思っているかを示す。「非常にパワフル、そしてよく研究していた。あんたは魔法において遥かに創造的だ。より柔軟だ。そしてあんたは、もちろん、長年の経験を持っている。といってもチェスの助けにはなってないようだが、と言及しておくよ」 彼は溜息を吐く。「この理論上のバトルの審判をあんたが私に乞うならば、だ、思うにあんたはかろうじて維持するだろうな」

「かろうじて！」 ロキの偉大な勝利は既に減じている。「彼は一握りにも満たぬ年数しか魔術を研鑽していないではないか！」

ウォンはいとも優雅に微笑む。「あんたが私の意見を求めたのだ」

「なんたる友だ、」 ロキがぶつくさ言う。だが彼は不機嫌そうな振る舞いを長く続けることはできない。彼の瞳は再び輝いている。「本当に、ウォン。わたしはいままでこのような仲間を持ったこともなければ、これ以上に良き者など望みもしない。あんたの友人と呼ばれるこの気持ちはわたしにとってとても大切なもので、叶うものならばわたしは考えうる限りの時系列へと持っていきたいものだ」

「先のことは分からんよ、」 とウォン、テーブルの上に手を伸ばし、まずロキの手の甲をポンポンと叩き、それからその器用な指をチェスの駒に走らせる。「魔術の世界は狭いものだ、蜘蛛の巣だよ。一本の糸を引っ張れば全部に沿って反響する。あんたと私は非常に多くを分かち合ってきた、そしてあまりに多くの魔術を混ぜ合わせてきた、それが或いは我らに消し去ることのできぬ跡を刻んだ。それはまだ我らに反響するかもしれん、我らが何処にいようがな」

「それは我らがまた会えるだろうという、あんたなりの言い方なのか？」 心臓を喉元で波打たせながら、ロキが言う。

「或いはね、」 ウォンが繰り返し、確固と彼の白のクイーンを置く。「あんたのチェスの腕が上がっていることを願うよ。チェックメイトだ、我が友よ」

***

「一緒に座ってもいいだろうか？」 ロキが尋ねる。

「それにはいい日和だよ、」 とスティーブ、ポーチブランコの上で体をずらして空きを作り、新聞紙を畳む。この頃では新聞紙は消え絶えたというほどに珍しく、それは古い日付のものに違いない。

審美的な贅沢さにかけてはアスガルドと対照的にミッドガルドは多くの点で欠けているが、ポーチブランコが独創的な発明であることにロキは同意しなければならない。木製のベンチは彼の下で不快に軋むが、しかし彼の体重という加算はブランコをゆっくりと穏やかな動きへと揺らす。

天候は非常に良い、そよ風が草をそよがせ、そして頭上の夕日が空気をからりと涼しくしている。二人は共に目の前に広がる広々とした原を、秋の最初の兆候を赤と金で表し始めている木々を、眺める。

「何を考えているの、ロキ？」

「わたしは謝罪するべきだと思う、」 ロキが言う、腿の上で指を組み合わせながら。「熱に浮かされている時にわたしがあんたに言ったことに対して」

おそらく何も言わない方がいいのかもしれない：あれ以来数日が過ぎ、そして彼の症状がかなり重かったことをスティーブは間違いなく理解しているに違いない。触れずにおいた方がいいのかもしれない。だがロキにはこの生においてあまり時間が残されていない。もしできうるものなら彼は未決事項を何も残しておかないだろう。

スティーブは彼に向かって瞬く、それから向き直って葉群をじっと見つめている、その脳はしっかりした横顔の奥で素早く働いている。「なぜ君がそうしなきゃならないのかわからないね、」 彼が答える。「君は正しかった」

「だがわたしは——」

「君がはっきり考えてなかったのは分かってる、」 スティーブが続ける。「君はいくつか意味の通らないことを言ってたからね。だけど僕に関する限り、君はどんぴしゃだった」 彼は熟考に唇を噛んでいる。「お礼を言わなきゃならないのは僕の方だよ、本当に」

「わたしに礼を？」 今やロキの方が瞬く番だ。

「僕を考えさせるようにしてくれて、」 スティーブが言う。「自分が懸命に見ないようにしてる自分の本当の何かを、誰かにはっきり口に出されるのが容易いことだなんてフリをするつもりはないよ。誰もそんなことは好きじゃない。でも君が言ってくれてよかったと思ってるんだ。僕は自分に嘘を吐いてる、そして人生のかなりの部分、自分に嘘を吐いてきたんだ、正直になっていたら望むものを得られたかもしれなかった時にもね」

「あんたの友、」 優しく、ロキが言う。今に至っても、彼の声が皮肉抜きに優しい声音で現れるのを、己が優しくなれること、そしてそうあることに、彼は驚かされる。

スティーブが頷く。「僕の友達。つまりね、僕達が育ったころは、僕達には——そんなこと知ってさえいるべきじゃなかったんだ、話すなんて言うまでもない。バッキーと僕は、僕達は言うべきことをいつも言わないままにしておいたんだって言えると思う、で、子供のころはそれでよかったんだ。そのことを正面から見ないで済むよう、僕はあらゆる言い訳を使ったもんだ。それから戦争になって、それでその時僕は何かを言いたかった、でもいつもこれだっていう時じゃないような気がしてて、それでそれからそんな時間は全くなくなってしまったんだ。僕は思ってたんだ、戦争中に、終わった時にはこの先どうしたらいいか何年も何年も時間があるってね。でも僕達にはそんなものはなかった」

そこで彼は一旦停止し、横目でチラリとロキを見つつ、首筋を染めていく紅潮を隠そうとはしない。「たぶん、君にはひどく変に聞こえるだろうね、君が生きてきた年月と、ブルックリンとは程遠い場所から来た君には」

この数日、ロキは考えや感情において無謀だ——彼が何を言うかがこの瞬間以上にずっと重要になるなわけではない、だが彼らにとってこの瞬間は重要なのだ。だから彼はスティーブと目を合わせそして言う、「わたしとソーが我らにとっての真実を話すのに千年以上かかった、そして我らはその意味を未だ学び続けている。それと比較すればあんたは随分先を進んでいる」

「ふむ」 スティーブは驚くと同時に安堵しているようだ、身構えていた姿勢の彼の肩が弛む。「そんなふうに考えたことなかったよ」

「そうであろうな、」 彼らは暫くの間、快適な沈黙と感じられる中に座っている。

それからロキは、抑えることのできぬ言葉の洪水に、己が言っているのを聞く：「あるいはあんたはアスガルドでは愛においてミッドガルドで言うところの奇異な禁忌など持たぬと想像しているだろう。それについてはその通りだ。戦士は当然のこととして戦士と性交渉を持つ；男性と男性、男性と女性、女性と女性；娼家を訪れるのは成年への道標だと考慮されていた——それに、気乗りな寝所の相手を、追い回し、勝ち得るのは。我らの歌や物語は雄性を祝すのだ。

「だが我らはそこに異なる禁忌と向き合っていた。感情は交合において極めて二次的なものと考慮されていた。武勇——征服——これ見よがしの欲望的な望ましさ——それらは最も重要な要素と見做されていた。適切な役割を演じ、占位に留まり続けることは何を於いても最重要だった。だからわたしが男性を寝所に連れ込んでも決して白眼視されたことはなかったが、私はまた女性なのだということを世に決して見せることはできなかった。それは理解を越えていただろう」

スティーブは首を振る。「だけどそれは筋が通らないよ」

「それを聞いて嬉しい、」 とロキ、心から、心の底からありがたく思う。「これはソーとでさえ話し合うにはきわどいことだ。彼は等しく妹を愛してはいるけれど、彼はアスガルドの疵瑕を独り善がりにに黙考しようという、そして逸脱することなく役目を勤めるよう、我らが生まれながらにどれほど厳格に整えられていたかに直面しようという気は毛頭ない。彼はこの生の間に彼にできうることをした。彼は民を古いやり方から解放した。オブララではそのような規定はかなり廃されているだろうとわたしは思う。だがわたしは、キャプテン、どのように愛しまた在るがままを受け入れられるだろうかと答えを出そうと努め苦しまぬ者がいる世界があるとは思わない。あんたは己が何を求めているかを断固と知っていることに信を置くべきだ、そして恥じていないことに。かかる明快さが与えてられている者などほとんどいないのだ」

スティーブは座って呼吸しながら、反芻している。「僕は——ワオ——そんな風に考えたことは一度もなかったよ」 彼は音を立てて息を吐く。「ありがとう、ロキ」

「違う観点を提示できるのは我が喜びだ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしはよく、あんたがどれほど時を費やして他の者たちのことを考え気に掛け、親切を施し、そして自身の為に何の見返りも期待していないか、考えていたのだ」

「ああ、僕は普通の聖人だからね、」 とスティーブ、自己卑下的に髪を手で梳きながら。その後、彼は何も言わない、そしてロキは彼らが会話の終わりに到達しただろうと考える——満足のいく結論に。彼は、謝罪を湛えてポーチに出てきたことを嬉しく思う。

スティーブが再び話す時、彼の声にはおどおどした気配がある。「僕はこういうのあまり得意じゃないんだ、」 彼が説明する。「もし僕の友達のサムがいたら、何を言うべきか知ってたろうけど。それが彼の仕事なんだ。でも僕は彼を充分に見てきた、それに神のみぞ知る、僕は塹壕に居たんだ」

ロキは彼の方を向く、黙って、好奇心を持って。

「僕が言いたいことは、」 とスティーブ、「君が病気だった時に僕が君の眼の中に見た眼差しは、僕がいやっていうほど何度も見たものだったんだ。もし君が——もし君がそのことを話せそうかもしれないって気になったら——君に何があったかってこと——まぁ、今んとこ他に用もないような二つの耳が僕にはあるってことさ」

君に何があったかってこと。ロキは、何をスティーブが見て取れると考えているかについて恐怖に強張る。スティーブには本当に見えるのだろうか？ 千五百年。彼に起こらなかったことなどあるだろうか？ 彼は何もかもを経験してきた、全てを。彼は愛され、憎まれた、しばしば同時に。彼は殺しそして救った。彼は裏切られそして償われてきた、何度も、何度も。彼は死にそして戻り、そして死にまた戻り、そして死にまた戻りきた。彼は落下した、落下している——

嘘を吐くことへするりと戻るのはとても簡単なことだ。それは感傷的な理由から衣裳棚の奥に保管していた古く草臥れたマントのように気分が安らぐ。「申し訳ないが、あんたが何のことを言っているか解らんな」 とロキは滑らかに言う。

「構わないよ、」 とスティーブ、彼を見ておらず、批判的でも煩わされているようでもなく、だがあまりに恐ろしく理解しているごとく。「ある種のことはほんとになかなか言えないもんだ。でもサムなら、話すってだけでも一種の魔法があるんだっていうだろうな。何かを選んで、それを声に出す、誰かにそれは本当なんだって話す、そしたらそれが大きな力を持つのを止めるんだ」

ロキはそれを考慮する。「あんたの友は熟練の魔術師にちがいない」

スティーブの笑顔はまるで梢まで伸びていくようだ。「君がそう言うのを彼、聞きたがるだろうな」

「わたしは——」 ロキは舌を噛む、痛みが彼を地に繋ぎとめることを願って、だがそれは彼をより係留されてないような気にさせるだけだ。

彼は決してこれを話さないと誓った、だが世界が終わるというのにそれがどうしたというのだ？ これがかつてのように彼を支配しなくなるからといって、彼自身の膿んでいる秘密の一部ではなくなったからといって、どうなるというのだ？ これを手放したからといってどうなるというのだ？

「ソーには話してはいけない、」 ロキは囁く。「あんたは決してソーに話さないと約束しなければならない」

スティーブは厳粛な手を彼の心臓の上に置く。他の誰であれ、その仕草は嘲笑めいているだろう、だが彼の場合それは尊厳と真実の空気を湛えている。「キャプテンと魔術師の守秘義務。君に約束する。君が話すことは一言もこのポーチブランコの外には出ない」

手首をひらりとさせ、ロキは念のために沈黙の障壁を張る。彼はどうやって始めたらいいかわからない——知らない、そして正確に知っている。

「わたしは我が王国とわたしの家族を裏切った、」 彼は始める、躊躇わずに。酷いことに、これは最も語るに易しい部分だ。「我が裏切りのさなかに、わたしは今まで知っていると思っていた己の全てが嘘であると知り、そしてさらに法外に行動するよう決意するに至った。わたしは兄を傷つけようとした、わたしが何よりも愛する兄を。わたしはもし彼を排除することができれば、わたしが心を掛けていた最後の部分も断たれ、そしてそのことが私を強くするだろうと思ったのだ。それはうまくいかず、惨めな失錯と処罰に直面し、ソーがわたしを失ったと思い苦悶に叫ぶのを見ながら、わたしは自らの意思で世界から落下した」

「まぁ、物語を始める方法があるね」 とスティーブは中立な声で言う。

「わたしは無に帰したかった、だが代わりにわたしは世界の狭間の虚空に落ち、そして其処がサノスがわたしを見つけた場所だ。奴——奴は人物を破壊するに、芸術の域にまで研ぎ澄ました非常に多くの方法を思いのままにしていた。奴はそれを奴の芸術だと、そして奴に仕えることが想像しうる偉大なる優しさだと、ただ残りの部分がただ止めて欲しかっただけにしても、そのようになるまで実践した。奴はわたしを見出し、そして奴は——」

そしてロキは話し続け、話し続ける、その間スティーブは彼の傍らにあり、決してひるむことなく、ただの一度も。そして二人は野原の向こうを、秋の紅葉の下にゆっくりと沈んでいく太陽を見渡している。

***

「おまえは今宵、平穏なようだ、」 とソー、圧倒的に壮観な手合わせのあと、骨の髄まで満たされて眠たげに、彼の腕に包まれて横たわっているロキへ。

「わたしはブルースの草（※マリファナのこと）に嵌っているのだ、」 ロキは言う、それから冗談を言っているのだと示すために片眉を空高く上げる。「ううむ。おそらくわたしがあんたの陰茎以外の全てをまったく忘れてしまうほど、あんたがわたしをよくファックしたからからだ。あんたの陰茎を黙考するだけで誰しも幸福になる」

「ほう、そうか、」 とソー、彼の唇はロキのこめかみにあり、そしてロキは彼が笑んでいるのを感じられる。

「それはわたしの知る最も朗々たる真実だ、」 ロキが言う、彼の手は既に再びソーの陰茎に伸ばされている。ソーは息を呑む、過敏で濡れていて、だがすぐにロキの絡みつく、巧みな指に反応する。ソーが豊穣の神であり、多くの寺院がこの陰茎そのものを祀っているのは故無きことではないのだ。

「わたしは今夜あんたをあらゆるところに欲しい」 ロキが言う、もはや眠たげではなく、だが完全に目覚めていて、そしていきなり突然飢えて。当座、ソーがらあらゆる思考をファックで彼から一掃するを達成できていたことは紛れもない事実だ、そして彼はその引き続く逃避を切望する、その猶予を。「わたしの口中に、わたしの尻に、女陰に、腿の間に、乳房の間に。わたしはあんたによって印されていない場所などどこにもないようにして欲しいのだ。わたしの為にそうできるか、ソー？」

「それは挑戦を意味しているのか？」 ロキが話すにつれ、ソーの表情が等しく飢えに覆われていく。

「勿論違う、」 ロキは言う、依然としてソーの今や辛いほどに硬い陰茎を物憂げに捌きながら。「あんたが満たすに叶うと見做すだろうとわたしが願っている単なるリクエストだ」

「おまえのその天才的な舌よ、」 ソーが唸り声を上げる。「おまえのより利口な口、ああ、ロキ——」

「では、そこから始めようではないか、」 ロキが提案する。「わたしが窒息して息ができなくなるほどあんたを喉奥深くまで感じたい。顎が痛むほどあんたのために大きく口を開け続けていたい。わたしの舌を黙らせて、それがどれほど召し仕えるにはいいかわたしに教えて欲しい」

「ロキ、」 ソーが言う、彼の上に馬乗りになり、その目は輝き、不規則な火花が彼の指先で戯れている。「ロキ」

「わたしは己が誰かようく知っているよ、兄上、」 ロキが言う。「さあ、あんた以外の何もかも忘れさせてくれ」

ソーが一部の王国で豊穣の神と評されているのには理由がある、そして彼の陰茎を祀る寺院はいくつかの世界で未だ崇められている。ロキはそれらの聖なる秘術の大祭司だ、と彼は熱狂的に考える、何も考えられなくなる前の、至福のうちに、それが彼の最後の整然とした思考だ。

***

残りの者たちにいとまごいを告げることはやや易しい、だが痛みは変わらない。

ローディは忍び寄る疑いに満ちている。「俺たちは未だにトニーがどこにいるか知らないんだ、」 彼とロキが夕食の準備の務めにお呼びがかかった時に、彼が言う。「ソーがタイタンへ行ってそこで何が起こったのか探った時、そこには艇が墜着陸して、それから修理して又飛び立った痕跡があったと、彼は言ってた。彼は生きてるって俺は直感で知ってるんだ、ロキ。もし彼が何かの計画を考え出してたら、別の解決策を見つけてたら、そして彼が俺たちに伝える前に俺たちが全てを台無しにしたとしたらどうする？」

行方不明のトニー・スタークからの最後の瞬間の劇的な介入は考えられないことではない——それはアベンジャーズの偶発性の広義な編纂だ——だが彼からのなんの知らせもないままに彼らの計画を実行に移す前夜に迅速に近付きつつある。ガントレットが使われて以来、ミッドガルドはスタークからの連絡を何ひとつ受けていない。

ロキは溜息を吐き、反対側に焼き目を付けるためフライパンの中でサーモンをひっくり返す。「スタークは非常に有能だ、」 彼は認める。「だがわたしは彼が故意にミッドガルドを放棄するとは思えない。もし彼が生きているならば、彼は自力ではタイタンを去らなかった、或いは彼が引き受けた任務が彼を遠くへ導いたか、或いは囚われの身になったと、考慮せねばならない。我らは彼の助言を求められればと願えど、彼は此処にはいない」

「わかってる、」 ローディが言う。「わかってる」 彼はサラダスピナーに集中的な攪拌をくれる。ドレッシングの為に油と酢を混ぜつつ、しばらく沈黙したのちに、彼は言う、「時々俺は、もし彼が今ここに現れて、君がチームの一員としてこのキッチンにいるのを見たらなんて言うだろうって考えることがある」

ロキの背筋が真っ直ぐになる。「それで、それは何なのだ？」

「君がここでは不可欠で、俺たちはなんかのマインド・コントロールに掛かってるんじゃないって納得させた後、俺は間違いなくこんなかんじだと、”俺は唖然としてるよ、トナカイくん。さて、やらかすんじゃないぞ”」

ロキはほんの少し笑み、それから謹厳とする。「あんたは、彼がニューヨークのことでわたしを許せると思っているのか？」

ローディはそれを考慮する。「たぶん許しはしないだろう、」 常に誠実な彼らしく、そう認める。「だけどもし君がペッパーが生きてる時間に彼を戻すのを手伝ったなら、彼は喜んで忘れてやるって言うだろうよ」

「あんたの統率は彼の不在に我らを良く導いてくれた、」 ロキが言う。「あんたとキャプテンは、サノス以来数えきれないほどの命を救ってきた中道を見出した。わたしは、もし彼がたった今、再びミッドガルドに現れたなら、彼はあんたにありがとうと言うだろうと思う」

「トニー・スタークはありがとうを言うのがヘタなんだ」 とローディ、サラダ用に玉葱を刻みつつ、おそらくそれが彼の眼に浮かぶ微かな涙の説明となるだろう。「もしかしたら俺はハグぐらいはもらえるかもだ」 そして彼は、素早い、束の間の、そして感情のこもった抱擁にロキを驚かせ、魚が焼けすぎてしまう前に彼を離す。

***

ナターシャと彼女との最後のレッスンは杖に関わらないものだ。彼女はナターシャの整えられてない寝台の端に腰を掛け、ナターシャが鏡の中で化粧を施しているのを、しかと見ている。

化粧品はアスガルドでも知られていないとはとても言えないが、ここでは異なる含蓄を帯びている。ナターシャの化粧台にはあらゆる種類の色とりどりの瓶やクリームや粉が拡げられていて、そして彼女の手はそれらを操る専門家だ——刷毛に吸い取り紙に棒と、まるで終わりがないかのようだ。

「私達だけがこんなの塗りたくるのを期待されてるなんて性差別的で馬鹿げてる、勿論、」 ナターシャが語っている、「でも私達そうできるんだから、それに私達の領域だし、私達はこれを自分たちの優位に使うのを学んできたってわけ。ターゲットに向かってバカ長い睫毛をパチパチするでしょ、そうすると相手はあなたが彼を殺してもまだ時間が余るくらいの間、自分の名前も忘れるってわけよ」

ロキは頷き、全ての刷毛の動きを把握する。ナターシャがそれを置くとき、彼女も己の肌に同じように複製する。この知識がそれほど苦労して得たものならば、魔術を使うのはイカサマかもしれない、だが彼女には練習するだけの時間がない。

「男ってうんざりするほど予測可能なんだから、」 ナターシャは、閉じた瞼に沿って一連の玉虫の色を重ねながら言う。「彼らにそう言おうもんならまぁそりゃ怒るけど、ま、それも予想の範囲内」 彼女は肩を竦め、もう一方の瞼に色を置きはじめる。「それが女性の方がよりスパイに向いてる理由——私が訓練を受けたとこがなぜそんなに女性ばっかりだったかのね。地球じゃ私達はまだ見下されてるの、だから男たちは絶対に私たちがくるのを見ないってわけよ」

「わたしは貴女から本当に多くを学んだ、」 ロキは彼女に言う。「貴女と千五百年前に出会えてたらよかったのにと願うよ」

「そんなに長く生きてるなんてファッキンくたびれそう、」 ナターシャが答える。「あなた、それだけ辛抱しただけでも賞賛に値するわよ」

彼女は金色の管から蓋を取り、それを捩じって、零れた血のように赤い、朱の光沢を現す。「これはわたしが最初に加わった時に、S.H.I.E.L.D.の元長官から貰ったものなの」 と彼女が言う。彼女は慎重に鮮やかな色合いで唇を彩る。

それから彼女は鏡から振り向き、寝台の上のロキに近寄る。「カーター長官は、戦時中、女性たちは欠点を隠してキレイに見せるための控えめな化粧をすることは期待されなくなったって私に話してくれた。彼女たちはこんな色合いを使い始めたって、戦のペイントみたいに、彼女たちもまた戦士なんだって示すためにね」 彼女はロキの顎の下に手を差し入れ、彼女の顔を明かりに向けて仰向かせる。ロキは唇を開き、ナターシャが完璧な弓型を描いている柔らかな感触を感じる。

「これでいい、」 とナターシャ、温かな賞賛と共に。「さあ、あなたはなんにでも立ち向かえる」 口紅を終え、彼女は衣裳戸棚へ行き、何マイルにも及ぶような様々な衣装を掻きまわし始める。「私が持ってるものであなたに合うようなもので、みんなをノックアウトするようなのがあるかどうか、見てみましょ」

それは際立った藍色の、胸の周りがきつく、腰回りはさらにきついドレスとなる。ナターシャは自身の為に、胸元が深く刳れて丈の短い、二人が共有した口紅より三度ほど濃いめの赤いドレスを選ぶ。二人はまさに戦闘への最盛期に見える。

二人は腕を組んで階下へ降り、そして彼女を見た時のソーの表情はヴァルハラが予め到着したかもかくや。彼女たちが近づくと、全ての男たちとヴァルキリーはすぐさま立ち上がる、ひっくり返り椅子と共に後ろに倒れるロケットを除いて。

「なんと、とても予測可能」 ロキはナターシャの耳に呟き、そしてナターシャは微笑みながら顔を向けて彼女の頬にキスする。

***

ロキは研究室で、夜更けというのに化合物の上に屈みこんで働いているブルースを見出す。ロキは二杯のお茶を手にしてドアを軽く叩き、すぐさま入室を認められる。

ブルースは感謝の眼差しでマグを受け取り、鼻先を湯気に向ける。「カモミール、」 彼は感謝するように言う。「僕のお気に入りだ」

「わたしは折にふれて注意を払っているからな、」 とロキ。彼は以前から、ブルースの忙しない研究室が、沸騰するビーカーや、点滅するモニター、異質な機器が回転し発信音を出し絶え間なく計算しているのを、心地よいと見出していた。

それほどの現在進行中の活動の中心にいることには馴染み深くそして安心感を与えるものがある——永続的な探求に置かれているような部屋の感覚、常に何か新しいことを発見しているのは。それはどこかアスガルドにおける彼の古い霊薬製造室を思い出させる、そして世界の秘密を分析しようと費やしていた数えきれないほどの時間を。

「どうやら君はお茶の為だけに来たんじゃないって気がするんだけど、」 とブルース、カウンタートップに凭れかかり、それでロキは彼の向かいで同じような姿勢を取る。

「そうだ、」 ロキが同意する。「尤もわたしはビスケットを持参するのを怠ったと思い当たっている、これは大きな見落としであった」 彼は花の風味の飲料を一口啜る。「主にわたしはあんたに別れを告げに来たのだ、そしてあんたの温情に感謝を述べるために。あんたはわたしの帰還後にアベンジャーズの中で最初に私を迎え入れてくれた、そしてソーの話によれば、あんたはわたしを連れ戻すにおいて、彼が正気を失っているのではないと他の者たちに納得させるのに尽力してくれた」

「僕は、君がアスガルドでやったことを忘れるつもりはないよ、最後にね」 ブルースが言う、この会話の流れを特に斥けるふうでもなく。「もし君があの宇宙船できてくれなかったら、誰一人生き延びなかっただろう。そしてそれから、サノスが現れたあともし君がハルクをここぞという時のために忍ばせてくれてなかったら、たぶん僕は今ここで君と話したりしてないだろうね。サカールの後、君はそれ全てをやってのけて、何のためらいもなく自分を危険に晒した」

「そのような寛大な意見に感謝する」 ロキは誠意を込めていう。

ブルースはゆっくりと茶を啜り、明らかに風味を味わっている。「要はさ、ここにいる中で人がどうやっていい方や悪い方へ変われるかってのを理解できる人がいるとすれば、それは僕だって思うんだ、」 と彼は言う、枯淡と、両眉を上げて。「僕はかなり人を正しく判断できるってうぬぼれてるんだ。だけど僕は、酷いことをしてそんなことしなきゃよかったっていうのがどういう気持ちなのかってのを、もっとよく分かってるんだ。ある種の人々は、後悔ってのができなくて、そしてそこから成長することもないし、そんなことに興味もないんだ。だけど君はそうじゃない」

ロキが椀の中で検めている茶は淡い黄色だ。彼はそれらの言葉に、心を穏やかにさせる飲料と同じぐらい落ち着かされるように感じる。

「さて、なぜ君がお茶とありがとう以上にここへ来たか教えてくれるかい」 ブルースが示唆する。

ロキは顔を上げて彼を見、頷く。「わたしは計画の成功に信を置いている、」 彼は言う、注意深く。「そしてソーがそれをやり遂げることに全幅の信頼を置いている。だがもし——理論的見地から——もし何かがうまくいかなかったら——もし彼の任務が失敗したら——この現実に何が起こるだろう？」

それは考えるにはあまりに深遠で、ロキの心は理解しようとしてもがくほどだ。ソーがインフィニティ・ストーンの破壊に失敗した世界、そしてその代わりに何らかの形で過去に捉われ、ロキの方は彼無しで未来に残っている、それは考えうる全ての可能性と確率のうちで最悪のものとなるだろう。その考えが新たに心をよぎり、彼は身震いする。

「それは確実にこうだって言うのは不可能だよ、」 とブルースが言う。「その失敗がどんな風に発生するかの影響を知らないではね。例えばソーと過去のロキがインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊できなかったと、だけどその代わりにサノスを殺す方法を見つけたとしよう。この時系列はやっぱりなくなるだろう。もしソーに過去で何か起こったら、例えば捕まったとか——もっと酷いこととか、僕の計算では、僕らはこの時系列に居続ける、だけど戻ってそこに残ったままの彼が抜けることで、重大な改変があるだろうね」

ロキは額を擦る。「理論物理学はいまだかつてわたしの気に入りの研究の課題だったことはない」

「それは信じられないよ、」 とブルースは小さく微笑みながら言う。「だって実質的に魔法と同じだよ」

「わたしにとって最も不確実な点は、」 ロキは躊躇いから生まれた静けさの中へ言う、「わたしが他の者たちと共有していないのは、ニューヨークへのソーの到着の記憶がどうやってわたしに来ったかだ。そこには前例となる予感があった、だが過去の特定の知識と共に目覚めるというのは、我らのどの本にも活写されているのを見出せなかった経験だ」

「この宇宙にはまだ科学や——そして魔法では——説明のつかないことがいろいろある、」 鼻柱から滑り落ちた眼鏡を直しながら、ブルースが応える。「君はその生きた証拠だ。僕もね。そしてほとんどの日は、僕はそのチャレンジを喜んでる。もし僕らが理解すべきことを全て解き明かしてしまったら、他にどこに楽しみがある？」

「七つの博士号を持っている男性のように話された」 ロキが言う。彼は茶を置き、そして腕を伸ばし、そしてブルースは彼の手首を握る、それから何が起こっているのかロキが推移する間もなく彼を抱擁に引き寄せる。ブルースは恐ろしく強い、衝撃的なまでにだ、そして彼が抱擁を返す時、その抱擁はロキから呼気を絞り出してしまう。

ここは抱擁に溢れている。彼は過去数日間で、千五百年の間よりも——五万日以上に及ぶ日々よりも抱擁を得ている。

彼はその考えによろめくかもしれぬ、だがブルースは彼を真っ直ぐ立たせている。モンスターでさえ抱擁から恩恵を受けられるのだと誰が知っていたろう？ 彼らは知っている。

***

彼は別れを告げるためにヴァルキリーとの二人きりの瞬間を見出すことができていなかった、それで彼女がソーと共に、汗に濡れてだが陽気な気分で、スパーリングセッションから戻ってきたところに行きあわせた時、ロキはこれをいつに限らずいい時だと見做す。

彼の呼掛けの意図が明らかになるや、彼女は彼の女性-自己に届けてもらうよう頼み、それは容易に行われる；それからヴァルキリーはロキの手を彼女の唇に引き寄せて口づける。

「貴女とあたしはまだ終わっちゃいない、と思うのよね」 とヴァルキリーは示唆に富む眉の上げ方と共にいう。

「おそらく、」 ロキが同意する、彼女の耳が真紅になっているのを気付きながら、「また別の人生で」

「俺は此処にいるんだぞ、」 とソー。だが彼は笑っている——晴れやかに、といえるほどに、二人の女性が互いに寄り添っている光景に。

「心配すんなって、ソー、」 ヴァルキリーはソーに向き直って言う、流し目でロキにウィンクしながら。「あたし達はもちろんあんたを見物に誘うよ」

ソーの口が開くが、何も出てこない。

「そして或いは、もしあんたが見物にとてもよい行儀であったなら……」 ヴァルキリーにウィンクを返しながら、ロキがソーに言う。

ソーがぴしゃりと口を閉じるのに女たちは共に笑う、彼の顔は今やロキよりも遥かに紅潮している。

「また別の人生に。」 とヴァルキリー、ロキの額に口づけを押し当て、それから爪立って同じようにソーに。彼女はその日のうちに出立し、新アスガルドに戻り、最後の日々と時間を民と共に過ごすのだ——今や再び彼女のものである、ロキやソーが権利を主張できるよりはるかにオブララの彼女のものである民と。

「ブリュンヒルデ、」 ロキは、彼女が褒美として取って当然なシャワーの必要を表明し、その方向へ向かい始めた彼女の背に呼掛ける。「あんたにひとつお願いしてもいいだろうか？」

彼女は肩越しにチラリと振り返る。「御前？」

「木曜日に、我らが両親の立つ噴水の下に二本の蝋燭を灯されるのを見届けてくれるならば、」 ロキが言う、ソーの腕が彼女のウエストに強く回されるのを感じながら。なぜ彼女にそれを頼むのか——幸運の為、か祝福の為か——本当のところ、彼女にはわからない、だが蝋燭がそこで燃えていると考えるのは喜ばしい、彼女とソーがあまりに遠くに離れているからには、そしてそれからソーがさらに遠くへ行ってしまうからには。「わたしは最高にありがたく思う」

ヴァルキリーは振り向いて、二人の為に礼儀正しいお辞儀をする、それはあまりに古風で、ロキは劇以外にアスガルドで挙されたのを決して見たことがないと確信がある。それは真剣さと軽薄さを共に合わせて意図された仕草で、そしてロキとソーは成されるのを笑みと共に見守る。

「あたしが自分で蝋燭を灯すよ、」 彼女がいい、そして二人は彼女が去っていくのを見ている。

***

ロケットのために、ロキはオブララのブランディ―の瓶を分かち合うために持参する、新アスガルドの市場で購入し、特別な機会の為に取っておいたものだ。

ラクーンの眼はその独特の瓶を見て輝き、キッチン・テーブルの向かいに座ってもいいぞと示すようロキに向かって頷く。

「そうそう、そうこなくちゃな、」 ロケットが言う。「アンタ、俺からずっと隠してたんだな」 彼はミッドガルドの紙幣を数えてはテーブルの上に積み上げる行為に係っており、国と単位によるきれいな山を作っている。

ロキは、ロケットが立てる満足げな唸り声に対し、二つのグラスに満々に近く注ぎ、それから腰を下ろして勘定が速やかに進行しているのを見守る。「もし尋ねてもよければ——」

「明日はこのしょうもねえ惑星で俺たちの最後の日になるってもんだ、」 パリッとしたアメリカの百ドル紙幣をテーブルの片隅に移しながら、ロケットが言う。「俺が人生を俺が知ってる限りの、或いは俺がまだ知らねえやり方で満喫しないんじゃないかってアンタが思ってるんなら、アンタの考え方ァ間違ってるぜ」

それについて、ロキはただ頷くしかない。ロケットは試験的にブランディを啜り、しばらく匂いを嗅ぎ、それからグラスの半分を次の一口で呑んでしまう。「悪くねえ、悪くねえ」 彼が認める。「どんどん注いでくれや」

ロキはそれに応じ、ロケットのグラスを補充し、それから自身も飲む；それは最良のやり方で彼の喉を焼きながら滑り降り血流に流れ込む。

ロケットの視線は彼のグラスからロキの顔へと、まるで突然訝しむべきと思い浮かんだように揺らめく。彼のヒゲが逆立つ。「こりゃ一体なんのためだよ、それはそうとよ？」 彼が言う。「こいつァマジもんの高級品だ。もしアンタが俺に何かしてほしいっていうんならよぉ、ダンナ、ちっと遅すぎるってもんだ。俺ァ明日とその晩ぜーんぶ計画立ててんだからな。悪いがアンタを予定に入れとくわけにはいかねえんだ」

「妥当な報酬、」 とロキ。

「ナニ？」 ラクーンが彼に向かって瞬く。

「妥当な報酬だ、」 ロキが繰り返す。「わたしの死んだケツを救ってくれたことの」

「おお、」 これは歯を剥きだしたニヤリ顔に迎えられる。「さて。アンタが自分の負債をきちんと払わないとは決して言わせないな」

「幸甚である」 とロキ、また一口呷りながら。彼は再び双方のグラスを満たす。それから彼は言う、「あんたは優秀なチームメイトであり、そして我が兄の良き友であった。彼はあんたのことを最も賞賛している」

「アイツは俺のことを一番よく知ってるからな、」 得意げに、ロケットが同意する。彼の表情が僅かばかり醒める、もっとも彼がグラスから深々と飲むことに素面なところなど何もないが。「ソーはいい奴だよ」

「そう、彼はそうだ、」 ロキが言う、そして、自然発生的に、彼の兄への信望に二人のグラスをかちりと合わせる。

「奴ァマジでアンタに惚れてる。」 五十ユーロの束に手を伸ばし、目をそれに据えて数えならが、ロケットが言う。「あんときの奴みたいな、あんなの今まで見たことねえよ。これからもお目にかかることはなかろうよ」

「それ——それはどういう意味だ？」 ロキは一時をおいて言う、彼の心臓は突然、暴動を起こす。彼は一口啜り、それからさらに素早くさらに二口続く。

「奴がアンタに詳細全部を話すとは期待しちゃいなかった、」 とロケットが言う。「いまさら話したって害はなさそうだがな。ソーと俺は、スナップの後、アンタの死体を探しに行ったのさ。奴は危険な状態だった。なんでアンタを見つけなきゃならないかってんでほとんどオカシクなってたよ、正直に言わせてもらえりゃな。アイツがどんだけ大げさになれるかってあんたもよく知ってるだろ」

ロケットは、ロキが彼と共に頷いているかどうか見もせずに、自身に頷く。更に呑み、ひと呑みごとに彼の舌が弛んでいく。「とにかく、俺たちゃとうとうあのオンボロ船がいた星域に辿りついたってわけだ。残骸がまだまだ山とあってよ。ナビゲートするのは大変だった。アンタの体を探すのに長い時間をかけた。てんでダメ。とうとう俺が言ったんだ、ソー、俺たちゃここに永遠にいるわけにゃいかないよ、そんでそれから——あんときの奴の気違いじみた表情を俺はしばらく忘れないだろうよ——アイツはそうするって言ったんだ。めっちゃ頑固。奴は、俺にスーツも何もなしに宇宙のど真ん中に奴を放り出していいって言ったんだ、なぜって前もそうやって生き延びたからって。アンタを見つけるまで奴は宇宙そとにいるって、んで俺は好きな時にいつでも行けって、そう言ったんだ。

「俺は奴に言ったよ、そりゃクソそのもののプランだってね、お前さんどうするつもりなんだって、真空ン中泳ぎ回って、アンタにぶち当たるのを待つってか？ あん時アイツはまともに考えちゃなかったんだ、アンタ聞いてっか？ んで俺は奴に言ったんだ、最大一週間な、そいでその後はそうなるべきじゃなかったんだろうってあきらめるんだなって。奴はちっとも気に入らなかったが、とにかく一週間で同意した。そいで俺たちは捜索とスキャンを続行したわけだ。一週間の最後の日、銀河系で一番ヤバい小惑星帯の中に浮かんでるアンタのケツを見つけた。どうやらお前さんの弟は事を難しくするのが好きらしいな、俺はそう言った、そしてソーはそれに笑い出した。俺たちがアンタを見つけたあと、アイツはまた笑い始めたんだ」

「なるほど、」 とロキ、瓶に手を伸ばしながら。

「で、俺たちゃアンタを回収する救難任務に行ったのさ——そりゃ簡単じゃなかった、んでアンタがおかわりを注いでくれるってんなら俺はありがとを——ありがとさん——そして俺たちは、俺の好みからするとヤバいくらい何度も小惑星帯の埃になりそうになりながら、ようやっとアンタを船まで連れ戻した。それからソーは床のアンタの死体の横に跪いて頭をアンタの胸につけてっていうアレなことをやってくれて、その時点じゃアンタがホントに、ホントに特別・超絶・死んでるなんてぜんぜん気にしてないって風でな。長いことそのまんまで、まるでそのままずっと待ってりゃアンタが息をしだすんじゃないかって思ってるみたいだった。俺がどうしたってアイツを動かすことはできなかった。あんなのは見たことないね」

「それで——それから？」 ロキが聞く、まるで突然彼の上にソーの重みを感じられるように、早鐘を打っている心臓に圧力を感じる。 

ロケットはベルトのポーチから分厚い円の束を引っ張り出し、前足の指を舐め、札を弾き始める。「アイツはまだぜんぜん道理を聞く状態じゃなかった、けど俺はようやっと、アンタを早いことケッタイなワカンダ製のフリーザーに突っ込まないとアンタは今の半分もキレイじゃなくなるぞって奴を説き伏せた。外宇宙はアンタを保存するのにいい仕事してたけどよ、船内の環境とソーがアンタの上に泣きまくってるのは全然助けにならねえ。それで奴はアンタの髪を撫でつけて、ってそりゃいじらしいジェスチャーだけどよ、だけど特別ファッキン不気味でもあったわけよ、それから俺たちゃアンタをフリーザーに入れてアンタをバッチリ凍らせたってわけさ。アイツはミッドガルドへの戻りの行程を、俺の手伝いをする代わりに倉庫のアンタのコンテナーの横にずっと座ってたよ、って副操縦士としちゃめっちゃクソだけどな、まぁ情状酌量すべき状況だ、俺は許してやったよ」

ロキはグラスを干し、椅子を後ろに押しやる。「わたしは——わたしはもう行かねば」 彼が言う、彼の視界は零れそうな涙とアドレナリンの噴出に揺れている。

「ああ、ああ、あたぼうよ、」 とロケット。「ソーに俺からハローって伝えてくれ、それから奴からの妥当な報酬は後でいいからってな。この金全部が面倒臭くなっちまって来てるから、アンタ、俺はヴィザとアメリカン・エキスプレスも受け付けるって奴に言ってもらっていいぞ」

「ロケット、」 とロキ、このとげとげしい生き物に触ろうとは敢えてせず、だが彼の表情が意図と同じだけ心からのものであることを望みながら。「わたしを取り戻すにあたって果たしてくれた役割に感謝する、それから——」

「クソドンピシャだぜ」 とロケット。「俺が介入しなかったらソーは未だにあの船の床に跪いてて、アンタはまったくきれいには見えなかったろうよ、俺に言わせてもらえりゃね」 彼はフサフサの顎でクイと瓶を指し示す。「アンタまだいるかい？」

「みなあんたのものだ」 とロキ。

***

「おい、」 とソー、ロキが廊下で彼を見出し、そして直近の空いているドアに押し込んで——それは共同の浴室の一つであることが判明する——それから壁に向かってソーを放り出し、特段に筋骨隆々の木でもあるかのように彼の上に登り始めた時に。「弟よ、何がこれをもたらすのだ？」

「あんた、」 彼が忙しなく舌で全てのソーの歯をひとつひとつそらんじようと試みる前に、ロキはなんとか口にする。彼の手は気も狂わんばかりにソーから服を剥ぎ取ろうとしつつ、己の服をも同時に引き剥がそうとしていて、その成り行きは到底速いとは言い難い。

ロキは、およそ三分ほども足掻いたあげくに、己が強大な魔術師であることを思い出す。彼は毒突きそして彼らの衣服を実存から追放するに足るだけソーに口づけるのを止める、そしてそれで構わないのだ、なぜならどのみち彼はそのセーターが好きではなかったし、それに世界が終わるまでにあと一日と一夜残っているだけなのだから。

そして極めて心強いことに、ソーの手は彼の体中いたるところにあり、ソーはすぐさまゲームに参加する、ロキは彼のそういうところを愛している——ロキは彼のことをとても愛している——ロキは特に現時点で彼がそんなにもふんだんにあることを愛している——

「わたしを持ち上げろ、」 ロキが言う、というよりはほぼ命令だ、まったく、そしてソーは瞳を稲光らせながら従う。

ソーは片手をロキの腿に、もう一方を尻の下にあてがい彼を持ち上げ、まるで一袋の羽根かのようにロキの体重を空中へと操る。それはそんなに昂ぶらせるべきではない、だが、おお、そうなのだ、そしてロキは彼への口づけに戻っていく、ふんだんな舌と大きく開いた口と、更なる危急性と共に。

彼の手はソーの露わな体を辿り——このような体はいまだかつてなかった——二人の間に硬く挟まれているソーの陰茎へと——時の始まり以来このような陰茎はかつて存在しなかった——そして彼は指を魔術でよく濡らしソーの陰茎を滑らかに覆う。彼はソーへの口づけを止めねばならぬことを嫌うが、しかしどういうわけかこれらのことを伝えねばならない。

「あんたの用意ができ次第、」 彼はソーの耳に知らせる、その繊細な耳殻を舐める前に。

「俺は確実にしなければならぬ、」 ソーが言い、そして彼の尻に添えられていた手が動き、ソーの太い二本の指が彼の中へゆっくりと入ってくる。触れる彼の指の周りでロキが滴るほど濡れているのにソーは唸り声をあげ——時折ロキは己の魔術が本当に好きだ——そしてロキは唸る、なぜなら彼を開いている二本の指は並みの陰茎よりも大きいのだから。

「わたしをあんたの上に下ろしてくれ、」 ロキが言い、そして今日のソーは本当にすぐさまよく命令に従う、なぜなら彼は指を引き抜き陰茎を並み立たせるからだ。それは容易な操作ではないが、ソーは沈着にやりこなす、そしてロキはソーの陰茎を保持することによってソーが彼に中に入るのを助ける。それから彼は両腕をソーの首に巻きつけることによって頭を反らしつつも後ろに倒れないようにする、なぜなら重力が働くにつれ、そして二人のどちらが何もせずとも彼をソーの陰茎の上に引き下ろすにつれ、彼は頭を反らす必要があるからだ。

ソーは唇を噛む——このようにじっとしているのは難しい、とロキは思う、体が渇望する盛る動きに押し流されるよりは——なぜならロキは湾曲し、徐々に徐々に徐々に余すところなく彼を受け入れていて、そして彼の腰がソーの体のまわりに固められるそれも同じほどに権威を持っているからだ。  
  
ロキはその道程をとてもゆっくりと、そして容赦なく行う、二人がどのように一つになっていくかを一呼吸ごとに感じ、ソーの眼が真っ白に発光しているのを見つめる。それはおそろしいまでに、おそろしく親密でまさにロキが必要としているものだ、そして彼は完璧であることの褒章にソーの陰茎を締め付ける。

「弟よ、」 低く、ソーが言う。彼は感謝していて、そして益々堪えがたくなってきている、そしてロキの中で硬く太く巨大で、完璧で、完璧で、完璧だ。「何かあったのか？」

「おやおや、」 とロキ。「我らは、事実上あらゆる意において、すっかり結婚しているのだと思うていた。共用の浴室でわたしの夫とファックするのに理由が必要だろうか？」

彼がその言葉を言ったのは初めてで——声にしたのは、ということだが——そしてそれに対しソーはまるで戦斧で殴られたようにみえる。その瞬間、ソーは彼を落としてしまうだろうとロキは思う。だが彼とソーが繋がっている個所を掴むソーの力は強まるばかりで、彼があまりにも強く掴んでいるのでもう既に痣が咲き始めているのをロキは感じ取れるほどで、そしてそれをもっと欲している。

「おまえの夫、」 ソーが繰り返す。

「イエス、」 とロキ、ソーの首を上に下にと片手で掠らせながら。「もし彼を見かけたら、彼はさっさとわたしを本気でファックするべきだと、さもなくばわたしは飽いてしまって他の者を娶ると、伝えてくれ」

たとえ揶揄いで言われたとしても、その言葉は、ロキが挑発することを享受する、ソーの中の狂戦士をいくらか目覚めさせるようだ。ソーは体勢を入れ替え、その間も激しく確信をもって突き上げ、ロキの瞼の裏に火花を散らせるほど激しく、そして実際の火花をもまた生み出し、それはおそらく狭い浴室においては危険かもしれぬが、しかし雨のように二人にシュウシュウと降り注ぐそれは審美的観点から喜ばしいものだ。

「おまえの変動する欲望はどんな男も狂気に駆り立てるだろう、」 ソーが感嘆するように言う。

「わたしは嘘を吐いた、」 とロキが言う。「どのみちわたしは別の夫を持ちはしない。わたしが欲しいのはただ一人だけだ。彼について話してあげよう。彼は丈高く、肩幅が広い。彼の髪は金で彩色され、彼の肌を作るのに銅が使われていた、そして彼の瞳の為に全ての海を。彼は、アスガルドの若人の精華が彼の寝台への特権のために毎晩流血に及ぶような戦いを繰り広げるほどに男前だ。ああ。ああ、兄上——！ 私は一度、かかる戦いにおいて友から目をくりぬこうとした乙女を見た、だが彼は急ぎ止めに入った。

「なぜならかれはまた心優しく、善良で、誠に信じられないほど善良なあまり、動物たちはそれを感知し彼を崇拝し、彼に付き従うのだ、ラクーンでさえも。彼はまた賢い、彼が好んで明らかにするよりずっと賢明なのだ、何故なら彼は過小評価されていることからくる優位を分かっているほどに明晰だからだ。そう、そこだ、もっと強く、よろしければ——おお——どこまで話したかな？ 非常に賢い。わたしは未だかつて彼が解決できない問題に相対しているのを見たことがない、また彼がその意思によって曲げられぬことのできなかった障害も、或いは彼の腕力で——そしてここにわたしは彼の腕に言及することに戻らねばならぬ、それは神々によってこれまで鍛造された最良のものだ、勿論、彼の陰茎において神々が成した業を除いてだが。おお——ああ——イエス、よくやった、それはまさしく私が言ったとおりだ。大まかに言って、彼の陰茎についてだけでも、二百と七十五曲の歌が現存する、そしてわたしはそのあらゆる曲を知っている」

ソー、これまでこの朗誦を、これまでロキが垣間見たこともないような由々しい表情で見つめ、その間またロキを巧みにファックしていたのだが、突然笑いに体を震わせる。「ロキ——」

「あんたはわたしの献身に疑問を呈するつもりなのか？ それはあんたが失うこと間違いなしの賭けだ。わたしは彼について歌われた全ての詩、全ての物語、全ての神話、全ての曲を知っている——わたしが彼の陰茎についてのみ言及したのは、それらのうちのいくつかがわたしの個人的な気に入りだからだ。どこまで話したかな？ イエス——そうだ——彼は勇気があり機知に富み心清く、眺めるに息を呑む、また寛厚であり、そして寛厚な陰茎だ——要約すると、彼はわたしがいままでに知る、そしてこの先も知り得る最高の男であり、わたしは彼以外の夫など持ちはせぬ」

「おまえはまた熱病を患っているのでははないかと俺は思う、」 と呟くソー、だが彼の頬には涙が光っている。

「わたしはこれほどに頭が冴えていたことはない、」 とロキが言う、「わたしが欲するものをより正確に知っていたこともな」 彼は手で己の陰茎を包み、ソーがその腰で作り出している豪奢な律動に合わせて捌き始める。彼は前にこごんで舌でソーの涙を舐めとり、波飛沫のように素晴らしい塩辛さを味わう。「ソー。勿論あんたは自身に関するこれらのことを既によく知っているだろう。わたしはそれらを名付けただけだ」

「おまえのように俺を見る者はいない、」 額をロキの肩の撓みに添わせながら、ソーが言う。「彼らは俺の一部を見てそれが俺の全てだと考える。勇猛の才がある、おそらく。戦いの経験を積んでいる。丈高い」

ロキは喘ぎの合間に笑む。「能き陰茎も忘れずに」

「おまえと共になら俺は決して忘れられぬ、」 ソーはロキの肌に言う、「俺はおまえを求めずにはおまえといられぬからだ。だがロキ——俺が言おうとしているのは——おまえは俺を完全に見た唯ひとりの者だ。俺の強みと瑕疵をよく知り、それでいてさらによく知り、そしてその下に潜むものを知る者なのだ」

ソーは顔を上げ、そして彼らの体が協調して動いている音を除いて、沈黙に二人は互いを見つめ合う。ロキは己の陰茎に触れていないほうの手を使い、いまだ塩辛く濡れているソーの髭の曲線に親指を走らせる。

「俺は生涯のうちに様々な名をいただいた、」 ソーが続ける、これほど近しロキでさえ辛うじて聞き取れるほど、とても静かに。「今まで俺を賢いと呼んだ者はおらぬ」

「愚かなのは彼らだ、」 ロキが言い返す。「不可能といわれた勝利に軍勢を率いたのは誰だ？ ヘラを止められる唯一の道に誰が躊躇わず到来した？ 我らが向かわねばならぬ過去へどうやって旅するかの課題を遂に解決したのは誰であったか？ 誰がわたしのために死を出し抜くための手段を見出し、あらゆる予想を覆し、ただ意志の力と機知のみでやってのけたのだ？ 誰が？」

ソーは彼を口づけて静め、速度を上げ、緊要を増しながら突き上げる。「ありがとう、」 彼はロキの口へと息づく。「俺は世辞を探っていていたのではない。俺はただ——」

「世辞などない、」 ロキが言う、彼の汗濡れた肌はソーの動きに連れてタイルの上で滑っている。「あんたは本当に、あらゆる点ででわたしに匹敵せぬ者を、わたしが愛せると、夫として娶ると、思っているのか？」

ソーは彼の解き放ちがどれほど狂暴に彼を連れ去るかを打ちのめされたような響きの呻きと共に彼の中に放つ。彼の動きはロキをそこに御したままゆっくりと止まり、震えながら、彼を満たしていく。ソーが砕け散るその時、ロキはその顔の光景に面していたのだが、また彼のお気に入りの感覚、すなわちソーが達するを感じるに燃え上がり、そして彼は急ぎ自身を極みへと捌く。だがソーはかの神が鋳造せし腕を披露してロキを抱え上げている腕で彼を壁に釘付けにし、その間もう片方の手がロキの陰茎を引き継ぐ。彼の握りはあまりにも緩すぎ、そしてそれはやはり、意図的で、そうしてロキは身を捩り——

「俺に吸わせてくれ、」 ソーが哀願し、それはおおよそロキに言葉だけで極めそうになるほどだ。「俺の口に果ててくれ、夫よ」

「あんたがどうしてもと言うなら、」 ロキが震え声で言う、そしてソーが彼の萎えた陰茎から彼を持ち上げ床に下ろしたとき、ロキの足もまたガクガクしている。

「言うとも、」 とソー。

「ならば、わたしがあんたを呼び止めるなどとんでもない」 その瞬間、ロキはこの先何年もの人生に焦がれる、さすればソーが膝をつく光景をただ思い出し続けられるからだ、彼が膝待づく速度にタイルが割れる。それが今一度ロキを極みに連れそうになる。「達しそうだ、もう達しそうだ」

「おまえは俺を待たねばならぬ、」 ソーが言う、ロキの陰茎の根元をきつすぎる手で握りこんで。それから彼は、二人が疾うに完成させていた、だが並外れた歴史の中でロキに起こる最も卓越した、そして度肝を抜かれることの一つに数えられるであろうやり方でロキを呑み込む。

ソーの唇の熱く濡れた吸い上げと、彼の周りで締め付ける喉に、ロキの頭がどさりと壁にぶつかる。彼はソーの髪に両手を差し入れちょうど正しい角度に彼を保つ、何故ならそれがソーが欲していることだからだ、それがロキの欲していることだからだ。

ロキが激しく体を震わせる溜息と共に我を忘れるには、ロキからの僅かな精到な抽迭と、彼に働きかけるソーの巧妙な舌と狡猾な唇だけで事足りる。ソーがあまりに貪欲に飲み下すので、彼が引き抜いた時には、ロキの精は微かにソーの上唇に一粒の真珠と描かれるだけだ。ソーの舌がすぐにそれを追い求める。

「如才なく終えたではないか、」 ロキが喘ぐ、全ての末端神経は火と燃え、そしてソーは、何故なら彼は彼であるから、その言葉にただ彼の類まれなる笑いに揺れるばかりである。

***

チームメイトへの中でまだ残っていたのロキの最後のいとまごいは、こんなふうだ：

クリント・バートンが彼と握手する。

***

アベンジャーズは最後の夜の前夜の食事のためにピザを注文する。それは大宇宙に残された唯一の火曜日だ。

この時点で彼らは試され、鍛えられ、彼らは能う限り木曜日を引き受けるよう用意ができている、そして夕食は彼らにできうる限り寛いだものだ。

それは旅立つ友のための宴の雰囲気を持っている、そしてこれはそうなのだとロキは察する。物思いに沈み、郷愁に富み、だがもっと有望な未来への望みを抱いている：これはこの時系列からの出立の宴なのだ。

「あの時のあなたの顔ときたら、」 ナターシャがロキに言う、「あなたがピザを手で食べなきゃならないって初めて気付いた時」

「それは非文明的だ、」 スティーブの注視の下、ピザを半分に折りながら、ロキが鼻であしらう。「然るに、この手法にはある種の便宜がある」

「ニューヨークじゃ、」 スティーブが言う、「一切れにナイフとフォークを使ってる奴がいてさ、そいつはその場で笑われてたよ」

「”それ”は文明的に思えぬな、」 とソー。

「ニューヨーカーがそうだって主張した奴がいるなんて思い出せないな、」 とスティーブ。

「ピザなんかどうでもいい、」 とローディ、ビールの缶を開けながら。「もし俺たちがちゃんとニューヨークに戻れたら、俺が一番に欲しいのはピーター・ルーガー（※ニューヨークの有名老舗ステーキハウス）のステーキだな。ミディアム・レア、何の変哲もない、ただ皿の上の天国さ」

スティーブがにっこりとする。「あそこは僕より古いくらいだよ」

「そりゃ、マジで古代もんに違いない、」 とローディ、そしてスティーブは、致命的な打撃にノックアウトされる真似をしながら、笑う。

「あんたら、地球規模で考え過ぎなんだよな、」 とロケット、オブララ製のブランディーのグラスを手の中で揺らしながら。「ピザ？ ステーキ？ ナクソスⅣじゃ、プレジャーロボットのウエイトレススタッフが、おまえさんらのあらゆる欲望を満たしてくれてよぉ、そこのハウススペシャルときたら一口ごとにオーガズム感じるみてぇな味がするんだぜ、しかも返金保証付き」

ブルースは噛んでいたピザを喉に詰まらせ、そしてウォンが礼儀正しく彼の背をドンドンと叩く。

「まぁ、宇宙も悪くねぇようだな、」 とクリント。

ロケットが頷く。「前に予約に五年待ってたことがある、だがそれだけの価値はあったよ、言っとくがな」

「君がそうしなかったことにしようよ、」 とブルース。

「興味深い、」 とウォン。「その食物の影響は精神的なものなのか、それとも魔術の結果なのか？」

「彼を嗾けるな、」 ロキが彼の友にいう。

「彼の気を挫きたいのならば、おまえは彼を嗾けねば、」 ソーが助言する。「彼は反対の行動をとることを好む」

「プレジャー・ロボット・ウエイトレススタッフ、」 スティーブが繰り返す。

「ウッホウ、」 とロケット。「これまた語るに足るだけの話があるぜ」

「先にあなたそのブランディーを分けてくれないとね、」 とナターシャ。

ロキはソーの傍らに座り、ソーの手は彼の腿の上に、彼らが冷やかしあうのを聞き、彼らと冷やかし合う。彼らは去年と、そしてそれ以前の歳月からの話を、喜劇的なものと厳粛な記憶の双方を物語る；彼らは成功し失敗した任務について話す；彼らは希望と恐れを述べる；彼らは互いを揶揄いまた賞賛する。

彼らは凝集した、チームだ。彼らは友だ、皆。デザートにはチョコレート・アイスクリームがある。

***

「わたしはあんたにさようならは言わぬ、」 ロキが言う。「なぜならあんたにとってさして違いはないからだ、だろう？」

ソーダが彼の手を小突き、そしてロキは手を開いて彼女に褒美を与える。

「だがわたしはあんたをうんと甘やかすつもりだ、」 彼は彼女に告げる。彼女の月色の鬣と被毛は過度に気配りの行き届いた梳きに輝いている。彼女の飼い葉桶には、刻まれた林檎と人参に、メロンとかぼちゃとバナナがぎっしりと重なり合い、正真正銘の馬の饗宴として積み上げられている。

彼女はこの褒章にいたく喜んでいる、だものだから、ロキが、彼が思うに、命がけで、彼女の首に腕を廻してしがみついても、彼女は驚いて跳びはねはしない。

この干し草と馬の匂いのする小さな厩が、失われる全てのもののために彼が遂に泣くことを己に許す場所になろうとは、おそらく馬鹿げたことだ。だがこの傍輩は彼を判じることも、また彼の不安と彼の恐怖とそして彼の嘆きに抗議もしない。

彼がかつて己を、ほとんどの感情を感じることが出来ぬと考えていたとはなんと奇妙なことだろう。彼は今、蛇口の取っ手を捻るように、それらを遮断できればいいと願う、だがロキの感情は川であり、それは抑えることのできぬ急流である。

啜り泣きは、彼が望むに、涙を、使い果たすまで彼を介して溢れる。そのあいだずっと、ソーが彼のために結婚の贈り物として選んだ馬は落ち着いてじっと立っている、もっとも彼女は時折嘶くが、まるで問うように。その考えが遂に彼を涙から解放し、彼を微笑ませる；そして彼は彼女の銀色の脇腹を撫でる。

「あんたはずっといいこだった、ソーダ」 ロキが彼女に告げる。「あんたを凌ぐものには出会えなかっただろう。そのようなものはない。わたしはあんたをとても愛している」

彼女は鼻から息を吹きだし、頭を下げ、彼がポケットの中の苺を全て差し出すまで、そっと彼を小突く。

***

ロキは全き恐慌に目覚める。彼はソーとの残る時間を叶う限り長くするため眠らないようにしていたのだが、だが彼は意図せずに居眠りしたに違いない。

ソーの腕は彼の周りにきつくなる；それは彼が息を吸いこむのを難くする。

「その日？」 ロキはどうにか尋ねる。彼の心臓は胸の中で激しく鼓動している。

「水曜日だ、」 とソー、ロキの髪の中へ、そっと。「まだ水曜日だ、弟よ」

まだ水曜日。木曜日の朝に試みる魔術の前の最後の日。それでも、まだ木曜日ではない。

ロキは自身に強いて息を吐き、それから吸いこむ、ソーの抱擁の心強い熱の他は何も感じまいと努める。彼はこのことが終わるまで再び目を閉じぬと己に黙って約束する。

彼らが本部基地や他のすべてのことから離れてこの日を過ごすのはソーの趣向だ、この日を野原や丘、そして森の中で過ごし、そして眠る——もっともロキは眠りはしない——広々とした空と星の下で眠るのは。

彼らが共有する、後年に最も貶められておらぬ、青年期の最高の思い出のいくつかは、荒野で狩猟の旅を共にした冒険を中心に展開していた。ロキにはもはや狩猟の意向は失せているが、ソーと共に森の中を歩き回るという申し出は素晴らしく魅力的だと見出す。それは、気散じのために現代的な異星の生活の虚飾と共に建物に閉じ込もっているより、彼らにとってより自然に感じられるだろう。

彼らは天幕と寝袋、料理や食事の為の材料を持ち。彼らがいつだってそうしていた様に、一式を二人の間で二分して運ぶ。

彼らは沈黙の内に出立し、そして如何にも、沈黙がその日の大半を彼らが過ごすことである。一方がもう一方に何かを示したいと願う時には、それは視線と仕草で語られる。

その沈黙のうちには、もはや言葉が彼らに表すことのできぬ、ある種の平和がある。彼らは既に、とロキは思う、言うべきことをほぼ言ってしまったと；彼らは弁舌を過ぎ、互いの存在と触れ合いだけが存在する場所に移行したのだと。

歩きながらソーは彼の手を握り、しばしば握りしめ、それは”愛している”だ。ロキは、これほどに崇拝されたことはないと感じる。

ソーと二人きり、そして鳥の囀りと木々、彼らの髪を通り抜けていく新鮮な風、それは彼が今までに過ごした中でもっとも美しい日のひとつだ。彼らは小川を飛び越し、木に登る、かつて少年だった頃のように、あまりに遠い昔の為、木々のみが彼らの年齢を理解するかもしれぬ。

彼らは食べられる植物や野苺を集め、味わっては喜ばしい顔や酸っぱい顔をする。彼らは、どれほど遥かな彼方まで垣間見られるかを見るに、高い丘の上に立つ。ソーはロキのために花束を集め、なんであれ彼らがまだ見たことのない野花に出くわした時には、花束に新たに付け加える。

太陽がこれを最後と沈み始め、そして彼らは並び立ち、腕を互いに回して、落陽を見つめる。金色の光線が橙色へ消えていくと、彼らは野営のためにその場を離れ、彼らにとってある種、共鳴を帯びている本部基地近くのものとはあまり似ていない木立を見出す。

ソーは天幕を張り、その間ロキは炊きつけを集め火を熾す。今まで斯様であった如く。時は円環であり、かつて起こったことはこれからも何度も何度も起こるだろう、とロキは考える、ただ今彼はそれを祈るが如く考える。

彼らは並んで座り、腿と膝と足首は触れ合い、焚火で調理したシチューとパンと彼らが採取したなかから一番良い野苺を、腹いっぱい食べる。二人が共にあまりに誇り高き王子であった頃も、野営をした時には彼らは、アスガルドで彼らに期待されていたものとは程遠い、このような素朴な食事を楽しんだ。そして常の如く、分かち合うワインの革袋が二人の間に置かれている。

彼らが天幕へもぐりこんた時、それは休む為ではない。最初、彼らは激しくファックし合う、激烈に、そしてそれから、それが過ぎると、彼らは優しく愛し合う、彼らの愛撫は優しさから成っている。彼らは、男性、女性、そして生ける者の名の下にあらゆる形で互いを得る、そして彼らが名づける新しい形を発見する。

時は円環であり、彼らの体は円環である、とロキは思う；一方が受け取る時、もう一方が還元する；取られたものはすぐに戻される；彼らはひとつの閉じた円周、完成だ。

その後、彼らは目覚めたまま横たわり、絡み合い、そしてそれが彼らが再び言葉で語る最初の時だ。

ソーが言う、「愛している」 そしてそれから彼は言う、「俺は他に言えることを知らぬ。俺が知っているのはこれだけだ」

「愛している、」 ロキが返す。そしてそれから彼が言う、「我らは何も言う必要はない。今日のような喜ばしき会話を我らが分かち合ったことがあっただろうか？」

暗闇の中で、彼は見るというより、感じられる、ソーの応える笑みを。「ないな」

ロキはソーの胸に頷く、この時に、この世界が彼に能う限り静謐に。

だがそれからソーが言う。「俺は心配なのだ、明日になって俺が別のロキを納得させる時に、そこで言葉が見つからぬのではないかと。もし俺がおまえへの愛を描き出す方法を失ったなら、どうやって俺は彼を納得させたらいいのだ？」

ロキの心臓が空疎に鈍く鼓動する。このための時は他にない；もう時などまったくないのだ。彼はすぐさま起き上がり、そしてソーは、吃驚して、彼と共に起き上がる。

「弟よ？」 とソー。

ロキは彼らの上に、空中に浮かぶ緑の炎を投げかけ、天幕の中の影を照らし出す。「あんたはこれを彼に話す」 と彼は言う、かつて一度ソーに言ったように。だが今のロキは彼に口づけるために動かない。彼は全く動かない。

彼の女性自己になるのは、衣裳を着替える様に単に別の肌に滑り込むだけの問題だ、似通いと快適さにおいて同じである。これは衣裳を引き裂き、そしてその下にある肌を引き裂き、そしてあらゆる意味においての幽閉を捨て去るような気がする。

青は彼の指先から始まり腕を登り、彼の胸を覆いそして足を越えて彼の爪先を染める。それを感じる前に彼はそれを見る、そしてそれからその色は水面下に沈むように急上昇して彼の頭上で閉じる。

青の目覚めと共に旋回する白と金の渦巻きが彼の肌を、証明を糺されたときにはその真実を詳細に語るであろう議論の余地ない文様を描く。

————なぜわたしがあんたを信じねばならぬ？ ロキ、嘲りながら、過去においてソーに聞くだろう、そしてソーは言うだろう、何故ならおまえは自身を俺に見せてくれたからだ。

彼の角は青と黒そして金と白だ。それは彼の髪の毛の下から上向きに曲がっており、ヨトゥンにしては小さいが、その湾曲は形良い。彼の髪はとても長くとても黒い。セイズ（Seiðr 魔術）からの仄かな緑の光の中で、彼の眼は対照を成してその赤色を見せており、そしてこのほぼ暗闇の中で彼は今やかなりはっきりと見ることができる。彼は、ロキが守るべき最後の秘密を与えられたソーが、息を詰めて彼を見つめているのを見ることができる。

まるでしばらくの間、恐怖を呼び起こす時間、彼らが互いを見、遂に二人がなんであるかを見る間、宙づりになるようで、それから停止する。ロキ、かつてソーが嫌悪していた生き物、そしてソー、愛によって変化した男として。ソー、このような光と善の導きの輝きであるに、どのような肌であれ怪物のごときと見做されるロキは、彼に引き寄せられ変容せずにはいられなかった。 

時が再び動き出したとき、ソーは彼に向かって動き、敬虔な手をロキの顔に向かって上げる。彼は、別のロキを説得し宇宙を元に戻すために諳んじなければならない隆起した渦巻きの曲線を敢然となぞる。

時は円環であり、これは以前には起こってはいないけれども、ソーが再びロキの頬に渦を描くまで、彼を信じないであろうロキにソーが関連付ける時に、これはまた起こらねばならない。

「おお、ロキ、」 とソー。「おお、我が愛、我が愛」

ソーは彼の唇に口づけ、その凍える触れ合いにも彼が身を震わすことはない。彼はロキの頬に口づける、彼の顎に、彼はロキの額に口づけそれからロキの角に、一本ずつ順に、口づける。彼は時間をかけてロキの首に口づける。彼はロキの鎖骨の上にそして両腕に沿って口づける、彼はロキの胸と腹と陰茎に口づける。彼は再び陰茎に口づける。彼はロキの腿と膝に、彼の足首に、彼の踵に、彼の土踏まずに口づける。彼は全ての爪先、全ての指と指先に口づける。彼はロキの髪を一握り集め、彼の黒髪に口づける。

ロキは、彼らが今日目にした、秋の風にあおられて揺れていた木の葉のように打ち震えている。彼はこのように寒いはずがない、だが彼は依然震えている。ソーの下に押し広げられ、一センチ刻みで全ての肌と筋を崇められ、そうしなければならないことを思い出すまで彼は呼吸していない。

ロキは息をしようと足掻いている。

彼はソーを彼の上に引き寄せ、それから彼の中にソーを受け入れる。こんなふうにソーが彼のためにとても硬くなっていることを想像する。ソーは嘘がつける、アスガルドの男たちは嘘がつける、だが彼の陰茎は嘘を吐かない。ソーは彼の未だ試されたことのない躰の中へ入って来て、そしてソーの眼は彼が意のままにする空々よりもいっぱいい開かれている。「ロキ、」 彼はそう言い続けている、まるで角やその青や渦巻きにもかかわらずとにかくロキを見ることができるかのように、あるいはおそらくそれらの所為で。

「俺は、誰であれこれほどまでに美しくなり得るとは知らなんだ、」 とソー。

もしそれが嘘ならばよくできたものだ、ソーが自身に信じさせた嘘だ。彼は嘘を吐いてはいない、ロキは知っている；彼は本を読む如く兄を読める、ソーは彼の気に入りの物語だ。

ロキは彼を深く深く迎え入れる。この自己の中でソーは白熱に感じられ、ロキは溶けるだろう、そして愛は溶融し、そして液化熱であるソーと融合するだろう。

彼はこれまで一度もこのように感じたことはなく、ソーもまたそうで、そして彼らは失われた時を埋め合わせるのに、分かたれるのが痛むであろうと同じほどに一緒になるのが痛むまで、巻かれた糸を解き、解き、そして解く。そうしてやっとかれらはひとつの躰として断崖を超え、そしてソーが共に在る時ロキは遠くへ落ちることはない、ソーが彼を掴んでいて、そして彼がソーを掴んでいるからには、今、彼が失われる処など何処にもない。

それは始まりに過ぎない、結局のところソーは彼から離れられないのだから、それでソーは彼の中に留まり、そして彼が青い指をソーの頬に触れた時、ロキの手は震えを止める。

「兄上、」 ロキが言う。それから彼は再び言わねばならぬ己を見出す。「兄上。さあこれが起こるべきことだ。あんたはわたしの肌の文様を、そこにある形を、諳んじなければならない、それを生かして我らがなりうるべきを、かつてのわたしであった者に納得させねばならぬ。なんであれあんたが最初に伝えようとしている話は彼にとって策略だと、あるいは、一層悪いことに、彼が秘密のうちにどれほど長い間あんたを思っていたかへの嘲りと、軽視されるだろう。この知識のみが彼に躊躇を与える。なぜなら、わたしがあんたに見せる以外にあんたがこの模様を知るすべは他にないのだから」

「俺は既にその多くを心に刻んだ、」 ソーが彼に言う、ロキの胸の上に隆起した畝を見つける彼の指は絹のように優しい。「これらは最も蠱惑的で比類なきものだ；俺がかつてお前に言ったように——それは随分と昔のことのように思える——おまえのあらゆることを何であれ失いはしないと、だが知るべきことがあればすべて学び得たいと、おまえを一層知ればおまえを尚々愛せるだろうからと」

「あんたはこれらを完全に知る必要がある、」 ロキが肯定する、彼の心臓は安堵と喜びと苦悩に、そして愛に、今にも胸から打ち溢れそうだ、そう、愛だ、全ての形や境界に逆らい、空間と時間を無視するが如くに、そして再び彼らに戻ってくる、愛だ。「彼はあんたを試す」

「おまえは、俺が一晩中研究せねばならぬと言っているのか、ロキ、俺の眼と唇と歯と舌と指先とそして陰茎とで習得せよと——おまえは言っているのか、弟よ、俺がおまえを俺の記憶の中に諳んじねばならぬと、さすれば俺が紙の上に木炭でおまえのあらゆる個所を描けるだろうと、そして例え視界なくともおまえを見分けられると？」

「それが始まりだ、」 とロキ。

***

その夜、彼らは眠らない。

昇る陽が天幕の周囲を温める時、彼らは共に横たわり寄り添い合って、致死的に深刻なことと気楽な戯言の双方を囁き合う。彼らの心は軽くはないが、だが彼らは今や重荷をおろしている。

ロキはソーの要求によりいまだヨトゥンの姿である。彼はこれほど長くこのようにいたことがない。彼らがその耐久力さえも越えて消耗しきったあとの真夜中に、ソーは彼にそっと数々の敬意ある質問をし、ロキはそれらに答える。

「わたしの視力はより良く、暗闇でより鮮明だ」 彼はソーに告げる。「わたしの嗅覚は減じた——凍れる土地に囲まれている時にはそれほど必要ではない」

「わたしはかなり小さい、変異だ、ヨトゥンの事象の体系としては、」 彼はソーに告げる。「わたしはかつてこの欠陥が退けられ見捨てられたことにつながったのだろうと考えていた、だが今では寧ろあんたのためにサイズを決められたのだとわたしは分かっている」

「これは——このように在るのはそう奇妙なことではないと、だが新しいと感じる、そしてそれと同時に感じる、」 彼はソーに話す。「わたしはアース神族の肌がきちんと合っていると感じたことがなかった、そしてその原因を知らずして、それは幼い頃はわたしを不安にさせた。わたしはいつも、わたしはどこかおかしいと思っていた」

「もう一度？ なんとあんたの驚異たることよ。イエス、兄上、そうだ、」 彼はソーに告げる。

朝になる頃には、ソーはヨトゥン快楽の達人だ、彼の指先はロキの角の付け根の肌を優しく擽っていて、ロキはただ彼に凭れて喉を鳴らすばかり。だが陽が昇るにつれ、ロキはソーの抱擁の中で向き直り、そして言う、「あんたがあんたで在ることにわたしは礼を言う、だからわたしはこのようにわたし自身を表すことができた」 彼は傾きかかり、冬を物語る唇でこれを最後とソーに口づけ、それから言う、「さあわたしは、今一度、あんたが最初に知り愛した肉体を装うだろう」

「おまえのあらゆる面を愛している、ロキ」 とソー。それから彼は二人の額を合わせ、転向が起こる間ずっとそのままの姿勢を保っている。彼は決して瞬かない。「おまえを愛している」

「もう一度、」 とロキ。

夜っぴての彼らの真に他の規範となるべき長丁場にもかかわらず、ソーは彼らが始めてそうしたとき、一年と一億年前と、同じほどに熱心に陰茎を押し付ける。彼らは混じりあった香りを吸いこみ、そして一つになった後はほとんど動くことなく、なによりも繋がっていることを楽しむ。

ソーの腰が細かい円を描く；時折ロキは彼に合わせて下から突き上げる；だが彼らはほぼ互いに包まれたままでいる；二人の者が能う限り近づける如く、それからどういうわけかもっと近く、さらに近く、彼らの両手は髪の中に埋められ、彼らの唇は一つに封され、彼らの舌は口を交換する。

彼らは時間をかける。彼らは長い間そのままでいる、この日の彼らに残されている全ての時間を。遂に彼らが悦びの贈り物を交換し、そしてその後しばらくして離れなければならなかった時には、殆ど充分である。それは彼らがこの生涯において近寄れるに充分なほど近接している。

だからロキがソーに言ったとき、「覚悟はよろしいか？」 質問ではなく、ソーは頷き、それから言う、「おまえは、」 そしてロキは頷く。

彼らは衣裳を身に付け一緒に天幕を解体する、系統的に行うがどちらも急いてはいない。ロキは、彼がこれまでに学んだ最初の呪文で火を熾し直し、二人のために珈琲のポットを沸かし、その間ソーは昨夜の残りのパンと太陽に温められたチーズでサンドイッチを作る。彼らは朝食を、丸太の上に並んで座って食べるのではなく、それよりも大地の上に背中合わせに座り、互いの肩に反らした頭を凭せ掛け、紺碧の空を見澄ます。

彼らは火を消し、灰を埋める。彼らは持ち物を纏め、重荷を互いに分かち合う。木々や丘や原を縫って本部基地へ戻るには数時間かかる。ソーは彼の手を握り、しばしば握りしめる。

彼らが戻った時にはチームの全員が目覚め、シャワーをすまし、戦闘衣スーツを着て、栄養も行き届いている、だが不眠不休の眼をしているのは彼らだけとは到底言い難い。皆、たくさんの頷きと背中叩きをやっているが、しかし彼らはもう別れを告げたのだ。彼らは、その時間が来る前に、彼らが考えることのできる最後の任務に取り掛かる。

ロキは柔らかい緑と黒の、アスガルド式と自身のスタイルが混じったチュニックに移り変わる、だが入浴はしない：彼は呼吸する余地が与えられている限り、肌に染みついているソーの香りを保ち続ける。

ソーはロキに、宇宙を航行する船上で最初に拵えられた黒の、彷徨える王国へ呼掛ける緊張した王の為に拵えられた甲冑で、彼を装うよう頼む。今のソーは緊張しているようには見えず、だが確固としている。ロキだけが、引き攣るソーの唇に、ロキを探し求め続けるソーの瞳に、彼の緊張を見て取れる。

彼らの寝室で、二人は寝台に目を向けないことによって寝台での思い出を避ける、そしてロキはその代わりに、ソーが彼をどのように初めてここへ運んできたかを考える、ロキをとても慎重に抱え、まるでいつ何時彼が壊れてしまうとばかりに。彼を死から引き戻したばかりのソー。その全ての長い生を彼の命のために贖ったソー。

彼らは知らなかった、その時は、なんという驚くべき交渉が取り決められたかを、そしてそこには対価などまったくなかったかを：回収されるべき負債は後から来た。

その時が来たのだ。ソーは壁掛けからストームブレイカーを取り外す。この最後の日々に彼が保管していたところからムジョルニアの破片を取り出す：絹に包まれヨトゥンの伝承がぎっしりと詰まっている棚の上に置かれていたところから。

彼らの寝室で、ロキは兄の肩を掴み、そしてもう一度彼を壁に向けて放り出し、そして口づける、呼吸を越え、思考を越え、重ねられた唇と重なり合う心以外のすべを越えて、そしてそれから彼らは階下へ降りていく。

皆は、これ以外に相応しい言葉は見つからないので、アッセンブルしていた。

「用意はいい？」 スティーブが聞く、そして二人のどちらも怯まない。どちらも頷く。

彼らは皆、一団となって本部基地を離れる。

術は厩舎において掛けられることとなる、ソーダは安全に隣接する原に移されていて、そしてまたも飼い葉桶一杯の果物に夢中だ。ロキがしなくても済むよう、ブルースがロキの要請に従ってやってくれた。

ウォンは、複雑なポータルを生成するときには、補強のために魔法を物理的な門戸に結び付けることが役立つと、ずいぶん前に説明してくれた。万一の事故や大惨事に備えて厩を使用する方がいい——すべての事象は丹念に訓練され鍛え上げられてきたが、今はそれは話されていない。

ポータルは、そして別のムジョルニアへの接続を確立することは、ウォンの権限だ。正確な時と場所に向けて増幅された術を懐中時計に掛けるのは、ロキの責任だ。彼らが歩くにつれ、彼は服のポケットを通して時計が烙印のように燃えているのを感じる。ソーは斧を握っていないほうの手で彼の手を取る。

残る者たちは、万一の惨事の際の援護と精神的支えの役を果たすために此処にいる。彼らが厩に近付くにつれ、ロキは彼らの剛健さが彼を取り巻いているのを感じられる、個々にそしてまた統合され、そしてそれは助けになる。それは助けになる。彼がずっと独りだと感じていたと考えるのは奇妙だ。彼はそれがどんな感じだったか思い出そうとし、そして出来ない。

会話は最小限だが、ロキは咳払いを聞き、そしてそれからクリントが言う、「なあ、俺は——これはホントに難しいことで俺たちみんなビビりあがってるんだってわかってる」 誰ひとり反対しない：英雄たちでさえ恐れるのだ：特に英雄たちこそ。「俺はただ、これが俺にとってどんだけ意味があるかって言いたいんだ。分かってる、俺はただの男さ、だけど俺は、とにかくやってみてくれてありがとうっていう時には、俺は宇宙のかなりの部分を代行して言えると思うんだ。それが上手くいかなくてもだ。もし俺らがやらかしても、または誰かがやらかしてもな。俺たちはやってみた。この、やってみようっていうやつが、俺がもう諦めたいってとき何度も、俺を踏ん張ろうって気にさせたんだ。何があろうと。ありがとう」

ブルースはクリントの肩を叩く。ナターシャは彼の上腕に触れる。ロキは彼を振り返り、そして彼らは頷きあう。

ロキはソーの手を握りしめ、ソーが握り返す。愛している。愛している。それが二人の間で脈動する。言われなければならないことの全ては言われた。

厩にて、チームは位置を取り、ウォンとロキとソーの背後で半円を描く。ソーは砂色の絹の繭に未だ包まれているムジョルニアの破片を、ウォンに慎重に渡す。

それからウォンがロキに向き直る。彼らが言葉を交わす前に、ウォンは踏み出してロキの周りに腕を廻す。その抱擁は温かく心地よく、そして現在ロキの頭の中で発生している喚き声の多くを静める。言葉にできる時点を超えて感謝に、ロキは抱擁を返し、手放しがたく思う。

彼らが分かたれたとき、二人は門戸の入り口に面し、五歩の間を置いて立つ。ソーはロキの傍らに立ち、見ているしかない。背後にいる彼らの友人たちの六対の眼もまた見守っている。

彼らはローディとスティーブの合図を待つ。ローディが言う、「今ほど良い時はない、」 そしてスティーブが言う、「オッケイ、君たちがいいなら僕たちは準備ができてる」

ウォンが言う、「我が友よ？」

そしてロキが言う、「できている」

ウォンは手を伸ばす。左手、スリングリングを帯びている手は、拳を握って扉に向けて持ち上げられている、その拳はまた破片を握っている。彼の右手はその周りで複雑な類型を描いている。

遠く離れたところからのように、超然と、ロキは彼の友の精密で入念な魔法に感服している己を見出す。ウォンは決して急かず、決して一つの間違いも冒さない。彼はポータルを土台から構築する、呪文に次ぐ呪文を織りなし、安定させるために多くの呪文を撚り合わせている。ミッドガルド上で遠方へ旅するのは簡単なことだ。過去のある時点へ戻る旅は、真の熟練を要求される名手の業だ。ウォンは相応しき以上の者だ。

彼がムジョルニアより来たるエネルギーを活用して、遠く離れた彼女の片割れを探し始めた時、ロキは彼が見ているものを他の者たちも見ることができればいいのにと願う。仕掛けられている魔術は途方もない、目に見えぬ力がウォンの拳から爆ぜながらポータルの中へと、そして——ロキの心臓が止まる、それからまた動き出し、鼓動が飛ぶ——同じ力が応えて反響し彼に遭うために返ってくる。他の者たちがそれを肌で感じられるかロキにはわからない、だが此処に生じている力は古来の、古えを越え、数えることも能わぬ古いものだ。彼の傍でソーが体重を移し替える。ソーはそれを感じ取れる。

汗がウォンの額に噴きだす——その労力は甚大だ——だが彼の伸ばされた手、ポータルを制御している手は、揺らがない。その構造は堅牢さと次元を増し、開いている厩の木の扉を通してその眩しい蛇行する光が権利を主張している。

それは永遠にかかるようで、それでいてまったく時間がかからないようである。ロキがそれに取り組めるようになる前に、ウォンが言う、「接触は確立した。繋がりは私にできる限り安定している」 話すことはさらに大きな労力であり、だから彼はもう一つの言葉を言うだけだ。「ロキ」

ロキはソーを見る。ソーは彼を見返す。もしソーが此処でいまこれを拒否すると彼に告げるなら、ロキは何の躊躇いもなく背を向けるだろう、そして彼らは永遠にこの場所を後にできる、とロキは思う。

だがソーは何も言わない、そしてロキは傍らにいる男を愛するのを止めることができないように、これ以上背を向けることができない。

もう一度、ソーが彼の手に手を伸ばす。握りしめる。ロキは握り返す。

それからロキは服のポケットから銅の腕輪を取り出す。それは目を欺くような品だ、簡素に鋳造された、幅一インチの金属は彼の手首にぴったりと沿う。だが彼がそれを手首に滑り込ませると、混じりけのない純粋なパワーが、まるで底のない魔法の井戸に頭から飛び込んだかのように、彼の身内に溜まる。彼がほんの少しの疲労も感じないだろう度に、腕輪が、彼はそれを飲んで回復されると、囁く。

彼はウォンのこの腕輪の能力に対する評価を、彼らが未だ書斎に座っているかのように聞くことができる：「魔術師のパワーを飛躍的に増加させるが、その者は一回以上使うことはできず、またかけた呪文を二度と使うことはできないという代償がある」

それが此処での本当の危険だ、そうではないか。ソーが成功して彼らの世界が終わるか、ソーが失敗してそして彼らは墓穴を掘ってなすすべもないかだ。

おそらく、惨事が発生した時には、このようなことを新たに試すに充分な結集したエネルギーを生成するに役立つ別の品や方法があるだろう。仮にあったとして、それらは未知のままだ。そしてソーは時計を彼と共に持っていく。彼らには一度の機会があり、それ以降は相違を生じさせるに迅速なだけ奮い起こせるかもしれぬ他の機会などないのだ。もし彼らが仕損じれば、ロキは二度と時を抜けるこの特定の道を開くことはできない。これは彼とソーの双方にとって片道の旅なのだ。

激しい勢いのパワーは、彼にそれに酔ったような感じにさせる、どんなことでもなしえる能力があるような。多分、彼はサノスを此処へ呼び、あの卑劣な奴に挑戦し、そしてどうなるか見てみるべきだ。

ソーは彼の隣にいて、そしてウォンが彼の反対側にいる。彼の全ての友人たち——人々とそして彼が慕うラクーン——は、彼らの後方を守っている。ロキは彼が約束したことを行う、彼の最悪の本能が彼らに屈服し、このようなことをしないよう彼に向かって咆哮していてさえ。

腕輪を嵌めている手がもう一つのポケットに滑り込み、懐中時計の円みを見つける。時は円環であり、それは此処を取り巻く、それは始まりであり終わりである。ロキは時計を引き出し、掌に握る。

何日ものあいだ、彼は適切な着手を理解するために、より少ないエネルギーと距離を時計に投入する練習をしていた。今、殆ど酔わせるように感じる流れ込むパワーに、何年も前のニューヨークまでの距離は、小さな飛躍、時間をちょっと飛ばすだけに過ぎないようなものだ。

どこへ戻るべきかを、よく独りであったロキがニューヨークで独りきりであった瞬間を伝えるのは、殆ど児戯に等しい。ロキは何処へであれ、何時へであれ、時計に指示することができるし、そして時計は従うだろう。だがソーは彼の傍に立っていて、そしてそのための場所はただひとつだ。

ソー。ソーを見る。彼の兄、彼の夫、彼の生涯の愛、あまりにも多くの生涯の愛、そしてノルン達が許したもうならばなおこれからも。ソー、丈高く強く、そして銅と金で作られ、善と機知と勇敢さと忠誠と思いやりと情熱と愛で、何よりもソーは愛であり希望であり、そしてソーは何よりも彼を愛している。

ロキの手は、彼がソーにまろい時計を渡す時、表向きまったく震えを見せていない。彼らの指が掠め、火花を散らし、口づけ、話し、叫び、ため息、崇拝、それから離れ落ちる。

「準備はできている、」 ロキは己の声を、何マイルもの彼方から、ソーに、そして後知恵に残る者たちに、言っているのを聞く。

ソーを観察する、今や皆の中で最も困難な役割を担う。ソー、決っして怯まぬソー、去ることを恐れてはいても彼の前に敷かれた挑戦を恐れてはいない。残る者たちはただ引き下がり、彼を手放し、他の全てが解くにまかせるだけでいい。ソー独りが進まねばならぬ、彼が諦める未来そしてその未来を救うために、彼が望みもしない過去へ入っていかねばならない。

ソーもまた準備ができている。ソーは悲しみと叛乱と否定を通り過ぎた；彼は断固としている何故ならそうしなければならないからだ。

時計を握りしめながら、彼はロキのところへ行き彼に口づける。それは柔らかい、とても柔らかい口づけだ。ソーは、ロキが彼を送り遂げるために維持し続けなければならない魔法を乱さないよう慎重だ。それはただ唇の触れ合い、序曲、結論ではなくむしろ先を約束する序章だ。

「兄上、」 ロキが彼に言う、誰が彼らを観察しているか気にも留めず、他に誰かがいることをまったく思い出しもせず。「我が愛する唯一人のひと。ソー。またすぐに会おう」

彼は、ソーがポータルを通り抜けでロキの顔をした男を見出すのを意味したわけではない。否、ロキは彼らが別の生でここへ戻る道を見出すか、さもなくば生から遠く離れた場所でまみえると信じなければならない。信じなければ、さもなくば彼の心は塵と化すまで悲嘆に暮れるだろう。

彼はこれが本当に起こっているということをほとんど容認できない。まるで夢のようだ。まるで果てしなく落ちていくようだ。もしすべてが失敗したら、彼らの再会を意味するのであれば真の死は慰めになるだろう、だが彼はとても怖い。死は答えのない虚空だった。彼は生を信じなければならないだろう。

「ロキ・オーディンソン、」 ソーが言う、そして彼の手はロキの首へ持ちあがり、彼を保持する。それからソーの手は彼の頬へ、そこにあり目には見えずともだが実在する円状を辿る、ロキの肌の下にある円、青と白と金に鍛えられた円状を。「俺はずっとおまえのものだった」

ソーは手を落とす。彼の視線は彼らを囲んでいる友人たちの輪を眺めまわし、そして彼は順にそれぞれに向かって頷く。それから彼はストームブレイカーを持ち上げ、その重みを片方の肩に担ぐ。彼のもう一方の手は時計をしっかりと握りしめている。彼はしっかりとした足取りでポータルへ歩いていく。

扉口でソーは振り返る。「愛している、」 彼はロキに言う、そしてロキが「もう一度、」という間もなく、ソーは前に進み、そして消え去る。

***


	5. Chapter 5

時間はすぐさま止まるはずだ。

ブルース、シュリ、ロキ、そしてウォンの間で解き明かした理論に基づけば、もしソーがインフィニティ・ストーンの破壊に成功した場合、この時系列におけるその反響と崩壊は、彼のポータルの通過と共にほぼ瞬時となるだろう。ウォンはもっと近しい過去に二時間滞在していたが、それは此処ではほんの鼓動程度にしか記録されなかった。

彼らは皆、ソーが消えウォンがポータルを彼の背後で閉じた時に、全ての終わりに備えていた。彼らはあたかもクインジェットが墜落するかのように、衝撃に身構えていた。

二秒が過ぎ、それから五秒、それから十、二十、三十、信じられないことに、丸々一分。

ロキは凝視する、信じられないと、放心と、消耗して。彼は、どれほどの魔力を腕輪を通して注ぎ込んだか、そして己の留保からどれほど使用したかに気付かされる、そして彼は膝が崩れるのを感じる。彼は呆然自失のうちに跪く。

ぼんやりと、彼はウォンもまた彼の傍らで地面にドサッとと腰を下ろしたのに気付く。二分。今や二分は経っているだろう。ソーにとっては何時間に及ぶ。何時間も経ったのに彼らは未だ此処にいる。ロキは恐慌の啜り泣きに喉を詰まらせ、それが彼の口から、かれの落ちた顎から漏れる前に呑み込む。

「よし、」 スティーブが言う。「僕らはこれを訓練してきた」

彼らはそうしてきた、考えうる限りの成り行きについて、もっとも実際は、彼らがそれを実行に移すだろうとは誰ひとり信じていなかったとロキは思う。ソーは失敗などしない。ソーはこれだけは。

ローディとブルースがウォンを助けに行く、その間、ロケット、クリント、そしてナターシャは素早く反対の方向へ移動し、何であれ不規則な兆候はないかと本部基地と周りの土地を偵察する：攻撃、新しい魔法の証拠、時系列内で何かが既に転じている印を。

スティーブが彼の傍らにしゃがむ。「自分で立てるかい？」

情けなく、喪失と恐怖と不確実さの三乗の痛みに撓み、彼の魔力は酷く減少し、ロキは首を横に振る。

「構うな、」 と彼は言おうとする。彼は、切断された糸のごとく時が弾けるまで、ソーが通り抜けた——彼がソーを送った——扉の傍に留まる。それ以外の可能性など見做すことすらできない。

五分。本当に五分も経ったのだろうか？ ローディとブルースは二人の間でウォンを支えて本部基地へ戻っていく。

ロキは、二度と戻らぬことを意図して、ソーを傍らに、そして友人たちを彼らの周りに、それを後にするだろう。

「そうはいかないな、」 とスティーブ、とはいえ彼はそうするだけの余裕が能う限り穏やかに言う。

スティーブは、彼が片腕をロキの背に回し、彼の腕の下に、そして彼を消防士式の抱えに引き上げる時、ロキが思うに、ソーと同じぐらい強い。スティーブは彼の友だが、彼にいささかの魔力が残っていたなら、彼は呪いを掛けて自由の身になっているだろう。

「ソー、」 彼は抗議する。彼の頬には混乱と鬱憤の涙が流れている。「何かがうまくいかなかったのだ」

「それはまだわからない、」 スティーブが平静に言う。「だけどもし僕が君を無防備のままここに残しててたら、ソーがどれだけ僕に御託をくれるか君も知ってるだろう。さあ」

その真実さが、ロキがぐらつく足を一歩また一歩と前に出し、傾斜道を半ばスティーブに引き摺るように運ばせている、唯一の理由だ。

ロキは涙でほとんど見えない。彼の心は旋風だ、それから絶望の渦巻きに呑み込まれていく。ソーは失敗などしない。それが意味することはただひとつ、彼——もう一方のロキ——がともかくもソーと、そして他の者たち全てを失敗させたのだ。

ロキはとても確信していた、とても揺るぎなく、過去の彼でさえこれについて不実を証しはしないだろうと。彼ははっきりと憶えている、記憶の中で、この任務において兄を助けると誠心誠意、同意したことを、記憶が断ち切られる前に。

ソーによる彼らの関係の驚嘆すべき啓示——”あの”ロキがかつて何よりも欲していたこと、そして己に欲することを許さなかったこと——に、サノスの最大の野心を阻むという追加の褒章も相まって、それは抗しがたい展望であった。彼は未だにその放逸な歓喜のごとき感情を思い出すことができる。

だがもし——もし事が誤ってしまったら？ 或いは、もっと悪いことに、もしロキが最初の部分しか感じておらず、なぜならその後に過去の己は、彼を覆い隠す恐怖へと自らを返らせ、そしてソーを何がしか遅延させるようなことを、または堂々と彼を裏切ったのであったら？ 或いはもしこれがソー自身とナターシャと他の者たちがずっと示唆していた罠であったら、そして彼らはそれに陥って——ソーを送り返してしまったのだったら、彼らの中で最も強い戦士である彼を、彼とその勇敢さの全てを避けられぬ凶運へ送ってしまったのだとしたら？

ロキは己の膝が新たに崩れるのを感じ、同時にスティーブの腕のなかでもがき始める。「戻れ、」 彼が言う。「戻れ。我らはポータルをもう一度開いてソーを助けなければならぬ。彼を助けなければ」

「僕と同じように君もそれは不可能だって知ってるだろう、」 スティーブが言う、そして彼の顔は果敢な仮面だが、彼の声には悲しみがある。「僕らの選択肢を見てみるために、再招集する。一緒に知恵を絞らなきゃならない」

「わたしは彼を失った、」 ロキは囁く、その痛みははらわたを引き裂くようで、死にゆく方が容易に感じられたほどだ。「わたしにはできない、スティーブ、できない。できない。彼無くして私は此処で生きていけぬ」

「わかってる、」 スティーブが言う。「僕らにできることは何でもやるって君に約束する。まだせいぜい——最大で、ソーにとっては数時間か？ それに正確な計算は不可能だってブルースは言ってた。僕たちは——僕達、彼にしばらく時間をあげないと」

スティーブが居間の椅子にロキを導いている間に、ナターシャとロケットとクリントが境界の偵察から戻ってくる。ウォンは長椅子から、彼の血圧を調べるべきだと言い立てているブルースに向かってしかめっ面をしている。

「私は完璧に大丈夫だ、」 ウォンが噛み付く。彼はロキの方を見渡す、しかめ面は薄れていく、だがロキは彼の友の気づかわしい視線に目を合わせることに耐えられない。ロキは目を逸らし、彼の膝の上で捩じりあわされている、あまりに青白い、己の両手を見おろす。

「オーケイ、」 とローディ。「バックアップ・プランのデルタ・スリーだ。差し迫った脅威の兆候はない。ワカンダにつなごうじゃないか」

彼は壁の巨大なテレビジョンの傍に立ち、その壁パネルにコードを打ち込んでいる。パネルは白い光に満たされ、間もなくクロームメッキでアクセントを付けられた白い壁に流麗な家具、円形のテーブルに磨かれた木で縁どられた厚いガラスの椅子の、会議室が表示される。

テーブルにはシュリが、ワカンダの王族を示す完全な儀式用の衣裳を着た年上の女性の横に座っている。オコエが槍を手に、シュリの右肩に立っている。

「友人がた」 とシュリ、彼女の表情はほぼ落ち着き払っていたが、ロキは彼女の声に失望と懸念を聞き取るに充分なほど彼女を知っている。彼女は傍らにいる女性を指し示すように頭を下げる。「私の母、クイーン・ラモンダ、ワカンダの執政を勤めています」 ラモンダは厳粛に頷く。シュリが躊躇う。「何と言ったらいいか——こんなにすぐお目にかかるとは思ってなかったのです」

「我々はデルタ・スリーの局面にある、」 ローディが彼らに告げる。「ソーは十六分前にポータルを通過した。我々はここ本部基地で返報の危険性を示すものを何も見ていない、或いはドアが開いていた時に何かがやってきた形跡も。ナターシャ？」

ナターシャは膝の上でラップトップのバランスを取っており、彼女の指はキーボードの上で飛ぶように動いている。「現存する報道機関からは、平常から逸脱してるような何らかの報告はなにも上がってない。応答各国政府からは、タイムラインが破綻した可能性を示す変化が見られたという連絡は全くない」

ラモンダ女王の鋭い視線が彼らの多くをさっと眺め渡す。「わたくしの理解することろ、あなたのソーはインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するためにできるだけ早く行動することでした。彼にとってどのくらいの時間が経ったのですか？」

あなたのソー。ロキは、現在彼が及ぼしている圧力により己の手首を折ってしまうのではないかという曖昧な概念を持っている。

ブルースが言う、「十時間を少し超えたところか、」 それと同時にシュリが言う、「丸一日」

沈黙が双方の部屋に落ちる。ブルースは眼鏡を鼻の上で押し上げ、手をポケットに入れる。

シュリが咳払いする。「バナー博士と私は時間の差異について意見が分かれているの、」 彼女が説明する。「確実に知ることは不可能、それに私達両方とも正しくないかもしれない。おそらく正しい答えはたぶん両者の中間にあるでしょう」

ロケットは腕を組む、その表情は彼の毛におおわれた顔が許す限り石のように硬い。「アンタが言ってるのは、あいつがどのくらい長いこと行ってるかわからんってか？ いったいこりゃなんのくだらない作戦だよ？」

「ロケット、」 スティーブが警告するように言う。

「いいや、こいつぁクソだ。俺たちの世代の最高に科学的な頭脳が、俺の友達がまだ生きてるのか死んでるのかわかんねえってのか？」

「ほとんどのモデルは、我々に入手可能なデータと理論に基づいて。インフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するのにかかる時間を見積もったものだ」 ブルースが言う。「その後は——」

「どのみち問題じゃなかったろうよ、」 クリントが引き取る。彼の表情はロケット同じぐらい疲れ果てている、別の理由で；シュリとは違い、彼は打ち砕かれる失望の深さを覆い隠そうとはしない。

あまりに多くの者たちが一斉に話し始める。それらはロキの心の中の荒々しい叫びと反響して彼の頭の中に不協和音を引き起こす。

「ソーは死んでいない、」 ロキは騒音の下でなんとか言う。「彼はそうではない」

ロケットが彼の方に向き直る。「すまんが、アンタ、奴のこととなるとアンタは偏見のない理性的な意見とは言い難いからな——」

「ロキ、」 ウォンが言う、ラクーンを睨みながら。「皆に話しなさい」

「ソーと私は結び付けられている、」 ロキが言う、一語一語が深く刺し貫かれるようだ。「それがわたしを連れ戻す条件の一部だった。もし彼が死んだならあんたたちも知るだろう、何故ならわたしもまた死ぬからだ」 それは今、祝福された救済のようだ、共同の死の展望は。何であれこの恐るべき蒙昧、このぞっとする知らないままよりはずっとましだろう。このソーを欠いた生命なき生存よりは。

「おお、なんとロマンティックなこった、」 ロケットが声を荒げる。「どうやら俺たちゃあんたがぶっ倒れるのをここで座って待っとくべきだってか、よぉ、で俺たちゃ完全にやらかしちまったか分かるってもんだってよ？」

「ロケット、そのぐらいにしろ、」 ローディが言う。「もし君が建設的に貢献するつもりがないなら、出て行くんだな」

「おまえらみんなそんなだよな、だろ？」 ロケットが言い、そして彼は部屋の真ん中に座り込む。「俺はそこのジュリエットに目を光らせとけるここにいるつもりだよ、そうすりゃいつソーを追悼し始めたらいいかわかるからな」

スティーブが言う、「ロキ、そういう状況なら、僕達が少なくとも何と取り組んでるか分かってるわけだ。ソーは生きてる。あっちの方でなにか厄介なことが発生してる。僕たちはこれを計画してきた、たとえ僕らがその計画を使いたくないと考えてたにしても。僕たちは一団となって、明確に考えるようにしないといけない。ここでいま僕たちが分裂するわけにはいかない」

「プラン・デルタ・スリーは、任務失敗の歴然な可能性があると国連に警告する前に、二十四時間の待機を要請する」 オコエがスクリーンの向こうから沈着に言う。「それがあなたの継続的な判断ですか、キャプテン？」

「今のところ、そうだ」 スティーブが頷く。「僕らはソーに活動の余地を与えないといけない。いろんなことが起こり得た。彼に対して、それから僕らが解決策の可能性を約束した全ての人たちにとって、その手の判断をまだ下さないのは、公平じゃない」

彼を愛していると告げたソーがロキから顔を背け、そして消えていってからおそらく二十五分が経った。それは二万年のように感じられる。

「そして二十四時間経った時には、」 とクリント、今や慎重に、「あっちに戻ったソーにとってどのくらい経ったって見積もれるんだ？」

シュリとブルースは静かな一瞥を交わす。ブルースは頷き、そしてシュリが言う、「一週間以上」

「そして一カ月以下」 とブルースから。

「ファック、」 とクリント。ナターシャが唇を噛む。

「ソーは極めて有能だ、」 ウォンが彼らに思い出させる。「彼と過去のロキがストーンの一つまたは複数を持ち出して隠しているか、或いはどこか破壊をより容易にする場所へ乗り出したか」

「俺にとっては、」 とローディ、「ソーがそれほど長く向こうにいる事実に基づいて、そこから発生する可能性のある余波に備え始めたほうが、勝手に憶測するより、よほど道理にかなってると思う。物事は一番予期していない時に動くもんだ」

「その通りだ、」 とスティーブ。「僕らに必要なのは準備——」

ロキは両手で頭を抱える、もうこれ以上聞いていられない。もう耐えられない。もう耐えられない。もう——

「アンタ今、死にかけてんのか？」 ロケットが詰問する。「ソーは死んでんのか？」

もし彼に十分なだけの魔力が残っていれば、そこに座るラクーンの腸を抜き、そしてその撃滅を満足がいくと見出すであろうとロキが知っている、完全な自由落下の瞬間がある。それは長い間彼が感じていなかった類の悪意ある残酷な考えだ、だがソーが此処にいて彼を係留していなければ、彼はどれほど素早く漂い出て行くだろう。

ソー、ロケットの怒りはただ彼自身のロキの兄に対する愛から生じるだけだ、彼自身の不安と彼が失った者たちと再会できないことへの失望からだ。ロキは深呼吸して暴挙について考えることを止める。彼は考えることを完全に止められればと願う。

「ノー、」 ロキは食いしばった歯の間から言う。「私は死にかけてはいない。その時は確実にあんたに最初に喚起を発する」

ロケットは「フン」というような音を立てる、だが彼はどうにか鎮められたようだ。

「私達はU.N.に知らせる前に二十四時間待つことに同意しました」 シュリが言う。「もしワカンダに役立てることがあるなら、私達にぜひ知らせてください」

「ありがとう」 スティーブとローディが共に言う。スクリーンは瞬いて消える。

クリントが部屋を横切って彼の椅子の傍に立った時、ロキはなんとか驚きを奮い起こすことができる。「あんたクソみたいな顔してるぜ、」 クリントは何気ない口調で言う。

「そう感じている、」 ロキは同意する。

「思うにあんたとウォンは少しばかり休憩取るだけのことをやったんじゃないか、」 クリントが続ける。「あんたたちが力仕事をしてる間、俺たちは今日ただ突っ立ってただけだ。俺たちがこの不測の事態をもう一度浚ってる間、あんたたちがなぜここに居なきゃならないか解らんな」

「クリントが正しいことは滅多にない、」 とナターシャ、彼女の友への横向きの笑顔と共に、「でもこれについては彼は正しい。私達すぐに魔力が必要になるかもしれない、そしてあなた達のどちらも、今のところロウソクに火をつけることさえ出来なさそうよ」

「馬鹿げたことを、」 ロキが言い、そして同時にウォンが言う、「火の魔法は最も初等の修行だ」

ナターシャは目をくるりと回す。「オッケイ、文字通りじゃなくて。私の言ってる意味わかってるんでしょ」

「僕が決めよう、」 とスティーブ。「ウォンとロキ、君たちはできる限り休め、」 彼はロキが喋り始めようとするのに首を振る。「もし何か変わったことがあれば、或いはアドバイスが必要な時は、僕たちは君に知らせる。事実問題として、僕らは君たちに今の状態でここにいてもらうより、能力を行使できる二人の魔術師が必要なんだ」

ロキは抗議したく、そしてそうするところであった；しかし彼のチームメイトが彼らの状態を正しく評定していることは否定できない。そして彼が欲しているのは何らかの徴候や合図がある場合に備えて此処に居たいだけではあるが、この声々、騒音、議論から離れられるのは祝福された救済となるだろうと彼は思う。彼ら自身の剥き出しの感情は、ロキの絶え間なく広がる傷に擦り込まれる塩のようだ。イエス、己の狼狽と共にしばらく独りでいるほうがいいだろう。

ロキは頷く。彼がそうした後、ウォンがその動作を反映する。ロキは、彼がもしここに居残るために争えば、ウォンは彼を後押ししただろうという感触をもつ、そして彼は極微な魔法のエネルギーの波動ををウォンの方向に向けて——背中を優しく叩くに相当する——送る。彼がそうした後、ウォンは小さく微笑む。

「僕が一緒に行くよ、」 ブルースが買って出る、いまだ聴診器を手に彼らを隅に追い詰めようかという風情で。

今や彼らは支えなしで歩けるほど強健であり、そして彼らはブルースの後について部屋を出る。しかしブルースが階段へ向かおうとした時、ロキは身を引く。

「申し訳ない、」 ロキが言う。「もしわたしがあの部屋へ戻ったならわたしは休むことができぬ」

すべてが素晴らしくソーの匂いが、ソーとロキの香りが混じりあった、二人が一つになった時の匂いがするだろう。ロキは、書架にあるヨトゥンの伝承を、衣裳戸棚から溢れているソーの鎧を、彼らの肘掛け椅子を、床を、寝台を目にしなければならないだろう。

その寝室はあらゆる面に記憶とあまりに多くの感情が漲っているので、ただシーツや枕や寝台掛けのことを考えるだけでも——彼らが昨日、野営のために出立する前に一緒に整えた、きちんとした寝台は、これを最後との意の下に整えられた寝台で——ロキは立ったままぐらつく。

「構わないよ、」 とブルースはすかさず言う。「この階のゲストルームの一つを使えばいいよ」 彼は本部基地の裏手へと導き、狭く無味乾燥な、冴えないつまらない完璧な部屋の扉を開ける。「ここでいいかな？」

「ありがとう、ブルース」 彼の傍を通りすぎ、真っ直ぐに部屋の二つの対の寝台の一つへと向かいながら、ロキは心から言う。対の寝台は別個の歓迎される恩寵だ、ソーが彼の隣を占めているべき褥の広大な空間を眺め渡す必要がないということなのだから。

ロキは寝台の裾に座る。座った時、彼は突然十倍も重くなったように感じる。年老いたと、彼の数多の歳月を感じる。「ウォン？」

「なんだい、我が友よ」

「あんたが——私が熱の病に罹っていた時に掛けた睡眠の呪文を施せるだろうか？ それほど深い眠りではなく、何卒——だがそうでなければ私は目を閉じることができるかどうか定かでないのだ」

「勿論、」 とウォン、部屋へ入って来てロキの向かい側の寝台に腰を下ろす。しばらくの後、ブルースが扉を閉めそして倣い、小さな窓の傍の唯一の椅子を占める。

ブルースが扉を閉めると静けさが舞い降りてきてロキに押し寄せ、それは今感じられる限りにおいて心地よく感じられる。「ありがとう、」 彼はウォンに告げる。激怒と憤怒と嘆きでさえ、疲弊しきった今の彼にはしがみついておくのは難しい；ロキは忘却に焦がれている己を見出す、それは彼に及ぶ限りこの今や虚しい世界からの出口に最も近いものであるのだから。

「ミズ・ロマノフは誤っている、」 袖をまくり上げながら、ウォンが言う。「私はまだ夥しい数の蝋燭を灯すことができる、そして睡眠のための呪文はそれほど複雑なものではない」

「ロキ、」 とブルース、彼のもっとも柔らかい声音で、「僕が君にこれを言う必要がないことは分かってる。でもソーがこうと決めたことは何だってやってのけるって僕は信じてる。僕は十分すぎるほどそれを目撃してきたからね。そして、彼が何よりも望まないのは、彼のために君が自分を引き裂くことだって言えるほど、僕は彼をよく知ってるってね」

イエス、ロキはそう言いたい：あんたは正しい、そしてわたしは、私が眠っている間に兄がこの世界を解き放つことに成功することを何よりも願っている、さすればわたしは彼無くして二度と此処に目覚める必要がないのだから。

その代わりにロキは言う：「あんたは正しい。だからわたしは休息に同意したのだ。さもなくばあんたが述べたことは極々不可避だ」

「僕らはこれをなんとかするよ、」 ブルースが真摯に言う。ロキは、彼らが解決策を見つけると約束しないことを、また何が間違ってしまったのか把握に至ると、彼が約束せぬことをありがたく思う、それは嘘になるだろうからだ。だがブルースの言葉はそれでもなお心強い効果をもたらす。ソーはきっと喜ぶことだろう。

「よろしい、」 とウォン。

ロキはブーツも何もかも身に着けたまま、寝台に横たわる、それから顔を傾けてウォンを見る。彼はすんでのところで躊躇い、口にしないところだった、だがもはや何も問題ではない。「わたしが眠るまで此処に居てくれるか？」

それは彼が千年以上も口にしていなかった要求だ。まるでフリッガが彼の寝台の傍に椅子を引き寄せ座っているのを彼が見ているかのように、母の指が彼の額を宥め、彼の頻繁な悪夢による汗で湿った髪を掻き上げている。母が彼に微笑みかけている。

「そうしましょう、」 ウォンとフリッガが言い、そしてロキは目を閉じる。

***

ロキはソーが彼の傍らに立っている夢を見る、聳え立つ力強さと美しさで、彼の顔は移り変わっている：彼は少年、彼は咲き初める若者、彼は見目良き男、彼は悲哀の重みを背負っている男、彼はアベンジャー、彼は王、彼は恋人、彼は夫。彼の髪は亜麻の色合いに輝かしまた翳る；彼の瞳は青；彼は片目を失っている；彼の瞳は青と琥珀。彼はロキを腕の中に引き寄せる。

夢の中で——そして或いは目覚めている生の中で——ロキはあっと声をあげ、ソーをしっかり掴んでおこうとする、だがソーは彼の手の下で変わり続け、ロキは彼を留めておくことができない、ソーは彼の指の間をすり抜ける水のように流れていく。だのにソーはロキに触れられる。彼はロキの頭頂に口づける。

「わたしはあんたを損なった、」 ロキが彼に告げる、留めておくために未だ必死で手掛かりを掴もうとしながら。「すまない、すまな——」

ソーは彼の肩に両手を置き、彼の発語を静止する、この度はロキの唇への口づけで。

「弟よ、」 ソーが言う。彼の表情はずっと真剣だった、厳めしいほどに、だが今や彼は微笑んでいる。「目覚めよ」

***

ロキは己が何か重要なことを忘れてしまったという議論の余地ない印象と共に目覚める。

彼は暗い部屋の、馴染みのない狭い寝具の上で目覚める。ウォンは数歩離れたところにある彼のものと揃いの対の寝台の上でぐっすり眠っている。

何が起こったのか、そして何が起きなかったのかというその知識が、ミッドガルドの列車の衝突の如くロキを打つ、だが彼はウォンの邪魔をすることを恐れて何の音も立てない。彼の友はまさしくロキが休息を見出すまで、そしてその後も居てくれた。

何か肝要な義務を怠ったという止むことのない感覚が、横たわりそれが何であり得るだろうかと考えている彼の脳を押し包む。アベンジャーズは新たに彼を必要としていない、でなければ彼はもっと早く起こされていただろう。彼は側机の上の時計を手探りし、午前四時近いとの読み出しを見出す。ソーが消えた過去ではもう何日もたっている。想像を絶する。

もしそれがソーでないのなら、そしてアベンジャーズでないのなら、他の何がロキを此処に懸念させる？ 彼は何を見逃している？ 彼が真実心を砕くものは僅か——

「おお、」 ロキは己を止められる前に声を上げる。「おお、ノー、ノー」 彼はすぐさま起き上がり、誰かが掛けてくれていた掛布をはねのける。彼は再び声を発してウォンを起こしてしまう恐れの無いよう、唇を噛み、寝台から扉の外へと足音を立てずに移動する。

本部基地は暗く、そのことに彼は感謝している；彼は会話や質問をする気にはとてもなれない；彼は回廊を全力で走る、そして彼が正面玄関を出た時には、彼はさらに疾走する。

彼女は、定期的な訪問者や世話、彼女のお供にとロキが召喚する幻術の馬たち無く、独力で過ごすことに慣れていない。飼い葉桶は未だ水を湛えているが、食料は疾うに無くなっている。

「済まない、済まない、」 ロキは彼女に言う、急ぎに急いで彼女を解き放ち、そして彼女の五箇所のお気に入りの場所を一度に撫でようとしている。「わたしは忘れていた、わたしのしたことは許しがたいことだ、そして他の者たちも忘れて——我らは大変な一日を過ごしたのだ——許しておくれ——」

彼女は腹立たし気に足を踏み鳴らす、だが鼻でおやつを探している；ロキの手が空だと証されたとき、彼女は嘶き頭を振る。

「あんたの食べたいものは厩にすべて揃っている、」彼は言う、そしてそれから、一日中繋がれていたロープで彼女を引っ張るに忍びず、鞍や手綱は欠いているけれども彼は彼女の背に跨り、両膝でもって正しい方角へと彼女を導く。彼女は再び自由になったことに興奮し、襲歩で飛び出し、そして彼らは共に一条の光線となって原を駆け抜ける。本部基地から見ている者がいたなら、ただ閃く黒と銀のみを目にしたであろう。

ロキは厩の扉で降りる、それはまだ朝のまま開いている。その光景は彼に息を呑ませる。

此処にソーは立ち、未知なるものへ歩み入る前に彼を振り返ったのだ。ロキは彼の最初の、もっとも利己的な本能を遵守するべきだった、と彼は思う——彼は兄を連れ、そして彼等二人を此処から遠くへ連れ去るべきだったのだ。

彼があまりに長い時間、ソーが何処にいるのか、そして彼に何が起きているのかに心を費やせば、ロキは戻ることのできない類の狂気に陥るだろう、だから彼は差し迫ったソーダへの懸念に焦点を合わせようと努める。

彼は飼料とおやつで彼女の桶を一杯に満たし、そして彼女が貪るように食べている間、彼は柔らかいブラシを使って彼女から一日分の泥と埃を落とし、そして慎重に各々の蹄から塵を取り除く。

その夜は寒く、そしてさらに冷えだしたので、彼はもっとも柔らかい毛布を彼女の背に掛け、彼女が目に見えて気を緩ませ眠くなるまで、彼女の前に後ろにひらめく耳に愛情を込めた言葉を掛けながらしばらく過ごす。

彼女の馬房は清潔だ、だが、と彼は判断する、充分ではないと、それでロキは干し草用の三又を手に取り、掻い出し始める。ソーダがが嘶いた時、彼は馬房を新鮮な藁で満たしていることの半ばである。

それは人懐こい嘶きではなく、更なる注目を要求するものでもない。それは警告だ、水晶の如く明らかな、次に彼女が完全なる非常事態の金切り声を上げた時に砕ける警告。ロキはさっと顔を上げる——

厩の境界内では今、何の音も聞かれない。扉口の傍でソーダは仰け反り、後足で立って空中で凍りついている、その前足はあたかも攻撃するように伸ばされている。彼女は動かない；まるで彼女が馬の像であるかのように。ロキは彼女の明敏な眼を見ることができる、恐怖に目を剥いたまま捉えられて。

空気は濃く重く緩慢に感じられる；それはまるで糖蜜を吸いこむよう、その中を通り抜けようとしているよう、だがロキは己が呼吸し歩けることを見出す。彼の手は三又を強く握りしめる、彼がソーダの傍へ辿りつこうと努める中、ナターシャとヴァルキリーとオコエからの百もの教示が三又を握る彼の持ち手を変えさせる。

まるで時間がソーダの周りで止まったかのよう、彼女を琥珀の中に閉じ込め、そして彼の最初の考えは——安堵と恐怖の双方が押し寄せる——ソーが遂に成功したのだということだ。時は止まった、そしてすぐに解かれるだろう；いいことだ。終わったのだ。ソーがやり遂げることを彼は知っていた。

だが時は、止まっているのに、砕け散る兆候はなにも見せない。ソーダの警告が未だ耳の中に鳴り響いている中、ロキは三又を握る手を緩めることなく、防御の呪文を織り成していく。彼の魔力がこれほどに枯渇していなければいいのだが。彼には大したことはできない、だがやらねばならない。彼は疼くようなエネルギーの明らかな兆候が彼の周りに集まっているのを肌の上に感じ始める、そして彼は警戒を高め、彼の兄が示した勇気の、ほんの欠片をもって未知のものと対峙する心構えをする。

厩の扉にポータルが開いた時、それはロキがかつて見た魔法の経路のどんなものとも違う。それは色と光の閃光、あたかも時間と空間の構造がどちらも絹で構成されているかのように通り抜けられ、また切り裂かれるかのような関門。

ロキはそこから発散される莫大なパワーを——彼がかつて遭遇したなにをも超えるパワー、或いは存在を夢見ることさえ超えたパワーを——感じられる、だがそこには実に馴染み深い特有さがあり、彼の心は、制御の効かない僅かな、輝かしい瞬間、その扉を開いているのはソーだと己に想像させる。

それからロキは見る、不動のまま、ひとつの人影が悠然と通り抜け光の中へ入ってくるのを。

それは悪夢より酷い、何故なら悪夢は現実ではないのだから、そしてこれは——これは現実だ。

もうひとりのロキが彼を見返す、そしてそれは鏡を凝視するようだ、ひび割れ、歪んだ鏡を。その髪は長く筋張り、その目は血の毛のない顔の中にくっきりと落ち窪んでいる。残酷な笑み、陽気さを欠いたそれが、すぐに彼の平坦な唇を歪める。

その左手に彼はインフィニティ・ガントレットを装着している。

それはサノスが携えていたのをロキが見たガントレット、彼が死ぬ前に目にした最後の光景の一つ、それでいてそれは異なっている：より小さく、飾り気がない、まるで急いて鋳造されたかのように。だがそれが何であるかは否定しようがない。六個のインフィニティ・ストーンはその嵌めこみ位置の中で煌めき、そしてこの世のものならぬ輝きをもう一方のロキの周囲に投げかけている。

その者は貪欲な関心と共に辺りを見回す。その目は空中で凍りついているソーダを、小さな厩を、仕留める狙いで三又を持っているロキを、見て取る。

「ハロー、」 ともう一方のロキ。「この出会いをわたしがどれほど楽しみにしていたことか。あんたが馬屋番になっているとは思ってもみなかった」

ロキ、かつて知る最大の恐怖から足掻き出ようとしていた彼は、ようやく口を利く方法と意思を見出す。「ソーは何処だ？」 彼は詰問する。「彼に何をしたのだ？」

もう一方のロキは舌打ちをするような音を立てる、あたかも甚だ失望したかのように。「予測通り、」 彼は言う、鼻に皺をよせながら。「あんたを見て、わたしがどんなものになりうるかを知るのは困惑だ」

もしそれがソーの質問に対する答えを意味するならば、彼は三又でインフィニティ・ガントレットに対して武装し、この怪物に身を躍らせるだろう。「我らの兄。彼は。何処に。いるのだ？」

「ああ、イエス、我らの親愛なる、”愛しい”兄上」 もう一方のロキがくるりと目を廻す、ロキの毛を逆立てた虚勢を面白がっているようだ。「そうだな。わたしが彼に何をしたか、或いはわたしが何時そうしたかであろうか？ 時というものは誠に滑稽で些末な事柄だよ、これを身につけている時はな」 彼はガントレットを身に付けている手を屈伸し、それから身を屈めて背後のポータル越しに手を伸ばす。それから彼はソーを引き摺り出す、俯せのまま、藁の上に彼を放り出す。「おお、来た来た。わたしは彼を見つけたぞ」

ロキの叫びは彼の喉から捥ぎ取られ、そして彼は、他のなにも気に掛けず、ソーの横に身を投げ出して跪く。宇宙がたった今止まったとて、彼は気付きもしないだろう。彼は辛うじて使い物になるほどに酷く震える手で、腕の中で兄を仰向けにする。

彼はこのようなソーを再び目にするとは思ってもいなかった、もう一度彼に触れる機会が、彼を抱きしめることなど決してないだろうと。ソーが浅く呼吸しているのを、黒玉の胸当て鎧の下で彼の胸が上下しているのを感じた時、ロキは我を忘れて啜り泣きに喉を詰まらせ、腕の中のソーを優しく揺らす。

彼の兄は消耗しきっている、彼の革鎧は黒ずみところどころ焦げているが、傷を欠いているところからその血汚れはソーのものではないことをロキは見て取れる。ソーの血は彼の額を横切る深い、酷い切創から滲み出ていて、そしてロキは気も狂わんばかりにその赤い血を、ソーの煤で黒ずんだ顔を袖で拭う。

彼は出血を止めようとする、最初に彼の袖で、それから彼が呼び起こせる癒しの魔法の全てをもって、だが傷は閉じようとしない。ロキは顔を傾けて、未だ可能な間に、彼はソーの温かい唇に、彼の頬に、血と汚れもものともせず彼の髪に、口づける。これはお伽噺ではなく、ソーの眼ははためいて開きはしない。

目の隅で彼は、凛凛とした好奇心に彼らを注視しているもう一方のロキを見ることができる。「お見事、」 彼が言う、「大した見世物ではないか。老境にわたしは本当にロマンティックになったのだな」 ロキは彼を見上げて唸り声を上げる——歯を剥きだして——そしてもう一方のロキは笑う、石板を爪で引っ掻くような音だ。「今すぐ彼を下ろせ。彼は大丈夫だ。わたしは彼の頭を少しばかりコツンとやっただけだ」

愛情をこめて、恐る恐る、彼に何も降りかからぬよう、ロキはソーを地面に下ろす、そして彼はよろけるように立ち上がり、己をソーと墜ちた異像の間に身を置いて、彼の悪夢に対峙する。「あんたは彼をインフィニティ・ガントレットで殴ったのか？」

「残念ながらわたしには選択肢がなくてね、」 ともう一方のロキが言う、その目は彼の紙のように白い肌の上で燃えている。「さもなくば彼はとどまりはしなかったろう。我らの兄がどれほどひどく頑固かあんたも知っているだろう」

彼が己のこの部分から完全に開放されることが決してないにしても、ニューヨークの戦いの間における己の状態の完全な範囲をロキは忘れていた。もう一方のロキは背を丸め、栄養失調で痩せすぎていて、彼の絢爛たる衣裳はその案山子のような骨格から垂れ下がっている。彼の髪は乱れ、彼の肌は青白く、だが何よりも酷いのはその目、狂気と悪意に満ち満ちて、痣のごとき影に取り巻かれ、サノスが彼を発見して以来、何の安らぎも知らないのだ。

ロキはその彼の姿をぞっとするほど嫌う、彼がこれまでに知る何よりも大きな憎しみをもって——そしてそれと同時にまた彼は奇異なことに憐れみに心動かされている己を見出す。彼はこの男を知っている、彼の全てを知っている、彼の苦痛と苦悩を知っているのだ、もしできるものならば彼は助けただろう。

もう一方の彼がどんなこともやりかねないか、そして確実に意図していることを、恐れるほどによく知りぬいているのだ。

どういうわけか彼がガントレットを帯びているのが底知れず不可解だ。モンスターが生と死を、時間と空間とそして現実の本質を支配する力を奮っている。どうしてこのようなことが実現したのだろう？

「いずれそのうちに、」 ともう一方のロキ、それから彼の驚いた表情に片眉を上げる。「あんたは、わたしもまた、あんたを見るに堪えず、そしてあんたの考えていることを分からぬと考えているのか？ あんたは矯正ごっこをして、此処で哀れを誘うほど軟弱になったかもしれぬが、あんたは依然わたしだ」 彼はかすかな光の中でガントレットをあたかも手入れの行き届いた爪に感嘆するように矯めつ眇めつする。「あんたはわたしの質問に答えるのだ。わたしはあんたから真実を力づくで引き出すこともできる、容易にな、だがそれはあまり面白みが無いように思える。もしあんたが自身を信頼できぬのなら、誰があんたを信頼できる？」 

ロキは歯を食いしばり、好機を伺う。彼がもう一方を長々検めなければならなくなるほど、一瞬の気迷いを見出す機会がますます生ずるかもしれない。彼はこの男に対して物理的に、または魔法によって挑戦する望みは持てない；もう一方のロキの鎧の間隙は全て心理的なものでなければならない——頭と心に根差していなければならない。彼は冷ややかな頷きを与える。

「重畳。あんたは礼儀をおぼえているな」 もう一方のロキの眼は地面の上のソーにチラリと移り、それから目を上げてロキと視線を合わせる。その緑は背後にある錯乱した煌めきによってよりひどくなった病的な色だ。「我らの兄はわたしに或る興味深い物語りを語った。彼はあんたがすっかり結婚しているという印象の下に錯覚しているようだ」

ロキは再び頷く。「我らは誓った、」 彼は言う、怯むことなく。「我らの誓いは我らのものだ」

「実に興味をそそられる、」 ともう一方のロキ。彼はロキと横たわったソーの周りをゆっくりとした円を描いて動き始め、彼を視界の中に置き続けるためにロキに彼と一緒に向きを変えるよう強いる。「どうやってやってのけたのだ？ わたしは知らねばならぬ」

ロキは眉を寄せる。それは予期せぬ質問で、深奥なものだ、だが彼自身から何を期待できるだろう？ 「ソーがその構想を提唱し、そしてわたしは——」

「ノー、ノー」 ガントレットの手が煩そうに空中で振られる。「わたしが聞いているのは、あんたはどうやって彼を計略に掛けたのだ？ わたしは多くの可能性を経てみた、勿論、だが今やわたしには情報源がある、そしてわたしは断じて知らねばらなぬ。彼を支配するにマインド・ストーンに類似した遺物か？ 彼のような者にさえ影響を与えるほどの強力な愛の霊薬か？ あんたは彼の記憶を変えたのか——彼に偽の記憶を与えたのか？ 話せ、そしてあんたが嘘を吐けば私にはわかるのを憶えておくんだな」

長い間、ロキはただ彼を見つめている。彼の心は、彼が見出すに、痛みをおぼえている、同情と言えるかもしれない何かに。「計略などなかった、」 彼は言う。

「わたしがそれを信じるとでも？」

「ソーはわたしを死から連れ戻した、」 ロキが言う、「わたしへの愛ゆえに。それを最初に告白したのは彼だった、そして此処に、この土地において、最初に口づけたのは彼だった；それから我らは共に隠し続け、分かち合わずに自身に留めておいたことを、我らは共に口にした。此処で、この時系列において我らは我ら自身を見出した、それは必然であった。そして、我々が住まう世界の試練や、苦難に喘ぐ多くの世界にもかかわらず、素晴らしい日々であった。彼と共に在る毎日は一日ごとに良くなるという真実を示された」

もう一人のロキは沈黙のまま、弧を描いて歩き、そして一周廻ってなお歩み続ける。遂に彼が言う、疑わし気に——それでもロキには、彼がその疑いをどれほど振り捨てたいと願っているかを聞き取れる——「あんたは彼を諮ってないのか？」

「わたしは此処でこれまで以上にわたしの——我々の——真の自己だったことはない、」 ロキが答える。「彼はわたしを愛している。彼はわたしを——我らを愛している。彼は今現在のあんたを愛していた、だがそれを告げる言葉をもたなかったのだ」 次第に大胆不敵になり、彼は顔を僅かに持ち上げる。「ちょうどあんたがあんたのソーを愛しているように、絶望的にそして秘密のうちに、あり得ないとあんたが信じるに身を焦がされて」

もう一方ははたと止まり、その頬は憤怒に燃え、そしてまるで激しく討って出ることを考慮しているように見える；だがロキは瞬くことなく彼を見つめ返す。

「わたしは知っている、勿論、」 ロキが言う。「知っている」

「彼は語るべき多くの物語を持っていた、それもかなりな信念と共に、」 もう一方のロキが向きを変え、物思いに耽る。「わたしは彼を信じたいと願った。わたしはそうであるかのように調子を合わせた。だがわたしは確信が——」 彼は止める、思考の流れを止め、別のものを見つける。彼は向き直る。彼の目は不快そうに細められている。「あんたは彼に我らのヨトゥンの姿を見せた。あんたはわたしより気が触れている」

ロキは肩を張る。否定しない。「わたしはそうした。彼は依然に一度請うた、だがわたしは彼を拒否した。それからかかる知識があんたを納得させるに役立つだろうというとわたしが知るに至った——或いはあんたが彼を攻撃する前にあんたを充分に長く留まらせるだろうと」 ロキはちらりと振り返る、意識を失って横たわっているが未だ呼吸しているソーに浸らねばならなくて。未だ呼吸している。「そしてその頃までには、わたしにとって非常に重要であったことを除けば、それは重要ではないと知るに足るほど彼を信頼していた」

「彼はその姿のあんたを愛したと主張している、」 もう一方が言い、そして再び、ロキは彼の声の中に揺れ動く疑いと希望を聞き取る、彼が探し求めている弱さを。

「来て見るがいい、」 ロキが示唆する。彼は己の額を指で突く。「あんたが怖れているのでない限り」

「わたしはインフィニティ・ガントレットを帯びている、」 もう一方のロキがせせら笑う。「わたしが怖れるものなどない」 だが好奇心はあまりに強く、まさにロキが推測したように、なぜなら暫しの躊躇の後、彼はソーを跨いで近付いてくる。

この近さで、彼はまるで割れてそして未熟な手の者によって元通りに繋ぎ合わされた鏡のようだ、彼はまるで水の中で溺れているロキを見るようだ、彼はまるでサノスが形成した獄舎の中で飢えさせられ殴打され拷問を受けた後のようだ。

「もしあんたがわたしを欺こうとしようものなら、わたしはこの宇宙を灰燼に帰することが出来るのだぞ、」 もう一方が言い、そしてロキはただ笑わずに、或いは微笑まずにいられるだけだ；彼のこの生き物に対する憎しみは、愛情に近いものへと薄れていく。

なんと大げさなつまらぬ愚か者であったことか。剣呑、そうだ、だが道に迷い誤った方向へ導かれ、そして帰趨を切望して。ロキは彼の手に手を伸ばし、それからもう一方のロキの掌を己の額に押し当てる。

「欺瞞などない、」 ロキが言う。

彼はソーとの最後の日を余すことなく彼に見せる。森の中を逍遥し、互いの体に腕を廻しながら陽が沈むのを眺め、ソーが野の花の花束を彼に呈する。星空の下の天幕、終わりなく溶けあう彼らの躰、ロキが緑の光を投げかけ己の最後の部分を明らかにするまで。彼はソーの反応を見せる、口づけるために在る彼のあらゆる個所にソーが口づける様、ソーの口と躰がその新しく、古い肌を崇める様を。彼は、ソーがロキほど美しいものはいないと言っているのを見せる。

もう一方のロキの手の緊張を感じ取れる、彼が鋭く息を吸いこむのが聞こえる、だがロキはまだ彼に見せ終わっていない。彼はもう一方のロキの手首を掴み、彼を固定し、彼をしっかりと留める。彼はそれがどのように始まったかを彼に見せる、彼らの寝台でのソーとのこの上なく素晴らしい心と躰が広がっていく全ての夜を彼に見せる。彼は朝の、穏やかに眠っているソーを見せる、夜にソーの腕の中で眠るのが如何なるものなのかを彼に見せる。彼はソーが笑っているのを、ソーが涙を流すのを、ソーが毎度毎度、ロキひとりが月を掲げ、陽に昇るよう命じているかのごとく彼を見ているのを、彼に見せる。

彼は二人の誓いを彼に見せる、森の中でソーが彼にソーダを贈るのを見せる、ソーが傍らに座り、彼らの周りでアベンジャーズが魔法のミードを飲みながら笑っているのを彼に見せる。彼はソーが彼らの女性姿を愛しているのを、あらゆるロキの姿を愛するのと同じく激しく境界なく愛するのを見せる。彼は新アスガルドにおけるソーを、違う顔々を装っている、この過去のロキが目を閉じた時に見ている顔を装っているのを見せる。彼はソーの愛と嘆きが召喚した雨と全ての雷と稲妻の中を彼を抱えて運んでいるソーを彼に見せる、彼は彼に見せる、ソーが彼を地に押し付け、ソーが「愛している、」と言ってるのを、そしてロキが言ってるのを「あんたは再び——」

もう一方のロキが身をもぎ離し、後ろへよろめく。彼の口は開いている。彼の目は荒々しい。

「まだかなりあるぞ、」 ロキが言う、「あんたに見る気があれば」

「あり得ない、」 もう一方のロキが囁く。

「これはあんたの未来だ、」 ロキが正す、「あんたがそうあれかしと欲するなら」

それに彼は弱々しい表情を得る、両方の眉が上がる。もう一方は意味ありげな笑みに己の反応を押し殺そうとしている。「なぜわたしが此処に居ると思う？」

ロキは肩を竦める、あたかも無関心かのように、かかることなど考えてもいなかったというように。「あんたは銀河を掌握する決意だろうと私は思うのだが、」 彼は気だるげに言う。「こちら側では全てが混沌としている、だから多くの世界がすぐさまあんたの統治に下るだろう。それがわたしがやるであろうことだ」

「それは考慮した、」 もう一方のロキが同意する。「そして、あんたも承知とわたしは確信しているが、かかる概念は酷く単調だと見出した。虚ろな者たちを征服することのどこにぞくぞくする喜びがある？ 打ち砕かれた世界に崇拝されることなど誰が望もう？ そこにどんな栄光があるというのだ？」 彼はガントレットで拳を作り、それから流れるような動作で手を開く。「このインフィニティ・ガントレットは、だが、それらの不快を容易に革めることが出来、そして、わたしに好都合などのような流儀で、まったく挑戦されることなく、その地位へ昇るを可能にする」

ロキは再び身の内が冷えていくのを感じる、用心ぶかく、懸念して。「あんたはこの時系列に途轍もないパラドックスを作り出さずには存在出来ない、」 彼が言う。「今でさえ、あんたはそのひとつを阻んでいるだけだ、なぜならあんたは時自体を止めているからだ」

「承知した、」 もう一方のロキが同意する。「それでいてあんたは、あんたの溺愛する夫を時を超えて送り返すことによって、同じことを過去に対して行う危険を冒した——イエス、イエス、わたしは、あんたは彼が未来を速やかに元に戻しそして消えるという道理によって正当化したことを知っている。だが彼はそうしなかった、そうではないか？」

ロキが何も言わなかった時、もう一方は当惑させるような流儀でニヤニヤする、魚群にまみえた鮫の笑み。「あんたのその精緻な計画において、あんたはソーの性質を考慮に入れなかった、」 彼が言う。「わたしがすべきことはただ、わたしが彼から全ての物語を聞きだした暁には、別の選択肢があると彼に納得させるだけだった、そしてその選択肢はあんたの元へ戻り行く機会を勝ち得るかもしれないことを意味した。彼は極めてのぼせ上がっていた、ご承知の通り。

「その時、わたしは彼が魔力で誑かされているのだと思うていた；今やあんたが他の状態をわたしに示す；どちらにしても、結果は同じ事だ。わたしは彼にインフィニティ・ストーンを破壊するよりも、それらを集めて我ら自身のガントレットを誂える方が間違いなくより良いと彼に告げた。さすればサノスを滅ぼし、そしてあんたの悲惨な未来のスナップが起こるのを未然に防げると、だがガントレットを手に入れれば、何であれ彼の思うままになると、その悲惨な未来へ戻り彼がそれほどに愛している弟と再会することも含めて、そして誰であれ失われた者たちを蘇らせることさえ彼の好きなようにできるかもしれぬとな」

「ソーがそのようなことに同意するはずがない、」 彼は反覆しようとする、だが言葉が彼の口を離れるや否や、その虚偽を彼は聞き取る。

「彼は愚か者だ、」 もう一方のロキが頷きながら言う。「うっとりするほど感傷的な道理による愚か者、だが愚か者には変わりない。彼は自身の能力手腕にに桁外れの見解を持っている。彼に出来ぬことなどないと考えるよう諭すに極めて容易なほど、自身を充分に証明してきた、特に最も難しいと見える事々については。彼はわたしの手の中でまるで粘土のようであった。わたしが提示した解決策を彼がどれほどひどく切望したことか」

ロキは溜息を吐き、手で額を擦り、髪にくぐらせる。彼の視線はソーの方へと辿り戻っていく、愛と名誉と忠誠の筋骨たくましい気高い一盛りの姿へ。ロキは、と彼は考える、かかることが起こるのを察知しているべきだった、と。

まるで彼が遠くにソーの声を聞こえるように、彼らの木立での最初の日に話したように、なぜどんな対価もロキを彼の元へ連れ戻すに値するかを説明した彼の声を聞く：『そこに俺たちが一緒にいられる可能性があるならば、俺はいつだってそれを追求する』

俺は、わたしは、いつだっておまえを、あんたを選ぶ。二人ともよくそう言っていた。だが、おお、ソー、ソー。こんな形ではなく。

「彼の最大の過失は、ガントレットの召集にわたしが協力するだろうと、そしてそれから引き下がり、彼にそれを履行させるだろうと信じていることだった、」 もう一方のロキが言う。「彼はそのことを熟慮していなかった。もし彼がそうしていたなら、ガントレットを揮うことはかなりな損傷を与えると分かっていたであろう。つまるところ、彼のその完璧な未来を彼は享受できなかったであろう」

「同じことがあんたにも起こる、」 ロキが指摘する。

もう一方の笑みが広がる。「我らは既に損傷しているのはないか、兄弟？」 彼が問う、そしてロキはその言葉に身を震わせる。「もう一つ傷が増えたところでわたしにとってそれがなんだというのだ？」

「我らの生き方は他にもある、」 ロキが彼に言う。「あんたはたった今それを見た」

「あれらはわたしの興味をそそる、」 もう一方のロキが同意する。「にもかかわらず、わたし自身の時においてわたしはあまり成功しないだろうと考える。あんたはソーが、あんたを愛しているごとくわたしを愛しているという、だが些か前に、わたしのソーは飛行機からわたしを引っ攫い、かなりな説得力を持ってわたしを放り投げたのだ。我らが口づけて和解できたろうとは考えられない」

「あんたは自身を過小評価している、」 ロキは己の経験から言う、「そして彼を。あんたはまだこの時系列を元に戻せる、そしてあんたが自身の時に戻った時には、この知識を携えて、そして——」

「わたしが此処へ来たのはあんたに助言を仰ぐためではない、」 ともう一方のロキ。「このガントレットはあまりに多大な犠牲を払って勝ち得たものだ、そしてこれをわたしが相応しいと考えるように使うつもりだ」

「それはどういう意味だ？」 ロキが問う、そしてそれから、もう一方の表情が硬化した仮面へと変化するのを見て、問わなければよかったと願う。抑制されぬ狂気は、かかる虚ろな酷い顔より、見るに易しい。

「あんたは成り行きを知ろうはずがない、勿論。勿論。我らは知らなかった、ソーとわたしは、ヴォーミアを訪れるまで、そして何をなすべきかそこで告げられた」

ロキの腹の中に疑心が凝結するあまり、それについて彼は何も言えない。

もう一方のロキが言う、「我らの探索の幕開けから始めよう。我らはかなり広範囲に渡って冒険した。最初にソーは彼の友たるドワーフに、我ら自身のガントレットを作らせた、もう一つのガントレットがどうやって作られたかを聞いたエイトリが喜んで誂えたものだ。ほとんどのストーンはさほど困難なく集められた——其処此処での小競り合い。我らは既にマインド・ストーンとスペース・ストーンを保持していた。ソーはどうやってリアリティ・ストーンを手に入れるか知っていた、そしてパワー・ストーンを我らはなにやら愉快な異星人たちの助けを借りて勝ち取った。ソーは彼等に、彼の計画の必要性を納得させ、そして彼等についての尋常ならぬ知識で感銘させた。彼等のうちのひとり、緑の肌のレディは不運なことにサノスに所縁があった、彼女が最後のストーンの所在地をソーに明かした。ソウル・ストーンはヴォーミアにあった、ほらね、だがそれは容易には回収できないものだった。それには、言って見れば、対価がいると」

ロキは、彼の手が拳を握りしめるにつれ、爪が彼の皮膚に食い込むのを感じる。「わたしはそれを知りたいと思わぬ、」 それから彼は言う、完全な確実性と共に。

もう一方のロキからの刺々しい笑い声は聞くに実に不愉快な音だ、彼自身のものに似ていながらそれでいて捻じれ、穢され、すべての音が調子外れで。「あんたはそうだろうとも、」 彼が言う。「にもかかわらず、あんたのしたことをあんたが知るのが公正というものだ。対価は、いいかな、ストーンを手に入れるためには、あんたが心から愛している者を犠牲にせねばならないのだ。続ける必要があるかな？」

「ノー、」 ロキは言う。「ノー」

「彼女は自ら申し出た、」 もう一方のロキが言う、その目は燃え立ち、後知恵のように彼の頬を伝い始める涙に今や濡れている。「ソーが全てを話すとすぐさま、彼女は是非にと言い立てた。小さな代償、彼女はそう言った、もし我らが何十億もの者たちを救えるのならと；そしてどのみち、ひとたびガントレットを得れば、彼は容易に彼女を蘇らせられるとソーは確信していた。勿論、オーディンは異議を唱えたであろう、だから彼は蚊帳の外に置かれた。それでも、彼の勇気の全てを持ってしても、ソーは独りでそれを行うことが出来なかった、そして率直に言ってわたしにも出来なかった；だから最終的に我らは彼女の頬に口づけ、そして我らの母を死へと共に放った」

ロキの喉の奥に胆汁の味がする；彼は吐きたくなる。彼はえずく。「嘘を吐いていると言え。あんたにそんなことができるはずがない。あんたでさえそんなことは」

「わたしが真実を語っていることをあんたは知っている、」 もう一方のロキが言う。「あんたの魂の中でそれがどんなだったかあんたは感じられる、なぜならあんたもまたそうしたのだから」

ロキは両手で顔を覆う。もう一方が言う、「わたしがこれをあんたに言うのは、わたしが苦しんだようにあんたも苦しむことを望むからだ。わたしは既に彼女を正当な場所に蘇らせ、これについての彼女の記憶も消した。わたしがガントレットを帯びた後は瞬きをするのと同じぐらい容易であった。彼女がアスガルドから消えることは後の出来事をあまりに劇的に崩壊させたであろう。ソーがわたしに告げた如く、彼女は依然マレキスの裏切りに果てるであろう、だがもしわたしが未来を無傷なまま保とうするならば、わたしとてそれを防ぐことはできない」

ロキはもはや自分の手をどうしたらいいか、彼の体のどの部分であれどう正しく反応させたらいいのか分からない。彼のアドレナリンは突出し、彼の心臓はあまりに激しく鼓動しているので肋骨にぶつかっているのを感じられるほどだ。彼の両手は震え、彼の膝は弱々しい。彼は支えを求めて半ば忘れられていた三又に寄り掛かる。

決して止まることはないと告げる涙は彼の頬を急流と流れ、そして胆汁が彼の喉に詰まっている。彼はとても、とても疲れている。彼はいまにも断念しようとしている。己が打ち負かされたことを彼は知っている。

「さっさと終えてわたしを殺せ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしはこれ以上耐えられぬ。わたしの兄に辞別を言わせてくれ、それでわたしはあんたを止めようとはしないだろう」

「あんたを殺す、」 もう一方のロキが言う、彼の顔をあたかもとりわけ興味深い本のように観察しながら。「何故あんたを殺すべきなのか？」

ロキはその言葉に瞬く。「パラドックスが大きすぎる。過去の彼自身から隠され、知られていない時にはソーは過去を訪れる危険を冒せた、だがわたしはあんたが此処に居ることを知っている、そして我ら二人が現在に共存するなど理が持ちこたえられない」

「確かに、持ちこたえられぬ」 もう一方のロキは首を傾ける、鳥のように。「あんたがわたしを知らないにもほどがあることにわたしは傷ついたよ、兄弟」

「わたしはあんたを知りすぎるほどよく知っている、」 ロキは苦々しげに言う。

「それでいてあんたは自身の教訓を学んでおらぬ、」 もう一方のロキが言う。「わたしが心中抱えるものをあんたが語るのをわたしが聞かなかったとでも——わたしがどれほとソーを愛しているか、そしてどんなにか己に彼を愛さないように強いたか、そして彼もまた同じように感じているとあんたが言うのを聞いて、わたしの時においても？」

「わたしは——」 ロキが言いかける。

「あんたは、ロキ・オーディンソン、あんたが私に見せたものを見て、そしてよもやわたしがそれ以外のものを望むと思うのか？」 もう一方のロキが手を伸ばし、ガントレットを帯びた指でロキの鎖骨のすぐ下をぐいと突く。その衝撃がロキの全身に木霊する。「此処で銀河を支配して何になる、もしあんたを弑したことによってソーがわたしを嫌悪するなら、わたしを止めようとして彼の全ての時を費やして——なんとおそろしく味気ないことか。なんとつまらぬことか。なんとわたし相応しくないことか。わたしは既に欠伸をしている。あんたは”わたし”を知っている。他の誰よりも。わたしが今ここで真に欲するものはなんだ？ なぜわたしはニューヨークにおいてサノスの駒なのだ？ なぜビフロストにおいてわたしは手放したのだ？ 何がわたしの動機なのだ？」

「ソー、」 ロキが答える。それはいつだってソーだ。

「ソー、」 もう一方のロキが同意する。「それはいつだってソーだ。そしてもしわたしが彼を得られるとするならば、わたしはあんたを滅ぼすことはできない。わたしはただ、あんたへと成るよう望むことしかできぬ」

「わたしは理解できない、」 ロキが言う。「あんたはガントレットを奪って——」

「わたしは彼から奪わねばならなかった、彼が装着して全てを台無しにする前に、」 もう一方のロキが言う。「わたしは此処へ、あんたを試問し、彼が語った事どもが真実かそうでないかを探り当てるために、来なければならなかった。それは真実であった。それが、ならば、わたしが選ぶ未来だ。わたしはソーを選ぶ。わたしはあんたを選ぶ」

ロキは彼をもっと入念に見る。黒ずんだ隈の上で彼の目は輝いている、だが狂気からではない、或いは別種の狂気なのかもしれない：彼の目は澄んだ輝きを放ち、確固として焦点があっている。青白い頬の下にロキは彼のよく知る顔の鋭い線を見て取れる——もはや見知らぬ者のではない、彼自身の顔を。

ロキは手を上げ、片手でもう一方のロキの顎を包み、もう片方で項を捉えた時に、双方を唖然とさせることをやってのける。彼は双方の額を合わせる。

「兄弟、」 ロキが吐息と共にいう。

「よく聞くのだ、」 もう一方のロキが言い、そして彼は身を引こうとはしない。「わたしはサノスの行いを元に戻すつもりだ。その企及はわたしに高くつくだろう。残る力がどうあれ、わたしはわたしの時へ戻る。わたしは自身に徴候を残しておく——予感を、ソーがわたしに告げたもの、そして記憶を——このことがどうやって再び起こり得るのかを。そしてわたしはガントレットに、起こったことをわたしが全て忘れるよう、そしてガントレット自体を破壊し、ストーンが元いた場所に戻るよう、命じる」

ロキは顎を動かす。彼は唖然と彼を見つめる。「間違いなく、その全てが可能といわけではない」

「わたしはインフィニティ・ガントレットを帯びている、」 もう一方のロキがそう言うのは二度目だ、彼は誇り高く背筋を伸ばす、そして少しどころではなく傲慢に。「わたしは全ての時と空間を、死と生を意のままにし、そして現実は曲げるに容易なことだ；時はさらに容易だ。可能でないことなど何もない」 それから彼の歪んだ唇は、彼が現れて以来初めて本物の笑みに変わる。「我らは既に、我らが成功していることを知っている。時は円環だ、兄弟、そしてこれらはすべて以前に起こったこと；あんたは既に予感を見、わたしが未だ我らのために残しておらぬ記憶を思い出した、そしてこれらの全てはわたしの将来に再び起こるであろう、それはつまりあんたのものだ」

彼は踵を返し、それでロキの手は離れて落ちる；それから彼はソーの傍らに跪き、そして彼の額を横切る血塗れの切創の上にガントレットを渡らせる。傷は細い銀の線へと衰萎する、まだそこにあるがほとんど目に見えない傷へと。彼は身を屈めてソーの額に口づける、そして一本の指でソーの髭をたくわえた頬に物思わし気な曲線を描く。

「わたしがこのように彼に触れられるまで数年はかかるだろう」 見つめながら、もう一方のロキが言う。

ロキは彼等に近付き、片手をもう一方の肩に置く。「それだけの価値はある」

「何ゆえに彼は髪を切ったのだ？ 賭けの為だったのか？」 もう一方のロキは痛ましげに首を振る。「わたしは彼に尋ねた、だが彼は話そうとせなんだ。わたしは元に戻せる、そう。あんたがそうしてほしいならば」

ロキは笑い声を上げる——笑うのは気持ちいものだ——だが彼は言う、「わたしはこのままの彼が好きだ」

「よろしい」 もう一方のロキは立ちあがり、衣裳を撫で付ける。「これみな最も楽しませるものであった、だが銀河を救う前に、わたしは取り計らわねばならぬ用がもう一つあるのでね。失礼させてもらうよ」

「何処へ行くのだ？」 ロキが問う。

彼が受けた笑みは鋭く歯を見せた、そして最も心からのものだ。その笑みは、欺瞞の欠片もなくもう一方のロキの目に達する。「サノスを弑しに」

「おお、」 とロキ、喜ばしげに。「わたしも行っても？」

***

ロキは覚醒に身じろぐ、なぜなら誰かが彼の髪を食んでいるからだ。

彼は肘をついて身を起こし、離れようとする、そしてソーダは彼を甘噛む。

覚醒——だが辛うじて彼が信じ始められるほどの覚醒——覚醒が彼に氾濫し、そしてそれからロキはかつてないほど目覚めている。

彼は横たわっている、昨日の服装のまま、藁が撒き散らされた厩の床の上に、そして彼の馬が反応を誘発しようと、床にこぼれた彼の髪をむしゃむしゃやっている。

それ以外にはロキはまったく独りだ。彼は即座に立ち上がり、もっとも愛情のこもった感謝をもってソーダの鼻を押しあてる；そしてソーダが彼に向かって静かに嘶く中、ロキは開いた厩の扉を通って飛び出す。

彼の本部基地への道のりは半ば物理的、半ば形而上学的だ。彼は走る、だが彼はまた魔力で足元の地を折り畳む、そして彼は数秒のうちに到着する。内部から発せられる漲るような騒ぎの音を彼は聞ける、そして彼は表玄関の扉をさっと開け放つ、蝶番から扉を捩じり取ってしまうが、だが誰かが気に掛けることなど考慮しない。

本部基地の一階は沢山の人々と喜ばしい感嘆に溢れている。ロキが見るところ何処でも、そこには彼の知らない人が、あるいは見分けられぬ人が其処此処に居る、彼が友人と呼ぶ誰かが彼らを抱擁するまで。

彼らは皆、戻ってきたのだ。

正面の廊下では、クリントが彼の子供たちの周りに腕を廻しながら崩れ落ちていて、子供たちは彼の腕の中で陽気に戯れている。クリントの妻の微笑んでいる目は、ロキが通り過ぎる時に彼を追っている。

厨房で、彼は、念の為とスティーヴン・ストレンジと何度も、何度も、何度も握手しているウォンに遭遇する。彼らの傍らでは、ローディとブルースがトニー・スタークの上に折り重なっており、彼、または彼の腕の中にいる赤褐色の髪をした女性に、息をしたり、或いは一言も口も話す隙を与えない。彼らは揺れたり抱き締めたりしている腕と脚の塊りだ。近くにいる一人の若い青年が携帯電話に向かって興奮気味にまくし立てている。「僕は大丈夫だよ、メイ叔母さん、僕はココだよ、ホントに戻ってきたんだ——」

「ロキ！」 ウォンが彼の後から呼ぶが、だがロキは止まれない。

「たったいまロキがまるでここのシーズン・パスでも持ってるみたいに走って行ったの、みんな気がついてるのか？」 彼はトニー・スタークが言ってるのを耳にする。

居間では、ワンダ・マキシモフと額の中心にマインド・ストーンのある臙脂色で構成された男に挟まれて、ナターシャが頭を反らして笑っている。「ロキ！」 ナターシャが声を上げる、だが彼は止まらない。

居間の片隅では、スティーブ・ロジャーズがバッキー・バーンズの周りに腕を廻し、そして深く口づけている。サム・ウィルソンはニヤニヤしながら彼等の前に位置取り、口づけを背景にして自分を撮っている。

ソーの兆候は何処にもない。

「ロキ！」 彼が走り抜けるにつれスティーブが叫ぶ、そしてバッキーもまたこちらを向く。「ロキ、何が起こったんだ——」

「ソー、」 ロキはなんとか口にする、そして階段を三段飛ばしに駆け上がっていく。彼は彼らの寝室に飛び込む、ほとんど扉を消失させながら、だが内部は沈黙にがらんとしているばかりである。

彼は踵を返し、階下へあまりに素早く戻ったのでそこへ着くために彼は瞬間移動したかもしれない。彼は、意識ある木の腕にぶら下がり騒々しく鼻をかんでいるロケットの異例な光景を目撃する。

ロキの恐慌は彼の高揚感を上回って募っていく。もう一方のロキが、あれだけのことがあった後でさえ、彼を不実に弄んだのだろうか？ 何か想定外のことが起きたのだろうか？ もう一方のロキの、ガントレットを奮ってこの目的を達成できるという裏付けをもってしても、もしソーが——

ノー。ノー。そんなことは考えることさえ出来ない。ロキは本部基地の残る部分を駆け抜ける、扉という扉を開け放ち、空っぽの研究室を訪れ、静かすぎるジムを、薄暗い地下室を——何もない。

幸福な再会の物音が一階から発散され、全ての部屋を通して彼についてくる。ロキは表玄関に戻っている己を見出す、表を探そうと——

——そしてそれから彼は知っている。

それは彼がこれまでに走った中で最速だ。若き日に敵を背後に戦場を疾走したのはもっと悠長な足並みだった。彼はほんの数分内で並木へ行き当たる、彼の足はどうやら指揮もなしに彼を運んでいるようだ；それは何処へ向かうべきか正確に知っている。

彼らの木立の中心、ソーがロキにどうやって彼を死から取り戻したかを彼に話した場所、ソーが嵐の中を彼を運び地の上に横たえた場所に、ソーは草と野の花の中に寝そべっている。彼はぐっすり眠っているように見受けられる、そして彼はロキが、この先も己の双の目で見つけ出すことの喜びをもつであろう唯一の最も美しいものだ。

その光景に彼の目は涙でチクチクする、彼の脈拍はすっ飛ぶような速さなものだから、ロキに聞こえるのはただ彼の耳を過る猛烈な血の滾りだけだ。彼はソーの傍らに膝をつき、息を喘がせ、呼吸をしようと喘いでいる、彼の頭は兄の胸の上に落ち、ソーの体が温かく堅個で本物だという息を呑むようなさまを感じる。

彼の下でソーは覚醒しない——ロキがソーを両腕にかき抱くために動いて、そしてそのあまりに愛された唇に、あの不可能を逃れたという熱意をもって口づけるまでは——本当とは到底思えないほどに生きていることへの全ての熱情を込めた口づけで。

そしてなぜならロキの人生はお伽噺、不思議な魅惑のものだから、ソーは目を開ける。

ソーの目は非常に、非常に、大きく見開かれる、そして指をロキの髪に絡めてそこに留めて置き、あたかも同等にロキが堅個な存在であると彼自身に確信させようと必死なその手は、微かな震えを帯びている。彼のもう一方の手は額に向かう、ガントレットの重みが振り下ろされたところへ、そしてそこにはただ微かな細い傷の線だけがあるのに気付く。

ロキは彼に口づけるのを止められない——ロキは決して、決して彼に口づけるのを止めない、もう二度と止めない——だが漸くソーが優しく彼の髪を引き、彼の唇に何ごとかを呟いていて、そしてロキはほんの数インチだけ身を反らす。

「弟よ、」 ソーが言う。彼の額が混乱に皺寄るにつれ、傷が引き攣れる。「此処はヴァルハラか？」

「もっといいところだ、」 とロキ。

ソーはその言葉に起き上がり、彼らを取り巻く光景にじっと見入り、彼の当惑した表情はだんだん切迫したものに変わる。「もうひとりのロキ。彼はガントレットを持っている。手遅れにならぬうちに、我らは彼を止めねばらなぬ——」

「彼は止められた、」 ロキは言い、ソーの両の手に手を伸ばす。「彼は自身で止めた。我らはちょっとした旅へ出た、彼とわたしは；そしてそれから彼は此処に失われたものを元に戻し、そして彼の時における立場を続開した」

彼は兄にそのことをできうる限り話す、速い口調で、感情がひしめき横切るのソーの壮観な顔、ロキがこの先も見つめることを決して止めないだろう顔に。彼は決して止めぬ。

ロキが話すにつれ、ソーの手はロキの手を締め付ける、痙攣するような指の屈曲。「その箇所をもう一度言ってくれ」

「彼はガントレットをもってサノスを押さえつけた、」 ロキが繰り返す、満喫しながら。「わたしが短剣を打ち込んだ」

ソーの目の奥には稲妻の閃光がある、それから彼は頷く。「俺が其処にいたなら。俺は自身とアスガルドの死者に、俺がその一撃を見舞うと誓ったのだ」

「あんたと分かち合えなかったことをわたしは後悔している、」 ロキが同意する。彼の唇が微笑みを形作る、殆ど情け深く。「わたしがサノスにあんたの挨拶を呉れたのは確かだった」

「これが終わったと、そして我らが此処にいるのだと、信じるのは俺にとって難しい、」 ソーが言う、「俺の上にリアリティ・ストーンが使われ、そして息を継ぐ間に消え失せるのではないかと、俺は怖れる」

「わたしは残る生涯を、これが本当であるとあんたに納得させて過ごすつもりだ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしはあんたに確信させるよう毎日勤めていくよ、兄上」

ソーはその言葉に二人の指を解き、ロキを膝の上に引き寄せる。彼は額をロキの肩の窪みに押し付ける。「ではおまえは俺を許してくれるのか？」

「あんたを許す、」 ロキが木霊する。

「もうひとりのロキが他の方法があるかもしれんと示唆した瞬間、俺は性急に彼を信じた、」 ソーが言う、「諸々のストーンとこの時系列をたとえ少しでも長く失わずに保っておけるなら俺はなんだって差し出しただろう。我々がストーンを集めている間——それは数多の日々と数多の試練であった——夜には俺は目を閉じられて、そしておまえは未だ此処に生きていると分かっていて、そしてそれだけで充分だったのだ」

「許すことなど何もない、」 ロキが言い、ひょいと頭を下げてソーの髪に口づける。「私への愛ゆえに、不安定な誇大妄想狂に銀河全体を引き渡す危険を冒したことを除いてはな」

「彼はそれほど悪くはなかった、」 ソーが言う。

「あんたへの愛ゆえに、」 ロキが同意する。「そうではなかった」

「彼は無関心を装っていた、」 ソーが言う。「他を寄せ付けず超然としていた。それでいて俺が我らの間に何が起こったかを話す都度——そして俺は我らのことをよく話した、彼の為と同じ程に俺自身の為に——彼は耳を傾けた。時折、彼は核心を突く数々の質問をした、まるで俺の嘘を見破ろうとしているかのように、だが俺はそれらの試験を及第したと信じる」

「数々の質問？」 問うロキ。

「俺が眠っていても答えられる質問だ、」 とソー、顔を上げる。「おまえの身体の中でもっとも感じやすい箇所、」 彼はロキの耳の付け根の柔らかい蕾を舐め、そしてロキの全身が震える。「おまえの陰茎がどんなだか。俺は記憶をもとに絵を描くと彼に申し出て、そして十万時間も同じ質問を黙考することに費やした」

「彼のなんと完璧に俗悪なことか、」 ロキが言う。

「答える俺の詳細さもまだそうであった、」 ソーが言う、そしてロキは笑い、相応しい口づけのために寄り掛かる。  
  
「それは難しかった、」 ソーが認める、彼らがようやっと離れた時に、謹厳になって。「いくつかの点で彼は本当におまえのようだった、そしてまたこれ以上ないくらい違っていた。そして——彼が抱えていた痛みは並外れたものだった」 彼は親指をロキの唇に刷く。「おまえがどれほど苦しんでいたか、おまえは俺に話さなかった、そして俺は怒りと悲しみにあまりに目がくらんで、当時それを俺自身気がつかなかった」

「ずいぶん昔のことだ、」 ロキが言う、彼の声は静かになる。

「俺にとっては昨日のことだった、」 とソー。

「もう終わったのだ、」 ロキが確固としていう、そして一瞬の後ソーが頷く。

それから此処で目覚めて以来初めて、ソーは彼から目を逸らす。「ロキ、」 彼が言いはじめる。「母上——」

「わたしは全てを知っている、」 ロキが言う、彼の告白を留めるためにソーの口を手で覆いたいという衝動に抵抗しながら。「母上は過去へと復活された。我らが知る如く母上はもう少し生きておられた」

「あれは俺がこれまでに犯した中で、或いはこれから犯すであろうことのうち最悪のものであった、」 ソーが言う、「尤も母上が我らにそうするよう求めたのだが。だが俺はそのことを話したくはない。俺は二度とそのことについて話さぬ。否、俺がおまえに話したいのは我らが多くの言葉を交わしたということだ、母上と俺、そして母上は——母上は我らに祝福を下さった」

ロキの顎が弛む；彼の心臓が飛び出しそうになる。「あんたと母上——あんた——あんた——」

「俺は母上に話した、」 ソーが肯定する。「たとえ俺がそう望んでいたとしても俺は母上から隠しておけなかった、そして俺はそうは望まなかった。母上はすぐさま推察した。それが母上自身の直感からなのか、或いは母上の魔力からなのか、俺にはわからぬ；おそらく双方だ。『母親は知っているのです』そう言われた。母上は此処にいるお前に付いてとても多くの質問があった、そして俺がスナップ以前とその後におまえが成したことの全てを話したとき、母上は驚いてはおらなんだ、『イエス、』そう言われた、『それは私のロキらしいわね』 母上は俺の意図を尋ねられた、まるで俺がおまえの手を相争っている求婚者のひとりでもあるかのように、そして俺はおまえを俺自身の人生よりも愛しているのだと母上に告げた、そしてまことに俺自身のすっかり変わることと、そして俺たちは誓ったと、結ばれたと；そして母上は喜ばれた。

「ソー、」 ロキが囁く、己の鼓動よりもよく知っている名をほとんど形成することができない。「ソー、わたしは——」

「俺は全てを言い終えねばならぬ、」 ソーが彼に告げる。「母上は喜んでおられた、そしてずっと昔に俺たちのためにかかる人生を推察したと言われた、そして生きてそれを目にすることも我らの子供たちを抱くことも叶わぬのが、唯一の無念であると。『わたしがどれほど彼を愛しているか、あなたのロキに伝えて頂戴』母上はそう言われた、『そしてあなたたち二人のために私がどれほど幸せであるか』と」

ロキは涙を流している、この日より前に何日も泣いていたような激しい嘆きに囚われたものではなく、だが安堵と解放に根差していると感じられる魂の底からの哀しみのような涙だ。ソーが彼に加わり、そして彼らは腕を互いの体に回し、彼らの手足を全てきつく結び合わせ、それから地と草々たる緑の中に共に横たわり、長い間そうしている。

「物語を話してくれ、」 ソーが言う、彼の唇はロキの頬に押し当てられている。

「ヨトゥンヘイムの王になるはずだった者は、無益な青年期に自身策を弄した後に彼の王国を失ったと明かされた、」 ロキは休止することなく言う、掴むに可能な限りソーに縋りつきながら。「彼は目的も終わりもなく長距離の旅をした。ある日、彼は今までに垣間見た中で最も美しい存在、森の中で水浴びをしている男の光景を捉え、そして誰も彼を得てはならぬと、彼一人のみが彼を勝ち得るのだと決心した。

王子として、彼は容易にかかることが実現するよう命じることが出来た；だが今や彼は王冠も偉大な力もない、ただの男である。そして彼は征服者となるよりも仲間として自身を紹介した方がよいだろうと気付き、そして彼の素性を隠し、そして彼を喜ばせることにそのように順当に受け入れられた。

遠く彼らは流離い、数多の素晴らしい冒険をし、そして数多の戦いを繰り広げ、数多のモンスターを討伐し、そして二人の者が近しくなりうる限り近く、過行く彼らの時の全てを共に同調して過ごした。それである夜、葡萄酒の革袋越しに、美しい男は彼の過去、それまでは謎であったことについてさらに語った。彼はかつて王国を相続するはずだったと明かした、それはアスガルドだと；だが彼が王位へ昇るには幸せな結婚が条件であった、そして彼の誕生以来の許婿いいなずけ、彼と同じく王子であるひとは、ヨトゥンヘイムから追放され消息を絶っていた。そのことが起こった時、アスガルドの王子もまた彼の地位を失い、そして彼は国を後にした、彼が結婚するはずだった男を見つけようと、さすれば二人がかつての栄光を再び求められるだろから。

ヨトゥンヘイムの王子はこの告白に驚愕の沈黙にうたれ、そして彼の連れが傍らで眠る中、一晩中起きていて、有り得べからざる機会と条件の彼らの出会いに塞ぎこんでいた。朝が到来した時には彼は万策尽きていた、そして彼の友が目を開けた時、彼はすぐさま真実を告げる、衝撃と諍いを予期し、だがこれ以上彼を騙すに忍びなく。

『一目見た時からあなたと知っていた』 答えてアスガルドの王子、『なぜなら私は昼夜を問わずあなたの肖像画をじっと見つめていたのだから；私が知らなかったのは私があなたを愛せるかどうかだった』

ヨトゥンヘイムの王子は正体を露わにされて呆然としていた、いかにも彼は今まで決して隠されていなかったことに；だが彼はただ問えるだけだ、さて、彼らの愛の問題におけるアスガルドの王子の宣告の後では。

『私はあなたを太陽が熱を持つよりも、そして星が夜空に輝くよりさらに確信をもってあなたを愛している』 とアスガルドの王子が彼に告げた。

その言葉を聞きヨトゥンヘイムの王子の心は晴明と溶け、そしてかつてなかったほど幸福であった；彼は愛するひとに口づける、そして自分たちの王国へ訴えるためにすぐさま戻るよう提案した、彼らは王国を一つに併さるかもしれないのだから。

『それは我らの未来だ、おそらくは』 とアスガルドの王子。『だが今や我らは自由だ、そして枷も王冠もない。そのように私はあなたを最初に知った、そして今やそのように私はあなたを愛したいと願うのだ』 彼の瞳はサファイアの青、もしサファイアが海の深さから生まれるものならば。『あなたはどうして私が、あなたが確実にわたしを見るであろう処で水浴びをしていたと思うのだ？』

そしてヨトゥンヘイムの王子はその言葉に笑った、そして笑って、笑った；そして彼は王室の冠や王国についての話を暫く先送りすることに同意した、彼らが作り上げたこの人生を彼の愛する者と過ごすことに幸福であったのだから。『私はあなたにもう一つの質問に答えることだけを乞う』 彼は言った。

『それはなんだ？』 問うアスガルドの王子。

「結婚してくれ、」 とロキ、草地の上、ソーの傍らで彼は片手で肘をついて頭を支えている。「我らが再び冒険へと出でる前にわたしと結婚してくれ。太陽と全ての星を我らの証人に、その下でわたしと結婚してくれ」

ソー、それまでずっと微笑んでいた彼は、彼の傍らで黙り、静止する。「ロキ？」

「この物語はあんたが終わらせるのだ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしは彼に代わって答えられぬ」

「イエス、」 とソー、彼に押し寄せて口づけ、彼の髪に指をくぐらせ、ロキを彼へ引き寄せる。「彼はイエスと言った」 彼は話そうとしながらロキの唇に口づけている、言葉を正しく形作るに一インチ離れているのは遠すぎるとでもいうように。「彼は詠唱した。彼は梢から叫んだ。彼は触れを運ぶために鳥を募った。彼は——」

「そして彼らはどうなったのだ？」 ロキは知りたい。

「彼らは王国には戻らぬことを選択し、だが彼ら自身のものを築いた」 ソーが言う。「彼らの人生は今や彼らのものなのだ」

ロキは目を閉じる。抱きしめそして抱きしめられて。「彼らはその後ずっと幸せな生涯を送ったか？」

「彼らは生涯を共にした、」 ソーが彼の口中に言う。「それで充分なのだ」


	6. Chapter 6

彼らが本部基地に辿りつくまでに、彼らの間で望ましいであろう結婚式の詳細が話し終えられている。

彼らはそれが小さな儀であるべきだと決める。ミッドガルドではまだあまりに多くのことが不安定なので、気散じになることなど彼らは望まない。参列可能な友たちに囲まれた、短い式典。アスガルドの伝統に則り、踊りと宴があるだろう、だがそれ以外のアスガルドの伝統を守る必要はないと彼らは同意したのだ。

当然考えなければならないことが彼には他に沢山あるのを、ロキは分かっている。

サノスがガントレットを使ったことで失われた者たちは戻ってきたが、秩序の回復は消えた者たちの再出現のように簡単にはいかない。同じく官僚機構や生活基盤はいまだ壊れたままだ；いくつかの場所では市民の追加流入——かつての指導者の、かつての敵、かつての恋人の帰還——が、更なる暴力と不安を引き起こすかもしれぬ。それは、残念ながら、予想されることであり、そして同じ場面がおそらく数多の、数多の世界で繰り広げられることだろう。

だが小規模的には、とロキは自身に言う——最も重要な尺度——私的な嘆きの軽減は、殆どの者にとって生を再び耐えられるものにするだろうと。

彼はこれらのこと全てを考え、未来が依然どれほど取り組むに難しいか、前途に横たわる課題がどれほど大きいかを、考えているべきだ。

彼に考えられることはただ、彼がソーに結婚しようと求めたこと、本当に彼と結婚を、そしてソーがイエスと言ったこと、そして彼らは今日から数日後に日を定め、そして彼らは結婚するのだということだけだ。

彼らは生きている、そして彼の手の中にあるのはソーの手で、そして草で編まれた輪がソーの指に嵌っている、なぜならロキは指輪を持っていなかったからだ。

もし今までに望んでいたことを全て受け取るという感覚が糧となるなら、ロキはそれのみで永遠に生きられるだろう。

彼らがあらゆる困難をものともせず、彼らの友人とその愛する者たちが一杯に詰まった本部基地に戻った時、ロキはソーにアベンジャーズからの質問に答えるに任せ、彼は断りを言って席を外す：まずは幾つかの生涯において当然の報いとして勝ち得た浴槽に素早く浸かり、それから重要な公報を達するために。

彼は、銀河間の通信系統が、良き博士とオブララのヴァルキリーの間に備え付けられているブルースの研究室へ行く。

しばらくして——そこにはかなりな祝賀があるに違いない——彼女は呼びかけに応答する、階級を示す虹の印判を帯びた襟の上で臆面もなく笑みながら。

「御前、」 彼女がロキに言う。「あなたの功績の噂は既にこちらに届いてるよ」

「たいそう大袈裟にだろうな、疑いもなく、」 ロキが言う、だが彼女は微笑み返している己を見出す。

「こうして話している間も、吟遊詩人たちが歌の数々に取り組んでるよ、」 ヴァルキリーが確言する。彼女の瞳は輝いている。「歌を歌われるのを聴きに、貴女とソーが近々訪れるって信じてるよ」

「我らはそうするとも、」 ロキが約束する、彼女がヴァルキリーと分かち合うと誓った他のすべてのことを思い出し彼女は驚いたことに赤面する、その別の人生は今やこの人生へと拡がったのだ。「我らはそうする。さて別の事柄について——」

一階へ戻った時に彼女はソーを脇へ連れていき、ヴァルキリーがそうであった如く輝かしい瞳と共に、厨房を抜けて彼をいざなう。彼らは空の会議室を見つけ、そしてソーはすぐさま彼女に手を伸ばす、だが彼女は、ソーが彼女に深く口づけ、そして彼女が携えている伝言から気を散じさせる前に身を反らす。

「わたしはもう一方のロキに或ることを行うよう説き伏せられた、彼にこれらの事象を引き起こさせる前にな、」 彼女がソーに告げる。「彼は、ガントレットの前に起こった或いはその後に起こった全ての自然な死を元に戻すことは出来なかった；それらはスナップが奪ったものほど容易には元に戻せないものなのだ。世界は今も逝ってしまった数多の者たちを悼んでいる、この先もそうであろう様に。だがわたしは彼を、その命奪われたるが不当であった者たちがいたと、彼らが戻ってきたとてノルン達を悩ませることはないだろうと説得したのだ」 彼女は手の甲でソーの頬を愛撫する。「わたしは確認のため新アスガルドのブリュンヒルデと話した、そして彼らは其処にいる。彼らは生きている、ソー。あんたのヘイムダルとヴォルスタッグとファンドラルとシフとホーガン。彼らはあんたを待っている」

ソーは勃然と座る、あたかも彼の脚が彼を支えられぬかのように。「何？」

ロキは彼の膝の上に座る、「もしあんたが彼らに我らの婚姻に立ち会って欲しいのならば、」 衝撃を受けた彼の顔から髪を後ろへ滑らかに梳きつけてやりながら、彼女が言う、「あんたは本当にすぐさま発って彼らを連れてきた方がいい。此処にいる我らの友人たちが散開するまでほんの数日しかない」 彼女は指先の軌跡を口づけで辿る。「そしてわたしはあんたが彼らと一緒に豪飲するに一日はそこらはかかるだろうと期待してる。あんたはさっさと出かけるが一番よかろうよ」

ソーの目は電気を帯び、それから雷光を超えて涙で満たされる。彼の表情はそれは目の眩むような上機嫌と高揚の類のもので、彼はほとんど話すことが出来ない、彼女の周りに腕を廻せるだけだ。「我が愛——、」 彼は口を開く、それから目に見えて気を取り直す。「だが俺はおまえの傍を離れは——」

「ならば、留まれ、」 ロキがハミングするように言う。「わたしはウォンを招集して花や飾りつけの手助けをしてもらうつもりだ。あんたはそれらを運んで吊るせばいい。おそらくナターシャが婚姻の衣裳においてわたしの助力をしてくれるだろう、それであんたは我らのモデルになれるぞ。我らはきっと衣裳のさまざまな部分の沿い具合や色について非常に多くの時間を費やすこととわたしは期待している、その間あんたは——」

ソーは立ち上がり、片腕で彼女を抱き締め、口づけで言葉を払う、それから彼女を会議室の机の上に優しく下ろす。「わかった、わかった、俺は行くよ」

「いかにも、」 とロキ。彼女は微笑む、意味ありげに。「ヘイムダルに、彼の帰還を聞いてまことにうれしいと伝えてくれ、そしてあんたは他の者たちに、彼らは死んでない方がいいだろうとわたしが言っていたと伝えてもいいぞ」

ソーは笑う。「おまえからの祝福の言葉を俺は彼らに運ぼう」

このように幸せなソーを、重荷を取り払い悩みなく見えるソーを、彼女は長い間見ていなかった。かかることは不可能だと彼女が考えていたにもかかわらず、それは彼の美しさを倍にするあまり、彼女を息もつけないようにするほどだ。ロキはその光景を記憶の中にしまい込む；彼女は、これが例外ではなくソーの常態になることを願う。

彼が扉に達しかけた時、ある考えがロキに起こる。「ソー！」

彼はすぐさま彼女を振り返る。「わたしは、結婚式に我らの友人たちに飲んでもらうための蜜ワインとまっとうなミードが是非ともあればいいと思うのだ」 彼女が言う、「もしかかることが取り計らえるならば」

「俺はラビットを一緒に連れて行こう、」 ソーが言う、にっこりとして。「そして新アスガルドの市場に彼を解き放そう」

「それで充分だ、」 ロキが受け入れる。「充分以上だろう」 彼女は彼が行くのを見守る、そして彼女が過去の記憶と共に目覚めて以来初めて——もう一方のロキによって残された記憶、彼ら双方の便宜のために——ソーが立ち去るのを目撃する彼女の胸に刺すような疼きなどまったくない。彼女がかつて確信した何にもまして、彼女は彼の帰還を疑う余地なく確信している。

ウォンは喜んで装花の計画を練る手伝いをする、そしてロキはスティーヴン・ストレンジとの親密なお喋りから彼女の友を引っ張り出せたのに、ただほんの”少し”ほくそ笑むだけだ。彼女とナターシャは深更まで起きていて、衣裳の立案や考案をし、二人でより綿密に検討できるようロキが空中からそれらを魔法で作り出す。翌日、スティーブとバッキー、殆ど一心同体といってもいい彼らは、必要な資材をなんであれ取りに行くため、共に車で出かけようと申し出る。

スティーブが電話で開いている店を探している間、バッキーはロキへ向き直る。彼はヴィブラニウム製ではないほうの手を差し出し、そして彼女はその手を受け入れ、しっかりと握る。

「スティーブが言うには、俺が戻ってきたときの奴の出迎え方に、俺はあんたに感謝しなきゃならんそうだな」 バッキーが言う。ロキがドレスにナターシャの三インチのスティレット・ヒール、それはナターシャ曰く賭けてもいいが一時間以上履いていられないと、それでその賭けのためにロキが苦しんでいる靴なのだが、その姿で厨房へ悠然と入ってきた時も、彼は一度も瞬きもしない。

バッキーの見目良い顔に刻まれた線と影は、彼が生涯にあまりに多くの思いがけない光景を見てきたと、そして彼女は単に更なる一つに過ぎないと示唆している、そして彼女は脅威ではないと見做しており、彼は彼女に暖かく微笑む。

彼女はすぐさま、スティーブが彼のどこを好いているのか見て取る——まあ、その目と顎の線と髪と筋肉を越えてだが。彼は憑りつかれている、だが何よりも彼は思慮深く、用心ぶかく、そして思いやりがある、そしてロキは彼女自身同じように温かく微笑み返している己を見出す。彼女はある種の瞬時の同族意識を感じる。

「あんたに関する限り、スティーブは自分の心を知りすぎるほど知っていた、」 ロキが言う。「わたしは少しばかり押しただけだ」

「まぁ、」 とバッキー、片手で長い髪を掻き上げながら、「それが何であれ、うまくいった、で、俺がありがたく思ってるってことだ」 彼はスティーブの聴覚の範囲外になるよう、ロキに身を寄せる。「俺たち自身のクラブを始めることを考えてたんだ。ちょっとした連帯みたいなやつだ、あの手の善行に身を捧げてるやつらが重くなっちまった時のためにな」

彼は冗談を言っている、ロキは思う——まあ、半分冗談だ——それで彼女は頭を反らして笑う。「元悪漢の集会、」 彼女が言う。「悪くない着想だ。私も勘定に入れておいてくれ」

真実、もし彼の申し出が心からのものであれば、それは悪い着想どころではない。彼女は腹心をソーに、ウォンに、ナターシャに、スティーブの中に見出した——だが彼等でさえ、彼女が感じそして成したことの最も暗い底を知らない、彼らのような善意の耳に聞かせるにはあまりに忌まわしい行為だ。バッキーは単に理解する以上のように見うけられる——彼自身話すべき多くの物語を抱えているように見える、そしてそれらのことを秘密のうちに己の中に留めておくすべを知っているようだ。

この共感以外にも、バッキーはロキがかつてそうだったように、彼のことを知らぬアベンジャーズからの多くの盗み見を受ける側にいる、それは彼女がよく覚えている感覚だ。そのことについて考えるほど、二人は共通するものを持っているとより判断する：共に二人を最初にそして最高に愛する者から救われ、そしてかつての姿で定義されまいと、より良くなろうと固く決心している。

「俺たちは秘密のデコーダー・リングを手に入れよう、」 スティーブが近付いてきて、彼のウエストに腕を廻すちょうどその時に、バッキーが彼女に言う。

「君たち二人は何を囁き合ってるんだ？」 スティーブが明るく尋ねる。

「あんたは知らない方がいいのだ」 彼女にできうる限り真面目に、ロキがスティーブに言う。

「最高機密の元ヴィランのやつだ、」 バッキーが補う。「おまえには許可資格がないな」

「なーるほど、」 とスティーブから、今や彼は本当に知りたくないという風だ、だが彼らがそれほど関心を抱きあっているのを見出して十分満足しているようだ。「用意はいいか、バッキー？」

「生まれた時からな、」 とバッキー、スティーブの手を取る。彼は外へ向かいながらロキにウィンクする。

カウンタートップの椅子が後ろに引かれるガタガタという音がして、ロキは振り返りロケットの樹状の友が椅子によじ登っているのを見る。ソーが彼に抱いている高い評価を意識して、ロキは階上へ戻る道すがらカウンターへ立ち寄る。

「ハロー、グルート、」 彼女は言う。「わたしは、あんたはソーとロケット共に新アスガルドへ行ったのではと思うていた」

「アイ・アム・グルート、」 グルートが言う。ロキは若い頃、アスガルドにてフローラ・コロッサスの言語を学んだ、そして彼女はかなり錆びついてはいるが、彼の言葉を理解するに充分なだけ彼女は思い出せる。”こんにちは”。「アイ・アム・グルート。アイ・アム・グルート」”此処にいてもかまわなかったのならいいのだけど。買い物をしている時のロケットは好きじゃないんだ”

ロキはニッコリする。「おお、勿論、」 彼女が言う。「もしあんたのために私にできることがなにかあれば知らせてくれ」

「アイ・アム・グルート、」 彼が言い、カウンターの上に山と積まれている古い雑誌に手を伸ばし、強い興味を抱いた表情で有名人の醜聞が載ったばかげた雑誌の一つを捲り始める。”ありがと”。彼はちらりと見上げ、彼女の方へ向かって頷く。「アイ・アム・グルート？」”あなたはアスガルド人にしてはとてもきれいだって言ってもいいかな？”

「それはご親切にどうもありがとう、」 とロキ。「わたしは必ずしもアスガルド人ではない」

その言葉はグルートの注意を更に引く、彼の凝視は雑誌からロキの横顔へと前後する。「アイ・アム・グルート？」”違う？”

「わたしはヨトゥンでもある」 ロキは彼に告げる、話しているうちに、己のこの部分をまだ知ってはいない者と——そして必要な引き合いを知る誰かと——話し合ってから随分長い間が経っていると気付く。

グルートは枝のごとき腕に小枝のような指を走らせ、震える真似をする、彼の木製の唇が歯をカチカチと鳴らす音を立てる。彼は好奇そうに彼女に向かって瞬く。

「イエス、」 ロキは言う、笑いながら。これは笑うに素晴らしいと感じる。「フロスト・ジャイアント、その通り」

「アイ・アム・グルート、」 グルートが言う、無頓着に、有名人の赤ん坊の醜聞についての話へと頁を捲る。”あなたはとてもきれいだ、ヨトゥンにしては”

「ありがとう、」 とロキ。「あんたが次にロケットに会った時には、あんたは彼に褒め言葉を送る方法を教えるべきだと、わたしが言ったと伝えてくれ」

「アイ・アム・グルート、」 グルートが同意する。”それが僕が彼に言う最初のことだ”

「ロキ？」 ブルースが厨房の扉口に現れる。「ソーが君にってオブララからのラインに来てるよ」

彼女の無条件反射は——大変な恐怖——あれだけの騒動の後では捨て去るのは難しいだろう。だが応える時には彼女は表情を繕っている。「何かあったのか？」

「何の問題もないってわかると思うよ、ソーに関する限りはね」 ブルースが言い、階上の研究室へ先導する。

ソーは途方もなく酔っている。彼があまりに酔っぱらっているのでロキは事実、彼が溢れさせているミードの臭いを銀河を隔てていても嗅げるほどだ。彼の背後からは、叫び声、笑い声、喧しく奏でられる音楽、酒のおかわりを求める喚声といった、飲めや歌えやのそれは騒々しい音がする。

ロキが通信画面に現れた時、ソーの紅潮した顔は、彼の肌を覆う稲妻をも凌いで光輝く。

「弟よ、」 ソーが言う、何故ならロキはナターシャの呪わしい靴から逃れるためにその姿に戻っていたからで、そしてその靴は彼の足には嵌らない。「弟よ、お前に逢いたかった。愛している。愛している、そしてお前に逢いたかった」

彼自身にもかかわらず、ロキは甘やかな笑みに和らぐ。「あんたが発ってからまだ二十四時間も経っていない」

「激しき苦痛、」 とソー、片手を心臓の上に置きながら。「俺は苦しみしか知らぬ」

「ああ、あんたの周囲には叫び声が酷く沢山あるようだ」

「我らは祝っている、」 ソーが説明する、ゆっくりと、言葉を縺れさせないように。「我らの迫りくる婚姻。我らの友人たちが力説した」

「では彼らは、あんたが私と結ばれるからといってあんたを糾弾せぬのか」 ロキが言う、さり気なく聞こえるよう努めて、だが彼の中に残る付きまとう懸念を言葉にする。

「皆おまえに命を負うているのだ、」 ソーが言う、その言葉をなんとかか少しばかりはっきり口にする。「我らの乾杯は全ておまえの名誉を称えて掲げられた。多くの、多くの乾杯だ。多くの——」

「そのようだな、」 とロキ、眉を上げながら、だが感謝の吐息と共にこの最後の悩ましい疑いを手放す。

ヴォルスタッグがよろよろと視界に入ってくる、太い片腕をソーの首の周りに投げかけ、満杯の杯をソーの手に押し付ける。「ロキ！」 画面を見て彼は喜びの声を上げる。「来いよ、おまえさんは何世紀にもわたって語り継がれるような宴を見逃しとるぞ」

「今回は見合わせておこう、」 ロキは彼に言う、彼は単純に通信画面を通り抜けるわけにはいかないのだと、この状態のヴォルスタッグに説明する労力を費やすだけの価値はないと見做して。

そして彼らは皆、ソーの周りにひしめき合っている、みな古く馴染み深い顔が、赤らんだ顔をして笑い、祝辞を呼掛け、そして互いに被せるように話しあっている。数分後には、彼らはロキが其処にいることを忘れていると見え、彼ら自身の間で解説を交わし合っている。

「思いがけないわ、」 レディ・シフがホーガンに言っている、「でもどういうわけか、そうじゃない、」 その間ホーガンは訳知りの合意に頷く。

「俺はソーに言ったのだ、彼がまだ若造だった頃、いつの日か彼が美しい姫と結婚するときには彼の付添として立つとな、」 ヴォルスタッグが傍らのファンドラルに言う。「ロキもそこにいた、そして彼は俺にたいそう腹を立てて、俺の気に入りの狩猟犬を三日間、蝸牛に変えてしまったのだ。今その訳がわかったよ」

「だがロキはいつの間にこんなに魅力的になったんだろう？」 ファンドラルがヴォルスタッグに大きすぎる声で問う。「勿論、そうなるだろうと俺は言っただろうよ。俺たちが若い頃、ある時俺はソーに数年以内にはロキは最も人目を引くようになるだろうなって言ったんだ。俺がロキの最高の特質を描写している時、俺たちは川の横を歩いていた、そしてソーが俺をその川に突き落としたんだ。今なら意味が解るよ」

ヘイムダル独りが生まれた時と同じ程に素面で、通信画面越しにその並外れた目でロキを見ている。彼が頷き、そしてロキは、心が胸郭の後ろから滑り出せるものなら漂っていくだろうほどにとても軽い心で、頷き返す。

「我が友人達よ、」 ロキは画面の上の幸福な顔々に言う、そしてその呼掛けが真実であるのを見出す：彼らは、勿論そもそもソーの友人たちであるが、だがそれぞれが彼にとても周知の者たちだ、そして再び欠けることのない彼らを見るのはとてもいいことだ、だから彼は愛情以外の何も感じない、そして返報に彼らの愛情を。「わたしはすぐにミッドガルドにあんた達を迎えると信じているが？」

「俺たちは完全なるアスガルド式の名誉儀礼と共にソーを誓願へと護衛するのを見るだろう」 ファンドラルが彼に言う、すでに彼自身の儀式用衣装を目論んでいること間違いない。

「配達といった方がいいだろうな、」 とホーガン、彼の兄が横ざまによろめくほど熱烈にソーの背中を叩きながら。「俺たちは彼を担いでいくよ、夜が過ぎるまでに彼はさらにたくさん飲まねばならないからな」

「それは見事な考えだ、」 とヴォルスタッグ、そして彼はソーがまるで酒場の娘並みの重さしかないかのように彼の肩の上にソーを投げ担ごうと動く。「もっと酒を！」

「もっと酒を！」 掛け声に応えて、シフが木霊する。

ソーは、ヴォルスタッグの背中の半ばにぶら下がっているところから顔を上げ、画面を見ようと首を伸ばす。「ロキ！愛しているぞ！」 彼が呼掛け、そしてそれから彼は連れ去られる。

それはロキを独りヘイムダルに面したままにする。グランドマスターの燃えている船上での最後の、絶望的な瞬間以来、彼らは空間を分かち合っていなかった、そしてロキはそれを払拭するために頭を傾ぐ。

「あんたが参列してくれることをとても願っている、」 彼はヘイムダルに言う。

「これが何世紀にもわたって近付き来たるのを私が見てきたからには、」 片眉を優雅に上げながらヘイムダルが言う、「私が見逃すことはないだろう」

「ありがとう、」 とロキ、真摯に。

「あなたが来った人物にあなたのご両親は誇りに思うことだろう、」 とヘイムダル、表情は平然と、それでいて端の方が柔らかくなる、時と水によって擦り減った石のように。「私はあなたを誇りに思う、ロキ」

ロキの喉が動く、だが何の音も出てこない。彼に出来るのはその言葉への承認に頭を下げ、ただ一つの言葉を、それは「ヘイムダル、」 だが、話すことだけだと彼は見出す。ヘイムダルは再び頷き、それから彼は踵を返し、ソーが運んでいかれた方向へ続く。

ブルースは数分後に研究室へ戻って来て、今や空白の画面を凝視しているロキを見出す。

「ロキ？」 ブルースはすぐさま彼の傍へ来る。彼はロキの目の中に浮かぶ涙を見出したに違いない、そして彼はそれを誤解し、ロキが最前示したのと同じ懸念で応える。「何かあったのかい？」

「ノー」 ロキはブルースの方を向き、そして彼は微笑む。涙は零れはしない。「あんたが言ったように。全ては事もなしだ」

* * *

その夜、彼が就寝の支度をしている時、扉を叩く音がする。ロキは歯ブラシを歯ブラシ立てに戻し、靴下を除いてまだ着替えてないことをありがたく思いながら、応えるために裸足のまま向かう。

ローディがトニー・スタークを横に立っている。ローディは大きな箱を両手に抱えており、そしてトニーはロキを目にしてまったく脅かされていないように見せようと最善を尽くしており、それからロキが靴無しで現れられる者なのだという事実にまったく驚いていない。

ニューヨークでの彼を知っていたがこの一年を失していたアベンジャーズにとって、それはより困難だった。彼らは自らのチームメイトの半ダースからの熱烈な証言によって彼が積極的な危険ではないと信頼している；そして彼らは、ロキと過去のロキの行動を通して、彼らが戻ってこれたのだと重々承知している。

それは彼が変節してなにか悪漢的なことをするつもりはないのだと彼らを言い聞かせることからはかなり隔たっていた。さて、それに彼とソーが正式に結婚する意図であり、そして彼らの関与を望んでいるという事実に関する活況もある。結婚式を好まずにいるのは難しいのだ。

だがローディとトニーは朝には出発する。ニューヨークの状況は依然としてあまりに不安定だ；クィーンズ地区は未だに独立を宣言している；アイアンマンとウォー・マシーンの存在は二ダースもの市の公務官から、そして市長と州知事から要請されており、そしてペッパー・ポッツは、スターク・インダストリーズの沙汰を再度安定させるために戻っており、それで彼らはこれ以上遅らせることが出来ないのだ。

ローディは式に参加できないことを既に何度も謝罪している——彼が留まれればと願っていることをロキは知っている、だがこのような時期にトニーの傍を離れるのは気が進まないのだと。ロキは、彼とソーが可能になり次第すぐにも都市を訪れ、アベンジャーズがこれを最後と思いつつと夕食を共にした夜に、ローディがあんなにも渇望に話していたステーキを分かち合うと請け合う。

それでロキは、彼の部屋の扉口に立つローディとトニーの光景に、好奇に駆られて、瞬く、だが彼らを部屋に入れるために後退する。

「俺たちがもうお別れを言ったのは分かってるんだが、」 ローディが言う。「俺たちは君にちょっとしたものを持ってきたんだ」

「そのようなことをする必要はなかったのに、」 ロキが言う、もっとも彼は喜びにさっと赤面する。贈り物が己の気に入りの催しの一つではないという振りをしはしない。彼は渡された箱を受け取る。「私はソーが戻るまで待とう、勿論」

「ああ、これは君の登記外ってわけじゃない、」 とトニー、手持無沙汰にならぬようスーツのズボンのポケットに手を突っ込む。「これはみんなローディのアイディアだ。ああ、それから僕のデザイン。それに僕の製作だ。それから僕の天才。マジで、今回は僕は自分を凌駕したと思うね——」

「トニー、」 とローディ、可笑しさと苛立ちの双方に皺寄った額を擦りながら。「彼が言いたいのはだ、これは共有のギフトじゃないってことだ。これは君にだよ、ロキ」

「ああ、」 ロキが言う、その言葉が彼をさらに濃い赤面に転じ無いよう願いながら。彼らは立ち去る気配を見せないので、それで彼は箱を指し示す。「開けようか？」

「開けたまえ、」 トニーが言う。

ロキは寝台の方へ歩み寄り、箱をその上に置き、そして蓋を開ける。彼は薄紙を取り除けそしてそれから、ゆっくりと、一続きの衣類を取り出す。それは、濃い緑にさらに濃い黒が、鱗を示唆する文様に重ねられ、両手首の薄い籠手はより派手な金色だ。それはロキが今までに見たこともない生地で、触れるに軽く、そして完全に揺るぎなく、どういうわけか繻子で作られた鎧だ。彼は眉を寄せ、まじまじとそれを見つめる。

「それは君のコスチュームだよ、」 ローディが言う、彼の顔にはロキが箱を開けるまで隠そうと努めていた満面の笑みが広がっている。「ええと。コンバット・スーツだ」

「もしそれが一目瞭然じゃないってんなら、」 トニーが言う、「これは君の”ウエルカム・トゥ・アベンジャーズ”の瞬間だ。僕が宇宙の只中でぼうっと我を忘れてる間に、君がちゃんと加わったことは知ってる、だけど僕らはそれを公式にしようと思ったのさ」

「わたしは何と言っていいかわらかぬ、」 ロキが言う。生涯においてこの時ばかりは彼は言葉もないと感じる。

「君の気に入らないんなら、デザインし直せるぞ、」 トニーが言い、そして彼はロキの傍へゆっくり歩み寄ると、あれやこれやを指さしながら機能を挙げていく。「だが言わせてもらえれば、僕がサイコーなとき、僕はサイコーだ、そして僕は常にサイコーだ。君のスーツは僕が作れる次世代の防弾・防火素材だ、何がきたって破れも裂けもしない。それから君をスッキリサワヤカに保っとく、ひとには風通しが必要だからな。腕甲にはトリックがいろいろ隠してある、だが種明かしは君に任せておこう。そのほうが楽しいからな。レーザーを撃つってのがヒントになるかな」

「これは一つの驚異だ、」 ロキが言い、そしてトニー・スタークは初めて気兼ねなしに彼に微笑みかける。「とても気に入ったよ。ありがとう、トニー。ローディ」

「僕が言ったろう、ローズ、」 トニーが言う。「緑多めにして正解だったんだって」

「俺たちはまだ君の名前を考えてないんだ、」 ローディが考え込むように言う。「トニーに時間をやれば何か思いつくだろう」

「とにかく、”ドクター・ストレンジ”よりはマシなマジック・マンの名前になるさ」 トニーが約束し、そしてロキは歯を見せてニヤリとする。

ロキはスーツを畳み直して細心の注意を払って箱に仕舞う。彼が仕舞い終えると、ローディが部屋を横切って来て彼を抱擁する。

それからトニーが手を差し出し、そしてロキはその手を握る。その間、二人の表情は共に厳粛だ。

「アベンジャーズへようこそ、」 トニーが言う。彼は手を離し、あまり厳粛に見えなくなる。「さて、やらかすんじゃないぞ」

「何だよ？」 ロキとローディが互いに寄り掛かり合い、体を二つ折りにして笑っているのに、トニーが詰問する。「僕が何を言ったっていうんだ？」

***

ローディとトニーが立ち去ってから二分後、扉が今一度ノックされる。ロキは寝台に座り、未だスーツを見つめている；彼はまだ服を着ていてよかったと思う。

「入って、」 彼は呼掛ける、ローディかトニーが去り際の一言を伝えるの忘れたのだろうと期待して。

扉が開きウォンの背後で閉じる。ロキはすぐさま立ち上がり、彼を部屋の奥へ引き入れ肘掛け椅子を提供しながら、自身もう一方の椅子に納まる。彼らはかつてよくこのように夜を通して座っていた、そしてソーが任務で離れていて、彼らが研究するに任されている時には夕べにも。それはたった数日前のことではなく、何年も前のことのように思える。

「あんたと会えてよかった、」 と、ウォンに会うのを常に喜んでいるロキが言う。「あんたにお願いしたいことがあるのだ、明日にしようと思うていたのだが、あんたは此処にいる」 彼は唇を噛む、緊張を感じていることに驚き、だが今日という日はは感情が高ぶる一日であったし、そして彼はどれほど感じているかに圧倒されていると、過充電されていると感じる。ウォンは頭を片側に傾げて、ロキがそれを乗り切るのを、辛抱強く待っている。

「わたしはミッドガルド式の結婚式の伝統について読んでいたのだ、」 ロキが彼に話す。「いくつかの文化では、その一組に最も近い立場にいる者たちがある種の名誉として留保される中、一人の友が婚姻する者と共に立つのが習慣だ。もしあんたが——もしあんたがわたしの傍らに立ってくれるならば、それはわたしを果てしなく喜ばせるであろう」

「私はむしろそう思うね、」 ウォンが言う、だが彼はあざけりの響きを彼の声から取り除くに充分なぐらい大きな笑顔を浮かべている。「いったいあんたには何人の親友がいるのかね？」

「ウォン、どれほど感謝しているかわたしは言い尽くせぬほど——」

「さて、その件が片付いたところで、」 ウォンが言い、そして彼は長衣の中に手を差し入れ、漆に磨かれた木箱を取り出す。「私がここにいる理由に移ろうじゃないか。あんたへの小さな贈り物だ」

ロキは今まで以上に圧倒されると感じることが可能だとは考えていなかった、だが彼はその概念を素早く捨て去りつつある。「わたしがあんたに請うであろう唯一の贈り物にあんたは同意したではないか」

「あんたはもっと大きく考えるべきだよ、」 ウォンが鼻であしらう。「プレゼントは人生におけるより純粋な喜びの一つだ。それは送り主と受け取る者の双方のもっともよいところを引き出す。これほどバランスのとれたものはほとんどない」 彼は肩を竦めるために持ち上げる。「あんたの気休めになるかどうかわからんが、これは中古で使い古されたものだ」

今や箱の中身を知り、ウォンの言葉が何を意味するのかを法外に掴みたくて、渡されたそれをロキは受け取る。中に、絹のような布に包まれ、彼はスリングリングを見出す。

それは光の中で銅色に輝き、その徽章は確かに使用され摩耗しているが、しかし神秘の霊気を保っている。ロキは波のように押し寄せるパワーと可能性を感じられる。

「それは私のものだった」 ウォンが言い、そこで初めてロキは、それが慣習的な場所である彼のベルトや彼の左手から消えていることに気付く。「私は別なものを用意することもできた；だが私の見るところ、それが持つ由来を鑑みて、むしろあんたに属すると、そしてあんたとソーがこの先分かち合う家に保管してもらうのがよかろうと思えたんだ」

「だがわたしは、」 ロキが口を開く、あまりに深く心を動かされてどこから始めたらいいか彼にはわからない。「わたしはマスター・オブ・ミスティック・アーツの一員では——」

「あんたは我らの教団に正式に誓いを立ててはない、そうだ、」 ウォンが同意する。「それでも、もしあんたがその称号の権利を主張できないのなら、誰にできるだろう？ あんたはそれを身に付けるに相応しいにとどまらない、ロキ、そしてストレンジさえこのアイディアに賛成した、もっともいくらか説得を要したがね」 今やウォンはにこやかに笑んでいて、その会話がどのように進んだかの想像をロキに任せている。「あんたがもしそれを受け取らないというなら、私の為にそうしてくれ。あんたとソーが何処で暮らすことになるのか、或いはどれほど遠くへ旅するのか、私にはわからんが——だがあんたがミッドガルドへ戻ってきた時はいつでも、すぐにポータルを開いてあんたの古い友人ウォンとチェスの一局を交えるのを、逃れる言い訳はなくなるよ」

ロキはリングを手の中に握りしめる。彼の胸は締め付けられるように感じる。「ならばこれをわたしの最も秘蔵の財産としよう」

「勿論、そのゲームは必然的にあんたが負けることになるのだよ、」 ウォンが言い、リングを握っている彼の手を優しく叩く。「だがそれでもあんたに会えれば私はうれしく思うだろう」 

***

ウォンが去って十分後に再びノックの音がした時、ロキは謀略を疑い始めている。

彼は扉を開け、そして紙の大きな買い物袋を手にもったナターシャが入ってくる。

「これはあまりに過ぎる、」 ロキは彼女に告げる。「皆して——本当にこんなことをする必要は——」

「もちあるわよ、」 とナターシャ。「あなたはたった一度しか結婚しないのよ。まあ、つまり、地球じゃ何度でも結婚できるし、沢山の人がそうするけど、でも初めて結婚するのは一度だけ」

「だがわたしは——」

「気にしないの、」 ナターシャが言う。「ホントに。しないで。それに私のはただのちっちゃな小物だから。私がいたところでは、どんな風に訓練されたかっていうと、必要以上の物は持たないし、それについて感傷的になることもないの」 彼女は巨大な袋に手を入れ、細い金色の円筒だけを取り出してロキへ放り、床に落ちないよう彼が捉えざるを得なくする。

それは口紅の筒だ、そしてロキが蓋を取った時、彼女はそれが以前ナターシャが唇を彩ったのと同じ鮮やかな色合いを、カーター長官から伝えられた血の色の陰影を見出す。彼女は塗ってみるために鏡の方へ歩み寄り、鏡に映る姿を見た時に初めて意識的な意図なく己が転じていることに気付く——彼女は途切れることなくその贈り物にちょうど適した躰に滑り込んだのだと。

「さあ、これであなたはいつだってあらゆる種類の戦いに準備万端よ、」 とナターシャが説明する。「それから、本体を左に捻ると、エグイちっちゃなクイック・トリガー・ナイフのサプライズが出て来るから。私が自分で仕込んだ」

ロキはその予想外の付録に思わず吹き出す。「ああ、貴女が大好きだ」

「こっちも同様、」 とナターシャが、ロキに、彼女の芯に衝撃とそして暖かさをもたらす気楽さをもって言う。それからナターシャは再び袋の中に手を入れ、そしてロキはその袋の大きさの理由を理解する——ナターシャは今やその手に鈍い黒の金属でできた、ずっしりと羽根をあしらった、本物の矢を握っている。ナターシャがそれを差し出し、そしてロキは受け取る。

「これはクリントから、」 とナターシャ。「彼、結婚式に出られないのをホントに残念に思ってるのよ、でも子供たちと数週間ビーチでのんびりする権利を彼は手に入れたと思う」

ロキはその矢を検め、クリントの矢筒に納められていたものの一つと認識するが、これについてナターシャが何を意図しているかについて戸惑う。「もし聞いてよければ——」

「それメッセージ付きよ、」 両手を腰に当てて、ナターシャが言う。「彼が言うには、それであなたを殺すことは決してない矢だそうよ」

「なるほど、」 とロキ、そして彼女は一本の指先で鋭い矢先に触れる。この変わった贈り物は奇妙なことに他の物と同じぐらい彼女に幸福を感じさせる——これはさらに心に強く訴える——そして彼女はそれが彼女の視界に留まれるように化粧台の上に置く。「彼に、これを受け取ることがどれほど私にとって意味があるかと伝えてくれるか？」

「お安い御用よ、」 とナターシャ。彼女は手の平を上にして片手を出し、その指をひらひらさせる。「さ、払ってちょうだい。あなたがあのヒールを一時間以上履いていられたわけがないんだから。ブルースがあれを研究室のテーブルの下で見つけたわよ」

見つけられて、ロキは呻き声を上げる、だが彼女は財布を取り出しそしてその中からミッドガルドの紙幣を数える。「わたしは四十五分までいったのだ、」 彼女が不平をこぼす。「わたしは熟達した拷問者に苛まれてきたが、あの靴よりはずっと手柔らかだった」

「あなたもわたしもね、姉さん」 とナターシャ、彼女の勝ち金を仕舞いこみながら、それから彼女は爪立って両方のロキの頬に口づける。「ご同様よ」

***

時計仕掛けのように、ナターシャが去って十分後、ブルースが扉口に現れる。ロキは扉を開けたままにしていた。

「あんたに何か飲み物を勧めてもよいだろうか？」 ロキは言い、彼とソーが蓄えた瓶の蒐集を身振りで示す。「要らない？ 私が一杯やってもかまわないだろうか？ 今宵は思いがけなく忙しい宵でね」

「どうぞ、」 とブルース、そしてロキは己に元気を回復させる強い飲み物をこさえ、己の肘掛け椅子へ戻って腰を落ち着かせる。

「残念ながら贈り物って僕はあんまり得意じゃないんだ、」 体の重心を一方の足からもう一方へ移しながら、ブルースが言う。「僕はどうしてもあれとこれのどっちを選んだらいいか分からないみたいなんだ。だから今回、僕はなんというか便乗したんだ。ただ買うのを手伝ってそれから取りに行っただけなんだ」

ロキは、先ほどまでウォンが占めていた椅子を身振りで示す。ブルースは椅子の端に腰掛け、それからポケットを探って赤い小さなびろうどの袋を取り出し、そしてロキはそれを受け取る——この時点で、彼は異議を申し立てない方がいいと学んでいた。

彼は袋を縛っている、慌てて結ばれたと思しきリボンを解き、中身を手の中に空ける。つやのある銀の、それぞれに異なるルーンが、それぞれが異なる祝福が刻まれた、一ダースの管状のビーズが彼の掌を満たす。

それらは複製で、ヴァイキングの影響を受けた好意あるミッドガルド人の手になるものだ。能動的な魔力は込められていないが、ルーン自体の意義を微かに帯びている、それは技術や意図がどうであれ、召集されたどんな品にもその意義を授けるからだ。だが純粋な金属の、手打ちで刻まれたビーズは綺麗で、彼の手の上でひんやりと心地よく感じられる。

「ブリュンヒルデによると、それは君の髪に着けるものだそうだ、」 ブルースは前に傾げながら、助け舟を出すように知らせる。「それは伝統的なものだって」

ブルースがあまりにも希望と疑念を不安そうに組み合わせた表情を浮かべているものだから、ロキは彼を安心させるためにできる限りのことをする。

「まさしくその通りだ、」 彼はブルースに告げる。「まさにわたしに欠落していたものだ」 彼はビーズの周りに指を閉じてその形状をよりよく学び、それから指を開いてもう一度眺める。

ロキは、ブリュンヒルデがブルースに語ったかもしれないし、語っていないかもしれないことを自発的に提供はしない。これは家族の女性から——母親が曾祖母から受け継いだビーズを、或いは叔母や姉が家族の身分の変化を表す印に新しい一組を購入して、贈られるであろう贈り物なのだとは。ロキは後者の選択肢を思い、そっと微笑む。

彼は母自身の話と肖像画に描かれたものから、フリッガがアスガルドの王と結婚した時に金のビーズを身に付けていたことを知っている。だが彼は貴婦人たる母ではないし、そして彼は王と結婚するのでもない。

彼の手の中のルーンは多くの意味を持っている：友情、力強さ、忠誠、成功、真実、情熱、創造性、健康、名誉——これを見て彼の唇が笑みを描く：豊穣——無事、繁栄、調和。彼はその全てを読む、その全てが彼の肌に刻まれているのを感じる。それらはそっと彼に歌う。

「どうぞ彼女に伝えてくれ、そしてあんた自身にも知ってい欲しい、わたしがこれを限りなく感謝していることを」 ロキが言う。

ブルースはかなり綺麗に赤面する。「大変な仕事は彼女が全部やったんだ。僕は取ってこいをやっただけさ」

「あんたはこの一年わたしのためにいろんなことをしてくれた、そしてその前にはあんたの友人たちに、」 ロキが言う。「あんたは我らをよく世話してくれた」

可能ならば、ブルースはさらに魅力的なローズピンク色の色合いに変わる。「僕——」

半分開いた扉を叩く音がして、そして二人はスティーブが顔をのぞかせているのを見あげる。

「ごめん、」 スティーブが言う。「時間割を間違えたに違いない」

「どうぞ入ってくれ、キャプテン、」 とロキ、この時点で半ば彼を予期していたが、あえて推測したくはなくて。

スティーブに続いてサム・ウィルソンとバッキー・バーンズが部屋へ入ってくる。彼らはスティーブの両翼に立つ。彼ら三人の集まりはそれほど脅かされる光景ではない、そうではない——だが彼らは、その背の高さと幅の広さ、その鋭い視線と金属の腕、その彫刻のごとき肩とくっきりとした顎でもって人目を引く。そのふんだんな筋組織と、伸びた髭は民間人の衣服、ミッドガルドのジーンズとＴシャツ、そしてあっさりとしたスニーカーによって全て和らげられている。

ロキは危機感を募らせるよりずっと遥かに興味をそそられ、そして彼の向かいでブルースは椅子に座り、観察するに甘んじている。バッキーは扉をしっかりと、だが慎重に閉める。

彼らは此処へ、時間を無駄にしたりお喋りをするために来たのではない：これは一種の任務である。スティーブはロキを見る、彼の表情は真剣だ——トニーがそうだったように、厳粛といっていいほどだ。

「僕らが提供するものは、厳密に言ってちゃんとしたプレゼントと呼ばれるものじゃあない、」 スティーブが話し始める。それから三人の男たちがみな協調して話しだす。

「それはむしろ主義だ、」 とバッキーが言う。

「それは何かに誓うってよりもむしろ概念だ、」 とサム。「君は今夜、充分ギフトボックスをもらっただろうって俺たちは思ったんだ」

ロキは横目でちらりとブルースを見て、同じ程に好奇心をそそられまた当惑している彼を見出す。

「間違いなく、」 ロキは、一種の中立を目指して同ずる。彼らが何について話しているのか彼には正にまったくわからない。

「僕らが差し出しているのは、チームへの招待だ、」 とスティーブ。

「僕らがここで言ってることで、」 とサム、「君が理解しなきゃらないことだが。俺らはもうトニーと彼の側についてる奴らと反対の立場じゃないってことだ。俺らはもうそいうのは通り越したと思いたいね、だろ、俺らはまた一つのビッグでハッピーな機能不全のスーパーヘンテコ家族ってわけだ。俺らの言うチームって言うのは——」

「俺たちが言ってるのは、」 とバッキー、「俺たちはとにかくまずはあんたを信じるってことだ。あんたがやらかす、すると俺たちはなぜかって聞く。俺たちはハナっからあんたを責めたりはしない。二番目にはそうするかもしれんん。だが決して最初からじゃない。俺たちは勝手に決めつけない」

スティーブの目は、熱っぽく、バッキーに据えられている、それからロキに戻る。「そうだ。僕たちが言ってるのは、君を信頼するってことだ、ロキ。僕らは君を知っている。何かがうまくいかなかったら——」

「——するとクソ野郎どもはまず最初に俺たちの相手をしなきゃならない、」 サムが引き取る。「何か悪いことが起きた時に現れるだろう通常のクソ野郎どもだ。二番目に、俺たちはあんたになにが起きてるかを把握する。或いは、あんたが誰を怒らせたかをな。人間たちとエイリアンたちとその他もろもろの長いリストに乗ってるだろうって想像できるよ。複雑なことは起こるもんだ。人生は複雑だからな」

「僕らは、君に敵対する者たちよりもまず君を信じる、」 とスティーブ。「もし僕らが君を阻止する必要があるなら、僕達はそうする。だけどまずは君を信じてからだ」

バッキーはうっとりと見開いた目でスティーブを見て、そしてスティーブは見つめ返す。サムはニヤリとしつつしかめっ面をして、口づけがまた始まる前になんとか二人の間に割り込む。サムは手を差し出す。

「ようこそチームへ、そう願ってる、」 サムがロキに言う。「キャップは君のことをおそろしくかってる、それに俺を塵から組み立て直すのに君は力を貸してくれたからな、俺たちは幸先のいいスタートを切ったって考える方に傾いてるよ」

ロキは素早く立ち上がりサムの手を受け入れる、それからバッキーの手を握り、それからスティーブのを。スティーブは手を離す前に勇気づけるように頷く。

「紳士諸君、」 とロキ、「これはわたしが予想していた以上のことだ。わたしは持てる力の限りを尽くして、あんた方がわたしに差し出してくれている信頼の水準を維持していく。そして私は見返りに同じ原則を守ることを誓う——常にとにかくまずはあんた達を信じることを」

いかなる時もこのような同朋が彼を支える心づもりがあるというのは目の眩むような展望だ。彼らがその緊密に結ばれた徒党に彼を含めるだろうことは、ひとかどのアベンジャーとして認められスーツを受け取るのと同じぐらい心躍ることだ。

今や微笑んで、スティーブはロキの肩を握る、それから向きを変えてブルースを注視する。「同じオファーだよ、君が望むならね」 とスティーブが言い、そしてスティーブは本当に贈り物の時間割りを間違って覚えていたのか、それともブルースを堰き止めるために早めに来たのだろうかと、ロキは疑問に思いはじめる。

「お、おお——、」 ブルースは口ごもり、それから立ち上がる。「僕にとってすごく理に適ってるかどうかわからないな。ハルクは、彼がコントロールしてる時は——その手の親切や信頼に相応しくないようないろんなことをやらかすからね。君にはまずは彼を信じない理由がいっぱいあるよ」

「だがあんたは違う、」 ロキが言う、スティーブが口を開く前に、そしてスティーブは驚いた、だが喜ばしい視線を彼にくれる。「決してあんたではない」

「まぁ、」 とブルース、再び綺麗に赤面しながら。「感謝するよ。それを聞いてとてもうれしいよ」 

「それがチームさ、」 とバッキー、称賛の頷きをロキに送りながら。

「考えてみてくれ、」 とスティーブがブルースに。「今ここで返事をくれなくてもいいんだ」

「だがトニー・スタークには言わないでくれ、」 とサム。「彼は今のところ招待されてないんだ」

「俺らの中にはまだ解決しなきゃならないトニー関係の問題があるからな、」 バッキーが彼らに言う。

「おー、俺にトニー問題があるって、おまえさんそう言いたいのか？」 サムは眉毛を上げる。「そりゃおもしろい。そりゃおもしろすぎて俺は腹ン中で大笑い——」

「このお喋りが出来て良かった、」 スティーブが言う、晴れやかに笑み、言い合いをしている彼の親友たちを部屋の外へと導きながら。「ロキ、僕達みんなからおめでとうを言うよ」

「僕もそろそろ行くよ、」 とブルース。「僕らみなで君を引き留め過ぎたと思うからね」

ロキは彼を扉まで送っていく。「わたしは適切な就寝時間を逃れるのにこれほど良い理由を持ったことはない」 別れ際に彼はブルースの背中に片手を置き、彼に触れるのがいかに容易であるか、その仕草が良き友同士の間でどれほどさりげなく与えられまた受け取られるかに、驚嘆する。

「おやすみ、ロキ」

ロキは訪問の旋風の後に独り残される。活気の行進のあとに続く寝室の沈黙は奇妙に感じられる。彼は寝台への道すがら化粧台の傍に寄り、並べられた贈り物を見る：復讐アベンジングの為の衣裳、使い込まれたリング、赤い口紅の筒、黒い矢、一握りのビーズ。スティーブと彼のチームからの信頼の約束、そしてそれは今やロキのものだ。

それはアスガルドの王子ロキやヨトゥンヘイムのロキ・ラフェイソンには想像もつかなかったであろう、とても豊かな宝物である。だがそのような者たちはもういない、深く埋められた、そしてロキ、近年はミッドガルドの、彼は己が世界で最も裕福な者であると考える。

***

ソーは彼の上によじ登り、ロキの顔を口づけで覆い、彼の目をぱちりと開かせる。彼はひどくミードの臭いをさせ、そしてかなり乱れた身なりをしていて、そして信じられないほど豪奢だ。

ロキはソーの胸の周りに腕を廻し、彼を近く引き寄せる、あたかもミードが最上級の香水であるかのように。ソーの肌の上で、それは最上級だ。

窓の外は未だ暗い。「ソー、」 ロキは熱っぽい口づけの合間にやっと言う。「あんたは朝まで帰らぬと思うていた」

「計画の変更だ、」 ソーが説明する。「俺は離れていられなんだ。おまえのいない一夜は、耐えがたき多くの夜に等しい」

ロキは笑みを浮かべる、喜ばされて、だが彼は片眉を上げる。「あんたの連れは？」

「階下の客室に落ち着かせた、」 ソーが彼に言う。「彼らはおそらくまだ何時間も寝るであろう。睡眠は我らの最近の活動の中には含まれておらなんだ」

「わたしはその活動とやらを聞きたいだろうか？」 ロキが問う。

「おまえが自身の防備にミードをいくらか飲むまでは違うな、」 ロキの耳を口に含みながらソーが言い、そしてロキは笑う。「だがお前自身の冒険を話してくれ」

ロキはソーの出発以来の経過を物語り、そしてが贈り物のことを語る時、ソーの表情があまりに愛情深く幸福になったため、ロキは彼に口づけるためにしばしば語りを中断する。

「彼らは良き者たちだ、我らの友は」 とソー。「我らは幸運だ」

「彼らはそうだ、」 ロキが同意する。「我らはそうだ」

「スタークは決して俺に戦闘衣裳を作ってはくれなんだ」 ソーが言う。

「それはレーザーを撃つんだ」 ロキはトニーの引き摺るような口調を完璧に模倣して言う。

「ならば、おまえは此処へ居続けるか？」 ロキの顎の下に指を添えて顔を彼の方に仰向けさせながら、ソーが聞く。「俺たちが名実ともに婚姻した後。我らはミッドガルドに留まるか？」

「わたしが正式なアベンジャーズとなってまだ数時間だ、」 ロキが言う。「間違いなく数年は活動を期待されているだろう、さもなくばわたしは衣裳を返さねばならぬ。まだまだなすべきことは山とある」 ソーは溜めていた息を吐き、そしてそれで彼の兄がどれほどかかる返答を望んでいたかをロキは知る；誇りと愛がソーの目の中に燃え上がる。「その後は——我らが何処へ行きたいか、その時が来たら我らに分かるだろう。あんたはかつて学び舎を設立すると話していた」

「そうだった、」 とソー。「もっともあの時は遠い夢のように思えていた」

「我らの夢は実現した、兄上、」 ロキが言う。肌と肌を合わせる、彼らの好ましい状態になるよう、彼は二人の服を消失させる間、彼はソーに口づける。ソーはロキの唇に微笑み、彼の上で動き始める、このたびは差し迫った意図で、だがロキはソーの心臓の上に手を置いて彼を留める。「最初に話しておきたいことが一つあるのだ」

「話してくれ、」 とソー、「それも素早く、なぜならお前の中にいない瞬間という瞬間、俺は苦悩ばかりしか知らぬ」

「おや、それは大変だ、」 とロキ、また別のうっとりするような口づけに一連の思考を見失いながら。彼が空中から戻ってきた時、かれは厳粛になり、そして言う、「もう一人のロキ。彼はあんたが私を連れ戻すために手を打った取引を知っていた——私は彼に見せたのだ。彼が他の全てを回復したときに、それらの条件を変えたかどうかわたしは知らぬ。おそらく彼はそうして、そして我らの歳月を再び拡げる道を見つけたかもしれぬ」

「ロキ、」 ソーが言う、彼の上に両手と膝をもって体を伸ばし、絶妙な檻となってロキを囲い込みながら。「俺は気にせぬ」 揶揄いは彼の表情から消えている。「我らの時は全て我らから奪われたと考えていた我らではないか。我らに五十年の時があろうが、或いは五千年あろうが、それが今や重要だろうか？ 我らが手にしている以上の何をこれ以上求められるだろうか？」

ロキはそれを考慮し、ソーを己の腿で覆う。「そうだ、」 彼は言う、答えは速くそして決定的に来る。それらの全ての部分が真実の響きを持っていることを見出し彼は驚く。「そうだ、それは少しも重要ではない」

ソーは屈みこんで彼に口づける、自信をもって甘く、彼の口中を舐める、そしてロキはソーの髪を指で梳きしっかり掴める箇所を見つける。しばらくの後、彼はソーの髪を強く引っ張って放させようとするが、ソーは歯をロキの唇に引き摺って抵抗し、彼を放棄しまいとする。

「さあさあ、」 ロキが言う。「あんたの苦悩の状態についてもっと話してくれ、そしてわたしはその治療に懸命に取り組むとしよう」

***

彼らの結婚式の朝、ロキは神経を張り詰めてではなく、心の底から感じる安堵と共に目覚める。

彼とソーはこの一年の大方を、彼ら自身で交わした誓言により、婚姻していたも同然だった。彼らを結びつけるもう一つの契約上の手順について彼はなんの緊張感も感じない、そして確かに、他の者たちの目から見て彼らにできうる限りこの結び付きを正式なものにすることに、ソーがずっと不安を抱き、そして興奮していたのはとても素敵だ。

彼の兄は常により伝統的であり、儀式の厳粛な性質を尊重し、物事に適切な秩序があるから、全ての宇宙が混乱に陥るわけではないことの真価を認めている。ソーの為に、ロキはこれを喜んで行う。

だがその朝、彼が目を開いた時、ロキはこれが彼自身にとってどれほど意味があるかに思い当たり、そして彼の安堵感がどれほど深いかを認識する。

この新しい生に至るまでの生涯、彼はソーの婚姻を見守るはずであった。彼は長い間その日をひどく怖れていて、そしてその概念を嫌っていた——彼が思い出させられたように、ヴォルスタッグの狩猟犬はそのことで不運な怒りの激発を受けた——だが今やその日は来た、そしてそれはまたロキの日でもあるのだ。ソーはまさしく婚姻するであろう、そしてロキがその手を取る者になるのだ。

なんといっても、この度は彼こそが結婚を申し込んだ者なのだから。

彼はその思いと共に己をじっと横たわらせ、それが完全に現実であることを己に信じさせ、溢れる喜びと希望と幸福が己を洗い流すに任せる。かかる感情はかつては遠いものだった、手の届かぬものであった、それらが彼を攻撃に対して無防備にするという恐れからさらに抑え込まれていた；だが此処で、遂にロキは大丈夫だ。

ソーの両腕は彼の周りに湾曲していて、眠るソーの顔はロキの項に押し付けられている、そしてロキは彼が最後にこれほど明らかに、または鋭く、或いはより真実と感じられたのが何時だったか思い出せない。

一時間後、この抒情は、ノックもせずに寝室へ乱入するブリュンヒルデとナターシャの登場によって妨害される。ソーは依然眠っている、幸運なことだ、なぜならさもなくば彼らは全く別の状態にあるところを見出されたであろうから、とロキは思う。

現状は、哀れなソーはヴァルキリーによって力づくで寝台から引きずり出されることによって愕然と覚醒させられる。ロキは素早く魔術でいくらかの衣服を彼ら二人の上に着せる——もっともブリュンヒルデとナターシャは友人全員の中で最も慎み深さとは無縁の者たちであり、そして彼とソーが提供する光景に対して最も感銘を受ける可能性が少ない者たちでもある。

「なに、なに、」 ソーが眠たげに抗議した時、ヴァルキリーは舌打ちをする。「あんたは準備段階からもうすでにアスガルドの伝統の大部分を破ってるんだよ、だけどあたしはあんたが婚姻の日にロキからちゃんとした付添を奪わせるようなことは絶対させないからね。さっさと出て行って、彼と結婚する用意が整うまで戻ってくるんじゃないよ」

「ロキ、俺は——」 絨毯を引っ掻きながら、ソーは抗議する、だがブリュンヒルデは既に彼の片足をぐいと引っ張って部屋から外へと引き摺り出しており、ロキはあまりに激しく笑いすぎて大した助けにはならない。

ブリュンヒルデは扉を閉め、満足した表情で両手の埃をはたき落とす。「さてと、」 ニヤニヤしながら、彼女が言う。「どこまで話したっけ？」

これほど似つかわしくない侍女の一組はかつてなかっただろう、だが彼女たちはその役割を引き受けるのを満喫している。ナターシャが衣裳戸棚へ行きロキの衣裳を取り出し、吊るしてからアイロンかけが必要な不規則な皺がないか調べている間、ヴァルキリーは彼の為に風呂の用意をしている。

ロキは一度だけ抗議しようとする。「本当に、そんなことをする必要は——」

「あたしと議論するのは明日にするのね、」 ブリュンヒルデはフムといいながら、蛇口のそばにある香りのよい油を湯に注ぐ。「あたしは伝統を尊重するタイプだなんて言いやしないけど、でもそのうちのいくつかは相当な理由があって存在してるんだよ」 彼女は歯を剥きだして彼に笑いかける。「なぜって楽しいからさ。さ、あたしがあんたを放り込んじまわないうちに、自分でさっさと入りな」

その後では彼は聞き入れるに素早い。彼女は彼の髪を洗い梳かすのを手伝う、真の付添がアスガルドの王子にするであろうように；真の姉妹がアスガルドでそうするであろうように。ロキの目は、降り注ぐ湯の下で容易に隠せる涙にチクチクとする。

ロキが長衣に身を包み、二人が寝室へ戻ると、今日の宴の為に買い求められ用意されていた中から取ってきたシャンペンの瓶をナターシャが開封する。彼女は三つの丈高いグラスに注ぎ、そして彼らはロキとソーの健康を祝ってグラスを合わせる。

ロキが髪が乾くに任せる間、彼女たちは、彼らの友人たちがこの朝に果たしている役割について彼の周りでおしゃべりをしている：スティーブとバッキーとサムは、後で全員が共に囲む宴の場所となる納屋に椅子を設置している。ウォンは最後の手配に忙しい。ブルースは、酒を飲む部分以外はおそらく助けにならないであろうロケットの援助と、そしてソーのアスガルド人の仲間たち、こちらもまた酒を飲む手助けをするであろう者たちと共に、ソーの準備を手助けするためにつけられていた。

彼の髪が乾いた時、ブリュンヒルデは彼の詳述に基づいて、ロキとかなりの遣り取りをしたあと、髪を編むのに取り掛かる。

アスガルドでは、婚姻の日の髪における象徴的意味は衣裳よりはるかに重要であり、そしてロキは他の箇所については儀式を過去のものとしていたが、彼は母が装っていたような伝統的な編み髪を選択する。彼はその編み髪をブリュンヒルデに説明し、そして彼女は、彼の為に彼女が選んだビーズを織り込みながら、複雑な型を巧みに編んでいく。

その間、ナターシャは彼の爪に向かって眉をひそめ、それを丸く滑らかに研磨し、名をあげきれないほどたくさんのクリームを塗りたくる。扉を叩く音がした時、彼女は二杯目のシャンペンを皆に次いでいる。

「もしソーなら、あっちへ行って」 ナターシャが呼掛ける。

「ソーじゃないわよ、」 と慕わしき声が言う。「入ってもいいかしら？」

「勿論、」 ロキが言う、わくわくして、そして扉の取っ手がシュリの手の下で廻る。

不在の兄に代わって保持していた統治の権威に彼女が身に付けていたワカンダの盛装の代わりに、シュリはすっきりとした銅色のドレスで装っている、それは間違いなく彼女自身の意匠によるものだとロキは確信している。彼女はほぼその若い年頃そのものにみえる、悲しみは彼女の額から取り除かれ、彼女の瞳はまさしく輝いている——その瞳を貫く知性だけが、彼女はその年齢よりはるかに賢いことを思い出させる。

王女は大きな笑みを湛え、オコエを従えて部屋へ滑り込む。オコエは、ロキの経験では初めて戦さの為ではない装いをしている；彼女はやはり赤で装っているが、だがその色は粋なラップドレスに姿を変えている、金の宝飾が彼女の耳と手首から瞬いている。

「これは名誉であり喜ばしいことだ、」 ロキが彼女たちに言う。「あんたたちが参列できるとは知らなかった」

「私達を遠ざけてみなさい」 オコエが言う。

「私達にできるせめてものことでした、」 とシュリ、「ワカンダの偉大な英雄たちのためにね」

ロキは、未だ彼の髪を忙しなく編んでいるヴァルキリーの指により立ち上がれぬまま、頬に口づけの旋風を受ける。彼は彼女たちの手を幸いと握りしめる。

シュリは肩から大きな革のバッグを下ろし、クロームの箱を取り出す。「私はアスガルド式の結婚式を調べていたの、」 彼女が言う。「あなたとソーはアスガルドの不変の儀式の多くに従わないと、私は聞いてるのだけど」

ロキは頷く。「我らはアスガルドにいるのではない、そしてそれらの多くの伝統はそう容易く置き換えられるものではない、」 彼は説明する。「我らは簡単な誓いを交わすことで同意した、そして祝いの時を我らの友人たちと過ごすことに」

「私は、このウェディング・ギフトがおそらくある面で役立つのではないかと思ったの、」 シュリは箱をロキの膝の上に置きながら言う。「それで私はこれをあなたに先に持ってきたの——他の人たちがあなたに贈る時にわたしはここにはいなかったから」

「ああ、」 とロキ、頬が熱くなるのを感じながら、そして紅潮の下で微笑みつつ。「ならばあれは国際的な陰謀だったのだな」

四組の目が期待するように彼を見つめている。彼は箱の留め金を外し、蓋を跳ね上げる。そこには、緩衝用の気泡の上に浮かぶ、揃いの二本の短剣——適切にふるうに充分な長さを持ち、手首の鞘に納まるに充分なほど短い。その柄は磨かれた濃い色の木で、飾り気はない、なぜならその刃が圧巻だからだ：完璧にバランスが取れていて、死のように鋭く、そして見間違えようのないヴィブラニウムの輝かしい光輝を放っている。

「私が自分で作ったの、」 ロキの呆然とした表情と武器を交互に見ながら、シュリが誇らしげに言う。

「そして私がテストしました、」 とオコエ。彼女は胸の前で腕を組み、深遠なる控え目さであるに違いない言い方でで話す。「よく切れます」

ロキは、彼に与えられた贈り物がどれほど貴重で値のつけられないものかを十分承知している。その金属は伝説的なものだ——これはその名のもとに戦を引き起こし、そして正義の手によって帯びられた時に永続的な平和をもたらした。彼はあえて一本の刃の縁に触れ、ほんの僅かの圧力によって皮膚と骨を断たんばかりなのを感じる。

「これは類まれなものだ、」 ロキはそっと言う。愛の心根からの、かかる贈り物を拒否することは、大いなる侮辱と見做されていることを知るに充分なほど、今やミッドガルド人をよく知っている。だがこれは彼に託されるであろう道具において彼のもっとも野心的な夢をも超えるものである。

「嫉妬する、」 とナターシャ、低い口笛と共に。

シュリのにっこりとした顔の輝かしさは都市全体を灯せるほどだ。「私、アスガルド人は古の剣の柄に指輪を載せて交換するって読んだの、」 彼女が言う。「あなたもソーも剣ってタイプじゃないみたいだし、それでこれなら代用できるんじゃないかって思ったの、あなたがよければ」

「我らがその慣習を計画していなかったのは事実だ、」 ロキが言う。「実のところ、我らはこれについてほとんど計画していなかった。だがこの贈り物は最も歓迎されるものだ、その構想も。ソーはそれをとても気に入るだろう」

「私が彼に最新情報を伝えてくる」 ナターシャが申し出る。「ホントに、向こう半分がどうやってるか興味があるし」

彼女は四十分後に戻ってくる、出発時よりもかなり酔っていると言わざるを得ない。ロキは衣装を身に纏い、ブリュンヒルデ、シュリとオコエの批評眼による最終検査を甘受している。彼は肘掛け椅子に倒れ込むナターシャに片眉を上げる。

「ソーのアスガルド人の友達たちは……楽しいわね、」 ナターシャはようやっと言う。「私は新しい飲み仲間を見つけたと思う」 にもかかわらず、彼女は自身のためにまたシャンペンをグラスに注ぐ。「彼、例の短剣のやつに乗り気よ、」 彼女が皆に次げる。「彼、そのことにすごく興奮してた」 彼女は一口啜り、劇的な効果に一旦止め、それから言う、「彼、格好よかった。すごくいい。私達いい仕事した」

ロキはそれを一瞬たりとも疑ったことはない——彼は兄をくまなく知っている、それに己の審美的な感覚を知っているのだから——だが彼はそれを聞いて微笑む、ほんの少しだけ薔薇色の頬で。彼が衣裳の襟の下で熱くなっていたとしても、まぁ、彼の婚姻の日なのだから——彼には許される。

「あんた達皆にお礼の言い様もない、」 ロキが言う。「わたしの生涯におけるもっとも良き朝であった」

「宵まで待ってなって、ん？」 ヴァルキリーがウィンクし、そして残る者たちが笑い声を上げる；シュリはくすくす笑う。

「少し平和で静かな時間をあげる、」 とナターシャ。「わたし用意しなきゃ、で、それから下でもうちょっと飲まなきゃならないの。ロケットがバーテンやってる」

「フム、」 その言葉にロキが言う、そしてヴァルキリーが彼の首に片腕を廻す。

「心配しなさんなって、」 ブリュンヒルデが彼に請け合う。「あんたの花婿がメイン・イベントまでちゃんと立ってるよう、あたしが行って確実にしとくからさ」 彼女は彼の額に口づける、編み髪の最初の列のすぐ下に、それから彼を離す。他の者たちは彼女に続き、後退りながら手を振りキスを投げながら出て行く、そしてそれからロキは独りだ。

寝室はまるで小さな竜巻に直撃され吹き飛ばされたように見える；打ち捨てられた化粧品や櫛やグラスや瓶が散らばっている、だがロキはその全てを無視して踏み越えると、全身を映せる鏡で己の姿を検める。

彼はいつだって虚栄心の強い生き物だった、そして彼自身の自惚れが、鏡に映る己の姿を賛美する。古のアスガルドの複雑な黒い編み髪と銀のビーズと対照的に、魔術によって完全無欠に裁たれ仕立てられた現代的な体に沿う三つ揃い、彼はまさしく絶品の姿である。

三つ揃いは印象的な青：正確に言うならば、まさに正確なヨトゥンの青——彼が今装っている肌の下にある肌と全く同じ色合いである。

おそらくただソーのみがその重要性をすぐさま推察するだろう；それでいい、何故ならその重要性は彼とソーのみの為のものだから。このスーツの色は彼が継承するものへの、そして彼らの間を過ぎ去ったすべてへ捧げるものだ；そしてまた、それは素晴らしく見える、彼自身に言わせてもらえるならば。

ロキはあらゆる角度から己の映し絵を検める、だが彼の付添たちは余りあるほどに充分な仕事を終えてくれた：彼の肌は輝き、彼の靴は光っていて、彼の髪は名工の傑作で、彼のスーツは皺の一つもない。彼は頷く、一度、鏡の中の像が頷き返すのを見つめる。

それからロキは化粧台の一番上の引き出しを開け、二本の先細の蝋燭、どちらも乳白色のを取り出す。彼は想いとともにそれぞれに火を灯す、そうしながらフリッガとオーディンの名のもとに、それから俯いて目を閉じる。彼は先祖からの祝福を謙虚に仰ぐアスガルドの祈りの言葉を唱える。おそらく、それは彼が謙虚になにかを求めた初めてのことだ。彼は蝋燭が燃える間、頭を下げて立っている。

扉が軽く叩かれ、そしてロキは——緊張しているというわけではないのだが——腹の中を羽ばたく蝶々が生き生きとするのを感じる。「どうぞ、」 彼は声をかけ、そして蝋燭を吹き消す。

ウォンが扉の横から顔をのぞかせる。「用意は整っている、もしあんたもならば」 彼が言い渡す、効率的なこといつもの如く、そして一報を届けた後初めて、彼はロキに値踏みの見渡しをくれ、勇気づけるような頷きが後に続く。「あんたは大丈夫だ」

「わたしは非常に安心させられた、」 ロキは笑う、だがウォンの存在だけで、彼はそうなのだ。彼は鏡を最後にもう一度名残惜し気に眺めるのを楽しむ。「これが本当に起こっているのだと信じるのは難しい」

「起こらねばな、」 ウォンが揶揄う。「私は二日間も森の中を野の花を摘んでまわっていたんだ。誰かが、今日は結婚したほうがいい」

「あんたはソーを見たか？」 ロキが聞く、彼に出来うる限り無頓着に。彼はありもしない糸くずを袖口から弾く。

「見たとも、」 ウォンが言う、一瞬も騙されておらずに、そしてそして彼の忠実なまでに淡々とした表情は何も物語らない。「彼は大丈夫だ」

「つぶさに見るにはただ一つの方法しかないのだろうな、」 ロキが同ずる。「私は彼と結婚しなければならないのだろう」

「あの花々のために安心したよ、」 彼は扉を押し開き、そしてロキは、彼の友人がこの度ばかりは常の教団の長衣を脱ぎ、きちんとした鳩灰色のスーツに赤いタイを一着に及んでいる姿に口笛を吹く。ウォンはくるりと目を廻すが、しかしそれでもやはりニッコリとし、そして彼はロキに腕を差し出す。

彼らは共に階段を降りる。厨房では、彼と共に立ってくれるよう頼んだ友人たちが待っている。ナターシャは体にぴったりとした肩紐のないドレスで——ロキに敬意を表して際立った緑——圧倒的だ。シュリは片手でクロームのケースを抱え、新たに指輪係として指名された。濃紺のスーツを着たスティーブは彼自身、婚姻の雑誌の表紙を美しく飾らんばかりに見える、彼の金髪は後ろに梳かしつけられ、彼の目は油断なく注意を払っている。

スティーブに加わるよう頼むのを、ロキは躊躇っていた、もしや彼はあまりに当てにしすぎているのではと——だがキャプテンはすぐさま、そして熱意ばかりで応じてくれた。

「素敵だよ、」 とスティーブが温かく言う。

「私達ホントに素晴らしい仕事してる、」 とナターシャが同意する。

「やっとね、」 とシュリ、興奮に文字通り身を捩っている。「行きましょう」

彼らは本部基地を後にして、広々とした原へ向かう。彼らが馬屋の横を通りかかった時、内部から呼び声がし、そして粋な淡い茶色のスーツを着たローディが出て来る。彼はソーダを金色の綱で導いている——彼女は全身をくまなく手入れされ、首のまわりに、彼女が食べようと試みている花輪を付けている。

ロキは急ぎ両者へ向かい、ローディを抱擁に引き込む。それから彼に鼻息を浴びせるソーダの耳の間を撫でる。

「やっぱり見逃せないと決めたんだ、」 ローディが説明する。「トニーは一日ぐらい俺がいなくても大丈夫さ。彼は大人なんだから」

「我らと一緒に歩いてくれ、」 ロキが懇願し、そして拡大した一行は先へ進む。ロキは、最後に友人たちを背後に本部基地を離れ、この道を辿った時がどうだったかを考える、それは、彼がソーを手放すという、全てを手放すという恐るべき存知と共にであった。

彼はあの苦悩に満ちた日が此処での彼の最後の日だと予期していた、そしてこのような異なる目的と共に同じ道を踏み戻ることは、彼の胸をあまりに小さすぎると感じさせる、あたかも彼が感じていることの全てを納める空間がないかのように。

彼らは厩舎を通り過ぎ、置き去りにし、森の境界を目指し更に原を行く。そこノルウェイの楓の木の枝が広がるところ、ソーが彼を待っている。

彼を、この距離からでさえ、目にすることは——ソーの丈高い輪郭と煌めく彼の髪は——ロキの心臓を逸らせ、彼の口をカラカラにするに充分だ。

彼らは式典は宴に次ぐものであり、椅子を必要とするほど長くするべきではないと決めていた、だから彼らの追加の客は——オコエ、ワンダ、ヴィジョン、サム、グルート、ストレンジ、そして新たに到着したジェイン・フォスターとダーシー・ルイス——ソーの周りの群衆の中にいる。

ロキと彼の一行が黄色に色を変えつつある秋の野原を渡っている時、ロキはシフ、ファンドラル、ヴォルスタッグとホーガンが古き良きアスガルド式の正式な衣裳を身に纏っているのを目にする、一方ヴァルキリーとヘイムダルは現代的なミッドガルド式の美しい装いに壮観である。ブルースのスーツ、濃いワインの真紅は、ほんの少し皺寄っているだけで、そして彼は誇り高くソーの左手に立ち、一方ヘイムダルは右側に立っている。

ソーはまるでかつての彼のように見える：神話と伝説からの颯爽とした王子、心臓が止まりそうに美男子で、誰も彼を物語の英雄以外の者に見間違えることはない。彼の角ばった肩は何キロメートルも拡がり、彼の笑顔はさらに拡い。彼らが十分に近付いた時、その目はロキを探し求め、そして二度と離れることはない。

この特別な冒険のために、どのようにソーを装わせるかについてロキは行きつ戻りつした。ソーがなにかアスガルド由来のものを、馴染み深い鎧装束を身に着けられれば満足するだろうことを彼は知っていた。だが彼らは千年以上も留め金と胸鎧と脛当ての重荷に耐えてきた、そして此処には彼らが戦うべき戦はないのだ。

ソーは新しく見出した彼らの住まう地を熱愛していた、それで最終的にロキは双方をミッドガルドの様式で装った。結果を鑑みるに、彼はその決定に自身を賛美する。彼は心中、己を凄まじい音量で賛美する。

ソーの黒い一つ釦のスーツは、手袋のように完璧に彼に沿うよう仕立てられている；手袋のように沿っているということは、彼の力強い腕はかろうじて納められているという意味だ。その腕が布地を圧迫するその様は斯様に魅力的である必要はない、ああ、だがそうなのだ、そうなのだ。彼の黒い襟の折り返しは鋭く尖っていて、そしてパリッとした白いシャツに締めているタイは、やはり黒だ。彼の髪はどうにかなでつけられ、彼のヒゲは新しく刈り込まれ、そして彼の瞳——一方は夏の嵐の青、もう一方は琥珀の金——は、寸分の狂いもなくロキに据えられている。ロキはソーをスプーンで食べてしまえるが、それでもなお彼はまだ飢えているだろう。

”これがおまえの夫だ” 彼の脳が目の前の神々しい像への歓喜からどうにか回復したあと、一つの囁きが彼に告げる。”これはおまえの婚姻の日だ。彼の手がおまえに伸ばされているのだ。取りなさい。それはおまえのものだ”

二つの一行が枝の下に集い、そしてロキは手をソーの手の中に滑り込ませる。

”おまえは息を呑むようだ” ソーが口だけで言葉を形作る。彼の目は、ロキを眺め、その美しさを認めて丸くなる。”愛している”

ロキ、ほんの少しばかり言葉が出ないだけの、或いは息を切らせているだけかもしれない——ロキは伝え返すために彼の手を握りしめる：”愛している”

ロケットが咳払いをし、そして全ての目が——ロキとソーの目以外は——彼の方をちらりと向く。彼はラクーン・サイズのタキシードに蝶ネクタイまで揃え、被毛は梳かしつけられ、あたかも重大な審議の場にいるように指を組み合わせている。

ロケットがインターネットを通じて彼も祭司として任命されうると見出したとき、彼は二人を結婚させたいと主張し嘆願し煽てあげ、とうとうソーとロキの双方がこれ以上聞かずに済むならばありがたいと同意するに至るほどであった。少なくとも彼は、彼らの希に従い、式を簡潔にすると誓った、そしてソーはシュリが観衆の中にいることを考慮して、比較的大人しめにするよう頼んだ。

「親愛なる皆さん、」 とロケットが、深い、勿体ぶった声で言う。「私達全員が此処にいる理由を知っています、それと俺はだらだらすんなって言われてんだ、だからショーをさっさと始めようじゃないか。誰がボンテージ係なんだ？」

大人しめが聞いて呆れる。皆が笑い、そしてロキは笑うのは素晴らしいと見出し、これが実際に起こっているのだという彼の信じがたいほどの緊張の残りを手放す。

ヘイムダルとヴァルキリーが前に進み出る。「そなたは我らを指していると信じる、」 長い白の繻子をポケットから取り出しながら、面白げに、ヘイムダルが言う。厳粛に、彼は二人の握られた手を一緒に結びつける、そしてそれからヴァルキリーが最後のしっかりとした結び目を結ぶ。ただアスガルド人たちだけがこれを承知している、だがアスガルドでは、このハンドファスティングのみでもノルン達と神々の目に、彼らが婚姻したことを示すに充分なのだ。

「いいね、いいね、」 ロケットが続ける。「一番大事なとこへいくぞ。俺はこれをちゃっちゃとポックリやるぜ」 彼はロキに視線を合わせる。「どうだ？」

ロキはソーの顔を見上げる、そこに彼が読み取れるのはただ愛——時間と空間を超越する愛、その双方を凌ぎ、大宇宙の性質と進路を変えるだけの力を持つ、愛だ。

「誓う、」 ロキが言う。

ロケットが頷き、そしてソーの方を向く。「どうだ？」

「誓う、」 とソー、その問い掛けが空気に落ち着く間もなく答える。

「おう、俺たちゃ進んでるじゃねえか、」

ヘイムダルが最初に戻ってきて彼らの手を解く。それからシュリがケースを開き、ヴィブラニウムの短剣双方と二つの小さな金の輪を取り出す。彼女は偶然に傷を負わせ無いよう、恐る恐る、刃を先にしてロキの右手に短剣を置き、それから剣の柄に指輪を一つ平衡を取って置く。

ロキはソーに向かって差し出しながら手をしっかりと安定に保つ。「わたし、ロキ・オーディンソンは、この指輪を、ソー・オーディンソン、我が象徴と——変わることのない不滅の忠誠と、そして我が永久の愛の象徴として、あなたに捧げる」

指輪を手に取りつつ、ソーの目はロキの言葉の選択に燃え上がっている；彼があまりに白熱しているので、指輪を薬指にはめるソーの手から火花が飛び散るのではとロキは半ば予期する。それからシュリが二つ目の短剣で過程を繰り返す。

ソーが彼に指輪を差し出す時、ロキの視界はぼやけそうになる。「我、ソー・オーディンソンは、この指輪を、ロキ・オーディンソン、変わることのない不滅の忠誠と、そして我が永久の愛の象徴として、おまえに捧げる」

ロキは細心の心遣いで指輪を受け取る、それは尊い、信じ難い、素晴らしいものであるから、そして彼が指に嵌めた時、彼は溜めていた息を吐く。

指輪が彼の方へ来ている時に、彼は己が呼吸を止めたことに気付く；その重さと温かさが己の手に落ち着いた時に初めて、彼は再び自由に呼吸する。

息をしようと足掻いているのではない、否——彼の肺を満たす空気は新鮮で保たれるものだ；彼は何マイルも走れる、と彼は考える；彼は翼を持って飛べる。彼はソーの両手に手を差し伸べ、握りしめる。

「では、最高と最悪のミッドガルドの発明たるインターネットにより俺に与えられた力で、今、俺はお前らが結婚したと宣言する」 歓声が上がるにつれ、ロケットは指揮者のように華麗な身振りをする。「キスしてもいいぞ、もっともお前さんらのは見たことないわけじゃないがな。いやってほど」

彼らは一つとなってお互いの方へ動く。ソーの腕はロキのウエストに廻され、そしてロキは彼の夫の首に腕を投げかけ、そしてそれから彼らは口づけている。彼らは口づけ、口づけ、口づける、熱く深く意味を込めて、その間、彼らの友人たちは歓声と拍手を続け、誰か魔法の心得のある者——それはおそらく彼の傍らのウォンだ——花びらを召喚して降り注がせる。

「わかったよ、もういいって、」 やがてロケットが言う。「ちったあハネムーンに取っときなって」

笑いながら、彼らは身を離し、互いを手放して——ほんの少しだけ——祝いの抱擁を一群から受ける。

ソーはすぐにロキの傍らに戻って来て、指をロキの指に絡める、そして彼らは宴を催す納屋へと行列を導くため、共に出発する。

「これはどうやらおまえは俺と離れられないことを意味するようだな」

「どうやらそのようだな、」 とロキ、深い溜息とともに。「わたしは観念しているよ」

「よろしい、」 とソー、そして彼はロキの手を握りしめる：”愛している” 「なぜなら俺は二度とおまえを手放すつもりはないのだからな」

「何処へであれ、我らは共に行く」 ロキが同意する。

「それで充分すぎるほどだ、」 とソー。「俺を悩ます考えはあと一つしかない」

「それはなんだ？」

「我らの祝宴を我らが遅らせることは許されるだろうか、なぜならそのスーツ姿のおまえは俺を狂わせるから？」

「どれほど狂わせるのだ？」 ロキは知りたい。

「おまえの姿を見た時、俺はもう少しで全てを台無しにするところであった、」 とソー、「ミッドガルド全土に洪水を起こすであろう雷嵐を起こしてな」

「なんと法外な、」 とロキ、喜び、得意げになり。彼はフムと、考慮する。「我らが遅らせることから逃げられるとは思えぬな。だが我らはもちろん早めに宴を終わらせることを許されると思う」

「例えば、一時間では？」

ロキは笑う。「我らが結婚するのは一度だけだぞ、ソー」

「ノー、」 とソー、あたかもそれが妥当な答えであるかのように。「我らに可能な限り、参加できるすべての友人たちと共に、俺は此処でおまえと、五年ごとに結婚すると思う。おまえはどうだ？」

「あんたは狂っている、」 ロキが感謝しているように言う。「わたしがなんだと？」

「俺と結婚し続ける、」 とソー。「俺と結婚することを決して止めぬ」

「あんたがどうしてもと言うなら、」 ロキが言う、ソーの手を握りしめながら：”愛している” 「それにわたしには他にしたいことがあるわけでもなし」

***

納屋での宴は騒々しく、喜ばしい機会だ。ロキはその間を夢のように漂う。彼はソーと踊る——二人のファースト・ダンス、互いの腕に抱かれて、ただ二人だけが共に。彼らは、とロキは思う、一緒にあるとかなり壮観だと。

彼はソーとかなり踊る。彼は数多の友人たちともっと踊る。それから全員がいちどきに、肘をわざとぶつけ合いながら、踊っているようだ。

酒類が川の如く振る舞われ、そして乾杯が成される、それから更なる乾杯が；極めて不穏当な演説がウォンによって行われる、そしてそれからナターシャより、そしてそれからヴォルスタッグより、そしてそれからシフによって、そしてそれからロケットの演説は、マイクを切られてしまう。

後に彼がこの宴のことを考える時、ロキがはっきりと憶えているのはただ、あらゆる方向から彼を取り巻いている笑いと温かさと音楽と愛情のみだ。

彼が、このどれもが現実ではないと、或いはこの全てが必然的に彼から奪われてしまうのではと恐れ始めるときにはいつも、ソーの手が彼の手の中にあり、彼を現在へと繋ぎ止める。

食事を食べ終えてしまったときには、ピザが注文される。後に容易ならぬ大きさのケーキが振る舞われる。

ロキは夫の腕に抱かれて混雑した地球の舞踏場を横切り廻る。彼は決してこの場所を離れたくない、この瞬間を、そしてそれでいて終わりはもどかしいまでになかなか来ない。それからどういうわけか宵を遥かに過ぎて、そして彼ら全員が彼とソーを肩の上に担いで、笑い、歌いながら本部基地へ戻っていく。友人たちがスーパーヒーロー達ならば、運ばれるのは容易なことだ。

彼らは寝室の前の廊下に取り残される、フラフラしている数多の宴の参加者たちは、彼らのために少しばかり下品な提案の叫びを残し、影の中へ消えていく。

それからソーがロキを腕の中に抱え上げ、ソーが彼の唇に口づけている。ソーがロキを抱えて敷居を超え、そして彼らの背後で扉を音高く蹴り閉める。

***

ソーは彼を真っ直ぐ寝台へと運ぶ。彼は褥から一歩のところでやっとロキを降ろす。シャンペンと至福にいっぱいに満たされて、ロキは立ったままゆらゆらと揺れる。

「我が夫、」 ソーが言い、そして彼がその言葉を言う口調は、ロキの肌に悦びの鳥肌を立たせる。

「イエス、」 ロキが賛同する。あたかも双方にそれを証明するかのように、彼は指輪の嵌った手を掲げる。

「おまえをしかと眺めさせてくれ、」 とソー、彼の飢えた視線がロキの頭から爪先までを眺め渡す。「おまえは常に俺を驚かせること成し遂げるな、ロキ」

「あんたがこのスーツを気に入ってくれて嬉しいよ、」 ロキが言う。「わたしの髪を手伝ってくれ、そうすればあんたはこれを脱がせられるぞ」

ソーは彼の向きを変えさせる、優しく、それでいて性急に——すぐさまロキの編み髪を解くことに取り掛かる。ソーの手は素早い、欲望が彼にそう強いて、彼に多大なスピードを与える；彼は繰り返し何度も屈みこんではロキの襟の上に口づけを押し当てることによってだけ、遅くなる。

彼は銀のビーズに刻まれたルーンを検め、ひとつひとつ寝台の側机に置いていく、あたかもそれらの祝福を今宵、傍近く留め置いておくかのように。遂にソーは、ロキの今やふさふさと波打つ髪を指で梳けるようになる。

「俺は見合った働きをしただろうか？」 ロキの頸椎を唇で辿りながら、ソーが問う。

ロキの頷きに、ソーは両腕をロキの周りに滑らせ、彼の背に熱く凭れ、覗き込むために顎をロキの肩の上にあてがう。彼はそのようにしてロキの服を脱がせにかかる、釦をひとつづつ、ロキの肌がさらに露わになるにつれ、専心しつつも増々掻き立てられて。ソーがロキのトラウザーズの前を開け下へ下ろそうと促している時、彼は腰の窪みにソーの陰茎、硬く長く完璧なその輪郭を感じられる、そして忽然とロキは焦らす気分ではなくなる。

ロキは向き直り、上質の毛織を通してソーの陰茎を掌で包み、唸り声を誘い出す。ロキはまだ青いヴェストを着ていて、彼のシャツは喉から臍まで開いていて、そしてその時、彼は己が欲するものを正確に知っている。

「最初にこのようにファックしてくれ、兄上」 ロキが呟く。「ただこのままに。必要以上に服を脱がないでくれ」

ソーは唇を舐める；彼はただ秒にも満たないほど躊躇うだけだ。「だがこの服——」

「魔法仕立てだ、」 ロキはすげなく手を振りながら言う。「あんたがそうしてほしいのなら、わたしは明日にも作り直せる。今夜、わたしはあんたの腕がその上衣の縫い目を弾けさせるまでわたしをファックしてほしいのだ、そしてそれからわたしがそれを引き裂くつもりだ」

半ば声にならない唸り声を上げながら、ソーはロキを寝台に押し倒し彼の上に覆いかぶさる、そしてソーの抑制が蒸発して初めて、ロキは彼がどれほど己を抑制していたかに思い至る。

ロキは己の中に沈み込む前に辛うじてソーの指をぬめらせる呪文を唱え、そしてその指は計算された、素晴らしい悠然な動きで彼に火を点ける。ソーはロキを喘ぎ、そしてまた喘がせようと決意しているようで、そして成功した時には、彼はあまりにも魅力的過ぎるやり方でニヤリとする、特に彼の未だ釦を止めたままの上衣という光輝を考慮するならば。

それからソーは指を引き抜き、脱ぐなというロキの指図に従い、陰茎を引き出すに充分なだけズボンの前を開く。

「我らが若かりしころ、」 未だぬめっている手で己の陰茎を擦りながら、ソーが言う。「おまえがまだひとりの愛人も持つ前には、おまえを初めて抱くのは俺だと夢見ていたものだった。俺はあの頃、数多のロマンティックな概念を抱いていた、そしてかかることを考えるのを己に許せる唯一の道は俺の考えにおける名誉の付随するやり方——婚姻の夜に横たわるのを思い描いていたのだ」

ロキは唇を噛み、そして励ますために脚を拡げる；ソーが入ってくる、切迫と、容赦なく、あたかもこれ以上一瞬も待てないかのように。ロキの肌にこすれる彼の衣裳——婚姻の黒いスーツを未だ装っているソーの姿、突き進み、完全無欠な衣裳の線を台無しにする姿は、ロキに頭を反らし、支離滅裂な状態へと半ば連れ去りかけている。

「お前に対してどれほどゆっくりと注意深くあるべきかと俺は考えていた、」 口を開けた、あれらもない口づけの数々と寝台を揺らす抽迭の合間にソーが言う。今の彼はゆっくり注意深くどころではない；彼は死に物狂いで、恐れを知らず、陰茎をロキの中へ何度も何度も猛烈に駆り立て、ロキを狂乱の欲求へと完全に駆り立てる。ロキは励ましに彼の背に鋭い線を爪で引き描く。ロキは引っ掻きそして引っ掻き、とうとうソーが彼の両手首を掴み頭上に留め置き、そしてそれこそロキが狙い定めていたことだ。彼はソーの絶妙に不動な握りに抗う。

「俺が夢見た全てにおいて、今の俺たちのような、このような姿を夢見ることは出来なんだ、」 ソーが彼に告げる。「俺は想像力に欠けていた。頬を染めた純潔のおまえを求めていたとは、なんと奇妙に思えることだろう、飼いならされるところなどおまえにはまったくないのに。俺の空想においてただ一つ変わらぬものは、おまえを抱くときに俺を夫と呼んでくれることだけだ」

「それを心に留めておくとしよう、」 ロキが喘ぐ。「そのためにはあんたはもう少し頑張らねばな」

「俺はまだ始めてもおらんぞ、」 ソーが言う。「今宵、俺はお前を何度もファックするのだから、約束しよう、ロキ、おまえは回数など数えられなくなる」

「なんたる宣言、」 ロキが喉を鳴らす。「なんたる大言壮語、ああソー」

ソーは唸り、攻撃する新たな角度を見出し、そして彼の下でロキは笑いそれからさらに呻き声を上げる。ロキの硬い陰茎はソーの上衣に擦り付けられ、それは昂ぶらせるじれったい感覚だ。だが彼の両手は捉えられていて、彼は腰を突き上げてソーをさらに奥深く誘い込みつつ陰茎への摩擦を高めようとする以外に極みを見出そうと彼に出来ることなどあまりない。

「俺はお前に触れるだろう、するだろうとも」 ロキが更なる接触を求めようとしているのを感じて微笑みながら、ソーがロキの首筋に語り掛ける。「だがおまえは、俺がこの上衣を裂かねばならぬと言った、そして俺はお前の命令に従うつもりだ」 彼はロキの両手を彼の頭上高く押し上げて二人の腕に負担をかけ、そして二頭筋の上に上衣の布地を危険なほどに張り詰めさせる。

それからソーはすこぶる深くまた徹底的な抽迭に速度を定め——そしてロキが恍惚と彼に抗っている間、ロキを押さえつけ続けるために己を揮わなければならない——そして毛織の布地が音を立てて四、五箇所と弾けるまでそう長くは掛からない。ソーはかかる献身的な行いに、そしてほぼ未だ全ての衣裳を身に付けているため汗みずくであり、それでロキは彼に同情し、片手を彼の握りから捥ぎ離す。

彼はソーの上衣の襟とその下のシャツを掴み——タイは踊りの間に失われていた——そしてかなりの部分を引き裂いて力を見せつけ、ソーは荒々しい絢爛たる突き上げで彼に報いる。ロキが布地を放り出すにつれ釦が彼らの上に降り注ぎ、ソーの輝かしい腕と胸と腹部を露わにし、そしてそれらを覆わせたままにしておいた己は気が違っていたのだとロキに思い知らせる。

彼はソーの尻を両手て包んで、毛織の下のその形を賛美し、それからそのトラウザーズと己の残る衣裳を存在から消失させる。彼らが何を装っていたかを思い出すのに十分な写真がこの日は撮影された；今現在、ロキは夫の肌を己の肌の上に感じる必要がある。

突然増大した接点にソーが満足げに呟く。彼の指はロキの手首の周りできつくなり、そして彼は伸び上がって焼け付くような口づけにロキの口を捉える。

「あまりにもおまえを愛している、」 身を引き、腰を引いて、それからロキが喘いで求める間に陰茎を突き進めながら、ソーが言う。「あまりにも」 ソーは額をロキの額に預け、腰の動きを繰り返しながらロキの目を覗きこむ。「我らが此処にいることを俺はほとんど信じられないぐらいだ」

ロキはその同じずっと居座り続ける、絶え間ない疑いを振り捨てようとしている。運はかつて彼らの側にあったことはなかった；だが全てが同じ進路を辿らねばならないわけではない。彼らはそうしなかった。

おそらく運はいましばらく彼らが保ちづつけられるものだ。おそらく運などというものは存在しない。

彼らのどちらも此処に至るために多大な犠牲を払った——個々とそして共有する対価の双方を払った、二人が手にしていた最も貴重なものを放棄する用意をしていた：互いを。

負債は完全に済ませられるものだろうか？ 末永く幸せには怠惰な作家が物語を終わらせる方法だ、何故ならそんなものは存在しないからだ。彼らは幸せになれる、彼らはいま幸せだ、だが常にそうではないだろう。彼らの物語は曲の結尾を越えてなお続く、そして彼らは挑戦と葛藤を知り、嘆きと変化に苦闘し、或る時は争いそして再び埋め合わせるだろう、以降もこのように愛し合い、疑いの余地なく彼らが及ぼすであろう傷を癒すそうとするであろう。

彼らの生涯が以降、影響されることなく続くだろうと想像するほどロキはひどく酔ってはいない。この先も痛みと喪失が、疑念と苦悶が、憂慮と恐怖の日々があるだろう。そしておお、そこにはまた喜びと笑いが、勝利と比類なき報酬が、生きていることの眩暈がするような舞い上がる歓喜の日々もあるだろう。

何故ならロキはソーのもので、ソーもまた彼に、そして今や彼らが誓ったという判然を取り除くものなど何もないのだから。いつの日か彼らは歴史から忘れ去られるかもしれない、だが其処から彼らを消し去ることなどできないのだ。時は記憶であり、そして時は彼らを憶えているだろう。時の円環の中において彼らは消し去ることのできないものだ。この瞬間は記録され、そして次の瞬間、そしてそのまた後も。

ロキはソーの唇に口づける。「わたしには信じられる、」 微笑みながら、応えて彼が言う。「我らは勝ち得たのだ、兄上」

彼はソーがやや涙目で彼を見つめている便宜を利用し、彼らの体制を入れ替え、ソーを仰向けにしそして彼の腰に跨り彼の陰茎の上に沈み込む。

ソーが賛美の唸り声を上げる中、ロキは彼の上で動き始める、陶酔の自由に荒々しく、己を繰り返し繰り返し沈み込ませ とうとうソーが大声を上げて彼の奥深くに精を放ち、そして彼は己の他の姿を、そして他の約束と夢を思う。

彼はゆっくりとソーから身を離す、だがソーの手が彼の陰茎に届く前に、それは手を伸ばすまでもなくなる。彼女は、放出にすでに影っているソーの目が崇拝に見開かれる中、彼の上に跨る。

ソーは彼女の頬に手を添え、そして彼女はその手に擦り寄り、己の小さな手を彼の手の上に重ねる。彼女が女性として優しく感じている訳ではない、否：だががかかることを表すに容易にするような何かがこの姿にはある；それはより容認しやすい、おそらく、この性におけるまた別の祝福と呪いだ。

「妻よ、」 ソーが呟く、彼の声は全き歓迎だ。彼の素晴らしく回復力のある体は既に彼女の下で目覚め始め、そして彼は起き上がり、彼女を更にしっかりと抱きしめ、そして頭を屈めて彼女の乳房に口づける。

彼女はその愛撫の数分後に彼を押し倒し、そしてソーは再び彼女に手を伸ばすべきかどうか困惑し、彼女の顔を検める。ロキは彼の唇の上に、そっと、一本の指を置く。

「あんたの弟は、あんたにちゃんとした結婚の贈り物を見つける時間がなかったと思い至ったのだ、」 彼女が説明する。「そして今や彼は責任を放棄し、わたしたちがその問題を解消したとあんたに告げるのをわたしに任せたのだ」

ソーの眉が顰められる、だが彼女の指の下で、彼女の尻の下で、彼は従順に沈黙を守っている。

ロキが言う。「それは、勿論、数年を待たねばならぬ、もし我らが此処に残るならば。まず最初に我らはアベンジャーズとしての時間を生き延びねばならぬ。だが我らの行く末にあるものに対するあんたの夢が予言のように感じられるとあんたが言ったとき、わたしはもっとよく耳を傾けるべきであった。今、わたしはそれが予言であると信じるようになった。我らは子供を約束されている、あんたとわたしは、もし我らが、我らの娘に会うに充分なほど長く生きるならば」

「ロキ、俺は——」 ソーはただ息を呑むばかりだ。「ロキ」

「我らの娘は王族として生まれることはない、」 ロキが続ける、あたかも彼女が月を包んで贈り物に手渡しているかのようなソーの表情に向かって小さく微笑みながら。「彼女は王女にはならない、彼女にとってありがたいことに。彼女の人生は望むがままにその最初の日から彼女自身のものとなるだろう。だが彼女はアスガルドとヨトゥンヘイムの遺産の後継ぎとなるだろう、そして我らは二つの王国のことを彼女に教えよう」

「もう既に娘の勉強の計画を立てているな、」 ソーが言う、彼の手が再び上がり、掌がロキの頬を包む。「俺は娘が乗れるようになり次第、乗馬を教えよう、さすれば娘はその計画から逃れられるかもしれぬから」

ロキは口を開き、それから閉じる。憤慨はソーの揶揄いへの適切な応答ではない、此処では、今夜は、このことについては。代わりに彼女は片眉を上げる。「あんたが娘に乗馬を教えるだと、わたしの方が秀でているというのに——」

笑いながら、ソーは彼女を引き下ろし、笑いの合間に彼女に息もつかせぬほど口づける。「我らは我らの娘に共に教えよう」 彼が言う、彼の指はロキの脚の間に忍び込み、説得力を持って働きかけるものだから、彼女はこの問題を追及しないと選択する。

代わりに彼女はもう一方の己がしたようにする、隙間なく密着するまでソーの待ち受ける陰茎に跨り、純粋な高揚感から生まれる速度で彼を呑み込んでいく。彼は下から彼女を突き上げ、この最新の舞踏を分かち合うに誠に熱心で、その巧みな指で果てるまで彼女を奏で、そして彼も共に果てる。

その後、彼女は彼の肩に頭を憩わせ、そして彼は手の届く限りの彼女の全てに触れている。「この姿は寝台ではより立ち直りが早い、」 彼女はソーに告げる、「だがわたしはもう一方の姿へ戻る。もしあんたが今宵そうすると吹聴していたようにわたしを何度もファックするなら、我らの計画はより迅速に進められるのではないかと、わたしは恐れるのだ」

ソーは顔を傾け、彼女のこめかみに口づける。「もしそうであれば、俺はお前と共に明日にも此処を発つ、おまえがそう好むならば、」 彼が言う。「我らはより安全な世界へ行ける。我らはオブララへ行ける、さすれば我らの娘は残されしアスガルドを知りえるかもしれぬから」

「いつの日か、おそらくは、」 ロキが答える。彼女は枕に乱された髪に手を走らせる。「わたしが言っただろう——我らはまだ数年はミッドガルドを助けると。わたしはあのスターク意匠のスーツで素晴らしく見えるだろう、あんたの弟よりもずっと良いかも——」

「オッホン、」 ロキが言う、彼の腕を伸ばしそのより広々とした筋組織をひけらかす。「そのぐらいにしておくのだな」

ソーが彼に向かってニヤリとする。「自分自身と虚栄心について争えるのはお前ぐらいのものだ、愛しき者よ」

「ああ、まあ、」 ロキはそれを否定はしない。ロキは届く限り最も近いソーの部分に噛みつき、そしてそれはソーの肩の肉だ。それから彼はソーの腿を開かせるよう促し、そしてその間に滑り込む、彼の陰茎はソーの腹に硬く押し当てられている。「あんたがいかにわたしを二度抱いたかを鑑みるに、あんたは少しばかり休息に値する、」 身を屈めてソーの首の筋に口づけ歯を走らせながら、ロキが続ける。「今度はわたしの番ではないかと思うのだが、どうだろう？」

「おお、」 とソー、ロキが寝台を伝い降り、彼の体を伝い降り、ソーの陰茎を完全に飛び越してソーの脚を拡げ、きつく窄まった入り口を露わにする。彼は敏感な肌に舌を這わせ、ソーが身を硬くしそれから、あたかも彼の骨が水に代わったかのように弛緩するのを愛する。「おお、ロキ、ロキ」

ソー語の達人たるロキは、同意かつ招待であると翻訳し、そして彼の為にソーを開かせるために舌を使いだす。彼は時間をかける——時間、彼らには再び時間があるのだ——最強マイティの兄から、かように恥知らずな悦びの音を引き出すのは褒美だ。世界をも押しつぶせるソーのその太腿を小刻みに震えさせ、彼らの下で寝台が崩れんばかりなのは、まさしく勝利に他ならない。

かかるソーは高まる嵐のよう、彼の要求はすぐに支離滅なものへと滲み出し、彼の腰はロキのあらゆる来襲に極めて敏感に反応するものだから、ロキは彼を抑えつけるためにソーの腹をしっかりと手で押さえておかねばならないほどだ。ロキは折れてオイルでぬめらせた指を一本ソーの中へ差し込む、それから二本めを、なぜならその時までにはソーは指をせがんでいるからだ。

「何を欲しているか教えてくれ、」 ロキは能う限り物柔らかに言い、三本目を加えてちょうど正しく指を折り曲げ、それでソーは脚を蹴り出し、それから必死と、歯を噛み締める。実のところ、ロキも同じ程に必死だ、だが彼はそうは言わぬ、ソーを一欠けらずつ瓦解させるのがこれほど楽しい時には。

「もっと、」 ソーが試みる。「もっと、もっと——」

「言葉でちゃんと全てを言ってくれ、」 とロキ、なぜなら彼は矯められたかもしれぬ、そして恋をしていてまったく完全に結婚してはいるが、彼はやはりロキなのだ；彼はいつだってソーを挑発するだろう。彼は指を捻り、そして背を弓なりに反らすソーの手から突然の電流が火花を放つ。

「俺をファックしてほしい、夫よ、」 ソーが言う、ただ手を拳に握りめて落雷を起こさないように計らうのが精いっぱいだ。「激しく」

「よく言えた、」 ロキが呟き、そして意に反して、ソーは心もとない笑い漏らす。ロキは指を引き抜く。「四つん這いになってくれ」

ソーの目が彼に向かって閃く、かつて傲慢さとなって現れていた彼の偉大な頑固さが欲情と戦っており、そして彼のそれほど秘密でない部分はロキの権威に服従することに——稀で忘れられない機会——快感を覚えている。間もなく彼は命令に従い、体を入れ替えて命じられたとおりに身を置く。

「よろしい、」 ロキが彼に言う、なぜならならロキはもはや厳格な指揮官ではないのだから。彼はソーの脇腹を撫で、再びリラックスするよう命じる。「わたしの為にこのようなあんたはとても素敵だ、兄上。わたしだけの為に」

ソーはほぼ理解不能な答えを返し、そしてロキは己の陰茎をぬめらせ、兄が気を落ち着けて気の利いた返しをする前に彼の中に押し入る。ソーは常にきつい、信じられないほどきつい、あまりにきついので彼らがこうするときロキはこの着手においてより繊細で、自身の全長が徐々に受け入れられるのを余さず感じるのを熱望する。だがソーは激しくと言った、だからロキは力強い腰の動きで貫き、ソーに彼の陰茎の全てをいちどきに与える。

ソーはただ叫びを呑み込むばかり。彼は顔を反らし、食いしばった歯の間から言う、「もっと、」

「貪欲かつ堪え性がない、」 もう一度強壮な貫き、そしてまたもう一度突きながら、ロキは考えを巡らす、「だが我らの婚姻の夜だ、だからわたしはあんたを許すと思う」

今やソーは首を振っている。「罰してくれ、」 彼が示唆する。

おお、ファック。「おお、ファック、」 ロキは言い、引き抜いて、そして狂熱の全てをもって、全ての抑制を失くして、激しく叩き込む。ソーは抗弁なく受け入れ——欲して——もう一度とロキに懇願する。

ロキはソーの背の筋肉の素晴らしい動きを、彼の肌を流れ伝う汗を、彼の緊張した顎を見つめ下ろす、眩暈のするような欲情に猛々しく膨張した己の陰茎が出入りするのを見、ますます精力的にソーをファックし始めながら双方を見守る。ソーが彼に請うたので、彼の動きは厳しく、過酷になり、そしてソーは喉に絡まる呻き声に息を詰まらせる。

かつて、遠い昔に、そしてさほど遠くない過去に、ロキはただこれを行うことを、彼の最も暗い夢を夢見て、享受しただろう。彼の兄がかように曝け出されているのを、彼の下でかように脆い立場にあるのを味わい尽くしただろう、彼をこのように奪うのを、かように容赦なく彼をファックするのに溺れただろう、彼の陰茎に押し広げられるソーの光景に勝ち誇ったであろう。ロキは彼を残酷に利用しただろう、何かを主張するために、或いは何らかの優位を勝ち得るために、そしておそらくそれは——おそらくそれはこれとは非常に異なったものだっただろう。

今や彼は変わった、そしてソーもだ：彼はこれをソーの要請に従って、ソーの快楽の為に行っているのであり、そしてそれはこの狂える宇宙の中で何にもましてロキが尊重するものだ。

だから彼はソーが彼に請うようにソーをファックする、だが彼はまたソーの陰茎を手に取り、律動に合わせて捌く、ちょうどソーが好むように；そして彼はソーの背の上に体を伸ばし、肌と肌を合わせる。そのように彼はソーの耳の傍らにいて、ソーの耳の中に愛の言葉を注ぎ込む。

ソーはその対比——ロキの鋭い突き上げ、彼の優しい言葉——に大声を上げ、そして彼の下で解ける、その激しさはあまりに獰猛に彼の躰を突き抜けるので、ロキは後に続くよりほかない。

ソーが果てに身を任せるのを目撃するのは、感じるのは、あまりに印象的で、駆り立てられるものだから、ロキは己が彼の中に放つ前に、凛烈な、断固とした抽迭を半ダースばかり配することしかできない。

彼の最後の行いはソーの腰を下に傾けることだ、そうすれば彼はロキの精をより深く受け入れられるから、そしてソーは従順に肘の上に倒れ込む。彼は兄が作り出す豪奢な図に感嘆しただろう、もし彼が稲妻に打たれるような感覚に手一杯でなければ。彼の血管を悦びが駆け巡り、そして彼の口はソーの名前で満たされている。

愉悦から降りてくる間、彼らは向き合って横たわり、呼吸して息を整える。ロキの指はソーの後頭部の短い髪に絡みついてる。

「愛している、」 ロキが言う。この瞬間の前に、彼はそれを、そしてもっと多くのことを、ソーの耳に告げた、だがソーの瞳に告げる方がよほどいい。

「もう一度、」 とソー。

ロキは舌を噛む、昔の衝動のままに、だがソーは澄んだ瞳で、彼に微笑みかけている。「つまり、今宵、またあのようにおまえにファックしてほしいのだ」

「貪欲かつ世話が焼ける、」 ロキが述べる。彼はそれでもソーに口づけ、彼の唇に微笑む。

ソーは、だがしかし、次にロキを壁に押し付けて抱く、ロキの腕と脚は彼の周りに巻きつけられ、そしてソーは突き上げながら響き渡る振動を覆おうという気配さえ見せない。壁は彼らの動きに合わせて震動し、床は震えはじめる、だが彼らは気に掛けるのを忘れる。この一夜、彼らの友人たちはこの騒乱を許してくれるだろう。

本部基地の基本構造が損なわれない限り——そしてロキは壁に釘づけにされたときに一度か二度、危惧しただけだ——彼らが邪魔されることはありそうにない。

それからソーは彼を肘掛け椅子の一つに身を折り曲げさせて抱く；それからもう一つの椅子に：それからソーはその腕の凄まじい力と驚異的な脚のバランスのみだけをもって、部屋の真ん中でロキを抱え、彼の陰茎の上でロキを上下させる。

すぐ使える状態の大きな空の寝台を考慮するにこれらはすべて非常に非実際的だ、だがソーは柔軟さと創造性を誇示するに明らかに熱中していて、そしてロキは、彼の混然とした脳が元に戻ろうとしそして喘ぎと呻き以上の発話を生成するときには、その双方に得点を与える。

それからソーは彼を寝台へ戻し、そしてロキは喘ぐ、「まっ——待ってくれ。ちょっと待ってくれ」

ソーは彼を横たえ、彼の傍に横たわり片腕と片足をロキの躰の上に投げかける、彼の顔は片手で支えられ、その表情はあまりに悪戯っぽいものだから彼はロキから学んだに違いない。「勿論おまえはまだ疲れてはおらぬだろう？」

「わたしは疲れたとは言っていない、」 ロキが言う。「わたしはただ、ちょっと待てと言っただけだ」 彼は己の激しい鼓動が落ち着き始めるのを感じる、そしてまた彼は今宵彼が得たありとあらゆる絶妙な疼く痛みをも感じる。「我らはかつてのように若くはないのだ」

「我らが若かったのはずいぶん前のことだ、ロキ」 ソーが言う、それをありがたく思っているように。彼はロキの汗で湿った髪を一本の指で額から払いのけ、それからロキの額の微かな線をその指でなぞる。「俺はお前と共にさらに年を重ねるのを何よりも楽しみにしている」

「ああ、そうか、」 ロキは目をくるりと回しながら言う。「わたしが皺寄って銀髪になった時には、明らかにそうなるのだが、わたしはあんたにとって最高に欲望を掻き立てるものになるのだろうな」

「おまえが俺にとって魅力的でなくなる瞬間など決して起こり得ぬ、」 ソーが言う。彼はロキの上に戻り、彼を真剣に検める。「おまえの髪がもはや黒ではなくなった時には、それは最も極上の銀となるだろう、そしておまえの目の周りに皺があるならば、それは俺と過ごす数多の歳月を笑いに過ごすことによって作られるものとなるだろう、そして俺は今おまえを欲するのと同じ程におまえを求めるだろう」 ソーは再び彼の中へ入る、優しくそして深く、二人を結びつける。「俺はお前をさらに求める、俺にはわかっている、なぜなら我らが老いたならそれは我らがあらゆる困難をものともせず我らが生きたと、そして多くを成し遂げ、そして賢明に成長したことを意味するからだ」

「少なくとも、我らのうちのどちらかかは賢く成長するだろう、」 ソーの気遣う律動に動きを合わせ、口づけにソーを引き寄せながら、ロキが言う。「我らのうちのどちらかは、その点において望みなしと証明するかもしれん」

「それでどちらがどちらなのだ？」 ソーは知りたがる、彼の笑みはロキの頬に押し当てられている。

「我らは成り行きを見なければならないだろうな、夫よ」 とロキ。

***

彼らは六年の歳月を費やしてアベンジャーズと共に社会を編成し直す手助けをする。その後、友人たちの援助と資力を得て、オブララに学び舎を開く、新アスガルドからは馬で三日の距離だ。近いがしかし充分に離れている。

学び舎は最初は小さなものだ、ソーとロキの名を愛情をもって覚えている新アスガルドの親たちから送られてきた一握りの若者たち。彼らの生徒が卒業し、比類なき魔術師と比べるもののない戦士たちとして外の世界へ出て行くにつれ、評判は急速に拡大する。

またたく間に、入学を得ようと喧騒が銀河間に広がる。彼らはより大きな学舎を建てる。彼らはいくつもの学舎を建てる。彼らは計り知れない大きさの練習試合場と最先端の体育館を構築する。彼らは乗馬を教えるための馬場と馬たちの為の大きな厩を建てる、ソーダはその中で傑出した存在だ。ソーダは一ダースの若者たちから、それから何年にもわたってさらに多くの者たちから慕われる。

入校を確保するための待機者の一覧があまりに手に負えなくなったものだから、有望な申請書を提出するためだけの闇市場があるのだとロケットが彼らに話す。彼は、事業を始めたのが彼だとは言わない。学び舎の資材調達の達人として彼にはいくらかの引きがある、それは本当だ、だが彼らがロケットに信じさせているほどではない。

初期の日々において、労力の分配はごく簡単だ。ソーは若い戦士たちを鍛える；ロキは魔術の使い手を教える；生徒に両方の才能がある場合には、その者は二面の薫陶を双方の下で学ぶ。

生徒の人数が膨れ上がるにつれ、再編成の必要性がでてくる。彼らは新しい教員と支援の職員を増員し、より広範囲の教育を提供し始める。人生には戦う以上のものがあるのだ：彼らは銀河でやがて吟遊詩人となる者たちの為に芸術と音楽の学舎を建造する；彼らは巨大な保養複合施設を建造する；ロキは劇場を建てる。

それから、ロキが何よりも計画や管理に遥かに時間を取られる年が来る、そしてロキが校長の称号を頂くべきだと、ソーがさり気なく提案し、それから何度も言い立て、ロキは不可避を受け入れる前に、ただ一年間彼と議論するだけだ。その発表が成された夜、ロキが彼らの部屋に戻った時、ソーは既に彼の為に彼の机の上に飾り板をこしらえてある。

友人たちは可能な限り訪ねてくる、彼らの特殊な領域の専門分野に関して特別な講義をするよう言いくるめられた者は少なくない。ある者はソーとロキのように教鞭を取り、ずっと長く留まる。トニーはブルースの引退を見据えてそこに研究室を建てる。シュリは輝かしい季節の間、彼女の厳格な仕様に合わせて建造されるのを見るために訪れ、そしてブルースが科学を別の分野の魔法として課程に取り入れるのを助ける。

スティーブとバッキーは二年間を彼らと共に過ごし、戦術を教える、そしてその講義は人気のあまり録画され、その後は毎年再生されるようになる。ヘイムダルは一か所に留まることはない、遠きより目にしていただけの場所々々を旅するのに忙しく、だがかれの客員講義は伝説的なものとなり、彼が居住している時に他の講義に生徒たちを出席させるのは絶望的だ。

ソーのアスガルド人の仲間たちは新アスガルドに残るが、彼らは学び舎にあまりに頻繁にいるものだから、彼らが到着するや否や酒場と化す彼ら自身の家々を持っている。そのため年長の学生たちは彼らに留まるよう常に懇願しており、そして彼らの滞在は年々長くなる。ブリュンヒルデは毎年、武器教官として残ってほしいというソーの嘆願をはねつけるが、だがソーは彼女は受け入れるに近づいていると毎回ロキに請け合う。

ロキは自身、採用の難を抱えている。ウォンは彼らの書房を単なる本棚から三階建ての驚異へと成長させた。彼はロキに言う、常に変わらず勝利し続けるチェスの試合において、いつの日か恒久的に滞在するという申し出を検討するだろうと。おそらく、ロキが彼を負かした暁には。

ローディは軍事史を教える彼の在職滞在期間中に最も上首尾を納めた者のひとりだ。彼はアスガルド人と恋に落ち、彼女をミッドガルドへ一緒に連れ帰る、もっとも彼らはしばしば戻ってくる。ナターシャはそのようなロマンティックな首尾はなく、そして学び舎へ費やす時間はさらにないと不満を漏らす、そして彼女の滞在はしばしば短期間だ。だが彼女は隠密と戦闘技術についての教科書を執筆し、それは必須教科書となる、そして生徒が彼女の本に鼻を埋めているのを見つけて彼女が微笑んでいるのを、ロキは捉える。

クリントは、アベンジャーズとアスガルド人が一堂に会する機会に、妻と一緒にやってくる。

ロキとソーは彼らの最初の子供、黒髪に、青い瞳の娘を、フリッガにちなんで名づける。

——了——


End file.
